


My SuperNova

by InstinctError



Category: SMZS, Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Bollywood, Boys In Love, Character Death, Drama, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flashbacks, Heart-to-Heart, Heartwarming, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical, Oops, Romantic Comedy, Suspense, med school, somethingyouneverexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 108,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctError/pseuds/InstinctError
Summary: ( INCLUDES YEAR 2 ) Welcome to MediCity. Home to the best doctors in india. Aman Tripathi just completed his Medical schooling and has joined the Medicity teaching hospital as an intern.  He's so unprepared for all the challenges thrown at him that he almost ends up blowing everything up. , His medical hero and inspiration kartik singh, makes him really nervous at all times. Constantly pushing him to his limits to test him. As an intern Aman needs to create healthy relationships with everyone as well as focus on his work to stay on the Brightside but little does he knows he's got a sword hanging over his head,  despites all that he still manages to  catch feelings for his medial hero , Love confessions, flashbacks, stupidity, comedy , Drama, Unexpected Twists and a whole lot more. . Goodluck. it's a complete emotional rollercoaster.My SuperNova is Just another fan fic, it has nothing to do with the movie or the characters ( There's no family relationship with any one but our favorite couple still stay the same ) , Their personality and all. Allow me to introduce the karman we would've never ever imagine. a totally different  story line for karman where you'll encounter totally different roles of everybody in SMZS.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 217
Kudos: 511





	1. Welcome To MediCity.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to MediCity. I heard y'all missed me ? No ? Aww..... : ( 😂

Welcome to MEDICITY. Delhi's most prestigious teaching hospital !

Dr. Lana Delarosa : Hi! You look lost. let me guess.... First day of your medical residency ?  
...... : Yes. Can you please help me ?  
Dr. Lana Delarosa : Yeah, first you're gonna need a photo ID. Just step over here, in front of the camera ....

*Camera shutters.*  
*Click*

...... : Oh the flash light, i wasn't prepared for that.  
Dr. Lana Delarosa : Whoops ! Forgot to tell you to say cheese! What do you think ? i can retake it if you want.  
...... : No way, i look great in that shot.  
Dr Lana Delarosa : Great! Next, Spell your name for the ID ? 

*Aman Tripathi.* 

Dr. Lana Delarosa : Here you go, Dr. Tripathi. i wish my id photo looked that good.!

Aman : My first day as a real doctor! Holy crap am i dreaming ?  
Dr. Lana Delarosa : I was in your shoes last year. Believe me, med school was nothing compared to this.  
Aman : Uh, You're kinda scaring me. *awkward sweat emoji.*  
Dr.Lana Delarosa : Ah common scared already ? Your three years of residency will be the toughest, most amazing years of your life.  
Aman : And on the bright side ?  
Dr. Lana Delarosa : On the bright side, this first year as an intern will be the craziest of all.  
Aman : I'm ready for it. i've been dreaming of working at Medicity for years.  
Dr. Lana Delarosa : I can totally relate. Who inspired you though ? Or is it family pressure that dragged you here ?  
Aman : Nah, Ever since i learned Dr. Kartik Singh was here. his research basically inspired me to apply to med school! oh any words of advice ?  
Dr. Lana Delarosa : Make friends. with your fellow interns, your senior residents, even your patients! Friends will basically get you through anything.  
Aman : I just hope everyone is friendly.  
Dr. Lana Delarosa : And, uh, try not to annoy the attendings! You do not want to get on the boss's bad side!  
Aman : Noted!

*Aman is passing through the waiting room on the way to orientation.... when he hears gasps behind him!*

Women : Nnh...

*A woman collapses out of her seat! Other waiting patients crowd around her...*

*Aman runs to help.* 

Aman : Everybody, step back and give her some space, i am a doctor!

*He hurries over to the woman just as another doctor rushes in. he kneels at her side and checks her pulse.*

Attending : Pulse is weak. she's unresponsive. 

*He looks around and spots Aman.* 

Attending : You. Rookie. Get in here.  
Aman : Coming!

*Aman hurries over as the doctor lifts the woman in his arms and sets her on a nearby gurney.* 

Attending : What was she coming in for ? did she fill out a form yet ?  
Nurse : No, she'd just walked in.  
Attending *angrily Yells* : If we don't figure out what's wrong with her fast, she's gonna die on this table.  
Nurse : .......  
Attending : You, Rookie, check her B.P 

*Aman wraps a blood pressure cuff around the unconscious woman's arm and pumps the bulb, peering at the numbers.* 

Aman : It's plummeting. she's hypotensive. we've gotta get fluids in her. 

*As the nurse places an I.V., Aman helps the doctor examine the woman. there's a bruise rapidly forming on her elbow...*

Woman : Nnh........ 

*The woman weakly clutches Aman's hand. He notices her fingertips are turning blue.*

Aman : Doctor, look at her fingertips, i think it's a sign of low blood oxygen saturation.  
Attending : You think ? or you know ?  
Aman : I know.  
Attending : Good. Also look here. See this bruise ? It's new. Forming fast. Bruising that quick suggests this woman is a hemophiliac.  
Aman : What do we do doctor ?  
Attending : Take a closer listen to her lugs. HURRY. 

*Aman slips his stethoscope and runs the resonator over her ribs.*

Aman : I can't hear anything on her left side! And her right side too. How is she alive ?  
Attending : You've not slipped your stethoscope into your ears rookie.  
Aman : ( Oh shit ) Sorry doctor.  
Attending : Sorry doctor ..... humfff..  
Aman : I can't hear anything on her le..... ( Words broken by the attending. )  
Attending : ARE YOU EVEN AN INTER ? THIS ISN'T A GAME OF DOCTOR DOCTOR YOU KNOW ? *Yells*  
Aman : Doctor i wasn't finished yet.

*Aman continues.* 

Aman : i can't hear anything on her left side! And her right lung is struggling ! Doctor, SHE'S GOING TO SUFFOCATE!

*Aman can feel the panic rising inside him, but the older doctor seems cool and collected.*

Attending : Nurse, We've got a code blue. 

*He takes a bag mask from the nurse and begins to gently pump air into the woman's lungs.*

Aman : What do we do doctor ? What's happening to her ?  
Attending : Consider all the clues. it's all there. you know this, rookie.  
Aman : It's ... It's, uh....... 

*Aman tries to calm down. he takes a deep breath, thinking back over everything he had learned in the medical school.* 

Aman : ( Hemophilia... low blood oxygen... no lung expansion on one side... ) 

*It suddenly hits Aman.* 

Aman : It's a hemothorax!  
Attending : Precisely. A blood vessel ruptured and is filling her pleural cavity...  
Aman : *releaved he was correct.* .... Blocking her lungs from expanding ! That's why she can't breathe !, but we can't repair the blood vessel here !  
Attending : We'll have to do an emergency toracotomy to drain the cavity instead. Nurse ! 

*The nurse hurries over, handing Aman a chest tube and a scalpel.*  
*Aman gulps as the dotor lifts the woman's shirt to expose the side of her rib cage.*

Aman : We need a local anesthetic---  
Attending *Yells* : We're outta time! Do it now or this woman's life is on you! 

*Aman moves the scalpel tip toward the woman's skin, whispering to himself.* 

Aman : (Ice cream chillin chillin. ice cream chillin, holy moly what the heck am i doing, cool down aman.)  
Attending : What the actual fuck are you blabbering at this moment ?  
Aman : Nothing doctor. 

*The scalpel quivers in his nervous grip. The doctor steadies Amans trembling hand in his...* 

Attending : Hey... You can do this. 

*Aman nods and focouses on his trembling hand.... He zeros in. pushing everythig out of his mind except the doctor's voice and touch. his hand stop shaking* 

Attending : There you go. Nice and easy.  
Aman inside : CHAWWWWWWWWWW. 

*Aman makes a perfect incision in the space between the woman's ribs.* 

Attending : Now the tube. 

*Together, the two of them insert the chest tube. with a spurt, blood begins draining out of her chest.... and she stats breathing again!* 

Woman : Huhhhh !  
Aman : We.... We did it ! 

*The doctor gestures to the nurses.* 

Attending : she's stable. Get her into surgery.... she's gonna make it. 

*The nurses wheel the patient away as onlookers applaud.*

*Aman's left feeling lightheaded after the intense moment.*

Aman : ( Wow, that was everything i dreamed being a doctor would be like! ) Doctor... That was... absolutely amazing !  
Attending : You're right. it's pretty amazing you didn't get her killed.  
Aman : Yeah Yeah, ( HOLD ON, what did he say again ? ) WAIT...... WHAT ?  
Attending : Your examination was slow and superficial. Your scalpel technique, Amateur at best...  
Aman : ( Amateur ? Argh who does he think he is ? ) 

*Remembers he should be polite at all times accordng to Dr. lana* 

Aman : Maybe you could give me private lessons ? Doctor ?  
Attending : Ha! I just might, Doctor ... ? 

*He grabs Amans new ID card off his lanyard and reads it.* 

Attending : .... Aman is it ?. But i sincerely doubt you could afford my salary. 

*He tosses Aman's id back and walks off. Aman watches his go till he is nowhere to be seen by his sight.* 

Aman *Angrily* : What an asshole ..... arghh...

*Besides Aman, a couple of nurses make dreamy eyes at his retreating form.* 

Nurse : Yeah... and i'm completely in love with him.  
Nurse 2 : Don't worry about it, Dr. Singh is like that to everybody.

*Aman frozen as those words hit him* 

Aman : Did... did you just say... Dr. Singh ? As in DR. KARTIK SINGH ?  
Nurse 2 : Yeah. i take it you're a fan ?  
Aman : He's only my medical hero and greatest inspiration. i've read all his research!  
Nurse 2 : On the bright side, you'll get plenty more chances to impress him. *winks*

*Aman's left frozen as the nurses make their way out, Did he just call his medical hero an ass hole ?. Wow that was bold indeed.*

End of Chapter - 1


	2. Dr. Kartik's Diagnostic Principles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go, a LONG LOOONG chapter. i hadn''t been really active coz i was planning this new fan fic. I know most of my chapters usually end with a thousand words but nah nah nah not happening this time. GIVING YOU WHAT YOU WANT.  
> Enjoy ; ).

previously on My SuperNova : 

Aman : Did... did you just say... Dr. Singh ? As in DR. KARTIK SINGH ?  
Nurse 2 : Yeah. i take it you're a fan ?  
Aman : He's only my medical hero and greatest inspiration. i've read all his research!  
Nurse 2 : On the bright side, you'll get plenty more chances to impress him. *winks*

*Aman's left frozen as the nurses make their way out, Did he just call his medical hero an ass hole ?. Wow that was bold indeed.*

`````````````````````````````````````

*Looking down, Aman finally registers that his scrubs are stained from the thoracotomy.*

Aman : Aw Man, I'm here for five minutes and i'm already a mess. I can't show up to orientation like this!

*An idea* 

Aman : ( Don't sweat it Aman, I can change at my locker. There's got to be a place. Maybe if i ....... ) 

*Notices a board with an arrow that says the locker room.* 

Aman : CHAWWW, Luck is on my favor today. 

*Aman walks into the locker room, Searching for his assigned locker number... and comes face to face with a gorgeous woman in her underwear ! 

Aman : OH, Holy crap, I'm so sorry! I didn't see anything i promise. 

*Aman quickly averts his eyes, staring awkwardly at the floor.*

Gorgeous woman : How'd you even make it through medical school without ever seeing a bra before ? *smiles*  
Aman : I'm sorry! I just wasn't expecting....

*Aman turns away, only to run into a muscular, shirtless guy.*

shirtless guy : Woah, Go easy on him, Devika. It's the first day for all of us you know.  
Dr. Devika : Hey, i can be friendly .. if you stay out of my way. *hehe* 

*The shirtless guy turns his attention back to Aman.* 

Shirtless guy : You're awful quiet mate. Hope Devika isn't scaring you off already.  
Devika : If you're scared by me, a career in medicine probably wasn't the best choice. *smiles*  
Aman : ( Umm, These guys sure look friendly, BUT CHAWWW NONE OF THEM KNOWS WHAT CLOTHES ARE ? Stop this shame shame already ) Umm maybe i don't scare easy.  
Shirtless guy : Good. Neither do i. 

*The guy extends his hand, giving aman a playful wink.* 

Shirtless guy : Ayan lahela, a.k.a Your new favorite surgical intern. Pleasure's all mine.  
Devika : Ignore the meathead. He's a scalpel jockey.  
Aman : Aman... Aman Tripathi. Internal medicine.  
Devika : Guess You're with me then. C'mon, we're gonna be late.

*Devika pulls on her scrubs, looking Aman's stained pair up and down.*

Devika : You're gonna change before oriantation or what ? 

*Aman quickly stps down a white coat.* 

Aman : Give me one second. i'll be fast.  
Ayan : Hey, no rush.

*Aman notices jacie's eyes tracing his body.*

Aman : What ? You made it all the way through med school without ever seeing a pair of boxers ?  
Devika : *laughs* Well played Aman. 

*Aman pulls on his crisp white doctor's coat.* 

Aman : I still feel like i'm playing a dress up game lol.  
Ayan : Don't let anybody else know it. They'll eat you alive here.  
Devika : Let's go, I don't wanna miss anything good. Ayan, do you ever put clothes on ?  
Ayan : Hey, if ya got it, flaunt it you know ?. *Smiles*

*The three of them arrive in the main atrium. The rest of the new interns are already gathered in front of an impressive,statuesque woman.*

Statuesque woman : ..... because as of today, you are no longer just students. you are doctors.  
Aman : Psst. who is that lady ?  
Devika : Seriously ? Did you learn medicine in the woods or something ?  
Ayan : That's Rita Emery! The hospital's new chief.  
Aman : Ummm, so any more info ?  
Ayan : She's a total badass! world-famous head of neurosurgery before she got promoted. Guess she's just a scalpel jockey too, Eh Devika ?  
Devika : She's the exception that proves the rules. 

*Statuesque woman continues* 

Dr. Rita : More will be demanded of you than you've ever experienced. Some of you will buckle under the pressure. some of you will quit... But some... some of you will thrive.  
Aman : Wow, Dr. Rita sure is scary but also weirdly inspiring.  
Ayan : I know, It's kinda hot though.  
Devika : As if you'd ever have a chance.  
Ayan : Please, I'm everybody's flavor. *grins*

Dr. Rita : You've been entrusted with a sacred duty: The care and wellbeing of every man, woman and child who enters this hospital. 

*Aman bursts into applause with the rest of the interns and looks around, sharing excited smiles with his new colleagues. Aman meets a young woman's eye, giving her a smile. she doesn't smile back. she's the only intern not clapping.*

Young woman : *Angry expression*  
Dr. Rita : You'll be introduced to your senior residents tomorrow... but for now, you'll be partnering up for your first patients. Your assignment are posted on the board. Good luck, doctors !  
Devika : Later, meathead. Have fun.  
Ayan : Try not to miss me too much! 

*Ayan grins at Aman as he jogs over to join the other surgical interns.* 

*As the medical interns gather around the board to learn their assignmnets, Aman stifles a yawn.*

Devika : How are you tired already ? You're sixty seconds into a fourteen-hour shift.  
Aman : I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. The room i rented when i moved to delhi turned out to be just a closet under a very busy staircase.

*Aman scans the list for his name.*

Aman : Looks like i'm partnering with... Dr. Emery ? Huh ?  
Intern : As in chief of Medicine harper Emery ? 

*The same young woman who didn't return a smile angrily replies from behind.* 

Dr. Rajni : No, as in medical intern Rajni Emery. 

*Everyone turns to look at the unimpressed intern Aman noticed during Chief Emery's speech.*

Intern : Wait... are you related to Rita Emery ?  
Dr. Rajni : She's my aunt.  
Devika : OH wow, just great, Now we have to compete with pedigree. 

*The other interns murmur in surprise and awe.* 

Rajni : Let's just get it out of the way : Yes, I could get you a meeting with her, but i won't. And i won't tell her how you think she's the greatest surgeon of her generation either.*  
Another intern : I mean... she actually is though.  
Aman : Wow, Rajni. Dr. Emery's really your aunt ? That must be so cool.  
Rajni : Not nearly as cool as being a grown ass adult living in a closet.  
Aman : Okay, ( Ouch, this girl has some serious anger issues. )  
Rajni : What do you say we go check on our patients ? If you're done with the pleasantries ....  
Aman : *shocked* Those were the pleasantries ???

*Aman and Rajni walk down a corridor, trying to get their bearings in the masive ward.*

Aman : Okay, so first patient is in room 532. Should we talk about how we;re going to approac this case ?  
Rajni : No thanks, I'm good.  
Aman : Look, Rajni I'm just trying to be friendly. This is a tough job. we should have each other's backs.  
Rajni : I can manage just fine on my own, thanks. 

*Rajni charges forward, purposely keeping a few steps ahead of Aman.*

*Aman enters room 532, hesitating as he realizes that his first patient isn't much older than he is.*

Annie ( The patient ) : Oh! Are you my doctors ?

*Rajni pushes past Aman to stand by Annie's bedside. her frown melts into a surprisingly kind smile.*

Rajni : Yes, we are. You must be Annie. I'm Dr. Emery, and this is Dr. Tripathi. We're here to take care of you.  
Aman : ( Wow. apparently she is physically capable of being nice. )  
Rajni : Annie, I'm going to take your vitals while Dr. Tripati asks you some qestions okay ?  
Aman : So, Before we start, is there anyone we can call for you ? being in the hospital can be a little less scary with someone by your side.  
Annie : I just moved here for grad school. My family's on the other side of the country, and i don't really know anyone yet.  
Aman : I just moved here, too. maybe we can look out for each other while you're here.  
Annie : Sure... okay. *Smiles.*  
Rajni : Can you hold out your arm for me ,Annie ?

*As rajni counts Annie's heart rate, Aman notices that the skin of Annie's arm has some marbled patches. she scratches at them nervously.*

Aman : Do you often suffer from itchy skin ?  
Annie : Not really. just these past few days.  
Aman : Your chart says you came in suffering from severe headaches, nausea, and vertigo.  
Annie : And my palms keep cramping up.  
Aman : Have you ever had these symptoms before ?  
Annie : Never. The timing really sucks. i had to cut my vacation to indonesia short because of them.  
Rajni : You did the right thing. vertigo in a place you're unfamiliar with can be very dangerous.  
Aman : Not to mention how scary it must have been.  
Annie : It still is. How long will i have to stay here ?  
Aman : We'll have you outta here in no time !  
Annie : That's a relief. i have sooooooo mcuh classwork to catch up on. I panic really easily when i get stressed out.

*Rajni shoots Aman a hard glare.*

Rajni : We'll ...... see what we can do.  
Aman : ( This poor girl. she's stuck in a giant new hospital in a giant new city, all by herself. I so know how that feels. ) You really have no reason to worry Annie. Your health and wellbeing is our first priority. and if that means helping you with a pile of schoolwork, then count Dr. Emery and me in!  
Rajni : *shocked* Count us in ? i mean ... sure, i guess.  
Annie : Really ? Thanks a bunch!

*She brushes her hair away from her neck revealing.... NECK RASH. Aman quickly looks over the rest of her body, noticing a cut on her ankle.*

Aman : Annie how did you get this rash on your neck ?  
Annie : *confused* I have a rash ? 

*Aman passes her a mirror, directing her attention toward her neck. *

Annie : I didn't even know it was there. It might be from the scuba suit i rented in pulau menjangan ?  
Aman : You're a scuba diver ?  
Annie : I'm still learning. i went for my diving license while i was on my trip.  
Aman : Okay, Annie. One last question, do you have any known allergies to medication ?  
Annie : None that i know of.

*Rajni finishes taking Annie's blood pressure.* 

Rajni : We're all done for now. we'll let you get some rest.  
Aman : You did really well, Annie.  
Annie : Thanks ! You guys are super nice. i was expecting some old grumpy guy.

*Aman laughs, relieved to have gotten through his first real patient consultation in one piece.*

Aman : To be honest, so was I!

*Aman and Rajni step into the corridor, closing the door behind them.*

Aman : Dr Tripathi. I don't think i'm ever going to get tired of hearing that.  
Rajni : That's funny. I'm already tired of hearing it. 

*All trace of the friendly rajni is gone. Aman sighs, focusing on work instead.*

Aman : How were Annie's vitals ?  
Rajni : Good, but we should run a full workup.  
Aman : And we should order a screen for any viruses or bacteria. she could have picked something up onher trip.  
Rajni : Not the worst idea...

*Paging Dr. Rajni Emery to Dr. Rita Emery's office.*

Rajni : .... And i guess that means you're doing it.  
Aman : *pissed* Seriously ?  
Rajni : *Anger ofc* I'll tell you what. when the chief wants to see you, i'll run the labs.Until then...

*Rajni shrugs and walks away, leaving Aman with the grunt work.*

Aman : *angry* Gee, Thanks.

*Aman's other patients keep him busy all morning. Finally, Aman gets a minute to himself. He sags against the wall to catch his breath. He hasn't sat down in hours.*

Nurse : Dr. Tripathi ? Your labs for the patient in 532.  
Aman : ( Let's read this now ) Huh. Annie's picked up an uncommon strain of bacteria. could be the source of her symptoms. Let's give her 200 miligrams of cefpodoxime antibiotics every twelve hours and see how she does.

*Later, Aman's trying to find his way back to annie's room...*

Aman : ( I am totally lost )

*Bewildered, Aman turns around looking for something familiar...*

Intern : Kff!

*Aman plows into another intern, who drops a textbook he was carrying!*

Aman : Opf! My bad. sorry.  
Intern : No, no, I'm sorry, That was probably my fault. i was too busy reading my book. Oh wait. hey, i saw you at orientation. Aman Tripathi, Right ? I'm Keshav... Keshav Aurora.

*Aman kneels down to pick up keshav's dropped textbook.*

The book : Diagnostic Principles by Dr. Kartik singh.

Aman : Whoa, You're reading Diagnostic principles by Kartik singh ?  
Keshav : Yeah, i totally worship the guy. shrine in my basement and everything.  
Aman : Eh ?? Sorry what ?? huh ?  
Keshav : Kidding! I'm kidding. i never know if it's clear when i'm joking.  
Aman : Well, They say never meet your heroes....  
Keshav : Wait! It's you isn't it ? You're the intern who did the thoractomy with him this morning ?  
Aman : Yeah. and he ripped me a new one in front of everyone. it was so unbelievably--  
Keshav : -- lucky! Kartik singh actually talked to you! Ugh, this is what i get for getting to work an hour early. if i saw him in person, i'd probably just... ohh.........

*Keshav freezes up, staring wide-eyed in panic.*

Aman : Yeah, it was pretty intimidating, but... Keshav ? You okay ? 

*He points past Aman. Aman turns around. There, talking to a nurse down the hall is...*

Dr. kartik Singh : .......  
Aman : Oh crap! Uh oh, he's coming this way! Hide me!  
Keshav : Hide you ? ! Hide me!  
Aman : Ugh! What am i doing ? I can't let my first day go like this! I'm... I'm gonna go talk to him.  
Keshav : That once tore apart the research of the A.M.A's president's keynote address! Are you sure about this ?  
Aman : Nope ! *smiles*  
Keshav : Think again maybe ?  
Aman : I'm doing this. Hey, let me borrow your copy of his book ? 

*Taking Keshav's copy of diagnostic principles, Aman marches down the hall towards Dr. Kartik, who's stooping by an elderly patient's room... Even from the hall, Aman can hear the patient hollering.*

Kartik : I am not going to ask you again, Barb.  
Barbara : Forget about it, Dr. Kartik! I'm busting outta this joint! i'll tie the bedsheets together and rappel out of the window!  
Kartik : Don't wait up on my account. In fact, I might break out of here with you. *Grins.*  
Barbara : *confused* I mean it! i don't have my favorite armchair, and i'm bored without my puzzles!  
Kartik : And i'm bored of your excuses, Barb. whine all you want, i'm not going anywhere until you take your medication.

*Kartik mutters to himself as he walks to a vending machine in the hall. He slides a dollar bill int the machine.. but then just stands there with his arms folded, not selecting anything.*

Aman : Um, Hi, Dr. Kartik. 

*Kartik glances up at Aman for a split second.* 

Kartik : ... Rookie.  
Aman : I was hoping you might sign my book.  
Kartik : Autographs ? Don't you have work to be doing ? or at least other attendings to irritate ?  
Aman : *smiles* No, Just you.  
Kartik : I should have guessed. well, if you have something else to say, then say it.  
Aman : I just wanted to tell you... i won't let you down again.

*Kartik still doesn't look up.*

Kartik : You can see the future ? if so, you'll make a remarkable physician.  
Aman : I just meant--  
Kartik : You will let me down again, rookie. what's more, You'll let yourself down. over and over.

*Aman starts to think that his decision of approaching Kartik was a mistake.. but at last, Kartik turns to look at Aman directly.*

Kartik : But what matters is that you get back on your feet each and everytime, and push yourself to be better.

*Aman notices Kartiks eyes keep flicking to the chocolate bar in the top corner of the vending machine.*

Aman : I was always a geysers Exploding fruit snacks guy myself.  
Kartik : That's truly fascinating, but i'm not--  
Aman : I know you're not getting something for youself. You're trying to pick something to cheer up barbara in there, right ?  
Kartik : How'd you figure that ?  
Aman : Just paying attention. You know, I bet i could pick out just the thing.  
Kartik : I doubt it. Barbara's even more stubborn than you. She's refused to take her pills for two days. But be my guest. it's a hopeless endeavor.

*Aman scans the contents of the vending machine...*

Aman : ( Lets see. they've got hot cocao in there. That's always a comforting classic.. and chuckles gum. That's the one with a joke written on every wrapper. )

*It hits him and chooses what he wants.* 

*The machine whirs, and a gaudy, multicolored pack of gum plunks out into the tray.*

Kartik : *shocked af* What in the hell is that ?  
Aman : You nevr had chuckles gum ? They write jokes in the wrapper. 

*Aman shows Kartik one of the pieces.*

Aman : See ? this one's even a doctor joke. "what type of blood did the author have ?" Type - O!  
Kartik : ...  
Aman : Like a typo ?  
Kartik : oh , i got it. it's just not funny.  
Aman : Tough crowd. Look, just give them to her, okay ? Trust me.

*Kartik heads back into barbara's room... and soon returns with a perplexed look on his face.*

Kartik : *Shocked* That got her to take her pills. i can't believe it. So, are you gonna tell me how you worked that one out ?  
Aman : Sure, She was bored without her puzzles. i thought she could really use some entertainmnet.  
Kartik : But those jokes were terrible.

*From the patient's room, Aman hears barbara bust out guffawing.*

Barbara : HA! A flat-ypus !  
Aman : Hey, something's better than nothing. especially in a place like this. *smiles*  
Kartik : I sure can't disagree with you there. 

*Aman notices there's still some cents left from kartiks dollar.*

Aman : ( What else should i buy ? ha , a chocolate bar. )  
Kartik : And who is that for ?  
Aman : You. 

*Aman tosses kartik the chocolate bar.*

Aman : Saw you kept staring at it earlier. you know, it's okay to treat yourself sometimes. *chuckles*

*Kartik looks down at the chocolate in his hands.*

Kartik : I'll keep that in mind. 

*Aman turns to walk away.....*

Kartik : Wait. 

*Kartik motions for the book.*

Kartik : Give it here. 

*Kartik takes keshav's copy of Diagnostic principles and scrawls a message inside before tossing it back.*

Kartik : Now get back to work, Tripathi. *Grins*  
Aman : You remembered my name ?  
Kartik : just paying attention. 

*Kartik walks off. Aman opens up the book.*

Signature : Don't let me down. rookie *smily face.* - Dr. Kartik Singh.

*With a smile beaming on Aman's Face, He returns to keshav and shows him the book.*

Keshav : You're still alive! And... i can;t believe it! You got my copy signed ! Whoa! That inscription is intense... and i ... i absolutely love it!

*Keshav squeezes Aman in an awkward hug!*

Aman : come on. i'm getting paged and, i dunno about you, but i'm still completely lost... 

*Later, Aman checks in on Annie. she's curled up in her bed, playing idly with her phone. She perks up a little whe she sees Aman, forcing a smile.*

Annie : Oh i, Dr. Tripathi.  
Aman : I just came by to see how you're feeling, Annie.  
Annie : The same. The nurse came by and gave me some medication a little while ago.  
Aman : Antibiotics. It's too soon to see any improvement yet, But hopefully we'll see some results soon. 

*Aman touches her arm to comfort her, then turns to leave.*

Annie : Hey, could you stay a while ? it's kinda lonely, being here all on my own.  
Aman : Of course i can. 

*Aman pulls up a chair, taking a seat beside her bed.*

Annie : Thanks, Dr. Tripathi.  
Aman : No, Thank you. i haven't been off my feet since i got out of bed this morning.  
Annie : So, Annie.. what are you studying ? 

*Annie blinks,as if she's confused by te question. when she tries to answer, her words are slurred.*

Annie : My Master's is in... English... but... my...my...

*She sways, her voice woozy as she tries to finish her sentence. Annie ? Are you feeling okay ? *

Annie : Nnh....

*Annie slumps back on her pillow, unconscious. Her heart rate monitor sounds a long, flat tone as her heart stops.*

Aman : *panic* : OHMYGOD! annie ? ANNIE! 

*out of panic Aman calls for emergency help.*

Aman : CODE BLUE! code blue! i need some help in here!

*A patient's life hangs in the balance! Will Aman save her, and earn his place at MediCity ? stay tuned to find out!*

````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER ? AGAIN ? umm guess some things just never change do they ? Sorry it's just Swaansh Things lmao : - )) . But you'll not need to wait long. i'll update this everyday and yes the chapters are gonna be pretty long. See ya soon. Ta Ta.


	3. And Clink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start this chapter i wanna say this, Swaansh does not promote consumption of alcohol : ). Enjoy.

Previously on My SuperNova. 

Aman : *panic* : OHMYGOD! annie ? ANNIE!

*out of panic Aman calls for emergency help.*

Aman : CODE BLUE! code blue! i need some help in here!

*A patient's life hangs in the balance! Will Aman save her, and earn his place at MediCity ? stay tuned to find out!*

````````````````````````````````````

*The heart rate monitor whines a long,flat tone...*

Aman : Code Blue! Come on, Annie, Stay with me!  
Annie : ......

*Aman frantically performs C.P.R. as he waits for the code team to arrive.*

Devika : Aman ?

*Aman looks up to see devika in the doorway.*

Aman : Devika! Where's the code team ?  
Devika : Room 502 called a code blue just efore you. Just keep up the C.P.R ., They'll get to you when they can!  
Aman : That could be too late! Help me, Devika! I'm losing her, and i don't know what's wrong!

*Devika snaps on her gloves, moving quickly to Annie's side.*

Devika : What were her symptoms ?  
Aman : She was admitted for headaches and nausea. She said it started during her vacation to indonesia! Rajni and i did a blood workup and gave her cefpodoxime.

*Devika pulls back Annie's gown, revealing ... *

Devika : *Shocked* Look! She's breaking out in hives.  
Aman : *Panics* She's in anaphylactic shock!  
Devika : Must be allergic to the antibiotics you gave her--  
Aman : Allergic ? Holy , This is all my fault on noo. I... I...  
Devika : *Yells* It doesn't matter whose fault it is. This girl needs you now! We'll have to get her heart started ourselves. Get the defibrillator... We'll start her 

at 300 volts!

*Devika takes Aman's place performing C.P.R., While Aman pulls in the defibrillator cart. *  
*Trying to steady His breathing, Aman quickly scans the instructions printed on the side of the device.*

Aman : Bare the patient's Chest... Apply the paddles to the right side, beneath the collarbone... and the left side, beneath the armpit. Okay, i've got this!

*Aman pulls Annie's gown aside.*

Devika : *Impressed* Good start! Now grab the paddles!

*Aman takes the paddles and applies get to the undersides. Devika pauses C.P.R.*

Aman : ( Okay, i have to place the first paddle on Annie's right side, Under the collarbone... and the left paddle on her left side. CHAWWWW ) 

*Aman places the paddle beneath Annie's left armpit.*

Devika : You're getting it right, I thought you were a meathead too. oops. Now set the charge!.  
Aman : On it!

*Aman charges the paddles.* 

Devika : Do it Now.  
Aman : CLEAR!

*Shnnk! Annie's Body spasms as the paddles discharge!. Aman sets them aside and return to compressions on Annie's chest.*

Annie : .....  
Aman : Youcan do this, Annie! I know you can!  
Devika : Come on..... Come back to us.....

*The monitor beeps once ..... Twice.... Annie's heartbeat returns, accelerated but constant!*

Aman : ( CHAWWWWWWW ) YES !  
Devika : You're sooooo damn lucky you know ? *Smiles*  
Aman : Seriously. You give her an epinephrine injection and intube. I'll maintain compressions. 

*Devika nods, moving quickly to retrieve the epinephrine. Aman continues his compressions...*

Dr. Kartik : *Aggressively* What the hell is going on in here, Rookie ? 

*Aman looks up from Annie to find Dr. Singh glaring from the doorway.*

Aman : ( Holy crap what the hell what do i answer now. ) Umm Dr. Singh we have it under control. Nothing to worry about.  
Kartik : Your idea of "under control" is obviously very different from mine. 

*Amans face burns with shame of being humiliated by Kartik Singh twice in one day.*

Aman : *humiliated* I just meant....

*Devika injects the epinephrine pen into Annie's thigh. Still unconscious, Annie takes a shuddering gasp of air.*

Annie : Hfff!  
Devika : And no we intubate.

*Kartik notices Devika.*

Kartik : Excellent work, Doctor ..... ???  
Devika : Dr. Varma.  
Kartik : You were assigned to this case ?  
Devika : No, i was passing and heard Dr. Tripathi calling a code blue.  
Kartik : *impressed* The patient's very lucky you were here. I'm not confident Dr. Tripathi could have handled this alone.

*Devika bites her lip and glances at Aman, Weighting her options.*

Devika : Thank you. Just doing my job, Dr. singh.  
Aman : Dr. Varma really bailed me out. Thank you so much Dr. Verma.

*Devika tries to read Aman, Knowing she took full credit for the save.*

Devika : ..... Uhh Anytime.  
Kartik : Dr. Verma, You should return to your own patients.  
Devika : Yes, Doctor.

*Devika leaves with a backward glance at Aman.*

Kartik : *yells* And you... YOU NEED TO HAVE A LONG, HARD THINK ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT YOU'RE READY TO BE HERE. It doesn't matter that it's your first day, or that 

you're still learning. whether this girl lives or dies is on you.

Aman : .....I know, Dr. Singh.  
Kartik : You still have no idea what's wrong with her, and your first effort nearly killed her. This is the real world. No room for mista--  
Intern : Hi! Dr. singh ? Sorry to interrupt.  
Kartik : *Clearly irritated* For the love of god, WAHT NOW ?  
Intern : One of the nurses told me ... that one of the other interns told them... that one of the doctors said .....  
Kartik : *even more irritated* Skip to the point.  
Intern : Dr. Toussaint needs to see you urgently!

*Kartik pinches the bridge of his nose, mumbling something about "Interns" Under his breath.*

Kartik : Remember what I said, Rookie. Next time i see you, you'd better have solved this case.

*The petite intern jumps aside as Kartik leaves.*

*Aman sighs in relief and steps out into the hall with the intern.*

Aman : Thank god for Dr. Tortoise .... or who ever you said he was.  
Intern : Yeah... Too bad he doesn't actually needs to see Dr. Kartik.  
Aman : Huh ?  
Intern : I made it up! I could hear Singh chewing you out halfway down the hall, I figured you might need a save. *smiles*  
Aman : You lied to Dr. Kartik ? For me That was so Sweet and risky at the same time. You're my hero right now. *hehe*

*She waves Aman's compliment away with a cheeky grin.*

Intern : Don't mention it. I'm Champa, by the way. or Dr. Trinh. Whichever floats your boat.  
Aman : Aman tripathi. Thanks Again.  
Champa : We interns gotta stick together, right ? This whole program is designed to push us to our limits. We won't get through this unless we have each other's backs!  
Aman : Totally! Safety in numbers. You have no idea how nice it is to hear someone say that. *smiles* I've already met a couple of hungry sharks todays.  
Champa : Ugh. Sharks are the worst. A total crackhead. Oh but What's the fish that kicks butt in a team ? Dolphins ?  
Aman : Technically a mammal.  
Champa : Whatever, I'm a doctor, not a marine biologist. so let's be dolphins!  
Aman : So long as i don't have to make the dolphin noise. *Laughs*  
Champa : Oh, by the way, i hear all the doctors hang out at this bar after work. Moonlight, i think, just down the street. Apparently it's, like, the place to go and 

decompress after a long shift. wanna come with ?  
Aman : Oh sure!. If i survive my first shift...  
Champa : Assuming you live through the next few hours, i'll meet you in the atrium after we clock ot.

*Aman returns to Annie's bedside and packs up the defibrilator cart. Aman's smile fades as He takes in Annie's still - unconscious body*

Annie : ......  
Aman : I'll figure out what's wrong with you, Annie. I promise ....

*As Aman tends to his other patients, Annie's face comes back to His head over and over.... So does Kartik's words.

(``````````````FLASHBACK```````````````) 

Kartik : You need to have a long, hard think about whether or not you're ready to be here... 

(`````````````FLASHBACK ENDS````````````)

Aman : Am i really cut out for this ? 

*Feeling like He's on the verge of a breakdown, Aman ducks into a dark supply closet so nobody can see him while he tries to pull himself back together.*  
*Suddenly, the door swings open, and somebody steps in!*

Ayan : I feel like I'm interrupting something, Ahum Ahum.  
Aman : Get in or get out, Ayan. Just quit holding the door open.

*Ayan squeezes inside with Aman and closes the door behind him.*

Ayan : Hey,Hey,Hey, what's wrong ?  
Aman : My first patient almost died, It was my fault. Maybe... Maybe i'm not cut out for this. I've dreamed of doing it my entire life... but that doesn't mean i'm 

ready.  
Ayan : Wow. You managed four years of med school, but four hours here and you're surrendering ? Didn't take you for a quitter.  
Aman : You just met me.  
Ayan : True. But if every hospital employee who ever hid in a supply closet quit, There'd be nobody here but the patients.  
Aman : No offense, but what do you know about it ?  
Ayan : Let's just say this isn't the first supply closet i found a stressed-out doctor in today.  
Aman : Well, you don't seem overwhelmed. so what do i do ? How do i handle it all ?  
Ayan : You've got two options. one, breeze through life with an unshakable self-assurance like me. or two... ride it out.  
Aman : Ride it out ? That's not the great advice you think it is. *smiles*  
Ayan : Of course you're overwhelmed. You're a doctor, it's one of the toughest jobs there is, and you're on your first day. If you don't give yourself a chance to make 

mistakes, to get better..... nobody else will.

*Aman hangs his head for a moment, Thinking about Ayan's words.*

Aman : Okay. I'll try.  
Ayan : Good. Because i'd hate to lose you so quick. Is there anything i can get you ?  
Aman : Ummm, I could.... use a hug.  
Ayan : Alright, come here.  
Aman : You're good at hugs aren't you ?  
Ayan : One of my many talents. *hehe*

*Ayan opens the door to leave...*

Aman : Thanks , Ayan. I needed that.  
Ayan : You've got this okay ? 

*Ayan winks at Aman as he leaves, door swinging slowly shut behind him. Aman sighs deeply leaning against the supply shelves to collect himself...*

Aman : I won't let this job beat me just yet.

*later, Aman is walking down the hall with yet another blood sample from Annie to run yet another test. Aman's mind races with ideas...*

Aman : ( Wolff - parkinson - white syndrome ?, Nooo, she would've known about it before now...)

*Aman keeps walking, Rattling off the possibilities to himself...*

Aman : ( Could it be aortic stenosis .... but she doesn't have the risk factors. )

*Until Aman looks up and realizes he has no idea where he is.*

Aman : ( Wait... wasn't i just ... where am i ? ) 

*Aman spots an intern in a wheelchair heading up the corridor towards Him. He recognizes the intern from his orientation.*

Intern : Hey! It's Harry Potter, M.D.! You know .... living under a staircase and all.  
Aman : You can call me Aman... But I'll also answer to " The chosen one" *Smiles*  
Intern : I'm Rahul Kukareja. Nice to officially meet you. You know where you're heading with that sample ?  
Aman : I'm actually completely and utterly lost.  
Rahul : Oh, Thank god. I thought i was the only one.  
Aman : i swear this hospital doesn't look this huge from the outside!  
Rahul : i'm gonna be honest. This isn't even my first time getting lost today.  
Aman : how does everyone else seem to already know where to go ?  
Rahul : and what to do.....  
Aman : i knew this would be hard, but nobody told me everything was gonna be this hard.  
Rahul : if they did, we'd all have run for the hills and never look back lol.

*A hunched, elderly patient shuffles towards Aman, clinging to a wheeled I.V. stand.*

Old woman : Say, are you two lost ? i can show you to the main hall.  
Rahul : Thanks, As long as it's not too much trouble for you ma'am.  
Old woman : No trouble. Dr. Taylor makes me take twelve laps of the floor everyday so i don't go stir-crazy.

*Aman and rahul keep pace with the woman as she shuffles along. Every doctor and nurse they pass greets the woman warmly...*

Nurse : Evening, Mrs. Sunaina. how was tonight's jeopardy ?  
Sunaina : The young man who won just seemed so nice... but if i'd been playing i would've kicked his behind!  
Aman : How do you know your way around here so well ?  
Sunaina : It is a bit of a maze, isn't it ? but after all these years, i know it like the back of my hand! Here you go! This elevator can get you on your way.  
Rahul : Thank you so much, Mrs. Sunaina! You're a lifesaver.  
Sunaina : Now you'll have to pay it forward, Young doctors *smiles* And don't worry. you'll get acclimated. there are some things you can't rush.

*As Aman gets in, She shuffles away, her bare butt showing out the back of her hospital gown.*

Aman : *awkwardness* Mrs. Sunaina Thanks for your help.  
Sunaina : Of course! Come up and visit me again sometime. Jeopardy is at 7 : 30 ...

*The elevator doors slide shut.*

Rahul : Ohh, geez. didn't wanna tell her about her gown ?  
Aman : I'm pretty sure she does it on purpose *smiles*

*As the elevator whisks Aman down, the old woman's words keep ringing in his head*

``````````````( Flashback ) ```````````````````

Sunaina : It's a maze... some things you can't rush.....

``````````````( Flashback Ends ) ````````````````

Aman : Ohmygod! I know what's wrong with Annie!  
Rahul : Who's Ann ---

*Aman jams te button for the fifth floor just in time, and the elevator stops to let him out.*

Aman : Sorry, Rahul, gotta go!

*The doors slide open and Aman takes off running!*

*Soon, Aman's back in room 532 chatting with an awake and alert Annie as Kartik walks in.*

Kartik : I'm told you wanted to see me ,Rookie ?  
Aman : I just solved the case!  
Kartik : I'll be the judge of that.

*Kartik folds his arms and leans against the doorframe.*

Kartik : So ? I'm waiting to hear whatever brilliant insight you arrived at.  
Annie : I wanna know too.  
Aman : It was never the bacteria. But it was something that happened on her trip to Indonesia. Annie, You told me you went for scuba license. You didn't say you got 

it.  
Annie : ......Yeah, because i didn't get it.  
Aman : You also told me that you're prone to panic attacks when you get stressed out. Annie, did you have a panic attack while you were diving ?  
Annie : i always wanted to go scuba diving... but once i got down there, i just totally freaked out.  
Aman : And you resurfaced too quickly. didn't you ?  
Annie : OMG! How'd you know that ? 

*Aman hands Annie's chart to Kartik.*

Aman : The result ? Decompression sickness and .... labyrinthitis. Anne, That's an inflammation of your inner ear, which caused your vertigo and nausea.  
Annie : *shocked* Ohhh !  
Kartik : Fair enough, and what treatment do you recommend her, Dr. Tripathi ?  
Aman : The symptoms can be eased with antihistamines.... but the condition itself can only be treated with time.  
Annie : How much time ?  
Aman : You can't rush it, But within a few weeks, You'll feel like yourself again.  
Annie :: Thank you so much , Dr. Tripathi. *Smiles*

*Aman follows Kartik out into the hall, feeling confident.*

Aman : So, i'll fill out a prescription for some extra-strength antihistamines--  
Kartik : Don't bother. I already have.

*Kartik hands aman a printed-out Prescription order for what Aman was just about to request.*

Aman : *Shocked* You knew ? when were you gonna tell me ? 

*Kartik checks his watch.*

Kartik : I'd planned to give you another forty-five minutes. i pulled up Annie's chart to diagnose it myself, in the likely event you blew it. But i wanted to give 

you the chance to right the ship, first.

Aman : Thanks for giving me the chance.  
Kartik : Hm. I would've expected you to be angry.  
Aman : No, i appreciate your help. i'm never gonna learn if someone's always holding my hand.  
Kartik : My thoughts exactly. But you showed potential. Not to mention maybe the most important trait a doctor can have.  
Aman : What's that ?  
Kartik : You listened. You took the time to get to know your patient. Their story, their hopes, their fears.. Sometimes, those are the key to saving their life.

*Just then, Rajni walks up, looking flustered.*

*She stops when she sees Aman and Kartik... Then looks through the window to a happy, smiling Annie.*

Rajni : *angrily* What the hell ? You went and presented without me ?  
Aman : ( Oh crap! I totally forgot that i was working with Rajni on this case. )  
Kartik : *Raged* Annie was your patient as well, Dr. Emery. What the hell have you been doing while Dr. Tripathi was making a diagnosis ?

*Aman Decides to throw Aurora under the bus!*

Aman : I haven't seen or heard from her in hours. she's been hiding in her aunt's office.

*Kartik is pissed at Rajni after hearing that*

Kartik : Dr. Emery. Patient assignments are not optional. Are we clear ? 

*Kartik walks off, leaving Aman and Rajni in an awkward silence.*

Aman : So. what have you been doing all day ?  
Rajni : What do yo even care ? You clearly didn't need my help.  
Aman : *pissed* No, I guess i didn't.

*After Aman's shift, Aman finds champa waiting for Him in the atrium as they had planned.*

Champa : Hey! You survived! Ready to hit the bar ?  
Aman : Totally. And you look great ,by the way!  
Champa : Did you bring something to wear after work ? everybody's gonna be at Moonlight. I heard it's even Dr. kartik's regular watering hole.  
Devika : Could you hurry it up a little ? I'm thirsty !  
Ayan : Relax. The first round is on me.

*Aman heads back to the locker rooms to change out of his work wear. Champa wolf-whistles when Aman returns to the atrium.*

Champa : I hope you're single, because you are going to clean up tonight!  
Aman : Can i pay you to follow me around and compliment me ? *smiles*  
Champa : Umm for a job that easy, I'll do it for free. *hehe* Now, let's go.! i hear a vodka raspberry calling my name. And .... what's that ? It has friends.!

*Moonlight bar is dingy, dim ... and completely packed.*

*Champa charges confidently through groups of doctors and nurses, leading Aman to where Devika, Keshav and Rahul have commandeered a booth.*

Keshav : Come on! There's still... sixty-seconds left in happy hour!  
Rahul : Who cares ? We're all a hundred-k in debt anyways.  
Devika : Damn, I'll toast to that! And relax, Rahul. i put in quite a few orders before the buzzer.  
Aman : And here they come now!

*A waitress arrives with a huge tray of shots filled to the brm.*

Waitress : Did somebody order tequila ?  
Champa : *shocked* You really wanna start with Tequila ?  
Devika : Start, Finish, And everything in between.

*Everyone takes a shot glass and raises it in the air.*

Rahul : To the end of our first fourteen-hour shift! And ten hours off the clock!

*Aman clinks his glasses together and throws back the shot.*

Aman : Ohhhhh. WOw.  
Champa : Well, that's one way to wake me back up!  
Devika : AGAIN GUYS.  
Keshav : D-Do we have any limes ? or salt ?  
Devika : Doctor up, Keshav. Lime and salt are for wimps.

*All of them raise another toast.*

Champa : How about.... To new friends ? 

*All of them bump their knuckles against Rahuls as they clink their shot glasses together.*

Rahul : How does it taste nastier the second time around ?  
Devika : Aman, Your turn!  
Aman : To the start of an amazing year.  
Devika : Yes! Let's kick some ass!  
Aman : And to every attending who treats us like dirt ? in a few years, we're gonna take their job.  
Keshav : Yo, Dude i like the way you think.

*All of them bump their glasses clumsily together, laughing as Keshav misses completely.*

Rahul : Alright! This badger needs to dance.  
Keshav : And this... human needs to switch to water for a while so he doesn't ouke in a potted plant.  
Devika : You're alll complete wimps, and I'm ashamed to be seen with you. *smiles*

*Aman and Champa get up to let Devika out of the booth.*  
*As Rahul hijacks the jukebox to put on some Michael Jackson, Aman notices Keshav staring at the bar. Aman follows keshavs gaze to a pretty grl.*

Girl : ........  
Aman : Umm, I seee. well she's cute! Go and Talk to her!  
Keshav : I... Don't really do that. I'm not good at flirting.  
Aman : Good thing.  
Keshav : How ?  
Aman : Coz i'm your wingman. I can talk to her for you. *smiles*  
Keshav : *awkward faced* Nooooo, really. i don't ... i mean i don't even have time to date anyone even if she did... Just ..... please. you don't have to.  
Aman : If you're sure. You never know, Maybe she'll think the whole "staring across the bar" thing is romantic for her.  
Keshav : It is my go-to Move.

*Suddenly, Aman feels a sharp pain in his ribs as a sneering frat guy forces his way towards the bar.*

Champa : *totally pissed* Hey you, You just ran over my friend.  
Frat Guy : So ?  
Champa : So apologize ! Or were you raised somewhere they don't teach manners ?  
Aman : Wow, dude, she's about to kick your ass.  
Frat Guy : Psh! Yeah, Right... *laughs*

*He looks downn at champa whose eyes are on fire.* 

Champa : ......  
Frat Guy : *nervous now* I mean , I'm Uh... I'm sorry.  
Champa : Thanks. Aman ? Apology accepted ? 

*Aman nods, amazed. The guy walks away,sullen.*

Aman : Wow, champa . i'm impressed.  
Champa : I just can't handle inconsiderate people. it's so unnecessary, you know ? 

*Rahul queues up a Marvin Gaye slow jam on the jukebox.*

Rahul : Now, we're talking. To everyone in the bar, You're welcome.  
Devika : Come on, Aman. You do know how to dance, don't you ?

*Aman smiles at Devika, about to answer, when Aman hears Ayan calling him from a crew of rowdy surgical interns.*

Ayan : Hey, Aman, Get over here, i've got a game for you.

*Ayan holds up atrio of darts. And at the bar, Aman notices Dr. Kartik drinking peacefully alone. he looks up, meeting Amans eye.

Dr. kartik : ......

Aman : Give me a minute! I need to talk to Dr. Kartik  
Devika : ha! You're a real sucker for punishment, Aren't you ? 

*Aman makes his way across the dance floor and takes a place at the bar beside Dr. Singh.*

*Aman notices him Kartik watching him out of the corner of his eye.*

Aman : Something wrong, Dr. Kartik ?  
Kartik : Just noticing how...... different you look out in the real world. 

*The bartender approaches.*

Bartender : What'll it be ? 

*Amans eyes kartik's empty liquor glass, trying to guess what he drinks.*

Aman : We'll have two vodka rocks. 

*The bartender sets two vodkas on the rocks in front of Aman. Aman slides one over to Kartik. Kartik takes it, Incredulously.*

Kartik : *laughs* Are you a ninety-year-old widow, Tripathi ?  
Aman : Ummm,, I could have been, in a past life. *smiles*

*Kartik shakes his head amused.* 

Kartik : You know i can't be bribed into favoring you, right ?  
Aman : It's just a thank you.  
Kartik : For what ?  
Aman : For pushing me to be better today.

*Kartik downs the drink in one long gulp, signaling the bartender.*

Kartik : Two specials. Thanks, Reggie.  
Reggie : Only for you Kartik.  
Aman : You're on first name terms with the bartender ?  
Kartik : He's an old friend. i come here most nights.  
Aman : You don't have anyone waiting at home ? 

*Kartik hesitates*

Kartik : I'll come here even when i do. i need some buffer between the hospital and the world. An airlock. Don't take the job home with you, Aman.  
Aman : I'll keep that in mind... but you didn't answer my question.  
Kartik : No. Nobody waiting at home tonight.

*Reggie sets two freshly mixed drinks on the bar.*

Kartik : Here, Try this.

*Aman takes a cautious sip. It's... Freaking delicios!*

Kartik : Well, how's it compare ?  
Aman : That's amazing.  
Kartik : Lol either you're sucking up to me, or you've got surprisingly refined taste for an intern.  
Aman : I'm surprising in a lot of ways.  
Kartik : You'll have to prove that. *winks*

*Kartik holds up his glass.*

Kartik : To your intern year. In the hopes you don't completely blow everything you've worked your whole life for.  
Aman : Morbid. I like it.

*Aman clinks his glass against Kartiks and drinks.*

*Later*

*Aman heads back to the booth and takes a seat across from Keshav. He's still looking at the pretty girl, Now on the dance floor.*

Aman : How's that long game working out for you ?  
Keshav : Great! I think she glanced at me!  
Aman : Good for you buddy. *smiles*

*much, much later....*

*Aman yawns, propping his head up on the booth table with his hand.*

Aman : What time is it ?  
Rahul : Laaaaate

*Devika comes over with a tray of full glasses.*

Devika : One for the road ?  
Keshav : You cannot be serious.  
Devika : I'm not dummy. It's water. Don't wanna have to cover for your hungover asses tomorrow. *Smiles*

*Devika passes out the water.*

Aman : You guys might not realize it, But you all really helped me survive today. I'm so grateful to have met you all.  
Rahul : Hear, Hear !  
Devika : And now we know who the sappy drunk of the group is! *hehe*  
Keshav : You can thank me by teaching Dr. Singh my name.

*All of them clink their glasses together one last time and drink the water.*

*Aman steps outside, The chilly air hitting him like a wall, instantly sobering him up. He looks back at the hospital, looming over the dark street.*

Aman : i can't believe we have to be back there in just a few hours.  
Champa : I'm staying with my boyfriend, but he lives so far across town. I'll be lucky if i get two hours of sleep.  
Devika : I'd love two hours. The apartment I'm renting is above an all-night salsa club.  
Rahul : My place sucks too. The elevator looks a century old. it's gonna give out and drop me to death. But i guess i should be glad i'm not living at the Dursleys, 

Huh Aman ? *smiles*  
Keshav : I'd kill for a closet at this point. i've got a bed in a hostel. and the couple in the bunk above me really like ..... Umm let's just not say it.  
Champa : Hey guys... maybe i'm just saying this because i'm drunk af but..... What if we all get a place together ?  
Keshav : What ... The five of us interns ?  
Champa : Sure! I know rent in Delhi is expensive... But one big place split between the five of us probably isn't much more than what we're all paying now for our 

individual hellholes !  
Rahul : Champa, That's a kickass idea !  
Aman : It would be a 24/7 Netflix binge!  
Rahul : Damn, I'm in "Are you still watching ?" Hell yes i am still watching.  
Devika : Can any of us afford an account ? *hehe*  
Champa : I've got my sister's password. Then it's done. 

*Everyone looks happy with the idea, A warm feeling settles in Aman's Chest as He says goodbye to his new friends.*

*Aman heads towards the T station with Champa, glancing back at the towering hospital as he walks away.*

Champa : Whatcha thinking about, Doctor ?  
Aman : The next three years of our lives here. So much is gonna happen. So much will change.  
Champa : Yeah, It will. but we'll take it one day at a time... *smiles* TOGETHER.

*The first day in aman's new career. Everything is just getting started ya'll. Can aman still survive his intern year ?. Stay tuned to find out more. : )).

```````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more. Dang these chapters are really long. just hoping ya'll don't find it boring. still a lot to read though. Ta Ta.


	4. Hanging in the balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like it, it's even more longer than the previous chapters.

previously on My SuperNova :

Champa : Whatcha thinking about, Doctor ?  
Aman : The next three years of our lives here. So much is gonna happen. So much will change.  
Champa : Yeah, It will. but we'll take it one day at a time... *smiles* TOGETHER.

*The first day in aman's new career. Everything is just getting started ya'll. Can aman still survive his intern year ?. Stay tuned to find out more. : )).

``````````````````````````````

*Aman steps off the subway, Stretching out his sore back after another cramped night in his living quarters.*

Aman : (Well, i survived my first day..... Bring on Day two! CHAWWWW )

*Aman walks around the building to the staff enterance.*

*Across the lot, a group of surgeons play basketball before their shift.*

Ayan : Up top, I'm open!

*Ayan catches the bounce pass and dribbles confidently towards the hoop. He spins around a defender and leaps, dunking the ball! His teammates rush him for 

high-five*

Ayan : ha ha! Who's the king now ?

*The ball rolls away after the dunk, skittering to Aman's feet.*

Aman : Oh!

*Aman picks the ball and scoops it up scoring a point.*

Ayan : Well, come on then, Tripathi. You gonna play, or you gonna send that back over ?   
Aman : Ok, Come see if you can take it away from me. 

*The surgical interns whistle. Ayan saunters towards Aman, Grinning., As he approaches, Aman tucks the ball defensively, Turning his back at Ayan.*

Ayan : Gonna make it tough on me , huh ? *smiles*

*Ayan wraps his arms around Aman, reaching for the ball.*

Aman : That's gotta be a foul! Eh mate ? 

*Finally, he manages to swipe it away!*

Ayan : Gotta pass it out next time. Team sport, remember ? 

*Ayan winks at Aman as he goes back to the game.*

*Soon, Aman's getting ready for work with devika. Champa enters with a box under her arm.*

Champa : Happy Tuesday! I baked cookies!   
Devika : First, way too loud for 6 AM. Second, how did you find time to bake these ?   
Champa : My boyfriend snores like a lawnmower, so i just baked and searched for apartments online. The sugar really helps combat sleep deprivation!  
Aman : So no morning-after regrets about us drunkenly agreeing to all live together ?   
Devika : *pissed* Are you Fucking kidding me ? That damn salsa club under my apartment raged until 4 AM.   
Champa : Well, Look what i found! Five bedrooms, Wheelchair-friendly, a few minutes on The T from Delhi Times... And t's within our budget ! This is too good to be 

true!  
Devika : Because it probably is.   
Aman : Well looking it that way it sure does sound like a scam. Dunno if i feel like getting murdered today.  
Champa : You guys are so dramatic. We're not gonna get murdered at least not all five of us. I'll message the landlord now. A place this good is gonna get snapped up 

quick! If he gets back to us, we'll have to sign today.  
Aman : How ? We've all got fourteen-hour shifts.  
Devika : Just flirst with our senior residents a little. That always gets me what i want.  
Aman : Pffft. Yeah right. 

*Devika brushes her hand on Aman's arm and looks up at Him, pursing her lips.*

Devika : Still don't believe me ? *grins*

*Aman gulps as Devika walks off laughing.*

Devika : Got you. *hehe*  
Aman : You didn't get me! You so did not get me!

*Aman, Champa and devika pass through the atrium, where Rahul and keshav meet up.*

Rahul : Moment of truth. We're meeting our senior residents.  
Aman : I hope they're nice, I've heard some stories about nightmare residents making a first-year's life hell.  
Devika : That's why you gotta give as good as you get.  
Keshav : I Think that's them, Guys ? 

*Across the atrium, Aman spots a pair of residents talking with medical interns.*

Dr. Lana : Oh! Hello, interns! Right here, with the others!  
Resident : Do take your time. we've got all day. 

*Aman hurries to join the rest of the cohort.*

Lana : It's so lovely to see so many new faces ready for exciting adventures! I'm Dr. Delarosa, But to you, i'm just ines!  
Dr . Zaid mirani : And i'm Dr. zaid Mirani. We've got your cases for the day. Come and get em. Do not ask me for something better than what you get. i will treat you 

like you don't exist.

*The interns close in to get their assignments.*

Dr. Lana : Hi, Dr. Tripati! Remember me ?   
Aman : Of course! You can call me Aman.  
Lana : Zaid and i will be your mentors during your intern year. We'll assign and monitor your cases and help you if you run into any problems. Our purpose is to teach 

and guide you. Think of us as your safety net, Okay ? No matter what, we'll get through this together.

*She smiles infectiously, Giving Aman his patient's chart.*

Lana : More interns incoming...

*As ines hands out cases to the others, Aman overhears Devika as she finishes up with Dr. Mirani..*

Zaid Mirani : ... I'm not your friend. I'm not your mommy. I'm your resident. Clear ?   
Devika : Crystal, Doctor.

*He turns away to glower at another intern.*

Aman : Wow. he sounded like...  
Devika : An ass ? Yeah. I'm used to it, though. what's ines like ?   
Aman : Bubblegum- Rainbows incarnate. *haha*  
Devika : Gross, I'll take the ass.  
Ines : All right, young ones! You've got your assignments. Go forth and shine bright!  
Zaid : What're you waiting for ? A red Carpet ? MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!

*A few hours later, Aman's paged to meet Ines and finds his group of interns there.*

Ines : I hope you're excited! We're about to begin rounds! We'll go around as a group led by senior physician, and you'll present your patients and field questions. 

Today, we have a very special guest.... good morning, Dr. Singh!  
Kartik : Let's get this show on the road, shall we ?   
Keshav : We're doing rounds with Dr. Kartik ? This is great! Also, i'm gonna puke!  
Kartik : Let's see who the interns are going to kill today.

*Aman shakes his head, whispering to Champa.*

Aman : Why does he have to act like such a jerk ?   
Kartik : Something to say , Dr. Tripathi ? 

*The other interns whisper among themselves, impressed that Kartik knows Aman's name.*

Aman : (HOLY SHIT why does he always do this to me , Chawww i'm doing this. ) Actually yes, See, it's our second day. You don't have to make mean jokes to try to shake 

our confidence.

*Ines looks nervously between Aman and Kartik.*

Ines : *in awkwardness* Ha! Ha Ha! Let's maybe proceed with the --  
Kartik : And has your confidence been shaken ?   
Aman : Of course it hasn't.  
Kartik : Good. because if i scare you, Then you aren't remotely prepared for what you'll face on a daily basis here. Actually, why don't we start rounds with your 

patient ? 

*Kartik and Ines lead the interns into a patient's room. The man in the bed sits up.*

Mike ( The patient ) : Uh, Are my eyes going, or are they multiplying ?   
Kartik : Good morning, Mr. Knoblaunch. They multiply. It's horrible.

*Mike's young son plays rambunctiously with toys on the floor, ignoring the sudden crowd of strangers.*

Mike's Son : Take that, Commander Entropy!  
Mike : Sorry about matthew. His school's out for the summer. i usually bring him with me to work.  
Aman : No problem, Mike everyone, This is Mike knoblauch, Forty-three. he is my patient with Dr. Olsen.

*Aman motions for Keshav to join him*

Kartik : Go on then. Present.  
Keshav : This is Mike Knoblauch, forty-three.. sorry , Dr. Tripathi already said that. he, umm.... suffered....  
Kartik : He'll be forty-four by the time you're done.

*Keshav turns bright red and falls silent.*

Aman : ( This is bad. ) Um... Mike was in a single car accident. we stitched up his lacerations.  
Mike : I don't remember anything about it.  
Aman : We did an ultrasound and detected mild internal bleeding which we're monitoring.   
Kartik : At least one of you can talk. How will you treat it ? 

*Kartik turns to Aman as Keshav blushes even more deeply.*

Aman : Rest and symptom control.  
Rajni : You don't think you should be taking that internal bleeding more seriously ? 

*Rajni has her arms folded in the back of the group.*

Aman : (ARGH, is she seriously trying to make us look bad right now ? ) We considered surgery, but the bleeding isn't severe enough for such an invasive procedure. if 

anything changes, we'll reassess.  
Mike : How long will i have to stay in this god awful place ?   
Keshav : A week. Maybe more.  
Mike : A week ? You said it wasn't severe! I can't take a week off work ! I have a kid! I have a mortgage! Christ knows how much this stay is already costing me!  
Aman : I'm Sorry , Mike , But ....  
Mike : You aren't sorry! You're keeping me here to turn a profit! I've read about hospitals like this !  
Aman : Mike, Your internal bleeding isn't severe enough for surgery. But it's serious enough that we have to keep you on bed rest while your body repairs itself.  
Mike : Then let me do it at home!  
Aman : We can't monitor you at home, And we can't be certain that you won't do any physical activity that would make the bleeding worse. And if it gets worse, you'll 

have to stay even longer, which will only cost you more.   
Mike : Are you threatening me ?   
Aman : What ? No, I was only...   
Kartik : Mike, what medical school did you attend ?   
Mike : What ? I didn't --  
Kartik : That's right. You didn't . Dr. Tripathi here did and graduated at the top of his class. Might wanna shut up for a second and listen to him.

*Mike settles done, but doesn't seem pleased.*

Mike : Don't sound like i got a choice, Do i ?   
Dr. Ines : Let's move on. Dr. Gada you're up next. 

*Aman spends the next hour cycling trough rooms.*

``````````````````( Flashbacks ) ``````````````````

Dr. Rahul : ... Pretty severe U.T.I , Causing fever and some disorientation. Antibiotics are the...  
Dr. Devika : .... Vomited blood. Diagnosis is gastrointestinal bleeding. we're prepping to go in with a scope...  
Dr. Rajni : ..... Pancreatitis. I have her on fluids, along with some medicine for the pain...

``````````````````( Until finally ) ````````````````

Dr. Ines : Congratulations! You've survived your first morning rounds! That wasn't so bad, was it ?   
Dr. Singh : Please note that every single one of your patients was alive when i last saw them. If they're not in thee same state tomorrow, do not bother showing your 

face here again.*

Keshav : Hey, Aman. Thanks for helping me out back there. i know you were trying to be nice. I just .... wanted the chance to get it together.  
Aman : I'm sorry if i jumped the gun. i just know how intimidating Singh can be. You'll shoe him next time.

*Aman starts to walk away when Kartik beckons Him.*

Kartik : Not you, Rookie. You've got one more to present.  
Aman : *Confused AF* I do ? 

*Kartik leads Aman into another room. The woman in the bed sits up. her smile lights up the room, despite her arm being in a sling.*

Patient : Please tell me you're my new doctor.  
Kartik : Her usual doctor decided to go golfing instead of doing his job, so i've booted him off. She's yours now, Dr. Tripathi. Go on, Present her case.  
Patient : COOL LOL, Yes, show me off a little. 

*Aman tentatively picks up her unfamiliar chart from the end if the bed.*

Aman : Okay... Let's see... Patient is kyra Santana, Twenty-eight years old. She has a fractured radius in need of casting.   
Kartik : That's it ?   
Aman : Yes ? This feels like a trick question.  
Kartik : Kyra, Tell Dr. Tripathi what's actually wrong with you.  
Kyra : I'm afraid it's cancer, doc.   
Aman : *shocked* But your chat says---  
Kartik : Check the cell count on the last page, Indicative of ... ?   
Aman : Large-cell neuroendocrine carcinoma !  
Kyra : In my left lung. yeah.  
Kartik : The real problem isn't always obvious. if it was, they'd let any idiot become a doctor. Though maybe they do anyway.  
Aman : I don't understand. if you're in for cancer treatment, how'd you break your arm ?   
Kyra : I was on my way here for another C.T. i was going to take the subway, but i saw this bike abandoned on the side of the street. I've always wanted to learn how 

to ride a bike, but never had one as a kid. so when i saw one just lying there, it seemed like a sign! Totally wiped out on the first corner. i broke my arm on a trash 

can, because apparently I'm garbage at riding a bike.   
Aman : Kyra what you did was Awesome! Seize the day, right ?   
Kyra : Exactly!  
Kartik : Dr. Tripati, what is our treatment plan for kyra ?   
Aman : I was going to say we need to cast her arm, but now--  
Kartik : Good. Do that.  
Aman : But what about her --

*Dr. Singh ignores Aman walking out of the room.*

Kyra : Don't worry, doc. My treatment plan is set. I'm supposed to schedule a surgery after my scan today.  
Aman : Then i'll cast your arm and send You for that scan. How's that sound ?   
Kyra : Tragic, For a first date.  
Aman : Are you trying to flirt with me ?   
Kyra : Trying ? Hey, i thought that was pretty smooth. Sorry, i can stop if you want.  
Aman : I didn't say stop. I thought it was pretty smooth, too.  
Kyra : Good, Then i'll do it incessantly.  
Aman : Just make sure you leave time to beat cancer.

*Kyra smiles, But Aman catches the sadness behind it.*

Kyra : I'll try. i Figure that, if i could die soon, might as well live as much as possible. While i can.  
Aman : Hey, You didn't come to one of the best hospitals in the country to die. not on my watch. now, give me your arm.

*Aman manages to cast her arm.*

Kyra : Thanks, Dr. Tripathi. *smiles*  
Aman : Aman.   
Kyra : Okay, Aman. if you don't mind .. would you be the first to sign my cast ?   
Aman : sure

*Starts writing something*

Kyra : What's that say ?   
Aman : Get well soon! You can't read it ?   
Kyra : Do all doctors write in chicken scratch ? do you have to hit a certain level of illegibility before you pass your boards ?   
Aman : Just get better, okay ? And stay away from bicycles!

*Later that day, Aman is checking on his patients when...*

Kartik : *yells* Get out of the way, Tripathi!

*Aman darts to the side of the corridor as Dr. Singh and several other staff wheel a seizing patient past Him on a gurney.*

Patient : Nnfh... 

*Amidst the choas, a calm, older doctor glides over to meet them.*

Attending : What do we have , Kartik ? 

Kartik : This is the guy Mass kenmore coppered over. Sustained seizures. They couldn't figure out what's wrong with him. his vitals tanked en route...  
Damn, none of these beds are open. 

Attending : This O.R is free. we'll examine him there. 

*A group of interns and residents gather around the commotion.*

Medical intern : Dr. Banerji, can we watch you work ? i'm qualified to --

Kartik : Get back! This isn't the time for your damn resumes!. *yells*

*They disappear into the O.R as someone walks up beside Aman.*

Devika : Dude! You know who that guy is, right ? That's Banerji.  
Aman : Banerji as in, Dr. Shankar Banerji ? Dr. Kartik's mentor ?   
Devika : Yup, he runs the most elite diagnostics unit in the country!  
Aman : That old man is indeed a cool thing.   
Devika : Had a feeling you'd fangirl out if you knew. *haha* Banerji's diagnostics team gets the toughest cases on the planet! I'd kill to be on that team you know ?   
Aman : Wo! I would love to see them in action.   
Devika : Well.. well. we still can. We could sneak into the observation room, What do you think ?   
Aman : Hey,, what if we get caught ?   
Devika : Ah common dude, We'd keep the lights off up there. Nobody would ever know...  
Aman : Okay, Let's do it ( CHAWWWWWW )  
Devika : Yes! I knew you were secretly cool.  
Aman : Secretly ? Look, how do we even get in ? We're not surgeons. We don't have keycards.  
Devika : Already on it. Where's that meathead when you need him? Oh THere!

*Devika spots Ayan at the scheduling whiteboard up the corridor.*

Devika : District him for me. i just need a second.  
Aman : Uh, Okaaaay...

*Aman walks up to Ayan*

Aman : Hey, Ayan!

*Ayan looks up, grinning when he sees Aman. He doesn't notice Devika circling behind him.*

Ayan : What's up ? Miss me already ? 

*Aman grabs a fresh bedpan off a nearby trolley and places it on his head as a top hat.*

Aman : *confused AF* Look at me! I'm Uh, Duke bedpannington of the noble house of... Stoolton.  
Ayan : ... Are you having a stroke ? if so you've come to the right place.

*Devika snakes her hand around into his pocket, puling out a keycard. she lingers for a moment, rolling her eyes at Aman.*

*Aman stops and clears his throat, passing Ayan the bedpan.*

Aman : And so concludes our lesson on incorrect bedpan usage, Bye!  
Ayan : You medical interns... i just don't get you people at all.

*Aman hurries up the corridor after Devika. she takes out Ayan's surgical I.D to unlock the door.*

Devika : dude, that was easy, as easy as taking candy from a baby.  
Aman : Part of me is still worried you know that from personal experience. 

*Aman and Devika duck around the dark observation room, sneaking into the chairs on the back row.*

*Aman can hear the doctors below through a speaker on the wall.*

Dr. Kartik : Male, Mid-sixties. Admitted to Mass kenmore for stomach pains and trouble breathing. Suddenly started convulsing and hasn't stopped Benzodiazepine's done 

nothing.  
Patient : Ggnnh...  
Dr. Shankar : The seizures. does he have a history ? 

Devika : God, what would you give to be in that room right now ?   
Aman : I'd live in my closet forever.   
Devika : I'd never sleep again. *haha*

*The diagnostics team continues working the case, speaking rapidly.*

Dr. Kartik : Wait, on the way off the chopper, he was talking to an E.M.T. like she was his wife.  
Dr. Shankar : And ?   
Dr. Kartik : This file says his wife's been dead for seven years.  
Dr. Shankar : Hm. Hallucinations ? Cryptogenic epilepticus with respiratory infection for kindling. Add a spark of failing benzodiazepine ,and ..  
Dr. Kartik : You've got yourself F.I.R.E.S.

Aman : Febrile infection- related epilepsy syndrome. i think  
Devika : Huh ? You recognized that too. ?   
Aman : I know my stuff you know. *smile*

Dr. Shankar : Most likely caused by paraneoplastic disorder...  
Dr. Kartik : .... With anti-neuronal antibodies. only one thing we can do to buy us time to find out. We need to put this man in a pharmacological coma. 

Aman : *shocked* WHOA... 

*As they start the procedure.*

Aman : Let's go closer!

*Devika nods, following as Aman crouch's at the edge of the observation window.*

Devika : See how fast they're working ?   
Aman : It's making me want to go home and study. lol. how much must they need to know to be able to diagnose something like that this quickly.  
Devika : EVERYTHING. they need to know everything.

*Devika sighs happily, her eyes glued to Dr. Shanker as Aman admires his medical hero, Kartik.* 

Aman : ( Damn he's just so freaking cool. ) 

Devika : I'm going to be that good one day. No. I'll be even better.  
Aman : Is everything a competition to you ?   
Devika : Everything is a competition to everybody, Aman. just because you haven't noticed, Doesn't mean you're not playing.  
Aman : What's that supposed to mean ?   
Devika : Don't play dumb. You're in one of the most sought-after programs in the country. we're all here because we want to work with doctors like them. And we won't 

get the opportunity, which means we're going to have to fight for it. i Also mean You better make Dr. Kartik yours before i get into that competition too. PS i am so 

gonna kick your ass *haha*

*Aman Does not know how to respond, his cheeks all red.*

Devika : You... did i just trigger your love switch ?   
Aman : I.. uh ... ew noo, Dr. kartik is a jerk.....   
Devika : Yeah .... My jerk. *smiles*   
Aman : No... i mean .. yeah.. i mean argh. Apples ... do you like apples ? 

*Aman watches the diagnosticians below prepare to put the seizing patient into a coma.*

Dr. Shanker : We'll use midazolam. Fast-action, lowest accumulation rate.

*One of the other doctors injects the patient. Slowly, his seizures begin to relax. he falls unconscious.*

Patient : Hff..........  
Dr. Shanker : He's under. let's get him in a room of his own and investigate our next move.  
Dr . Kartik : I read a recent case study on recombinant IL - 1E antagonists in these circumstances....

*As they discuss, Aman and Devika breathe out long sighs of relief.*

Devika : is it weird that i'm kinda turned on after that ? 

*Both of them giggle, Aman's nervous energy making it hard for him to stop. Kartik glances up at the observation window. Aman Ducks , pulling Devika with him. 

She overbalances, Landing on top of Aman.* 

Aman : Ewww.  
Devika : OOps, Sorry. you okay ? 

*Devika helps Aman to his feet.*

Aman : Let's get out of here before----

*Kartik yells from inside* 

Kartik : If anyone's up there, i'll have your career. You, Go up and check.*  
Devika : Holy... fuck.. before that ?   
Aman : Yup! RUNNN OUT NOWWWW.

*Aman and devika scurry back into the hallway.*

Devika : So, uh, Totally worth risking your job, right ?   
Aman : TOTALLY DUDE.   
Devika : Happy to see them work or Happy that you get to see more of Dr.. Kartik huh ? *hehe*  
Aman : Umm *Changes topic in awkwardness* lemme know if you're up for more adventures.  
Devika : You know where to find me. 

*Later.... Aman and Keshav check on Mike and Find toys all over the place. Mike's young son enthusiastically crashes his action figures together.*

Keshav : How are we feeling, Mike ?   
Mike : Like an animal in a petting zoo. Your nurses keep poking and prodding me.  
Matthew : You'll never win, nightshade! I'll burn the world with my mega heat death ray first!  
Mike : Mathew, Quiet for the doctors, Please.  
Aman : It's okay sir, we're fine with superheroes.

*Mike lowers his voice to just above a whisper, so his son can't hear.*

Mike : Sorry, he. uh.. he had A.D.h.D. i think being in a hospital has him a little ... excited.  
Keshav : It's no problem. You haven't experienced any increase in pain, Mr. Knoblauch ?   
Mike : No...No pain. Can i go back to work now ?   
Aman : If you keep it up, maybe in a few days. everything seems fine. maybe you'll get out early too--

*Mike winces in pain as matthew makes a loud explosion noise.*

Aman : And you were lying after all. Mike ? e honest now. where does it hurt ?   
Mike: My.... My head. Migraines are killing me..  
Keshav : Could it be related to the car accident ?   
Aman : It could. i'm sorry, mike, but we're going to have run some more tests...

*Later, Aman and Keshav are examining Mike's test results.*

Keshav : I don't see any physical damage from the accident that could have caused this... and his tox screen is clear. This is a tough one.  
Aman : Kehav, What if the migraines caused the accident ?   
Keshav : That's an interesting idea!  
Aman : A severe migraine while driving could've cased him to crash. He doesn't recall how it happened, after all.  
Keshav : Man, I love a good puzzle.

*Keshav runs his hands together, gleeful. Aman raises his Eye brows at his excitement.*

Aman : I think we need to ask mike some more questions....

*Back at Mikes room*

Aman : Mike, Are these migraines new or have you experienced them before ?   
Mike : I've been having them for a few days now. They weren't so bad in the beginning, but they just keep getting worse.  
Keshav : And you have no other history of migraines before a few days ago ?   
Mike : None.

*Aman and keshav step away to confer, Their voices low.*

Keshav : Something must have triggered the onset of these headaches. But what ?   
Aman : What did Dr. Kartik say this Moring ? 

`````````````( FlashBack ) ````````````````````````````

Kartik : The real problem isn't always obvious....

````````````( Flashback ends) `````````````````````````

Aman : Keshav, We can't see what's causing the migraines because it hasn't been discovered yet.   
Keshav : Uh, the odds of Mr. Knoblauch having an undiscovered disease pretty slim, don't you think ?   
Aman : When you put it like that....  
Keshav : More likely, we can't see what's causing the migraines precisely because it's already left his system. If, for instance, he'd been taking methylphenidate...  
Aman : The withdrawal would imbalance his dopamine levels dramatically.... hence the migraines!  
Keshav : Exactly.  
Mike : *angry* Could one of you tell me what the hell you're gabbing about ?   
Amam : Mike, We're not here to judge... But you've been taking matthew's A.D.H.D. medication, Haven't you ?   
Mike : I.......... I...... UMmm just for a little while, To help me focus. i was working all the time, not sleeping, not eating. There have been budget cuts at work, 

people getting laid off. i took more and more. i just needed to keep my performance up.  
Aman : But then You stopped.  
Mike : Yeah... A few days back.  
Keshav : And that's what triggered the withdrawal migraines, which caused your car accident.  
Aman : Your brain is out of balance, mike. but we can restore order. and you'll be back at work in no time. just try not to push yourself too hard.  
Mike : That's harder than it sounds.  
Aman : Yeah... it sure is.

*Aman offers Keshav a fist-bump as They step out into the hallway*

Aman : Another one in the bag for the doctor duo dream team!

*Keshav awkwardly high-fives Aman's fist bump.*

Keshav : Whoops!  
Aman : Maybe... we'll work on our secret handshake.

*Aman's phone vibrates at the same time as Keshav's*

````````````````````` Today 7:34 PM``````````````````````````  
``````````````````````````Messages```````````````````````````

Champa : OMG GUYS! The Landlord responded!  
He was about to close with someone else, but he said if we can get there and make a better offer the place is ours!  
I'm going now, can anyone come with me ? 

Rahul : I Can!

Devika : Sorry, with a patient. R.I.P. you guys

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Keshav : You go with Champa and Rahul. I'll stay back and work out Mike's new treatment.  
Aman : You're sure ?   
Keshav : Yeah. Please go and find me somewhere quiet to sleep.

*The three of them race off the T and up the street.* 

Champa : This is it !

*Aman can't pick his jaw off the floor as Farley the landlord shows Them around the apartment, stuffing his mouth with rest of Champa's homemade cookies.*

Farley : So, yeah, Like, this is the living room. Newly remodeled and whatever.   
Champa : It's even bigger than in the pictures! Imagine how it'll look when we move in!

*Aman closes his eyes and pictures what it'd be like to call this place home.* 

Aman : I can see it now...  
Rahul : We'll take it!  
Farley : Cool, Cool. Rent's $10 K  
Aman : WHAT ? that's double the listed price!  
Farley : My other offer's way above asking. Some tech bros wanna put a startup in here. Art of deal, sorry.  
Aman : There's no way we can afford that, even between the five of us!  
Rahul : Maybe we can offer some thing else, we're doctors so... how would you like a free health check up ?   
Farley : Do i look like a damn commie to you ? Look, I got another apartment available. Five bedrooms. I'll give it to you for less than i listed this place as.  
Aman : What's the catch ?   
Farley : No in-unit washer. Pretty cozy. Still accessible, but it's garden level.  
Champa : Like... It's in a pretty garden ? Right ? 

*He takes all of them down to the other apartment....*

Rahul : Part of me has always wanted to live in a fallout shelter.  
Champa : We could make it work... With some happy-colored cushions and... lamps. lots of lamps.  
Rahul : Yeah. But, man, That top floor apartment was really something, wasn't it ?   
Aman : I'm sure we could convince him to give it to us.... ( I should take to farley into giving us the penthouse. )

Aman : Hey, Farley.. ( Maybe i should turn him against the tech bros. ) You really don't strike me as someone who supports tech culture.  
Farley : I support the free market. They have the money to pay, so i'm happy to take it.   
Aman : They have money to pay now, But startups go bust all the time.  
Champa : ( Dang that was cool one, i should so add some petrol in this fire. ) Yeah, Did they show you their business plan ? Do they have good investors ?   
Farley : Well, Uh...  
Aman : Those tech bros might only have enough money to stay afloat for the first month or so.  
Rahul : And when you think about it, Isn't venture capital just spending other people's hard-earned money ? To me, That sounds like--  
Farley : COMMUNISM !  
Aman : But ere. You have five quiet, hardworking doctors, who'll always pay rent on time and need somewhere to live for the next three years.  
Champa : At least!

*Farley scratches his chin, Thinking it over.*

Farley : All right. Top floor, asking price.  
Champa : ( YESS! ) Thank you Farley ! Er.. or is it Mr. Farley ?   
Farley : It's both.

*Aman shakes Farley's hand as he hands you the keys.*

Farley : Welcome to your new home.

*Champa bounces with excitement, wrapping Aman and Rahul in a tight Hug.*

Champa : We did it! We got the perfect apartment!  
Aman : Let's tell Keshav and Devika the good news... 

*A couple days later, The five of them are mostly moved in. Their room mates unpack in their bedrooms.*

Champa : Oh my god, This bed is so soft!  
Rahul : I could fit a wide screen T.V in here!  
Devika : I take back everything i said about this place being dodgy. wake me up in twelve hours you guys.  
Keshav : I never have to hear anyone having sex again! phew  
Devika : Anybody else take that as a personal challenge ?  
Keshav : At least you'll be in different rooms!

*In Amans room, He turns his bag inside out, frowning.*

Champa : Aman ? Whats wrong ?   
Aman I think i've left my I.D. Badge at the hospital.  
Champa : That's okay, just get it tomorrow.  
Aman : If i don't find it before i see Dr. kartik in the morning, he'll probably chew me out again. But on the upside, it's barely ten minutes from here to the 

hospital. I'll be back before you even know it. 

*Soon, Aman's back at MediCity, behind the reception desk.*

Aman : ( Okay, The nurse said the lost and found box was in here.... )

*Aman digs through a sea of I.D badges and monogrammed pens until He finds his face.*

Aman : ( At least that's one humiliation avoided. )

*Aman shoves the badge into his pocket when he hears shouting voices coming up the corridor toward the waiting area.*

*On instinct, Aman ducks below the reception desk... Just as Dr. Kartik storms in, followed by Dr. Banerji!

Dr. Kartik : You can't do this, Shanker! I won't let you!

*Aman peeks at them from his hiding place. Kartik paces angrly, while Shanker watches him calmly.*

Dr. Shanker : It must be done, Kartik. Not everything is in your control. it's time you finally learned that.  
Kartik : You are not my teacher anymore.  
Dr. Shanker : I am always your teacher. 

*Aman flinches as Kartik punches the wall.* 

Kartik : Dammit, Shanker.!

*Without a word, kartik storms back into the corridor. Dr. Banerji sighs before walking the other way.*

Aman : ( What on earth was that about ? )

Swaansh : Aman's found a new home with new friends. Together, Can he face the mysteries of The hospital ? Stay tuned to find out more. : )

```````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which character do you like the most though ?


	5. Dr. Shankers Decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys ( Sounds like im goning to ask you to subscribe, Like and comment right now lol. ) Okay why am i acting dumb. So anyways. The big news is WE JUST HIT 100+ KUDOS IN 2 days and omfg i am so freaking happy. : ). You guys are simply more than just amazing. I love you all. Hope you'll like tis chapter. ( There's a cute karman scene *Shush* Don't tell anyone i said that okay ? ) : )

Previously on My SuperNova

Kartik : Dammit, Shanker.!

*Without a word, kartik storms back into the corridor. Dr. Banerji sighs before walking the other way.*

Aman : ( What on earth was that about ? )

````````````````````````````````````

CONTENT WARNING : This chapter depicts sensitive topics relating to childbirth and trauma. 

Chapter Four : Dolores.

*A couple of days later, Aman wakes up to the enticing smell of someone frying up breakfast.*

Aman : Mmmm..

*Rolling out of bed, Aman stretches and smiles in the early morning sunlight spilling into his brand new bedroom.*

Aman : ( What a view to wake up to! )

*Aman pads out to the living area and takes in the amazing breakfast spread Champa's laid out on the kitchen counter.*

Aman : Wow, Champa ! You didn't have to do all this!  
Champa : Don't even try to stop me.

*She fills a plate for Aman, smiling. Aman takes it to the table, where Keshav's furrowing his brow over a crossword puzzle.*

Aman : Stuck ?   
Keshav : No! Just .... Delayed. What's a seven-letter term for "colds that last a long time' ? Fourth letter is "A"  
Aman : Hmm, Try....Ice ages.   
Keshav : I-C-E-A... Perfect! Thanks. Aman!  
Champa : I've never been good at crossword. They're always trying to trick you!  
Keshav : I love the challenge. The way all the answers have to fit together as a whole. It's why i love diagnostics, too.

*Champa sits down with Aman as Rahul Wheels in.*

Champa : I can't wait for wayne to see this place. he's really gonna love it.  
Rahul : Your boyfriend ? Wasn't he supposed to come over last night ?... And the night before ?.....And the NIGHT BEFORE ?   
Champa : He keeps having to cancel. his work really demands a lot og him.   
Aman : Well, we can't wait to meet him. If he's anything like you, I'm sure we're gonna love him.  
Champa : Well, He's not all that much like me... But i hope you love him anyway!

*Devika shuffles into the living area, Still half-asleep. she yawns, Pours a mug of coffee, and takes a seat.*

Devika : Why didn't anyone wake me up ? Last thing i remember is reading a textbook on my bed and then....

*She rubs at a textbook-shaped mark on her forehead.*

Devika : At least ! I slept well...  
Keshav : This place is really nice and quiet at night.  
Rahul : Not for long! I hooked up the T.V. and stereo last night. We're officially ready for a housewarming party.!  
Keshav : But the place is so clean...  
Champa : Ooh! Yes! I can introduce Wyne to everybody !  
Rahul : I was thinking we could invite all the interns, maybe a bunch of the residents! Great chance to get to know everyone..  
Devika : No surgeons, please. This apartment doesn't need to be christened with a keg stand. *No offense if any surgeon is reading this*   
Aman : A party sounds like A great idea!  
Rahul : Right ? We've gotta go big. This'll be the first party i've ever hosted!  
Devika : Wait, Really ?   
Rahul : Yeah... I've never even lived away from home before Delhi.  
Keshav : Not even for med school.  
Rahul : My folks made me apply close to home so i could keep living with them.  
Devika : Were they hardasses ?   
Rahul : Nah, They just worried about me being off on my own. But i'm out in the world, now!  
Aman : And ready to party!  
Rahul : Hell yes, I am!  
Devika : Alright, who's ready to go ? I wanna get in early and see if the rumors are true.   
Aman : What rumors ?   
Devika : About Dr. Shanker. Word is, he just up and quit sometime yesterday.  
Keshav : No announcement, No going-away party, No nothing ?   
Aman : But what about the diagnostics team ? Wasn't that his department ?   
Keshav : Dr. Kartik must be in charge of it now! Awesome!

*Aman remembers the fight he overheard between Kartik and Dr. Shanker the other night.*

``````````````( Flashback ) ````````````````

Dr. Kartik : You can't do this, Shanker! I won't let you!  
Dr. Shanker : It must be done, kartik not everything is in your control. it's time you finally learned that.

``````````````( Flashback ends ) ``````````````

Devika : Alright, let's get over there.  
Champa : But you haven't eaten breakfast!  
Devika : Coffee is my breakfast.

```````````````````` ( Back at the hospital ) ```````````````````

*Aman's on the fifth floor, Heading to check on a patient, When he hears Kartik's voice from a nearby room.*

Kartik : This is preposterous, Harper! They're not ready.

*Through the blinds, Aman sees Kartik and chief Emery standing close together, Talking furtively.*

Emery : .... Kartik.

*As their voices go quieter, impossible to hear, Emery puts her hand softly to Kartik's cheek.*

Emery : It's going to be alright. 

Aman : ( Whoa ! Are they a thing ? What could they be talking about ? ) I should probably get closer. 

*Aman cautiously moves toward the doorway and lean against the wall, Pretending to read a chart..*

Emery : I'm not asking you anything, kartik. i'm telling you.   
Kartik : *Totally pissed* What else is new ? I know this is your hospital now. your call. but i'm warning you... i'll fight you every step of the way on this.  
Emery : *with a smile* Look at you just being you, What else is new ? 

*She smiles triumphantly, giving him a light kiss on the cheek before walking away.* 

Aman : ( what the fuck. She dared to kiss my..... eh ? ) Oh crap, they're coming!

*Aman burries his head in his charts. Emery breezes by, not giving Aman a second glance. Aman's breathing a sigh of relief when---*

Kartik : Were you eavesdropping ? 

*He stands at the doorway, Arms folded, waiting for Aman's response.*

Aman : Dr. Kartik, i --

*Kartik holds up a hand and closes his eyes.*

Kartik : On second thought, i don't have time for this. Let's skip the feeble excuse and get on with our lives, shall we ? 

*Kartik marches past Aman impatiently*

Aman : ( That .... actually could've been worse! ) 

*Aman walks around the corner and hears a familiar voice.*

Kyra : Hey there, doc !

*Aman turns to see Ayan wheeling kyra down the hall on a bed.*

Aman : Kyra! haven't seen you since the surgical interns stole you away.   
Ayan : You say stole, I say rightly took a surgical case.  
Kyra : Hang on, two hot doctors fighting over me ? Did the cancer get me, Because this feels like a died and gone to heaven thing...  
Aman : You have a very morbid sense of humor, Kyra. so your surgery soon ?   
Ayan : It's right now. A lobotomy, assisted by yours truly.  
Aman : What ? Kyra ! You're having a lobe of your lung removed today ?   
Kyra : I know right ? It happened kind of fast after the C.T results come back. But if the last thing i see before i die is your face, well there are worse ways to go.  
Aman : *Stays sincere* You're strong kyra. I know you can survive this.   
Kyra : I guess it'll be harder to die knowing i have a friend cheering me on.  
Ayan : Kyra, What did we say about the death talk ?   
Kyra : Sorry, boss. I'll start planning for retirement.  
Ayan : Good. sorry , Dr. Tripathi, but i have to get Ms. Santana here to the O.R

*Aman pulls ayan away for a moment, just out of kyra's earshot...*

Aman : Ayan, Just one more thing...  
Ayan : She couldn't be in better hands. Seriously, my hands are incredible.  
Aman : I mean it, Ayan.

*Ayan drops the megawatt smile and lays a reassuring hand on Aman's shoulder.*

Ayan : I'm only assisting, but Dr. Zimmerman is an amazing surgeon. Kyra will be golden. we'll bring her back safe.  
Aman : Thanks, Ayan. Really..

*Ayan smiles and returns to kyra, Wheeling her off to surgery. From the bed, Kyra waves goodbye. Aman waves back.*

Dr. Zaid Mirani : Tripathi, What are you standing around for ? Get down to the E.R and see if they need any patients admitted!  
Aman : Yes, Dr. Mirani!

*Aman heads down to the emergency room. Rajni's there, looking annoyed as a few senior doctors try to talk to her.*

Attending : I have a patient with chromhidrosis if you'd like to assist. blue sweat, it's pretty cool--*  
Rajni : Thanks, but no.  
Medical intern : Dr. Emery, hi! I brought you a cappuccino--   
Rajni : I drink tea.

*Rajni walks away from them, heading Aman's way with a cold look on her face.* 

Aman : Hey, Rajni.   
Rajni : What do you want ?   
Aman : Just saying hi, is that legal ?   
Rajni : It shouldn't be.

*Aman looks around the E.R Most of the beds are empty.*

Aman : Pretty quiet down here.... That's great.   
Rajni : What are you even talking about ? There are no good cases.  
Aman : And that means fewer people are seriously sick. That's a win in my book. if you're so desperate for a cool case, why didn't you go with that attending ? 

*She looks at Aman for a moment, Weighing something in her mind...*

Rajni : Super not interested in explaining myself to you. 

*Just then, Aman hears the wail of approaching alarms!

*Aman and Rajni share a split-second look, then rush to the ambulance dock, arriving just as the ambulance backs in.*

*The doors fly open, and a muscular paramedic climbs out, Helping the nurses unload an unconscious woman in an oxygen mask.*

Paramedic : Dolores hudson, Office fire. Her co workers evacuated in time but she's pregnant and couldn't move fast enough.   
Aman : Did she suffer any burns ?   
Parademic : She didn't encounter the flames, Just the smoke. She panicked and got stuck in an upstairs bathroom.*  
Rajni : How are the vitals ?   
Parademic : Elevated B.P.., But she and the baby both have strong heartbeats. Pretty serious smoke inhalation, though. hopefully i got them out in time to avoid any permanent damage.   
Aman : You got them out ? Where were the firefighters ?   
Paramedc : We beat the fire department to the scene. i heard her screaming, so i broke in and carried her out.   
Nurse : We'll get her admitted and into a bed. Dr. Tripati, Dr. Rajni. which of you is taking this ?   
Rajni : Smoke inhalation ? It's all yours. I'll wait for something interesting.   
Aman : ( Jesus this freak ) I'll take it. I'll be right up.

*Rajni departs as the nurses wheel dolores to an elevator. Aman lingers behind with the paramedic.*

Aman : So you ran into a flaming inferno to save a life ?   
Parademic : Well, yeah... wouldn't you ?   
Aman : I'd be brave but.. you never know until you're in the moment.  
Parademic : It's just instinct. You're a doctor, I'm sure you wouldn't hesitate. I haven't seen you around MediCity. are you new ?   
Aman : It's my first week. I'm Dr. Tripathi. 

*He offers his hand. Aman shakes it.* 

Chaman : I'm Chaman. I'll be seeing you around then, Dr. Tripathi ?   
Aman : Well.... i work here, so yeah.   
Chaman : Great. We're glad to have you.

*The walkie-Talkie clipped to Chaman's chest squawks.*

Chaman : That's my cue...

*Aman heads up to meet Dolores in her room. Up ahead, Mrs. Sunaina is doing her daily laps of the floor.*  
*Aman's surprised to see her walking with Kartik, holding onto his arm for support.* 

Mrs. Sunaina : So what did you do ?   
Kartik : I blamed it on the dog, of course!   
Mrs . Sunaina : You wicked thing! Oh, But I'm sure you were a lovely boy.   
Kartik : More like a lovable scoundrel. I got away with everything.  
Aman : ( Everyone must love Mrs. Sunaina a lot around here. )

*Mrs Sunaina releases Kartik and he heads Aman's way. His demeanor changes the moment kartik sees Aman.* 

Kartik : Eavesdropping again, Are we, Tripathi ?   
Aman : No. just.... It looked like you were having fun.   
Kartik : I care for the well being of the people who've entrusted their care to me, Rookie. That's all.   
Aman : Right. okay, i gotta go. Dolores hudson isn't going to examine herself...   
Kartik : *Shocked* Did you just say Dolores hudson ?   
Aman : Yes ?   
Kartik : I'm coming with you. 

*Kartik follows Aman to dolores's room. Aman's relieved to find dolores conscious, her oxygen mask replaced with a nose tube.*

Aman : Hi, Dolores... I'm...   
Dolores : KARTIKKKKKKK!  
Kartik : Dolores! What have you gotten yourself into this time ?   
Dolores : There was a fire at my office. I was upstairs filing away some papers. The elevator shut down, and i couldn't get down the stairs.  
Kartik : I'll call your sisters so they can fly in from Mumbai in the morning. I'm so glad you're safe.   
Dolores : I'm Glad you have superman payroll. The E.M.T who carried me out was a total hunk.   
Aman : Uh... I don't mean to interrupt, But i'd like to listen to dolores's chest.  
Kartik : Dolores, This is Dr. Tripathi. Dolores was my very first patient when i was an intern.   
Aman : Wo! Dolores, was he always so handsome ?   
Kartik *Shocked* Excuse me ?   
Aman : ( Holy fuck that just slipped out of my mouth. )  
Dolores : He was cute, but to be honest, i think he's even more cuter.   
Kartik : *changes the topic* Dr. Tripati, The examination if you don't mind ? 

*Aman takes his stethoscope warming the cold metal on his palm before pressing it to dolores's chest.*

Aman : Deep breath for me, Dolores. And if you don't mind my asking, What brought you in back then ?   
Dolores : Burst appendix. I was totally freaked out, But Kartik calmed me down. Even kept in touch a bit over the years.   
Aman : That's so sweet, I got my first patient's contact info too! You're making me want to email her and check in.   
Dolores : You should! It meant a lot to me.   
Aman : I've gotta say, I'm surprised. It doesn't seem like you to care about a patient once they've walked out the door.   
Kartik : I was young. On hard days, Knowing they were out there, Living life to the fullest.... It kept me going.

*Aman turns to Kartik as he removes the stethoscope.*

Aman : Her breathing is short, as you'd expect. i think we should get her a chest X-ray. 

*Kartik frowns as he reads her chart. Aman moves to kartik's side, His voice low.* 

Aman : What is it ?   
Kartik : Her elevated B.P should be low after smoke inhalation. let's take a urine sample too.   
Dolores : Excuse me, Dr. Tripathi ? I remember having my purse on me when the hunk carried me out. did they bring it in ? 

*Aman finds the bag besides her bed and hands it to her. She searches it frowning.* 

Dolores : It's not here! I must have dropped it outside the office. It sounds stupid but i saw this adorable stuffed frog on my lunch break and had to buy it for my little tadpole inside me. 

*She strokes her swollen belly as she talks.* 

Dolores : Both of my parents are gone and the father's not in the picture. I just want everything to be perfect for him.   
Aman : Hey, common. it does not sound stupid at all. In fact, it sounds like you're going to be a great mom.   
Dolores : Thank you. i just.... I really wish i hadn't lost that little frog.  
Aman : I have an idea.   
Kartik : And what is it ?   
Aman : Dr. Kartik and i will go search for it.   
Dolores : Really ? Kartik ? You'd do that for me ?   
Kartik : *surprised* Er, Ahem. Well.....   
Dolores : Common kartik, this is my humble request as your first patient.   
Kartik : Ummm, Guess you did talk me out again, Okay. But Dr. Tripathi let's get that urine sample to the lab first. I'll give you ten minutes, Then meet you in the parking lot.   
Dolores : I'm twenty-six weeks pregnant. Not gonna take ten minutes to get me to pee! 

*Soon, Amans down at the parking lot where kartik is waiting for him.* 

Kartik : And 2 seconds.   
Aman : 2 seconds ?   
Kartik : You're late by 2 seconds, Rookie.   
Aman : ( Who the hell counts seconds ) 

*Aman stands still not saying a word.* 

Kartik : What are you waiting for now ? Your grand entry with party poppers and red carpet ?   
Aman : Wha ?   
Kartik : Get in now. 

*Kartik and Aman both reach for the door handle next to the drivers seat and get their hands clashed with one another.* 

Kartik : Oh ..... Ummmmm   
Aman : ( HOLY MOLY WHY DIDN'T THE EARTH EAT ME WHEN THAT HAPPEND ) Umm....   
Kartik : I'll just ........... Ummm get the door for you, Rookie.   
Aman : Thanks Dr. Kartik. ( Imma pass out of awkwardness now. ) 

*Soon, Aman's in the car besides kartik in his luxurious sedan.* 

Aman : Whoa. This is a great car!   
Kartik : Umm... What did you expect ? A rusted- out jalopy ? 

*Kartik turns on the stereo as he pulls out of the parking lot. A 90's romantic bollywood song comes on. naturally.* 

*Aman falls silent, Feeling awkward. Kartik absently drums his fingers on the steering wheel.* 

Aman : ( I should be silent all te way ) So... How's life ? If you have one , i mean  
Kartik : Excuse me ?   
Aman : I'm curious whether a world-class attending has time for an actual life outside the hospital. You know, just to get an idea of what it'll be like for me one day. 

*Aman sees the corners of Kartiks lips curl into the faintest hint of a smile*

Aman : ( Oh so he does know how to smile )   
Kartik : I make time for the things that fulfill me. The arts, Exercise, Travel. But when I'm at MediCity, my mind is there with me. There's nothing but the job.   
Aman : Well, We're not at MediCity right now.   
Kartik : Umm, I suppose we're not. Not that my personal life is any of your business.   
Aman : My lips are sealed *Smiles*   
Kartik : *Smiles back* Good.   
Aman : .... So, did Dr. Shanker really quit ?   
Kartik : I was wondering when you'd get around to asking that.   
Aman : And ?? Did.......... He ?   
Kartik : Yes  
Aman : But That's huge! Did he say why he was leaving ?   
Kartik : Nope, That's between him and the chief.   
Aman : So you're in charge of the diagnostics team now. That's gotta be a lot of pressure.   
Kartik : More than You can even imagine. Shanker built that team from his own blood, sweat and tears. I can't let him down now that he's moved on.  
Aman : Are you okay with out him ?   
Kartik : Umm, I've had a lot of experience of my own now so yes. I will be fine without Dr. Shanker.   
Aman : I just meant.... He was your friend, Right ? Your lifelong mentor .   
Kartik : And now he wants to go paint and golf. I salute him. we're doctors, Rookie. We can only take so much. When the time comes to hang up the coat, We can;t turn that into another tragedy. we have enough of those already.

*The streets of Delhi scroll by outside.* 

Aman : You know, I'm actually surprised you were up for this rescue mission.  
Kartik : *Smiles* You don't think i want to spend my time searching for stuffed animals ?   
Aman : I thought you'd think it was pointless, I mean... it's just a stuffed frog right ?  
Kartik : You think i'm some emotionless machine, don't you ?   
Aman : Not entirely machine. Cyborg maybe ? Dr. Terminator ?   
Kartik : In that case, even a cyborg would cite the studies showing how emotional attachment can play statistically significant roles in patient recovery. so not even i. Your Dr. Terminator, thinks it's just a toy.   
Aman : And dolores is a friend.   
Kartik : She's patient first, while she's in our case. But yes, she's also a friend. If a stuffed frog will help her get through this, Then I'll find her the damn frog.  
Aman : I think you might be a softie at heart, Dr. Kartik *smiles*   
Kartik : Far from it. i'm practical. And that's enough prying for now. We're here.

*Aman coughs at the rancid smell of burning plastic and plaster as he gets out of the car.*   
*Across the street, The office complex is still ablaze as fire engines try to beat back the flames.* 

Kartik : We can search the perimeter but if it fell from her purse in there....   
Aman : Let's hope it didn't. 

*Aman searches together with kartik wandering the street where Chaman May have parked the ambulance. It seems hopeless until...*

Kartik : Look, There in the storm drain! 

*Kartik points to a small, green toy. but..... it's out of reach.*

Aman : Oh, hell no. i am not going down there! Haven't you seen it ?   
Kartik : Seen what ?   
Aman : Never mind. we'll lower me in. i'd fall in headfirst if i tried to reach it on my own, But not if you hang onto my hand.*  
Kartik : Sounds like it's worth a shot. 

*Aman lies flat on the ground, Wriggling his top half into the storm drain, Tipping over into the dark.....*

*But Kartik grabs Aman's other hand, Holding him tight.*

Kartik : Can you reach it ?   
Aman : Al........Most........ Anddddd Got it.....

*Kartik pulls him back out and lifts Aman to his feet, dusting Him off.*

Aman : Mission accomplished.   
Kartik : Excellent work. You can give Dolores the good news when we get back.  
Aman : After we sterilize this, Of course. We wouldn't want it anywhere near a pregnant woman, otherwise.   
Kartik : *Impressed* My thoughts precisely.

*Later that evening*...

Nurse : Dr. Tripathi! Miss hudson's urinalysis results. 

*As Aman reads through them, Aman feels like his heart sank. Aman rushes to find Kartik.* 

*Aman Peeks through blinds of Dolores's room. Kartik's laughing with her as they watch the T.V.*

*Dolores holds the sterilized frog happily into her arms, Resting it on her swollen belly.* 

Dolores : ...... 

*Aman knocks lightly, Kartik looks up and comes out to meet him.* 

*Aman hands him the labs. Kartik's face falls as he reads them.* 

Aman : She has serious preeclampsia. Her baby's in trouble isn't it ?   
Kartik : Yes....... Let's go tell her. 

*Kartik turns to go in. Aman hesitates, biting his lip. Kartik looks back to see aman not wanting to give the bad news.* 

Kartik : This is the job, Rookie. Come on. 

*Dolores's smile fades as she notices how serious Karman look.* 

Dolores : What is it ? Kartik ? 

*Kartik looks at Aman and nods for Him to give her the news.* 

Aman : ( I should tell this gently ) Dolores, I don't want you to worry---  
Dolores : *Scared* That's what people say when you should be worried.  
Aman : Have you ever heard of preeclampsia ? It's a serious condition that affects up to one in ten pregnant women. In many cases, It's manageable if monitored, But i'm afraid yours is quite serious.   
Dolores : How serious ?   
Aman : The blood flow to the placenta is slowing. It could soon deprive Your baby of vital nutrients and oxygen.   
Kartik : Your baby is at risk.   
Dolores : But.... Everything feels fine! I can still feel the baby kicking!   
Kartik : Dolores, This just means we're going to have to deliver the baby early.   
Dolores : No! It's too soon!   
Aman : Babies delivered at twenty-six weeks have a good chance of survival.   
Dolores : A... a Chance ?  
Aman : He'll have to spend some time in the N.IC.U and yes, there's risk of post-birth-complications----  
Dolores : And some don't make it at all! Is my baby in danger right now ?   
Kartik : Not immediately. no . but...   
Dolores : Then my little tadpole is staying put.   
Kartik : But Dolores......   
Dolores : No, Kartik! Just ..... give me a week. Give me as long as you can please.   
Kartik : I'll give you tonight. to come to your senses. 

*Later* 

Aman : I'll keep checking on her. Maybe we can talk about her around.  
Kartik : No. Just go Home. Your shift's been over for hours already.   
Aman : But........  
Kartik : I'm taking over this case, rookie.. You're.... NOt ready for things like this yet.

*Kartik stalks away before Aman can answer. Stung, Aman looks back through the window at dolores.*   
*She lies in bed, Holding the stuffed frog to her heart as she strokes her belly.*   
*As she turns over, Aman can see tears rolling down her cheeks.* 

*Feeling low, Aman heads downstairs. His heart feels like it's being crushed.* 

Ayan : Hey ? Bad day today ?   
Aman : I could really use some good news right now.   
Ayan : Then let's go give you some. 

*Ayan leads Aman to a nearby room. Through the window, Aman spots kyra, Asleep after the surgery.* 

Aman : She looks so peaceful. Everything went well with the lobectomy ?   
Ayan : Flawlessly. And she let me place the clamps, Which i'm pretty sure made all the difference. I'd say i'm pretty good at taking people's breaht away.   
Aman : Thanks for taking care of her, Ayan.   
Ayan : My pleasure. She's a great patient. So when does your shift end ?   
Aman : ABout two hours ago. i wanted to stay with my preeclampsia patient, but Dr. Kartik dismissed me.   
Ayan : Well i was heading out for a concert tonight. Care to join ?   
Aman : It sounds great, but i'm just not in the mood. I think i'll hang here. Maybe catch a nap in the on-call room.   
Ayan : That's cool, I accept rainchecks. I hope it works out with your patient. 

*Aman wakes up a couple hours later, Groggy from a restless sleep in the on-call room, and checks his pager.*

Aman : ( Holy shit, i slept through a page about Dolores! She's been taken to Emergency Surgery! ) 

*Aman hurries toward the O.R. But stops when he see's Kartik sitting alone in a waiting room.* 

Aman : Dr. Kartik ? What happened ? Where's Dolores ?   
Kartik : ............ 

*Kartik doesn't answer for so long that Aman starts to wonder if he even heard him. As he opens he mouth to repat himself again, Kartik looks at him*

Kartik : *with a sad face* : Dolores had a seizure. Full eclampsia. We had no choice but to deliver the baby. It's fifty - fifty he'll survive the night.   
Aman : And dolores ?   
Kartik : She.......... She..........   
Aman : Answer me Doctor. What happened to dolores ?   
Kartik : She died. 

*Aman's eyes get wet. It's hard to get a full breath...* 

Aman : Dr. Singh, I'm so ...........   
Kartik : I'm fine, Rookie. 

*Before Aman can say anything else, Kartik stands. NOt looking at Aman. He strides away, Vanishing around a corner.* 

*Aman enters the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and approaches the incubator.* 

Newborn : ............ 

*Aman's heart tightens as He read the tiny newborn's nametag : Kartik Hudson.*

Attending : Can i help You ?   
Aman : This baby's mother was my patient. She got to name him ?   
Attending : She told me just as she rushed to The O.R. The poor thing. We'll know more in the morning.   
Aman : Do you mind if i sit with him tonight ?   
Attending : Please feel free. 

*Aman holds up the stuffed frog, which He found sitting alone in Dolores's hospital room.* 

Aman : And can i give him this ? His mother wanted him to have it. It's been sterilized.   
Attending : Go ahead.   
Aman : Here you are, Tadpole. Mommy's still with you. 

*Aman places the frog in the incubator, Close to the baby. He snuggles weakly into it.* 

Kartik Hudson : .......... 

*The attending leaves as Aman sits on the couch besides the incubator. He reaches in with a gloved hand to stroke the baby's tiny fingers.* 

Kartik : What are you still doing here ? 

*Aman turns around to see Kartik.* 

Aman : I'm going to stay with him tonight. I hate the idea of him having to fight for his life alone.   
Kartik : There are plenty of doctors working overnight. If something happens, they'll be here.   
Aman : I know.

*Kartik nods and looks at the baby, His expression gentler than Aman has ever seen it.* 

Kartik : Would you mind if i joined you ?   
Aman : Not at alll, There's plenty of room here. 

*Kartik sits besides Aman on the couch.* 

Kartik : Oh... You gave him the frog. Dolores would have been ....... she would have been pleased.

*Aman blinks away tears, Turning his face away from kartik so he can't see them. but kartik notices.* 

Kartik : The first patient i lost..... was in my fourth week. I didn't make any mistakes. he had stage four metastatic melanoma. He just.... ought like hell and lost. I liked him. He wasn't much older than me. I knew he didn't have long to live, but it still hit me hard.   
Aman : Does it ever get easy ?   
Kartik : Grieving a lost patient isn't a weakness. Good doctors should value life. For itself. I'd be more concerned if you weren't upset.   
Aman : You didn't answer my question.   
Kartik : No.... I didn't. Just know ..... This wasn't your fault. or mine. or dolores's. we all made the best decisions we could with the information we had.   
Aman : But..... she was your friend and i van see why. She was so sweet.   
Kartik : She was. But you'll have some genuinely terrible people as patients, too. And you need to be just as dedicated to their care. We have to be careful of playing favorites, even if it means denying how we feel.   
Aman : Why are you being so nice to me ? You're usually so .......  
Kartik : Demanding ? 

*Kartik stares into space, thinking....* 

Kartik : There are doctors with unlimited patience. I'm not one of them. Energy i could use socializing, Or making someone's day better, I put towards my patients. They're who i'm here for.   
Aman : But you're a teacher too.  
Kartik : One of many, and you shouldn't model yourself after any of us idolatry among physicians is absurd. We're here to teach you practical medicine. You need to find your own way of being a doctor.   
Aman : But how do i do that ?   
Kartik : *smiles* You already are.

*The baby stretches, His tiny hands opening and closing. Kartik offers him a finger. He clutches it tight.* 

Aman : She named him after you.

*Kartik's eyes flash with surprise as he turns to the nametag. his Adam's apples moves as he swallows.* 

Kartik : *sad faced* I ........ see ...... she did.   
Aman : You must have known Dolores a long time.   
Kartik : Over ten years. When i first emailed her I only meant to check in. but she was recently divorced and alone so she wanted to meet for some coffee. Then it turned into more emails and meeting once every couple months for sunday roast.  
Aman : She sounds like a good friend.  
Kartik : I didn't make friends easily when i started here, so i was always grateful to her for that.

*Kartik swallows as he looks at the baby, His eyes all red.* 

*Aman reaches over and puts his hand over Kartik's.*

Aman : I am so sorry this happened.

*Kartik looks up at Aman, Eyes shining.*   
*He holds Aman's gaze for a long moment, His hand warm beneath Aman's.* 

Kartik : Me too. 

*Kartik clears his throat.* 

Kartik : I think we need coffee.   
Aman : I can get some.   
Kartik : No, i'll go.

*The minutes tick by. Aman watches the baby's stomach rise and fall with every shallow breath.* 

*Soon, Kartik returns with two mugs of steaming coffee. Aman accepts it gratefully, Taking a cautious sip.* 

Aman : This doesn't taste like cafeteria coffee ! *smiles*   
Kartik : This is from my private coffee machine. As soon as i got an office, i vowed never to drink that caffeinated dishwater again.*winks at Aman* But nobody knows i have it, so......   
Aman : *Grins* I won't tell a soul. 

*Both of them make themselves more comfortable on the loveseat, eyes on Dolores's baby and talk long into the night...*

``````````````( Hours later. ) ````````````````

Kartik : Aman..... Aman, wake up.

*Remembering where He is, Aman sits upright ,rubbing his eyes, and looks to the incubator.* 

Ethan Hudson : Nn.......  
Aman : HE MADE IT.   
Kartik : And he's getting stronger. 

*Aman glances at his phone, Noticing the time.* 

Aman : Oh, Crap. I have rounds in Twenty minutes. I need to get a shower.  
Kartik : I'll sit with him a bit longer. 

*Aman stands and stretches, Giving Dolore's baby one last stroke before He heads out.* 

Aman : Hang in there, Little one.  
Kartik : Aman ? 

*Aman stops right there, This is the first time Kartik called him Aman and not rookie or Mr. Tripathi.*   
*Aman looks back. He notices how tired Kartik looks, His hair mussed and his jaw dark with stubble.* 

Kartik : Ummmmmmm...... i Actually ....... 

*Kartik inches closer to Aman and pulls him for a tight hug.* 

Kartik : Thank you.   
Aman : ( *shy AF* ) 

*later that morning, After rounds, Aman gathers with his fellow interns in the atrium.* 

Champa : So .... what's happening exactly ?   
Rahul : Dunno. We all go the same page. Chief Emery has something to tell the interns. 

*Aman and his friends join the growing crowd of medical interns clustered in front of Dr. Emery Kartik stands behind her, arms folded.* 

Dr. Emergy : As you've all undoubtedly heard by now, Dr. Shanker has retired..... Which means the diagnostics team now has one open position. Instead of filling that role, we will be selecting one young doctor to train with the team as a junior fellow. Interns, One of you will be the newest member of MediCity diagnostics team under Dr. Kartik. 

Aman : Did i just hear that right ?   
Keshav : Ohmygod! I've had literal dreams about that !   
Dr. Kartik : This is an incredible opportunity for one of you to spend your residency facing the most difficult cases imaginable. Keyword : One. We will be ranking you daily. The best performing Intern at the end of Your first year will be selected. 

Devika : Oh la la .... Game on , Guys.   
Dr. Kartik : If you want to compete, Tell me by tomorrow night, Midnight. And i warn you, The selection process will be ruthless. I'd advise you to sit this out. if you choose to ignore that advice.... Goodluck. 

*Kartik walks away, Ignoring the discussions and excitement that break out behind him.* 

Rahul : This is the coolest thing ever! Oh, Man! I'm so stroked.

*Aman slips away from his friends, Hurrying after kartik.* 

Aman : Dr. Kartik ! Wait ... was this what you were talking about with Dr. Emery yesterday ?   
Kartik : .... Yes.   
Aman : But ... you told her we weren't ready.   
Kartik : You're not ....

*Kartik meets Aman's eyes* 

Kartik : ........ But are any of us ever really ready for anyting ? *smiles* 

Swaansh : Who will enter the competition ? And can Aman's new friendships survive the heat ? . Stay tuned to find out more. : ) .

``````````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words. : ). I'm gonna go write another chapter for ya'll. Bye.


	6. Relief

Previously on My SuperNova 

Aman : Dr. Kartik ! Wait ... was this what you were talking about with Dr. Emery yesterday ?   
Kartik : .... Yes.   
Aman : But ... you told her we weren't ready.   
Kartik : You're not ....

*Kartik meets Aman's eyes* 

Kartik : ........ But are any of us ever really ready for anything ? *smiles* 

Swaansh : Who will enter the competition ? And can Aman's new friendships survive the heat ? . Stay tuned to find out more. : ) .

``````````````````````````````````````````

*The day Kartik and Dr. Emery announced the fellowship, Aman heads to Moonlight's with his friends after work.* 

Rahul : Could you even imagine ? Doing your residency with the most elite diagnostics team in the world ?  
Keshav : I keep waiting for myself to wake up and realize this was a dream.   
Devika : Well, Keep dreaming. Because if anyone's gonna win, It's me.   
Aman : Did all of you sign up to compete already ?   
Champa : Of course! Might as well, Right ? It'd be such an honor.   
Ayan : Hey, Who wants a drink to celebrate ? 

*Ayan comes to over to Aman's booth and sets down a tray of drinks.*

Rahul : Hey! Thanks, Ayan !   
Aman : I'm impressed. Pretty sure i'd have spilled half of those before i even got the tray up off the bar.   
Ayan : Told you. .... Perfect body control.... Also, i worked my way through med school as a bartender.   
Devika : I don't get it. Why are you buying us rounds ?   
Aman : He's being nice! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.   
Devika : Fine by me, Thanks Ayaaaaaaaaaaaan.   
Ayan : we heard about your fellowship. Just wanna wish you guys luck. you're gonna need it! 

*Ayan heads of. All of them take a drink from the tray and clink them together.* 

Rahul : I still can't believe they're offering it to an intern!   
Champa : Training someone from beginning must be important to them.   
Devika : Pfff. You know Chief Emery's doing this because she wants Kartik to pick her precious Rajni.   
Keshav : But..... we still have a chance to win, right ?   
Aman : I think she's not as bad as people say. i think she's under a lot of stress.  
Devika : So ? We all are.   
Aman : I just mean.... I don't think any of you have to worry about her.   
Rahul : "You ? Hang on, Aman are, You not going to compete for the fellowship ?  
Keshav : *shocked* Wait, really ? Why not ?   
Aman : Look, the only reason i survived my first week at MediCity was because of you guys. And honestly. i don't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship.   
Rahul : Huh. You've got a point. the competitiveness at my med school was so heated, nobody was friends with anyone. It was pretty lonely.  
Devika : Suit yourself. Personally, I think that's a dumbass reason not to go for something you want, Aman.  
Keshav : Leave him alone. Not everyone wants to be on the diagnostic team.   
Devika : Shut the fuck up keshav , how are you simply agreeing with him. Aman , You told us that working with Dr. Kartik waas the whole reason you came to MediCity.  
Aman : Yeah. Well....... I didn't mean right away. I have years to impress Dr. Kartik and earn a place on The diagnostic team right ?   
Devika : But you have a chance to jumpstart that career right now!  
Aman : *surprised* Why do you care devika ? I mean.. if i don't compete that's one less person for you to have to beat!  
Devika *laughs* Because..... I want to beat You! Duh!  
Aman : Anyway, My mind's made up. I'll be cheering you all on from the sidelines.  
Dr. Ines : Hello! Interns!

*Aman looks over to see ines heading towards their booth. Zaid is following reluctantly behind. she descends on table, enthusiastically hugging all of them in greeting.*

Rahul : Hey, Ines!  
Dr. Ines : I saw that some of you have already signed up for the fellowship competition! I'm so proud of you!  
Dr. Zaid : And i just want you all to know, From the bottom of my heart, That whichever one of you wins.... *suddenly angry* You won't deserve it.

*Next morning* 

*Aman stretches and rolls over in his bed, Then glances at the clock on his nightstand* 

Aman : ( 10 AM ? OHMYGOD, I OVERSLEPT ) 

*Aman throws off the blankets and pulls on his clothes frantically, Hopping around on one foot!*

*Aman tatters over and falls hard on the floor* 

*Champa hears everything from the kitchen and checks on him* 

Champa : Aman ? Was that you ? Are you okay ? 

*Champa pokes her head in to see Aman in a tangle of clothes* 

Champa : Why are you in such a rush, Silly ? It's our day off, remember ?   
Aman : You're right! Wo, i almost forgot what a weekend was like.  
Champa : Rahul was talking about all of us going to a baseball game to unwind. wanna come ?   
Aman : Sure! I've always wanted to get on the jumbotron!  
Champa : Oh yeah ? Then you better look the part.

*Aman quickly changes into his OOTD* 

Champa : Woah... dude ... The camera's will love you.  
Aman : You really think so ?   
Champa : You're definitely gonna draw some attention.

*Later at the stadium*

*The stadium is overflowing with fans.*

Rahul : Isn't this great ? No lives depending on us. No residents breathing down our neck.  
Aman : It's nice to be able to just be ourselves.  
Champa : Let's hit the concessions stand before the first pitch! Aman, what do you want to eat ?   
Aman : Hmmm... A giant plate of nachos  
Rahul : Yessss.. You'd better be sharing that!  
Aman : *smiles* You're Gonna have to fight me for them!  
Rahul : Oh. I'm ready.  
Champa : Do you want anything to drink ?   
Aman : ( Let's be a little goofy ) A beer helmet!  
Devika : Ahh.... Mr secretly cool is in action i see.

*Aman straps on the plastic helmet and sucks on the straw. Cheap beer flows through the curly coils.*

Devika : You do look totally ridicules.   
Keshav : It does seem efficient, though.

*Rahul leads the way to their seats, Right by the home plate dugout.*

Aman : These are great seats, Rahul!  
Rahul : Right ? The nighthawks are playing their archrivals, The Manhattan stingrays. These guys absolutely hate each other. Gotta be close to fully appreciate the bloodbath.

*After the ceremonial first pitch, The game's underway. The stringrays lead-off hitter steps up to the plate.*

Stingray's player : ........

Rahul : Booooooooooooooo!  
Aman : BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Rahul : We gotta be loud for Cuaron's at-bat. He's batting .316 this year.  
Aman : He's what ? Sorry, You're gonna have to explain everything to me.  
Rahul : Trust me, digging into the details is a baseball nerd's dream.  
Aman : how long have you been a fan ?   
Rahul : Since always. Playing catch with my dad was one of the few athletic pursuits i got pretty good at. 

*By the third inning, the Stringrays have built up a two-run lead. The nighthawks manager walks out of the dugout to the mound.*

Team Manager : ..................

Keshav : What can they possibly be talking about for so long ? They're just throwing a ball around.   
Rahul : That's where you're wrong, Keshav. Baseball's all strategy.  
Keshav : Strategy ?   
Rahul : Each team plays 162 games a year. Hundreds of at-bats, Thousands of pitches. every one studied and analyzed. Every moment of a baseball game is calculated. Strengths, weaknesses, Trajectories, cost efficiency. Infinite statistics.  
Keshav : I.... Do love statistics.

*During a mid-inning break, the jumbotron shows a kiss cam, framing random fans with pink hearts. couples in the crowd kiss when shown, prompting cheers.*

Champa : aw,,, how sweet.  
Devika : Pffff. Stupid. 

*Aman looks up at the screen, laughing until suddenly it shows....*

Aman : Ohmygod, That's....... That's me.

*Framed in the heart with Aman is Devika.*   
*Aman looks over to Devika, Wide - eyed...*

Devika : Don't be such a prude, Aman

*Aman leans over and smooches Devika on the cheek. She raises an eyebrow as the crowd awww's *

Devika : *smiles* You wimp.   
Aman : That's only coz yoou're my bestfriend idiot. *laughs*

*After the break, The home team's back on offense. Raul roars triumphantly as the batter cracks the ball. it sails across the field.*

Rahul : Yes ! GO,GO,GO

*The batter runs to first as the outfielder scrambles for the ball. Then to second...... The stringrays send the ball to second, but it's already too late! The batter is running for third! Keshav jumps up exhilarated*

Keshav : He should hold at third right ?   
Rahul : You're getting it!

*The shortstop throws to third.... The runner slides..... slamming hard into the third baseman! They topple over, grunting.*

Nighthawks player : The hell do you think you're doing ?   
Stingray's Player : Kicking your ass.

*The batter tries to stand, But the baseman pushes him back to the ground.*

Rahul : Here we go, finally! A good old-fashioned brawl!

*Aman stays seated, Watching the two men scream at each other! It seems like they're about to throw punches... when their managers pull them apart.*

Rahul : Aww man! We were so close!

*Later, Aman's getiing in line for more concessions when he sees a familiar figure sitting at a bar....*

Kartik : ............  
Aman : Dr. Singh ?   
Kartik : ........ Rookie.   
Aman : Small world *smiles*  
Kartik : Some might say too small. 

*Kartik stares at Aman's beer helmet*

Kartik : That's quite the fashion statement.   
Aman : *embarrassed* OH !

*Aman hurriedly pulls off the helmet.* 

Aman : What are you doing here ?   
Kartik : I'm merely doing what all doctors do..... delaying the inevitable.   
Aman : Wait.... what ? *the smile on his face fades* 

*Kartik looks around and heaves out a long sigh.*

Kartik : Sorry..... I was invited here by the executives of banner health.   
Aman : The health insurance company ?   
Kartik : The administration is negotiating our contract renewal with Banner. Chief emery insisted i accompany her as they essentially bribe us in their private box suite.   
Aman : You and chief emery are up in a box ? Cool!  
Kartik : Well, It's just me, now. Emery was called back for an emergency, so i'm fending off the vultures on my own. They're trying to butter me up with lobster, fine wine, all the ridiculos luxuries they can afford. it's terrible.  
Aman : Um, That sounds pretty alright to me.   
Kartik : It may surprise you to hear but i'm not one for..... schmoozing.  
Aman : You ? No.........  
Kartik : As much as it humiliates me to ask a favor of an intern.... would you..... join me upstairs ? I won't keep you long. I just don't think i'll survive with them on my own.  
Aman : Umm........ Okay.  
Kartik : Excellent. Follow me. 

*Kartik leads Aman to a private elevator, where he shows his V.I.P pass to a stadium guard in a suit.*

Kartik : He's with me. 

*The elevator whisks up, Opening into a sprawling, luxurious suite with a phenomenal view of the game.*  
*A crowd of well-dressed business types are spread across the couches, Tables, and cushioned stadium seats facing the field.* 

Aman : I could get used to this.   
Kartik : God forbid. Here. You'll need this. 

*Kartik pours Aman a large glass of an expensive looking malbec.*

*He pours another for himself, then raises is glass in a toast.*

Kartik : *smiles* To surviving the insipid people in our industry without having an aneurysm.   
Aman : I don't know what you're complaining about. Great view, Great wine, Lobster and steak at a baseball game ? This is the life. *smiles*  
Kartik : That's what they want. To seduce you. To convince you to think like them. Don't let it become about the money.   
Aman : Of course it's not about the money. It's about the patients. But i can still enjoy the perks, right ?   
Kartik : Of course you can. I encourage you to milk them for everything they're worth. I'm just warning you. I've seen too many doctors change their priorities. Doctors who would've sworn they'd be the last to do such a thing.   
Banner Health Rep : Kartik! Kartik, there you are!

*A boisterous man shouts from across the room. He approaches them with his business partner. Kartik lowers his voice.*

Kartik : That's them. The banner health reps. Are you ready ?   
Aman : What are we supposed to say ?   
Kartik : We're trying to negotiate a good deal on our renewed contract. 

*Katik Tries to smile at them from across the room, but it comes off forced. Aman winces.* 

Aman : You have a terrible poker face.   
Kartik : *smiles* What do you want from me ? I'm a doctor, not an actor!

*The reps arrive and shakes Kartik's hand.* 

Banner health rep : We're still so pleased you could join us today. As i was saying, we at Banner health are big fans of your research.  
Banner Health rep 2 : A lot of monetization opportunities there, as i'm sure you know.....   
Kartik : Ah..... yes by the way, allow me to introduce you to Dr. Aman Tripathi. He is one of our most promising young doctors. the next generation of medicine, in fact.  
Aman : It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

*Aman shakes their hands, bowing his head slightly.*

Aman : Dr. Kartik has already impressed upon me the invaluable bond that MediCity has built with Banner. I very much look forward to working with you to help our patients in a fiscally responsible fashion.  
Banner Health Rep : Well well! you're making quite the impression yourself, Dr. Tripathi.  
Banner Health Rep 2 : Kartik, If this is who MediCity's recruiting these days, this partnership is going to really take off!  
Kartik : Yes. I believe it is.

*Kartik Glances at Aman for a split second, Approval in his eyes.*

Kartik : Now about this contract----  
Banner Health Rep : Wait, i just had a fabulous idea! Why don't you join us for golf, Kartik ? We could talk about our long-term future.  
Banner Health Rep 2 : We've got a tee time already. Wednesday at 9 Am at Old oak.  
Aman : Dr. Ramsey Will be out of town.   
Banner Health Rep : He will ?   
Aman : Er. Yes. he'll be.... consulting..... on a case in..... poughkeepsie.   
Banner Health Rep : Poughkeepsie! Nice ! A burgeoning market!  
Kartik : Yes. I'm sure you'd rather have that conversation with Chief Emery anyway.

*Kartik Glances over at Aman with a half-smile, clearly grateful Aman found him an out.*

Kartik : Now, If we can return to the terms of our renewal ?   
Banner Health Rep : We've covered most of the big picture with Chief Emery, But there are some fine points to hammer out....

*Kartik and the reps start talking numbers...*

Banner Health Rep : Great. We'll have legal draw up the paperwork.

*He offers Kartik his hand to shake. Kartik hesitates...*

Aman : ( Now is my chance ) There's one more provision we want...... Contribution to staff student loan.   
Banner Health Rep : Wha - What ? That's not --  
Aman : Our residents are under excessive pressure due to their debt. Easing that burden will lead to improved performance. That leads to improved returns for Banner Health. It's an investment.  
Banner Health Rep 2 : Interesting. i suppose we can look into it.

*Kartik shakes their hands, and they depart.*

Kartik : Nice Job squeezing them at the end.  
Aman : You've seen firsthand what it's like for young doctors. The hospital should be giving us the chance to succeed.  
Kartik : You're right! It should.  
Aman : So we're done ?   
Kartik : With the business, yes. Thought i suppose we could stay and enjoy the game for a while.

*Kartik and Aman sit down together to watch. Aman looks over at him and grins.*

Aman : "One of our most promising young doctors." Eh ?   
Kartik : Stop.  
Aman : "Ummm " The future of medicine."  
Kartik : * smiles * Well, I couldn't very well introduce you as a colossal pain in my ass, now could i ?   
Aman : So how do you think those talks went ?   
Kartik : Fair to middling. But work like this.... it's not why i became a doctor.   
Aman : Why did you become doctor ? 

*Ethan gazes out over the field for a moment, lost in thught.*

Kartik : To conquer. To defeat the mysteries that defeat us. 

*Kartik turns to look at Aman.*

Kartik : My turn, Why have you not entered the competition for the fellowship ?   
Aman : Were you hoping i would ?   
Kartik : *grins* It's unbecoming to flatter yourself, Rookie.  
Aman : You were hoping. Weren't you ?   
Kartik : Not in the slightest. It's a mystery and i cannot resist a mystery. Nothing more.   
Aman : I Think you care because we're becoming friends *smiles*  
Kartik : *Grins* Absolutely not.  
Aman : *Grins back* You're just delaying the inevitable  
Kartik : *Even bigger grin* ........ As all doctors must.

*Karman sit together, talking watching the game unfold as the sun sinks lower in the sky....*

*Aman returns to his friends later at the top of the eighth.*

Rahul : It's not looking good! The nighthawks are down four runs, and the Stingrays have the bases loaded!  
Aman : Uh-oh.  
Keshav : We've gotta get out of this inning!

*It's two outs and a full count for the young relief pitcher on the mound.*

Jake ( The player ) : ...............

*He's sweating profusely, clearly on edge...*

Rahul : Come on, Sandburg! You can do it! Strike him out!

*Jake sandburg gulps, Wiping sweat off the ball with his pants. he takes off his hat. His forehead is drenched.*

Devika : Uh, He doesn't look so good.....

*Sandburg wobbles, vomits... and collapses on the mound!*

Champa : oh no! Did he faint ? 

*The infield players rush to his side and try to wake him.*

Nighthawk player : uh, coach, he's in real bad shape!

*The nighthawks manager hurries out of the dugout, trantic.*

Team Manager : Damn! Out team physician quit on us before the game! Is anyone here a doctor ? 

*Automatically, Aman's hand shoots up. All his friends do the same.* 

*The manager is flabbergasted, staring at the five doctors in the front row.*

Team Manager : Seriously ?   
Keshav : Y-Yes sir,!

*Aman and his friends follow the nighthawks, who are carrying sandburg into their locker room on a stretcher.*

Aman : You've called 9-1-1 ?   
Team Manager : The paramedics are on their way. Poor kid....  
Rahul : Is this really happening ? i think it's happening.  
Devika : Lay him down here.

*They follow Devika's directions and set the stretcher atop a table.*

Champa : He's got a pulse, but his breathing is shallow.

*Keshav pulls a stethoscope from his bag, presses it against sandburg's chest, and listens.*

Keshav : Sounds like fluid buildup... He could be in trouble if we don't solve this fast.

*Aman and Rahul approach the team manager. he's comforting his players.*

Team manager : He's a tough kid, fellas. He'll pull through.....  
Nighthawks players : Is there anything we can do ?   
Aman : You an give us some background on Sandburg. Has tis ever happened before ?   
Nighthawks player : Not as far as we know. And he had to pass a physical just recently.  
Team Manager : He was called up from the minor leagues just a few weeks back.  
Rahul : Has he said anything ? complained about any pain ?   
Nighthawks player : No, He was pretty quiet. Kept to himself. i think he was worried.  
Aman : Worried about what ? 

*The players and manager share a look.*

Team Manager : Look, He's been struggling in the majors. I was in discussions with ownership to send him back down to the minors.  
Rahul : Did he know about this ?   
Nighthawks player : You know, Guys talk. Rumors.  
Team Manager : He was kind of freaking out about it. Kid kept hyperventilating. sweating.  
Aman : Hyperventilating.... How often ?   
Team Manager : I only saw it a couple times.  
Aman : hm. Could've been panic attacks.  
Nighthawks player : He always seemed tired too. Yawing in meetings, like he wasn't getting any sleep.  
Aman : Has he been injured recently ?   
Team Manager L No, he hasn't.  
Nighthawks player : Well....... I saw him clutching his ribs and back the other day. he told me he was just stretching, but....  
Aman : Had he pitched ?   
Nighthawks player : Not that day, No. come to think of it, i've seen him doing that a lot.  
Aman : Thanks, last thing for now.... Was he taking anything ?   
Team manager : The team doctor left his records with us. Sandburg wasn't prescribed anything.....

*Aman thanks the team and returns to his friends. They're still examining sandburg.*

Keshav : Could it be heat stroke ?   
Devika : It wasn't even that hot out today.  
Aman : The guy was definitely hiding stuff from the team. he was afraid of being sent back down to the minors....  
Rahul : Panic attacks, Exhaustion, Soreness, fluid in the lungs... That's a lot to attribute to just one cause.

*As Aman deliberates, He spots a member of the Stringrays sneaking into the locker room.*

Stingrays player : ............   
Aman : That's the guy who was causing trouble in the field.

*He inches closer as Aman yells* 

Aman : Hey, You can't be in here. 

*Aman tries to block the way but he is too late. The player reaches and hugs the nighthawks player tightly*

Stingrays player : So sorry man, How are you feeling ? Anything i can do ?   
Nighthawks player : We're just praying ray.  
Aman : Wait, weren't you two just fighting ?   
Stingrays player : HuH ? Yeah but that was just on the field.  
Aman : But how can you go from being at each other's throats to hugging so quickly ?   
Nighthawks player : Me and ray ? We grew up playing ball in the streets of Ahmedabad. We're basically family.  
Ray : When we play against each other, our minds are 100% on the game. we both want to win. but when it's over, we're brothers again.   
Aman : It's really that easy ?   
Ray : I mean, it gets pretty heated out there. but only because we're pushing each other so hard. iron sharpening iron, you know ? 

*Sudenly, It hits Aman's mind*

Aman : ( Wait.... Competing makes them stronger. that's it! )

*Aman runs back to the patient.* 

Aman : I think it's a drug interaction! His medications are Amplifying each other! Two medications, perfectly fine on their own, causing each other to have an outsized effect.  
Champa : Oh! That could be it!  
Rahul : But the manager's records say the team doc hadn't prescribed anything.  
Aman : Sandburg was already worried about bring cut. if the team knew he had a medical condition, They'd be even less likely to keep him around.  
Devika : So you think he kept his situation quiet to keep his job ? Wouldn't be the first time someone's done that....  
Keshav : What do you think he was taking ?   
Aman : First, something for his panic attacks! If he already had an anxiety disorder, the high pressure situation was probably making it worse.  
Rahul : Good point. it's possible he'd start taking something on the D.L to prevent it from interfering with his play.  
Keshav : Like fluoxetine ? It's not too difficult to get a prescription for that...  
Devika : Okay say you're right. what's interacting with the fluoxetine ? What else was he taking ?   
Aman : Something for his soreness, He was sore all the time, even on days he was't pitching.  
Champa : It could've been arthritic inflammation.  
Aman : Right ? He's male, in his twenties........  
Keshav : Ankylosing spondylitis !  
Aman : He could've been taking an N.S.A.I.D. for it, like celecoxib.  
Team Manager : Ankyl...... what ?   
Devika : It's a form of arthritis that affects the spine.  
Team Manager : What does all of that mumbo-jumbo mean ?   
Champa : One drug was slowing his metabolism of the other. Basically, He was overdosing on what would normally be a safe dosage.  
Rahul : It could be doing Irreparable damage to his kidneys. we gotta get him to a hospital.  
Devika : Where's sandburg's locker ? 

*The manager points, and Aman starts digging through the pitcher's belongings..*

Aman : Hm, Nothing........ But wait......................

*Aman finds a zipped pocket deep in the bag. He opens it..... And...........*

Aman : Holy crap i was right........  
Keshav : How ? What did you find ?   
Aman : Fluoxetine and celecoxib!  
Devika : Great! Now that we know what's wrong, we've gotta get him to a hospital before his kidney takes too much damage.

*The chattering sound of helicopter blades cuts through the commotion of the locker room.*

Rahul : The paramedics are here!

*Aman and his friends carry sandburg out onto the field in time to see the medevac chopper touch down.*

*A pair of paramedics climb out. Aman smiles as he recognizes the pilot.*

Chaman : Aman ? What are you doing here ?   
Aman : Right place, right time. The patient's name is jake sandburg, twenty - two years old. He collapsed due to an accidental overdose of celecoxib, interacting with fluoxine.  
Chaman : Wow. You solved this already ?   
Aman : We all did.

*Aman smiles back at his friends.*

Chaman : Well done. i thought You said you were only in your first week!  
Aman : We are.  
Chaman : You sure don't sound like it.

*As chaman and the other paramedic load the pitcher into the chopper and start him on fluids, Chaman looks back at Aman.*

Chaman : Hey, You just moved to Delhi, Right ? Wanna come with us ?   
Aman : You mean,... on the helicopter ?   
Chaman : Sure. we could use your help. My shift's almost over anyway. After we deliver the patient, I could show you around from the air.  
Aman : If you're not kidding.... Then LET'S GOOOOO.  
Chaman : Hop on in. 

*Aman waves to his friends as he climbs into the front seat beside Chaman.The other paramedic stays with sandburg in te back.*

Chaman : Everybody strapped in ? 

*Aman nods, and the helicopter takes off, The stadium shrinking beneath him as he flies for the hospital.*

Aman : WOW.............

*Chaman pulls out a headset, sixing it over Aman's ears.*

Chaman : Hear me okay ?   
Aman : Loud and clear.

*The chopper blades roar overhead. Aman peers out the window at the hospital below.*

Chaman : What do you see ?   
Aman : The hospital ofc. It seemed so enormous on my first day, but from here it's so.... tiny!  
Chaman : Everything Gets put into perspective up here. It's one of the reasons i like it so much.  
Aman : How'd you learn how to fly ?   
Chaman : My uncle was a pilot in the marines. He started teaching me to fly when i was still in high school.  
Aman : That's Young!  
Chaman : I just saw it as a fun thing to do on the weekends, you know. it was great way to spend time with a great man.  
Aman : Are you still close ?  
Chaman : Ah...... he died two years ago.  
Aman : Oh, I'm so sorry.  
Chaman : He was really active in our community. when he wasn't flying, he'd organize food drives and buses for anyone struggling. He was so generous. It made me want to be a paramedic so i could help people, too.

*Soon, They touch down on MediCity's rooftop helipad. The paramedics get out and deliver the patient. Chaman waves goodbye to his partner and jogs back to the chopper, His hair tousled by the wind of the blades.*

Chaman : He's gonna make it, Thanks to you.  
Aman : Couldn't have done it without you either, flyboy.  
Chaman : Looks like we've both earned the rest of our day off, huh ? 

*Chaman smoothly takes off, and Aman ascends once more into the skies. The skyscraper glitters in the sunlight.*

Chaman : We're coming up on my favorite part of the city.

*The chopper moves over a flat, urban residential neighborhood with a few trees and parks.*

Chaman : That's where i grew up. My grandparents bought an apartment when they immigrated.  
Aman : Do you still live there ?   
Chaman : No, but my parents still live in their old apartment.  
Aman : Where do you live now ?   
Chaman : Right.... there. A few blocks away. i could never leave the neighborhood.  
Aman : Sounds like you're a family man.  
Chaman : Big time. Are you close with yours ?   
Aman : Kind of... We do have our ups and down like any family.  
Chaman : Can't live with 'em, can't live without em'  
Aman : Exactly.  
Chaman : But it seems like you've found a new family for yourself.  
Aman : You mean my room mates ? Yeah, I've been really lucky there.  
Chaman : I bet they'd say the same about you.

*The sun starts to set, tinting the city in stunning shades of orange.*

Aman : It's so beautiful.   
Chaman : Want to see a really nice view ?   
Aman : That sounds like a trick question, because i don't think anything can be better than this.

*Chaman smiles and turns the chopper away from the city.*

*Aman watches the buildings below give way to the smooth dark water of the bay.... and then the gorgeous green seaside landscapes of the cape.*

*Chaman hovers high over cape cod, The bay and the ocean beyond shimmering in the rosy pink lights of the sky.*

Aman : Oh.... Wow!  
Chaman : This is my second favorite place in the area. hell of a drive by car, but in the air, it's just fifteen minutes.  
Aman : Thank you for showing me this... ( i should say something friendly ) I'd love to bring my friends here. Maybe we can all make a mini road trip out of it sometime.  
Chaman : Sure. I'd love to get to know them. But for now, unfortunately, I have to get this chopper back.

*Following Aman's direction, Chaman steers the chopper over Aman's apartment.*

Aman : lol so i just .... climb out of an airborne chopper like a V.I.P now ?   
Chaman : Is that okay ? I can set her down if---  
Aman : No, i definitely want to climb down. i'll feel like an action hero lolz.

*Chaman laughs and turns away, Aman returns his headsets. Chaman takes the headset and hooks it to the cabin wall.*

Chaman : Goodnight, Dr. Tripathi.   
Aman : Goodnight.

*Aman climbs down the rope ladder swinging from the chopper and jumps down onto his apartment building's rooftop.*

*He waves Chaman as chaman takes the chopper back up into the air. with a contented sigh, Aman tries the door into the building...... and finds it locked.*

Aman : Oh, Crap.... 

*Aman digs out his phone and hits dial.*

Champa : Hello ?   
Aman : Hey, Champa ? Are you home yet ? I need a favor.....

*Much later.*

*Aman is back at his apartment, His friends are getting ready for bed. They all have an early shift tomorrow.*

Rahul : What a day! What a game.   
Devika : I still can;t believe Keshav's advice to the manager got the nighthawks to come back and win. Unbelievable.   
Keshav : Well, I wouldn't say it was all me. All i did was examine the evidence and diagnose the problem..... Which is why you can all kiss that diagnostic team position goodbye.  
Rahul : Dream on buddy. I'll give you a run for your money. 

*Curled on the couch, Aman watches at them laugh and joke.*

Aman : *smiles*..........

*Aman's own words come back to him...... "Competing makes them stronger."*

*Aman suddenly sits up and heads for the door.*

Champa : Aman ? Where are you off to ?   
Aman : Something i forgot to do. *smiles* 

*Aman's roommates give him a knowing smile.* 

*MediCity is quiet this late. Aman hurries into an elevator and get's off at the seventh floor.* 

*Checking his watch, Aman apologies as he squeeze's past nurses and patients. Finally, he reaches an office door and knocks.*

Voice : Come in. 

*Aman steps into kartik's office. he takes off his eyeglasses and looks up.*

Kartik : Rookie.   
Aman : I want in. 

*Kartik's eyes move from aman, To the clock mounted on the wall.... 12:01 AM*

Kartik : I'm sure i made it clear that the cutoff was midnight. So go ahead and tell me why i should make an exception for you.  
Aman : I .......want to help people like you do, The entire reason i ranked MediCity first on my list of residencies was because of you and the diagnostic team. All i've ever wanted to do is help people. Please give me a chance to prove how worthy i am to do that.

*Kartik thinks for a moment, His face unreadable as he scratches his chin.*

*Aman's heart pounds. He can't help but wonder if He's just blown it completely...*

Kartik : You had me worried there.

*Kartik opens a file, adding Aman's name to the bottom of a long list.*

Aman : Thank You. Dr. Singh !  
Kartik : Don't thank me. Just don't make me regret it. 

*Grinning with relief, Aman backs out of the office.*

Aman : ( Game on, everyone. )

Swaansh : Aman's officially in the running for the fellowship! What does Kartik have in store for Aman ? Let's just stay tuned to find it out...

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it in such a hurry. i seriously didn't have any time to write anything in the notes.* hope you liked it. appologies if spellings are wrong.


	7. House Warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you enjoying this fic so far ?

Kartik : Don't thank me. Just don't make me regret it.

*Grinning with relief, Aman backs out of the office.*

Aman : ( Game on, everyone. )

Swaansh : Aman's officially in the running for the fellowship! What does Kartik have in store for Aman ? Let's just stay tuned to find it out...

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Housewarming.

Nurse : Dr, Tripathi! Your post-op patient is distress!

*Aman rushes into the room and finds it in chaos. Aman's patient lies motionless as the nurses rushes around her.*

Aman :What happened ? I saw her two minutes ago and she was fine!  
Nurse : She can't breathe! She has fluid in her lungs!  
Nurse 2 : Her heart's in atrial fibrillation rate's pushing 160!  
Nurse : Her B.P.'s crashing..... she's hypotensive!  
Nurse 2 : And her body temperature is climbing. she's burning up! What do you want to do doctor ?   
Aman : We should defib her, right ?   
Nurse : She can't breathe either, Doctor! We have to do something.!

*Aman feels the panic rising in his throat. Aman freezes....*

Aman : I......  
Nurse : Doctor, What do you want us to do ?   
Nurse 2 : Dr. Tripathi! We need an answer, now!

``````````````````````````

*The next morning* 

Keshav : Aman ? Are you listening ?   
Aman : Sorry, Keshav. I got.... distracted.

*Aman is walking into the hospital with Keshav and Champa*

Keshav : still thinking about that patient from last night ?   
Aman : ....... Yeah.   
Champa : You can't beat yourself up about it, Aman. she survived.  
Aman : Only because the nurse bailed me out. she'd just had a tough surgery. i should have been prepared for complications. I feel like i'm pretty comfortable now at handling something bad happening.... But when a million bad things happen at once, i panic. i can't handle when everything's spiraling out of control.  
Keshav : I replay cases that don't go well over and over in my mind, so i know exactly what to do next time. you can try that.   
Aman : Maybe you're right.  
Keshav : I don't want to brag, but statistically speaking i usually am.

*Keshav claps his hands together, excited.*

Keshav : Speaking of bragging.... i should be pretty high up in the first rankings for the diagnostics fellowship!  
Champa : Ooh, that's today ? 

*Aman enters the atrium.... to find the rest of the medical interns pushing to get to the front of a crowd.*

Dr . Ines : Gather round, Gather round.

*Kartik stands in front, holding a sheet of paper.*

Kartik : Back! Back! Christ, You're like a bunch of rabid dogs.

*Aman joins the group, standing on tip toes to see over the crowd.*

Aman : Wow. It looks like everyone signed up for the competition.  
Keshav : Of course they did...... it's the opportunity of a lifetime.  
Devika : Yeah. only a complete jackass would even think about passing it up.   
Aman : Thanks for that, Devika.  
Rahul : How about this ? Whoever's ranked lowest has to pick the keg for tonight's housewarming party ?   
Devika : I like the way you think.  
Rahul : Great! That's music, food and drinks sorted. I've told everyone to arrive at eight.  
Keshav : Wait, who's everyone ?   
Rahul : You know, The other interns.  
Devika : I told a few residents about it too.   
Champa : And i invited a bunch of nurses.  
Keshav : You guys, our place is nice, but it's not that big! We've gotta keep it small.  
Aman : Keshav .... Chill out! It'll be fine. we can squeeze. it's not like everyone we ask will turn up,anyway.  
Keshav : Famous last words....  
Rahul : I can't believe i'm finally throwing my first party!  
Dr. Ines : Oh, are you talking about your housewarming tonight ? I can't wait!  
Aman : You've heard about that ?   
Ines : Everyone's heard about it!  
Keshav : This is what i was talking about.  
Ines : I was actually just on my way to tell zaid about it. you don't mind right ?   
Aman : You want to bring Dr. Mirani ? Well the more the merrier.   
Ines : Great! I know his sense of humor isn't everyone's cup of tea....   
Devika : He has a sense of humor ?   
Ines : ......... But he's loads of fun at parties.  
Aman : We look forward to seeing that!

*Ines continues on, While Aman's roomies shoot look at him.*

Aman : What'd you want me to say ? 

*Up front, Kartik pins the sheet of paper to an announcement board. A tidal wave of interns threatens to crush him*

Kartik : Now you can stop badgering me with questions about where you stand. If you want to challenge your ranking, swing by my office, and i'll immediately disqualify you. Good day.

*Kartik turns on his heel and walks away before anyone can stop him*

Champa : Is it just me, or is he even grumpier than usual ?   
Aman : He's probably got something else on his mind.  
Keshav : Of course he does. He's Kartik Singh, He must be working a bunch of mindblowing cases right now.   
Devika : Settle down, Fanboy. Kissing ass won't improve your ranking. 

*Slowly, The crowd disperses as the interns ahead of Them find their rankings. soon, Aman's close enough to read the list.*

Keshav : Let's see, who's number one.......  
Devika : Rajni ? What the actual fuck ? That little ---  
Rajni : That little what ? Go on. 

*Devika turns to find Rajni behind her.*

Devika : *angry* That..... Little colleague whose aunt signs my paychecks.  
Champa : Devika, Keep reading!  
Devika : I'm fourth. Fine i guess. Keshav's seventh. Rahul You're tenth, Champa you are fourteenth and Aman you're....

*Aman follows Devika's finger lower and lower on the list.*

Rahul : Nineteen ? Looks like you're on keg duty, Aman!  
Aman : I'm number nineteen ? I guess that's fair. Next ranking. I'll be higher. I've just gotta work for it.  
Devika : You sure Dr. Kartik doesn't just have it out for you ? I mean, You're not as good as me, but you're not that bad. *smiles*  
Aman : Doesn't matter. I need to get better for my own sake. Actually, Did you see where he went ? I need to update him on my post-op-patient.  
Devika : Down that hall. But maybe you should ask a nurse to do it. Wouldn't want to drop even lower.

*Aman follows Kartik down a hall adjoining a new wing of the hospital, still under construction.*

Aman : Dr. Kartik! Wait up!

*He stops and turns at the sound of Aman's voice. His gaze seems distant, His thoughts elsewhere.*

Kartik : hm ?   
Aman : I wanted to give you an update on my post-op patient from last night.  
Kartik : The one the nurses had to intube ? I've already been updated.

*He starts to walk away.*

Aman : You're not ........ going to berate me ?   
Kartik : I have business to attend to. And going by the look on your face, I gather you already feel bad enough about it. Now get back to your patients. Doctors shouldn't be anywhere near the construction.  
Aman : Wait.... one more thing. My roommates and i are throwing a housewarming party tonight. You should come. A lot of the staff will be there. It'll be fun.

*Kartik hesitates, His eyes locking with Aman's, Then he sighs.*

Kartik : I appreciate the invitation, But i have to decline.  
Aman : Understood, Dr. Singh.

*Aman turns to leave.....*

Kartik : Rookie, wait.... i could use a favor. how busy are you right now ?   
Aman : All my patients are stable. What do you need ?   
Kartik : Radiology just got a new f.M.R.I. machine, but they haven't tested it out yet. i'm growing impatient. Can i use you as a guinea pig ?  
Aman : You want to stick me in an f.M.R.I. and scan my brain ?   
Kartik : *grins* It'll be easy. I'll ask you a few questions and see which parts of your brain react.  
Aman : uhh, What..... kind of questions ?   
Kartik : If you'd rather keep your secrets, scan my brain instead. i frankly don't care, i just want this machine up and running.  
Aman : Sure..... i'll help you out.   
Kartik : Excellent. Come with me.

*Aman follows Kartik to the imaging lab. A shiny white F.MR.I. machine dominates the room.*

Kartik : The control room is through there. But first, i'll need an injection of the magnetic contrast media.   
Aman : I'll get the gadolinium. Make sure you don't have any metal on you.

*As Aman fills a syringe with contrast media, Kartik slips off his lab coat, Undoes his tie, and peels off his shirt.*

Kartik : I'm ready.

*Kartik lies back on the table as Aman approaches with the syringe. Aman palpates the veins in his arms as Kartik looks up at Aman.*

Kartik : *Grins* You do know how to perform an intravenous injection, don't you ?   
Aman : *Smiles* You're about to find out. 

*Aman prepares the dose.*

*Aman inserts the needle gently and injects the substance.*

Kartik : Well done. Barely felt a thing.   
Aman : I did go to a medical school you know.

*Aman disposes the syringe and presses a button on the machine. Kartik's table slides into the donuts of the massive magnet enclosure.*

*Aman leaves the magnet room and sits at the workstation, Checking on Kartik through the glass.*

Aman : Can you hear me alright ? 

*Kartik's voice comes over the speakers.*

Kartik : Loud and clear. Very loud, in fact.  
Aman : Beginning the first scan. 

*Aman powers up the magnet. From the next room, Aman hears the machine humming,cycling,clicking and buzzing.*

*Kartik lies flat, Unmoving.*

Kartik : How is it looking ?   
Aman : Your brain looks ........... Like a brain.   
Kartik *laughs* I suppose i should be grateful for that. So far, so good. now let's test the detection of the contrast media. Ask me some questions. Different parts of my brain should illuminate with increased hemodynamic flow.*  
Aman : What kind of questions ?   
Kartik : Perhaps you can start with "why am i making Dr. Kartik think everything ?"  
Aman : Sorry! Um.... Who do you love the most in the world ?   
Kartik : *shocked* That's ........ quite a first question.  
Aman : Just trying to provoke an emotional response in the scan.

*Kartik's silent for a long moment.*

Kartik : I was once close with my family, through that time has passed. I suppose i feel a strong affection for my dog, Jenner.  
Aman : You named your dog after kylie ?   
Kartik : *Shocked* I absolutely did not! Edward jenner was the --  
Aman : The father of immunology. i Know. i was just messing with you. And it worked. Your amygdala lit up like a Christmas tree when i got you riled up.  
Kartik : Let's move along. Next question.  
Aman : What's your most embarrassing moment ?   
Kartik : This.  
Aman : *smiles* I am serious.   
Kartik : As am i.   
Aman : *angry* Do you want to see if the machine is working or not ?   
Kartik : *laughs* Look at you, Angry for the first time maybe. You look cute though.   
Aman : *iduasgbswjdv* ( Did he just ? )   
Kartik : Fine, Years ago... when i was a resident, i ... i once...  
Aman : You can tell me.  
Kartik : I once misdiagnosed a patient.   
Aman : Once ?   
Kartik : I know. I was mortified. I vowed to never let it happen again. 

*Kartik's hippocampus pulses orange as he recalls the memory.*

Aman : Wow. That really is a strong memory for you. Moving on.   
Aman : Do you want kids ? 

*There's no response.*

Aman : Dr. Kartik ?   
Kartik : I heard you. I'm thinking.

*On screen, The orange glow moves from Kartik's parietal lobe to his occidental as he imagines a future.*

Kartik : I'm not sure if that's in the cards for me.   
Aman : No ?   
Kartik : I don't think i'd be able to be there for them, at least not the way they would need. Besides, i've seen too many horror stories firsthand. Okay, one more. Ask something complex.  
Aman : Alright... what do you think of attending-resident relationships ?   
Kartik : *shocked af* I'm sorry ?   
Aman : You heard me. 

*Kartik's hypothalamus pulses orange.*

Kartik : Attending are responsible for the management and training of the residents. That has to take priority. Romantic entanglements.... Interfere with that. we're doctors. Any intimate feelings are just neurochemical responses to heightened stress and frequent exposure to each other.  
Aman : Riiiight.   
Kartik : I think we're done here.

*Aman powers down the machine and returns to the magnet room, pulling ethan's table out from the enclosure. He gets up and puts his clothes back on.*

Kartik : I take it the machine is working normally ?   
Aman : Like a charm.   
Kartik : Excellent. Thank you... For the assistance.  
Aman : Any time. 

*Kartik nods awkwardly, Then starts to go.*

*He turns back to say something....pauses...... scrunches up his face.*

Kartik : ...........

*...Then seems to wave off his own thoughts and leaves.* 

*Later, Aman returns to check on his post-op patient, the one Aman almost let die.*

Aman : ( Okay, time to face the music.... )

*The moment Aman enters the room, A wave of noise and activity hits Aman.* 

*The patient's awake, Tying furiously into a laptop as she argues vociferously into her Bluetooth earpiece.*

Aman : *Mrs. Turner.... ? *  
Shonda : One second, Dr. Tripathi.... No, charlie, have steve deliver the signed statements to the court while jane talks to the client. Hold on, Bastien's calling... bastien! If we don't file at the courthouse by close, They'll dismiss our motion! And my kids' soccer practice was canceled. I need tom to pick them up at three o'clock, not five.  
Aman : Sorry. I can come back later....

*She ends the call and beckons Aman closer, Still typing on her laptop.*

Shonda : No, No just a million fires to put out, but i'm sure you can relate.  
Aman : Can you tell me how you're feeling today, Mrs. Turner ?   
Shonda : I'm a little sore in the throat and around my operation scars, But otherwise fine. I really gave you a scare last night, huh ?   
Aman : Uh......  
Shonda : It's okay, I might be a lawyer but i'm not going to sue you for being honest.  
Aman : I thought i was going to lose you. We were lucky the team of nurses here is so good at what they do.  
Shonda : I might be getting old, but i'm one tough cookie. Not going down without a fight.  
Aman : I believe it. I'll be back soon to check on you again. 

*As Aman heads for the exit, She calls after Aman.*

Shonda : You'll be alright, Dr. Tripathi. I might not be a doctor, But i'm a senior partner at a highly respected law firm... So i know what it's like to have a million things to do and only two hands.  
Aman : How do you deal with it ?  
Shonda : Delegation. I have a great team behind me, and i'm damn good at telling them what to do.   
Aman : That sounds Kinda bossy.   
Shonda : Well, I am a boss. As far as i can see, So are you. I delegate small but important tasks to my team so that my mind is free to concentrate on what i do best. Which is why i'm one of the highest earning litigators in the state and my kids still know what i look like.  
Aman : But how do you stay calm enough to make decisions ? Last night i felt like there was a traffic jam in my brain.  
Shonda : I just close my eyes, Breathe.. and count to three.  
Aman : Count to three ? That's it ?   
Shonda : I paid a life coach two grand an hour to teach crap like that. So hopefully it's worth something to you.

*Finally, after His long shift, Aman lugs the beer keg to his apartment.*

*... and find the place completely packed!*

Aman : Holy Crap!

*Music thumps from Rahul's speakers while everyone dances and plays drinking games.*

*Aman squeezes through the crowd, smiling politely at nurses and support staffs he recognize..... Aman even spots a couple patients!*

Ines : Aman !

*Ines greets hIM WITH AN ENTHUSIASTIC HUG, slooshing some of her drink down his back.*

Ines : Thanks so much for inviting us !

*Dr. Mirani joins Them, a drink in hand.*

Aman : Oh! Dr. Mirani! I'm uh..... really glad you could join us.  
Ines : We're outside the hospital, You can call him zaid!  
Zaid : This is really great, Tripathi. I'm loving this party.

*The two of them move past Aman to refill their drinks.*

Aman : I can't tell if he's being sarcastic.

*Aman waddles through the dense crowd with the keg, shouting over the blaring music.*

Aman : Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!

*A Strong hand lifts one of the keg's handles.*

Ayan : Lemme help with that. I was wondering where you were.  
Aman : At the hospital, Getting puked on. Again.  
Ayan : I love when you talk dirty. *lol*  
Aman : At least one of us does. Give me a minute to get showered and changed.

*Aman rummages through his clothes after the world's fastest shower.*

Aman : ( Okay, Lots of people here tonight.... Anything could happen! ) 

*Aman slips on his outfit and admires himself in the mirror.*

Aman : ( Looking good, Dr. Tripathi. )

*He emerges from His bedroom to find the apartment somehow even more crowded.*  
*Ayan looks up at Aman*

Ayan : Oh , damn.  
Aman : Problem ?   
Ayan : Just admiring the transformation.  
Aman : Are you saying i looked terrible before ?   
Ayan : I'm saying you look killer now.  
Aman : I need to see a doctor about some shots.  
Ayan : I think i'm due for some of those myself. Lead the way!

*Ayan follows Aman to the sofa. Devika's there, Surrounded by medical interns, a bottle of tequila in her lap.*  
*She glances at Aman, biting her lips as she takes in His outfit.*

Aman : Sooo........ Do i pass the dress code ?   
Devika : Ohhhh yeah. 

*Devika reaches down to the floor and picks up three shot glasses. She grins at Aman*

Devika : You have some catching up to do.

*As the three of them take a shot, Champa enters, holding the hand of a young man.*

Champa : Guys! This is wayne !  
Wayne : ........  
Devika : Ohmygod! He is actually real. I owe Keshav twenty bucks.  
Aman : Hi, Wayne! We've heard a lot about you. it's nice to finally meet you.  
Keshav : We were all hoping you would join us for movie night last weekend.   
Wayne : I don't have time to come all the way over here to hang out or whatever. I have a very important job.  
Aman : An important job ? So does Champa. You know ....... since she literally saves lives...  
Wayne : I'm lead developer at my company. Any one of you interns can do Champa's job when she's not there. Nobody can do mine.  
Devika : *Pissed* Wow. You're a real piece of work.-------  
Champa : -aholic! He's a real workacholic yup! And you're right, Wayne. All my intern friends are great at their jobs.  
Wayne : Is there any food at this thing ?   
Champa : Sure! Come see the kitchen....

*Ayan gives a low whistle as Champa leads Wayne away*

Aman : Quiet, Ayan.  
Ayan : I didn't even say anything!  
Aman : If i've gotta deal with that guy all night, I'm gonna need another drink.  
Rahul : Aman ! You up for a game of beer pong ? I've never played before!  
Ayan : Nah. I think he's chicken.

*Nearby, a group of doctors surrounds a table covered with drinks.*

Keshav : Next question in drunk rounds : What is used to concentrate radio-labeled protein samples prior to western blotting ?   
Medical Intern : i ....Uh..... I forget!  
Keshav : The correct answer was radioimmunoprecipitation assay buffer! Drink!  
Devika : Hey, Aman. what do you say we kick some ass in drunk rounds ?   
Aman : I'm in.

*Aman and Devika sit near the coffee table with the other doctors.*

Keshav : Greetings, challengers! Dare you enter my domain ?   
Medical intern : Keshav's feeling himself because nobody's made him drink yet.  
Keshav : You're up first, Aman. Ready ? Name the most common causes of post-operative fever!  
Devika : The five "w's ? That's way too easy!  
Aman : Wind, Water, wound, walking and wonder drugs!  
Keshav : That's right. You survive this round!  
Aman : Good, because i definitely don't want to drink whatever that liquor is.  
Devika : That was a softball anyway. Now it's Your turn to ask.  
Aman : You think you're so good ? Answer this. Where would i find arterial baroreceptors ?   
Devika : Piece of cake. They're in the carotid sinus... Ummmm   
Aman : And ? Go on ?   
Devika : *confused* And... the.... Just give me the damn bottle.

*Everyone cheers as Devika takes a shot.*

Devika : Next one of these, You're taking with me.  
Aman : Sounds like a plan.

*Later.... Aman notices the front door of the apartment is open.*  
*He steps outside and finds crowds of party guests chatting and drinking in the hallway.*

Aman : How are even more people here ? 

*Aman bumps into Champa, Who looks glum. She puts on a happy face when she sees Aman.*

Aman : Hey, Champa. Are you okay ? where's wayne ?   
Champa : He had to go home. he works early in the morning ,so......  
Aman : Hey, I think some more people arrived while you were busy with wayne. Why don't we show them around ?   
Champa : You're right! I should be a good host!

*As champa heads into the apartment, Rahul wheels past, balancing a tray of drinks on his lap.*

Aman : Hey rahul, Do you think this party is getting ........a little out of hand ?  
Rahul : Champa cleared it with Farley. We're good until midnight.  
Aman : Which is in ten minutes.  
Rahul : Oh. Whoops! Maybe we should----  
???? : Ummm, Excuse me ? 

*Both look up to see a girl struggling with a load of fresh laundry.*

???? : Could i squeeze through ?   
Rahul : Oh! You live here!  
Phdebe : Right down the hall . I'm phoebe. Are you guests at this rager, or....  
Aman : This rager is ours.  
Rahul : I'm Aman, and this is Rahul.  
Aman : Maybe the other way around eh ?   
Rahul : Right ! We're uh. Not keeping you awake, are we ?   
Phoebe : I'm a night owl. But you should think about inviting me next time. it's the neighborly thing to do.

*She smiles at Rahul as she slips past Aman into her apartment.*

Aman : Phoebe and Rahul ..... That'll look great carved into your locker.  
Rahul : What ? No , i don't ........  
Aman : Don't play dumb. she was flirting with you!  
Rahul : She was just being friendly.  
Aman : Trust me, Rahul. she was 100 percent flirting.\

*Rahul straightens in his chair, Smiling to himself.*

Rahul : ... You really think so ? 

*Keshav barrels into the hallway, Followed by Devika*

Keshav : You guys, it's midnight! Why is everyone still here ?   
Devika : it's okay, Keshav. The apartment's not going to turn into a pumpkin.   
Keshav : No, But if a neighbor complains, It'll turn into Not-our-apartment. We'll get kicked out.!  
Rahul : Things did get a little out of control...

*Champa rushes out into the hall.*

Champa : I just saw farley walking over. Someone must've complained!  
Devika : I freaking hate snitches.  
Keshav : There's no way we'll get this party under control in time!

*Aman thinks back to what his patient Mrs. Turner said...*

````````````````````( Flashback )```````````````````````

Shonda : Delegation. I have a great team behind me, and i'm damn good at telling them what to do.

```````````````````( Flashback ends )````````````````````

Aman : Here's what's gonna happen. Devika, Round up everyone in the hallway and get them inside. Rahul, Turn down the music and close the windows. Keshav, break out the board games. Champa, Placate everyone with the treats we've got left. okay ?   
Rahul : Okay !  
Champa : Ready ? Break!

*Within minutes, There's a knock at Aman's door. Aman cautiously open it.*

Aman : Oh! Hi, Farley!  
Farley : What's going on here ? Mrs. Mehta called with a noise complaint, Dragged me away from watching "Tarak mehta ka ooltah chashma".   
Aman : I'm not sure what she could mean..... Nobody's here everyone left at midnight. We're just cleaning up and heading to bed. I was brushing my teeth...

*Farley frowns at Aman, Cocking his ear as if to listen. He sighs*

Farley : Mrs Mehta is such a damn whiner. Carry on! I'm going back to my show.  
Aman : Enjoy, Fraley! And thanks for stopping by!

*Farley walks off down the hallway. Aman gently closes the door and turns around to find himself greeted by a sea of grinning faces.* 

Aman : You heard the man. Carry on!

*Careful of the noise, all the guests quietly cheer and resume their board games.*

*A couple hours later, The party is finally winding down. Guests hug Aman and make their exits.*

Aman : WOw. What a party......

*On the couch, Aman notices Champa deep in quiet conversation with one of the nurses.*

Champa : Don't get me started,Danny I could talk about the secret of ninradell all night long.  
Danny : I'm all ears. That book was one of my favorites as a kid.

*Devika's sitting on the other sofa. And Ayan is packing the spent cans into a recycling bag.*

Ayan : Just about done cleaning up over here, Aman....

*Aman tosses the last few cans and cups into Ayan's recycling bag.*

Ayan : Thank you.  
Aman : Thank me ? You're the one staying late to clean up our party.  
Ayan : Eh. force of habit, I guess. Messes seem to follow me around for some reason. I'm pretty used to cleaning them up at this point.  
Aman : I can see that. You know you don't have to go home.  
Ayan : Oh . So where will i sleep ?   
Aman : Fair enough, Wish we had more rooms. Besides, I should really go to bed. I need my beauty sleep lol.  
Ayan : No, You don't. but you've definitely earned some rest. I'll take this recycling out on my way.  
Aman : Thanks., Ayan. You're a sweet soul.  
Ayan : Don't tell anyone, okay ? 

*Aman stumbles towards his bedroom, More than ready for a few precious hours of sleep.*

```````````````````````````````

*The next morning, Aman wanders into the kitchen for breakfast.* 

Rahul : Morning, Look who stayed up all night.  
Aman : Who ? 

*Rahul points to the couch, where Champa and Danny are sound asleep, Slumped beside each other in front of the T.V.*

Aman : Okay, That's pretty adorable.

*Aman yawns, Heading for the nurses station go collect his charts for the day. Suddenly, His pager beeps.*

Aman : ( A 9-1-1 ... for mrs. Turner! )

*Aman charges into the room to find mrs. Turner in respiratory distress.*

Aman : She's crashing again ?   
Nurse : Just like last time.  
Danny : Body temp skyrocketing. she's in AFib, Her B.P.'s crashing, and she's got a pulmonary edema!  
Nurse : What do you want to do ? 

*Aman feels like the panic building as he considers his options.*

Aman : I ........ want to breathe.  
Nurse : Doctor ? 

*Aman closes his eyes and breathes.*

Aman : ( One... two.... Three! )

Aman : Sarah, Prep The I.V. we have to get fluids in her. Marlene, We need ice packs. Cool her down so she doesn't get heat stroke. And danny. get the defibrillator. Then we incubate.  
Danny : On it.   
Nurse : Right away, Dr. Tripathi....

*Later, Aman's strolling through the hospital halls, A smile on his face. He runs into Kartik.*

Kartik : Rookie. I heard you kept Mrs. Turner alive.  
Kartik : Sounds like quite litany of emergencies. Good work. *smiles*  
Aman : Thank you Dr. Singh. *Grins*

*Kartik nods curtly and goes.... As he passes, A C.T scan falls out of one of the files he's carrying.*

Aman : Oh! Dr. Kartik you dropped this.

*Just as Aman notices the patient's name on the scan, Kartik snatches it away.*

Kartik : Ahem. Thank you. Excuse me.

*He walks off briskly. As Aman heads off to his next case, His mind goes back to the name he saw on the scan...*

Aman : ( Patient X ? ) What does that mean ? ) 

*Aman turns around and watches Kartik disappear around the corner.*

Aman : ( What could Kartik be hiding ? ) 

Swaansh : Can Aman balance work, life and still somehow fight his way up the rankings ? And who exactly is patient X ? Stay tuned to find it out. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. The next chapter is gonna blow your minds and i can't wait for you all to read it. : )


	8. Patient X

Previously on My SuperNova.

He walks off briskly. As Aman heads off to his next case, His mind goes back to the name he saw on the scan...*

Aman : ( Patient X ? ) What does that mean ? )

*Aman turns around and watches Kartik disappear around the corner.*

Aman : ( What could Kartik be hiding ? )

Swaansh : Can Aman balance work, life and still somehow fight his way up the rankings ? And who exactly is patient X ? Stay tuned to find it out.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Patient X

*A week after the house warming party*

*Aman's leaving a patient's room with Rahul, When suddenly.....*

Rahul : Uh.... Aman ? Is it just me, or is the ground shaking ?  
Aman : Does Delhi Get earthquakes ? 

*The two of Them hear a rumble approaching and look down the hall..... When a herd of interns is stampeding right towards them*

Keshav : Dr. Kartik's posting the new rankings !  
Devika : Are you coming or what ?  
Aman : Uh-Oh!

*Aman and rahul take cover inside a patients room as the stampede barrels past.*

Rahul : What ? You're not excited to see the new ranking ?  
Aman : I'd rather not get Mufasa'd on the way. 

*Once the coast is clear, Aman and rahul calmly follow the group to the atrium.*

*By the time Aman arrives, The interns are already crowded around Kartik, who's about to pin the latest fellowship rankings to the board.*

Kartik : My god.... Can't any of you exhibit a modicum of self-control ?

*Despite the insult, Aman detects something distant in his gaze as if he's barely paying attention .*

*Kartik walks away, leaving the interns to crowd around the ranking sheet.*

Keshav : You guys! I'm up to fifth! Finally!  
Rahul : I slipped to number thirteen.... weak.  
Champa : Ugh. Seventeen. I knew that would happen. Dr. Kartik caught me crying in a supply closet yesterday. I've just.... had a lot of really sad cases lately.  
Aman : Aw, champa. Wanna talk about it ?  
Champa : No point wallowing. Just gotta smile my way through.

*Aman notices Devika's fallen silent. Aman searches the list for her name and find's she's dropped down too...*

Devika : Eleven ? REALLY ? 

*And right above her is.....*

Champa : Number ten! Nice work, Aman!  
Aman : I'm number ten ? holy crap ? i should be lower, I definitely don't deserve top ten.  
Devika : Don't do that idiot.  
Aman : Do what ?  
Devika : Feign modesty.  
Aman : I'm not feiging anything. i think i have a lot of work to do and improve.  
Devika : Sure. whatever you say. 

*Later, Aman's filing up his lunch tray in the cafeteria.*

*As he crosses the room, He overhears Rajni in line, Surrounded bye her usual gaggle of sycophants.*

Medical Resident : Dr. Emery, can i pay for your lunch ?  
Rajni *pissed* : What you can do is not stand so close that your stethoscope drags through my salad.

*Aman slides in besides his roommates.*

Devika : How is she still number one in the rankings ?  
Keshav : Seriously. she's not better than us! This one patient, she probably spent ten minutes with her, tops!  
Aman : Did she solve the case ?  
Keshav : Well...... yeah.  
Aman : I think she's just that good.  
Rahul : You can't seriously think that!  
Aman : What's the point of thinking anything else ? All we can do is work to better ourselves. Saying it's unfair doesn't help us in the competition, and it doesn't help our patients.  
Champa : I think we just need to make better impressions on Dr. Kartik. i mean.... does he even know who we are ?  
Devika : He knows who Aman is.  
Rahul : We should all try to get some one-on-one time with him. Does he have office hours ?  
Aman : I'm not sure he has time for interns right now. he seems really wrapped up with some secret case.  
Champa : A secret case ? What are you talking about ?  
Aman : I saw a chart of his. The name on it was "patient X" He was really distracted by it.  
Rahul : Patient X ? That sounds badass ! I bet he's working on some new cutting-edge treatment.  
Champa : Ooh, Do you think maybe we could help him with it ?  
Keshav : Uh ! I really don't want to get on Kartik Singh's bad side by prying into his business.  
Devika : Really ? I'm always up for prying into people's secrets.  
RahuL : Come on, Keshav. You must want to know what he's been working on.  
Keshav : With every fiber of my being but i have self control.

*Aman and his friends chow down, Speculating excitedly about the possibilities of Kartik's secret case.*

*After lunch, Everyone splits up to check on their separate cases. Devika heads off without saying goodbye, so Aman chases after her.*

Aman : Hey..... devika, wait up. !  
Devika : Yeah ?  
Aman : Listen.... i'm sorry  
Devika : What on earth could you be sorry for ?  
Aman : I don't know, But i've clearly done something to upset you.  
Devika : Jesus, Aman, Don't be such a martyr. I'm mad at myself, okay ? I came to MediCity to be the best, and right now i'm out.  
Aman : But Devika....  
Devika : Hold up..... So whatever emotional thing you wanna do right now, i'm not interested. i cannot let myself get distracted.  
Aman : So you're saying....... I'm a distraction ?  
Devika : *sad face* Yeah!

*She shakes her head and walks away*

Aman : So much for not letting the competition affect our friendships,....

*After rounds, Aman checks in on one of his newest patients. He's sitting in bed strumming poorly on a ukulele, singing quietly.*

Remy ( The patient ) : Who say's you're not star potential.... Who say's you're not presidential.... Who say's you can't be in movies..... Listen to me..... listen to me.....  
Remy : Oh! What up doc ? You ready to let me out of here ?  
Aman : Well, Remy, that depends on what your lungs have to say.  
Remy : Anything.... let's just speed it up doc.  
Aman : Any wheezing or coughing today ?  
Remy : Nope! I'm feeling one hundred percent.

*Aman listens intently as Remy breathes in and out. His lungs sound crystal clear.*

Aman : It sounds like your respiratory infection's all cleared up. Let me check your vitals, then we can see about discharging you.

*Aman slips a blood pressure sleeve around Remy's arm and pumps it.*

Remy : Man, i can't wait to get back home to California and hit the waves again , Even a few days away feels like forever, You know ? Do you surf, doc ?  
Aman : Me ? Surf ? That's not really my thing. I'm more of a surfing the internet person.  
Remy : Het, to each their own. But for me! It's my whole world. It's the best feeling there is. Just you and the ocean. No worries. No problems. And honestly ? No offense, but it seems like you could use a little less of the whole "worrying thing."  
Aman : What are you talking about ?  
Remy : You're wound tighter than my ukulele strings. What's on your mind ?  
Aman : Work problems. There's this competition for the medical interns.... one of the attendings is ranking us according to our abilities. It's causing some drama.  
Remy : It's only drama for you if you engage it, man. Getting yourself all twisted up over stuff like that, what does it solve ?  
Aman : I appreciate the advice, but it's a little more complicated than that.  
Remy : Okay, but .... say I'm out on the ocean. I dunno what's under the surface. A rock could wipe me out, a shark could want lunch. What does worrying about that stuff change ? Nothing i can do about it right ?  
Aman : You can let go of going in water.  
Remt : That's no kinda life! Nah. All you can do is choose which wave to chase. Nothing else matters.

*AS Aman deflates the blood pressure sleeve, He notices his calf is covered in small reddened nodules.*

*When he touches the leg, Remy winces.*

Aman : Did that hurt ?  
Remy : It's just a rash. no big deal.  
Aman : It could be a big deal. Maybe it's just related to your infection, but it could be more serious, even a genetic condition.  
Remy : Ha! You trying to scare me doc ?  
Aman : It's probably nothing, but i'd like to do a biopsy and a genetic test just in case. If it is a sign of something more serious, We can treat it before it becomes a problem./  
Remy : All right. My parents have sweet insurance, so if it makes you happy, test away.

*Later, Aman's filling out charts at the nurses' station when Ayan leans besides him and sighs heavily.* 

Ayan : Hey there. How's your day been ?  
Aman : You sound like you want me to ask you that question.  
Ayan : You're looking at a guy who just touched a beating human heart.  
Aman : You're not even in the fellowship competition and you're still trying to one-up me ?  
Ayan : Sorry. I can't help myself.

*Past Ayan, Aman spots Kartik looking furtively over his shoulder as he walks around the corner....*

Dr . Kartik singh : * Sad expression on his face*  
Aman : Look! I think Dr. Singh's going to see patient X!  
Ayan : Patient X ? Is that one of Kartik's comic books ? 

*Aman peeks around the corner to watch Kartik .* 

Ayan : Are you spying on your boss ? I didn't know you were so bad, Aman. I kinda like it though.  
Aman : Come on! We're losing him!

*Trying not to draw attention, They follow behind kartik, Ayan walks with Aman, an amused smirk twisting his lips.*

Ayan : You're gonna need to explain why we're stalking an attending.  
Aman : I saw one of his patient files by accident last week. But instead of a patient name, it was marked "patient X"  
Ayan : And who's that ?  
Aman : That's what we're trying to figure out.

*Suddenly, Dr. Kartik stops and looks back.*

Aman : Quick! Pretend we're fighting.  
Ayan : Got it.  
Aman : I refuse! I won't let you take my patient's brain, Dr. Ayan! *Angry*

*Ayan just busts out laughing.*

Aman ": Argh. you are so bad at this.  
Ayan : I'm sorry. okay , i promise. i won't take your patient's brain. 

*Aman checks if kartik noticed him, but he's already continuing on his way.*

Ayan : Are you sure you're not just looking for an excuse to get me alone ?  
Aman : You seriously think i staged this elaborate plan to get two minutes of your time ? *Laughs*  
Ayan n: People have done stranger things to get my attention.  
Aman : Oh no.......

*Zaid and ines are coming down the hallway towards Them!*

Dr. Ines : Good afternoon, Dr. Kartik!  
Kartik : Hrm.  
Aman : Crap. They're totally gonna stop me to ask about my patients! Unless.....  
Ayan : I don't like where that "Unless" Is going.....  
Aman : Unless you distract them!  
Ayan : And how am i supposed to do that ?  
Aman : You should annoy them..... Maybe ?  
Ayan : How am i supposed to annoy them ?  
Aman : I dunno. Just.... be yourself.*laughs*  
Ayan : Ouch. That stung a little. You're gonna owe me good for this.

*Ayan jogs up to Ines and Zaid.*

Ayan : Yoooooooo, Real sorry to interrupt, but, yeah, so don't be mad but.... I may or may not have lost my pet tarantula.  
Ines : Oh no! IN THE HOSPITAL ?  
Zaid : Oh great, This is what i was missing from my day now.  
Ayan : My patient wanted to meet him, and he kinda..... escaped. You know how these things happen.  
Zaid : *shocked* No! No, I definitely don't.  
Aman : ( Smooth as ever, Ayan. ) *smiles*

*Ayan winks at Aman as he slips past them*

*Aman rounds the corner near the new hospital wing... And comes face to face with Kartik. Kartik folds his arms and glares down at Aman.*

Aman : *Busted* ( Oh noo. He's so gonna eat me raw now. )  
Kartik : Why are you following me ?  
Aman : Aah ! Dr. Kartik ? W-what are you doing here ?  
Kartik : My job. Which is more than i can say for you. i ask again, why are you following me ?  
Aman : I... ummm......... I wanted to ask how you're doing.  
Kartik : *His anger face falls* How i'm ..... doing ? *puppy eyes*  
Aman : You seem on edge. I can't imagine how much you have going on, How much weight is on your shoulders. I know you're an attending and all, But i don't think that means you don't need someone checking on you at all.  
Kartik : Perhaps you're right. Thank you, I suppose..... for asking. I'll be fine once i get a coffee. The machine in my office is broken and you know i don't drink the dishwater from the cafeteria. There's a cafe a few blocks away i don't hate.  
Aman : Wow. A ringing endorsement. They should hang that on the wall.  
Kartik : *Smiles* They take pride in their work. I respect that. You should swing by.  
Aman : Are you saying i can tag along ?  
Kartik : I'm saying " You should swing by" *Starts smiling* But i won't stop you if you decide to follow me there, too........  
Aman : ( Dang, I didn't expect a coffee date on a busy hospital day like this. ) *( CCHAWWWWWWWWWWWWW ) 

*Aman decides to tag along with kartik.* 

Kartik : Far be it from me to deny anyone real coffee.

*Soon, Aman and kartik are a few blocks away at Derry Roasters. Kartik steps up to the counter.*

Kartik : I'll have the vienna, And he'll have..... ?

*He turns back at Aman to survey him for a moment.*

Kartik : .... The espresso Romano.

*The barista rings them up.*

Aman : I'll pay. 

*Aman holds out his credit card, But kartik puts a hand on Aman's gently pushing it back.*

Kartik : *smiles* Don't even think about it. I know how much interns get paid. 

*He takes a table by the window. Aman slides into the seat right across from him.*

Aman : Do you come here a lot ?  
Kartik : Fairly often. Sometimes i need a moment where nobody needs anything from me. No one here recognizes me, No one cares who i am here. Thirty minutes with a good roast and a new book works wonders. I didn't bring a book however, So i suppose you'll have to entertain me. 

*The barista serves Them their coffees, And Aman's surprised to find a curly lemon twist on the rim of his.*

Aman : Lemon, huh ?  
Kartik : Expresso Romano is a double expresso with sugar and Meyer lemon, Both squeezed into the brew and rubbed on the rim. It brightens the espresso and cuts the edge off the bitterness. Try it. 

*Aman takes a sip.* 

Aman : Hey, Not bad! Certainly an interesting mix of flavors.  
Kartik : Just don't ask for it in Rome. It's a misnomer, and they won't know what you're talking about. But i thought you might like it. *Smiles*.  
Aman : What made you think that ?  
Kartik : Simple observation.  
Aman : So what, you're studying me ? *Grins*  
Kartik : I study everyone, Rookie. i observe everyone. As should you. In fact, that's one of the reasons i most enjoy coming here. The clientele can be intriguing at times.  
Aman : No way, I like to tune out the whole world. If i have a good book, i'd rather be curled up on the couch with a blanket. I don't want any distractions at all.  
Kartik : I suppose that's fair, Being out of the world adds to the experience for me. Everything around us is part of that same fabric. But the art of observation,.... Of reading people.... It's critical to our work as diagnosticians. You've already begun to understand that. For instance ...... That man there, The one reading a book. He's deeply troubled. Something's gnawing at him.  
Aman : How can you tell ?  
Kartik : He hasn't turned a page the entire time we've been here. You give it a shot. 

*Aman looks around the cafe for someone to observe..... when a woman walks in with her hair a mess, some of it sticking up.*

Aman : Ummm, i think she is running late. The hair. She didn't have time to get ready this morning. 

*The woman sees the long line forming at the counter, Throws up her hands, and walks out briskly.* 

Kartik : *impressed* Well done. I think you're correct. 

*A grumpy-looking man walks in. Kartik grins and lowers is voice.*

Kartik : Try to top this. Based on how he carries himself, i bet that gentleman is going to order two venti macchiatos, One with almond milk, one coconut. And,Hmmm....... Let's say a bearclaw. To-go!

*The man trudges up to the counter..... and orders exactly what Kartik said!*

Aman : *shocked* WHAT ? ! There's no way you predicted that! That's total B.S ! You cheated somehow. *grins*  
Kartik : *Grins back* Indeed. That man comes in with the same order nearly every day i'm here.  
Aman : So you were just trying to impress me.  
Kartik : Hardly. i'm trying to impress upon you the importance of observation and memory. My point stands. Observation is key. The subtle signals, The hidden details..... all the secrets in plain view. Everyone throws a curtain over their lives, Hopes it will smooth out the edges and hide the flaws.... but the truth always shines through. Always. You just have to learn how to look for the light.  
Aman : Everyone ? You're right. I know i always try to seem more together than i feel. if people knew what was going on inside.....well, let's just say it's good they don't.  
Kartik : Precisely. if you're self-aware about it, at least that brings you one step closer to some sort of truth.  
Aman : Alright, Let's up the ante. What do you see when you observe me ? 

*Kartik's eyes settle on Aman, deconstructing him....*

Kartik : You care most about your relationships. You rely on a support network because you know you'd drown here on your own. But part of you worries, deep down, that one day you'll only have yourself to count on. So how'd i do ?  
Aman : You're totally right. omfg am i that easy to read ?  
Kartik : No, I'm just that good. Now do me.  
Aman : You're lonely.  
Kartik : I am not lonely. I'm desperate for any moment to myself.  
Aman : I'm not sure about that. You could go read in your office on a break. But instead you come here to people-watch. Did you feel this way before Dr. Shanker retired ? 

*Kartik stares at Aman for a long moment.*

Aman : Well ? Am i right or what ?  
Kartik : As usual, Rookie, you're only half right. and in medicine, that counts for nothing. Come on, then. My pager is buzzing. we should be getting back *Smiles*

*Aman's heading to the locker room at the end of his shift, when..........*

Chaman : Hey! Aman!

*Chaman jogs across the atrium to join Him.* 

Chaman : I was hoping. i'd run into you again.  
Aman : Chaman! Well we do work in the same hospital.  
Chaman : I guess it was only a matter of time. Is your shift over though ?  
Aman : Just about.....  
Danny : Dr. Tripathi!

*Danny hurries towards Aman carrying a chart.*

Danny : I'm glad i caught you..... The biopsy and genetic tests you ordered came back.  
Aman : Oh,. Remy's tests! Great thanks Danny. 

*Aman reads through the results, sighing with relief.*

Chaman : Good news ?  
Aman : Biospsy shows his panniculities is just related to his infection. Should clear up soon..... but.... Oh no.  
Chaman : That sudden change of look on your face. Something is wrong isn't it ? 

*Aman gazes through the window into remy's room, watching fim fiddle aimlessly on his ukulele, Not a care in the world.*

Remy : ..........  
Aman : He has genetic markers for distal muscular dystrophy. It's late onset, But one day, years from now, he'll lose the ability to walk. Surfing's his life. This will devastate him. And it's all because i was curious about something he didn't care about.  
Chaman : What are you going to do ?  
Aman : I have to tell him, right ? But.... it's not life threatening. he won't start to display symptoms for another twenty years almost. I could just...... not tell him and let him enjoy his life, instead of hanging a sword over his head.  
Chaman : I've never been in your shoes, But as a aparamedic, i've seen some heavy things. And i've had to comfort a lot bereaved folks. Sometimes the truth does more damage than it's worth. So what are you going to do ?  
Aman : I'm not sure. 

*Aman gulps and walks into Remy's room. He looks at Aman, Eyes bright.* 

Remy : Hey, doc. we all set ? Can i get outta here ?  
Aman : ( I better tell him the truth. ) No, Not yet. Remy.... i'm afraid i have bad news.  
Remy : *tensed* What ? Did that genetic thing come back ? Do i have Alpha something ?

*Aman looks into the corridor and sees Chaman. He offers Aman a supportive nod.* 

*Aman takes a deep breath.*

Aman : Remy, You have the genetic markers for distal muscular dystrophy. You don't have it now, But you're likely to develop it, probably in your forties.  
Remy : But what .... what is it ?  
Aman : It's a disease that atrophies the muscle fibers, starting with your hands and feet.  
Remy : You mean...one day.... I won't be able to surf ? Will i even be able to walk ?  
Aman : We won't know for a long time. But it's possible. I'm so sorry, Remy.  
Remy : This is....... *Remy rages* This is total bull! I didn't even want you to do this stupid genetic thing!  
Aman : Remy............  
Remy : No! How can i get out there and just..... surf with this hanging over me ? How can i do anything normally ? You've just ruined my life!  
Aman : I ---  
Remy : Get the fuck out!

*Aman closes the door to remy's room and joins chaman.*

Aman : I really don't know if i've done the right thing.  
Chaman : You have to trust your guts. And yours said to tell him the truth. 

*Aman sighs and nods, Looking back into the room. Remy is lying his back, sobbing with anger. His ukulele is abandoned on the floor.* 

Chaman : How about I help you take your mind off this ?  
Aman : How ?  
Chaman : We're both off-duty. Why don't you let me buy you some dinner ? I am a local, after all. i can take you somewhere you haven't been before.  
Aman : You mean, The tour of Delhi continues ?  
Chaman : For as long as you want it to.  
Aman : Thanks, but i think i need a long shower and some zone-out time.  
Chaman : Another night then.  
Aman : Sure.

*That night Aman knocks on Devika's open bedroom door.* 

Aman : Devika ? Rahul's putting on SMZS. You wanna join ? 

*She looks up from her desk, where she's got three textbooks open.*

Devika : No thanks. I'm studying.

*She gets up to close her door.*

Aman : I wish we never joined this stupid competition.  
Devika : Why ?  
Aman : Because maybe then you wouldn't treat me like an enemy.  
Devika : You're not my enemy, Aman. You're....... An obstacle. 

*Devika closes the door in Aman's face. He lingers there for a moment, Upset.* 

*.... Then Aman returns to the living room and plops down on the sofa with his other roommates.*

Keshav : Oh, I meant to ask. Did anyone have any luck finding out who Patient X is ?  
Rahul : Not me. I checked the patient records and the room allocations. There's no record of anyone by that name in any room in the hospital.  
Champa : I asked Danny.  
Rahul : Oh, You asked Danny, huh ? You two seem friendly *smiles*  
Champa : We are friendly! What's wrong with friendly ? 

*Aman and rahul share a smile.*

Champa : Anyway, He looked at me like he thought i was having an aneurysm. Then he said it sounded like someone was hazing me.  
Aman : Patient X must be real. I know. Maybe if we just wait....

*Rahul queues up the T.V show.* 

Champa : Okay, Rahul.... lay this mind fucking romantic comedy on us.  
Rahul : Prepare to be blown away, My friends.

*The next morning.... Aman walks past Remy's room, Nervously glancing inside.*

*Aman finds him sitting up in bed deep in thought, With his ukulele in his lap. He looks up, Seeing Aman, and beckons Aman inside.*

Aman : How are you feeling, Remy ?  
Remy : Like an ass, I'm sorry for what i said last night.  
Aman : You don't need to apologize. What i told you would have been difficult for anyone to hear.  
Remy : Yeah.... It was difficult. But ... kind of amazing.  
Aman : Amazing ? *shocked Af*  
Remy : I was up all night thinking about it. I mean, most people don't know if or when they're going to get sick, right ? But i know the truth. I know i've got twenty good years left in me, and i'm going to appreciate every single one of them, down to the last wave. So when this disease hits, i'll know i used my time== Properly.  
Aman : That's a poetic way of looking at it.  
Remy : Here, I want you to have this. 

*He holds out his painted ukulele.* 

Aman : Oh, Remy. i can't take this....  
Remy : It was like five bucks. Please, it's an apology for being such a dickhead to you last night. 

*Aman's lump Grows in his throat as He takes the ukulele.* 

Aman : Thank you. I'll keep it safe for you.  
Remy : Thanks a lot, doc. 

*Later, Aman's humming to himself as he takes a shortcut to a new patient's room, Avoiding the traps and tools near the new hospital wing......*

*.....When a gut feeling stops him in his tracks.* 

Aman : ( Hold on )...

*Aman peers around the corridor, Still under construction.* 

Aman : ( I followed Dr. Kartik here yesterday.... and last week, i saw him here too. )

`````````````````````( Flashbacks ) `````````````````````````````

Rahul : There's no record of anyone by that name in any room in the hospital.

````````````````````( Flashback ends ) ``````````````````````````

*Trusting his instincts, Aman steps around the barricades and enters the new wing.*

*He creeps through the unfinished corridor, careful not to make a noise. He passes dark patient rooms and offices, all nealy empty.*

Amna : ( Okay, Maybe i'm grasping at straws here. BUT no, my guts tell me something's going on in here. )

*He keeps walking and notices a warm glow up ahead.... The lights are on in one of the new patient rooms.*

*He creeps towards the room and peers through the window blinds.* 

*Someone is in the bed, immobile. Aman moves closer, Trying to make out their face.*

Dr. Shanker : .........  
Aman : *surprised* ( Ohmygod! Dr. Banerji ? ) 

*It;s unmistakably him. His eyes barely stay open, And his chest moves up and down in shallow bursts.*

*Besides him, head in his hands it....* 

Dr. Kartik : ......

*Kartik glances up, his eyes locking onto Amans through the glass.*

Aman : Oh noo...........

*Aman darts back down the corridor.*

Kartik : *Yells* ROOKIE! Stop.!

*Aman freezes, cringing, and turns back. He's about to get dressing down of his life.*

Aman : Dr. Singh..... I'm sorry..... I didn't mean.....

*Aman looks back at Dr. Shanker's room, The curiosity overwhelming Amna's fear.*

Aman : But.... didn't Dr. Shanker resign ? What is he doing here ? 

*Dr. Singh's face is grave. He ignores Aman's questions.*

Kartik : Aman, You cannnot tell anyone what you've seen here. Do you understand ?  
Aman : Ummmm....... I......... I understand.  
Kartik : Thank you.........

*Dr. Kartik nods, his hands shaking as he scratches his chin. Aman notices his stubble has grown long.*

Aman : Dr. Kartik .... what's going on ? 

*Kartik takes a deep, Unsteady breath.*

Kartik : He's dying. Dr. shanker is dying.

Swaansh : Aman has discovered the case that's haunting Kartik ! Can Aman help him save his mentor's life ? Stay tuned to find all that out. 

````````````````````````````````````````````

End of Chapter - 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS. No words. Stay tuned.


	9. Make believe

Previously on My SuperNova.

*He walks off briskly. As Aman heads off to his next case, His mind goes back to the name he saw on the scan...*

Aman : ( Patient X ? ) What does that mean ? )

*Aman turns around and watches Kartik disappear around the corner.*

Aman : ( What could Kartik be hiding ? )

Swaansh : Can Aman balance work, life and still somehow fight his way up the rankings ? And who exactly is patient X ? Stay tuned to find it out.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

*Facing Aman in the new hospital wing, Kartik takes a deep, unsteady breath.*

*Aman glances through the window blinds, into the room where Dr. Shanker rests....*

Dr. Shanker : .......  
Aman : *Shocked* What does he have ?   
Kartik : I've been trying to figure that out for the last month.  
Aman : Dr. Kartik .... How can i help ? Anything you need, I'm here. 

*Kartik rubs his tired eyes and shakes his head*

Kartik : Thank you... You're words mean the world but there's nothing you can do.   
Aman : There must be something. What are his symptoms ? When did they start ? Why haven't you admitted him properly ? 

*Kartik's pager beeps. He checks it with a grimace.*

Kartik : I'm sorry. i have to go. please, say nothing on this.  
Aman : Dr. Singh! You can't just tell me one of the greatest doctors this country's ever seen is dying and then...... walk away. You want me to keep this a secret, but you won't even tell me what "this" is.

*Kartik rubs his stubbled chin and sighs.*

Kartik : Come by my house after work tonight. i'll explain everything, i promise.   
Aman : Okay, Let's talk tonight. i'll be there.  
Kartik : And i mean it, Aman. Not a word of this to anyone. 

*He touches Aman's arm, staring at him gravely.*

Kartik : Not even Chief Emery. Promise me. 

*Aman swallows, realizing the magnitude of what's happening,*

Aman : ..... I Promise. You can count on me. 

*He let's Aman go, Relieved.*

Kartik : Thank you

*Kartik's pager beeps again. He gives Aman a brief nod and walks away, Glancing mournfully into Dr. Shanker's room as he passes.*

Aman : ( Poor Dr. Shanker.......... ) ( How on earth am i going to keep this from the others ? )

*Aman emerges from under-construction corridor to find zaid bearing down on him.*

Dr . Zaid : Unless you decided to quit medicine to become a foreman, I'm not sure what You could possibly be doing in there !  
Aman : Oh, Um, i was ..... lost!  
Dr. Zaid : Lost ? You've worked here for a month now! The construction equipment, the tarps, the holes in the walls.... none of that clued you in that you weren't in the right place ?   
Aman : I guess not !  
Dr. Zaid : Look, Just.... Please stay out of there ? If you get hurt in there, the hospital's insurance won't cover it. they'll look for any reason to dismiss your claim. And as much as i'd enjoy being rid of you... it'd also be a lot paperwork, okay ?   
Aman : Understood, Dr. Mirani. 

*Aman hurries off towards the elevator.* 

*But as he goes, He can't help but look back at the blocked-off corridor and think of Dr. Shanker all alone...*

*That night* 

*Aman steps off the subway and rubs his arms as the cool night air hits him. He pulls out his phone, following the directions on his map app to the address Kartik had sent him.*

Aman : Wow..... This neighborhood is nice.

*The directions lead him to a beautiful, historic building. He finds Aman's apartment number on the buzzer and presses it.*

*A long moment passes before the door clicks open.*

Kartik : Oh You're here. 

*Kartik looks even more exhausted than when Aman last saw him. He rubs his eyes wearily and motions Aman inside.*

Kartik : Rookie. Come on in. 

*Aman gawk's at his expensive flat*

Aman : Wow. Nice digs. 

*Aman shrugs as he closes the door, glancing at the stunning views as if he'd forgotten they existed.*

Kartik : I'm barely ever here. Wine ? 

*Kartik pads into the kitchen. There's a bottle of wine on the counter, already more than half-empty. Two glasses sit beside it, one already full..*

Aman : Just water for me ...

*Kartik takes the second wine glass and fills it from the water dispenser. He hands it over, then tops up his own with more wine.*

*He holds his glass up to Aman with a heavy sigh.*

Kartik : To the unknown..... *sad expression*  
Aman : I've heard it's bad luck to toast with water.   
Kartik : I think bad luck had already found us. 

*He clinks his glass against Amans.* 

*And sits down to take a long drink. Aman joins him on the couch.* 

Aman : Dr. Kartik ..... What's going on ? What's Dr. Shanker's diagnosis ?  
Kartik : I don't know.   
Aman : But you're the best diagnostician in the country !

*Kartik laughs quietly, short and mocking.* 

Kartik : The second best.   
Aman : When did his symptoms start ?   
Kartik : About two months ago. started out small enough. Cough, fever, confusion. I noticed he was having some trouble with his memory. when i confronted him, he said he was just getting old. But there was something in his eyes when he said it. i knew he knew something was wrong.  
Aman :" What did you do ?   
Kartik : Whenever i told him to take time off and rest, he laughed and told me to focus on the real patients. It progressed to severe headache and high fever. He couldn't keep fluids down.  
Aman : Meningitis ? Pneumonia ?   
Kartik : I hoped it was just that. But then it got worse. Breathing trouble, organ dysfunction.  
Aman : He's in sepsis.

*Kartik just nods, His gaze distant.*

Kartik : I told him i was going to tell Dr. Emery. He chased me down and begged me to keep it to my self. I'd never seen him beg before. This idea of anyone knowing he was sick..... almost seemed to break him.  
Aman : But ....... Why would he feel that way ?  
Kartik : I've spent so many nights wondering that myself. Sometimes i think he just can't stand the idea of being pitied. Other times i wonder if he assumes that anything he can't diagnose is really hopeless. Either way, he won't tell me.  
Aman : So..... he wasn't seeking treatment ? he wasn't even treating himself ?   
Kartik : No. so i struck a deal with him. I told him i'd keep his secret if he let me work his case. He said it was a waste of time but he relented. I began running tests on him under a false name.   
Aman : Patient X. Nobody got suspicious ?   
Kartik : You mean, Besides You ? *smiles*

*Kartik takes another drink and gives Aman a small, Humorless smile.*

Kartik : People tend not to ask questions when i want something.  
Aman : But you didn't tell chief Emery.......  
Kartik : Perhaps the old her would've taken my side. But today, she's the administration. her duty is to the board of directors now. But it must be done. When There isn't a path, You make your own.  
Aman : Alright , but........... Why did Dr. Banerji resign ?   
Kartik : His kidneys began to fail. He couldn't keep us the illusion that nothing was wrong anymore. He thought it was the end. He even made plans to fly to a Greek beach and die in the sunshine. It took everything i had to convince him to let me admit him in secret and get him on dialysis.  
Aman : How long can you keep it up ?  
Kartik : Honestly.... i don't know. I'm running every test i can think of, and nothing is conclusive. 

*Kartik looks out the window as he refills his wine glass again.*

Kartik : I just don't understand it. I've spent my entire career saving lives and solving problems. It's always been easy. And it never.... it never really meant anything. it was like a game i'd mastered. A..... a competition against death i was winning handily. And now...... i lost Dolores, and i'm going to lose Shanker. The two people on eath i gave a damn about are the two people i couldn't save.   
Aman : Dr. Shanker means a lot to you, huh ?

*Kartik is quiet a moment. he keeps his eyes on the bay outside as he drinks.*

Kartik : He's my mentor.  
Aman : I think it's more than that. 

*Kartik nods slowly.*

Kartik : I'm not close with my parents. i became a doctor without their approval. Honestly, i never thought i'd need or want anyone's approval. When i arrived at MediCity, i knew i wanted to learn from the best. And Dr. Shanker Banerji was..... is... the best. I expected him to be hard on me. But i didn't expect him to be so...... So kind. He recognized my talent and took me under his wing. but he became more than a teacher. he became .......  
Aman : Family ? 

*Kartik nods, toying with the stem of his wine glass.*

Kartik : Shanker never married. he doesn't have any children. i'm all he's got in the name of family.

*He puts down his wine glass and looks at Aman. His eyes are intense, almost desperate.*

Kartik : I can't let him die, Aman. and i can't break his trust. if anyone finds out the truth, he'll fly to that beach, and i'll lose any chance i have to save him. I don't know what to do. i'm only one doctor.

*He hunches forward, bowing his head. Aman watches his shoulders rise and fall as he steadies his breathing.*

*Aman delicately reaches out and rests his hand on Kartik's knee. Kartik doesn't move.*

Aman : I'm here.  
Kartik : I know.  
Aman : You'll solve this.  
Kartik : You sound so certain.   
Aman : I am. If there's anyone in this world who can, it's you. 

*Kartik absently swirls the last of the wine in his glass.* 

Kartik : I just hope it's not too late. 

*The next morning, Aman's heading to meet his new patients.*

*He notices a small crowd of surgical interns gathered in the hallway. Ayan stands at the center, grinning.* 

Attending : Dr. Ayan, That's exactly the sort of proactive behavior i like to see in my surgeons.  
Ayan : You're gonna see a whole lot more of it, Dr. Tanaka.   
Attending : The rest of you, take notes. There's no room for wallflowers in my O.R

*The group breaks apart. Aman notices the other surgeons scowling as they walk away.* 

Ayan : Hey, Aman ! Come congratulate me on my amazing surgical save ?   
Aman : Sure, but it looks like i'm the only one. Your friends seem pretty pissed about it.   
Ayan : Then they should think better on their feet.   
Aman : What happened ?   
Ayan : There was a complication, and the general surgeon was taking too long to arrive. So i stepped up and asked Dr. Tanaka to tell me what to do. I saved the patient and scored a solo surgery. Win, Win.  
Aman : That sounds like you're making a good impression.   
Ayan : Don't i always ? So are you coming to Delhi Common tonight ?   
Aman : That big park ? What for ?   
Ayan : They do this thing called Classics on the common once a month where they play an old movie on a big outdoor screen.   
Aman : What movie is it ?   
Ayan : Who knows ? Some movie from the 30s. But tons of people from the hospital are going to hang out and have a drink. I already told your roommates, so..... maybe i'll see you there ?   
Aman : I'll check my schedule....  
Ayan : *smiles* Alright. Fair warning, Your roommates are definitely gonna make you go. Champa is extremely hyped.   
Aman : Thanks for the heads-up. 

*He grins at Aman and walks away.* 

Dr. Ines : Aman! Just the person i was looking for!

*Aman turns to see Ines and Zaid heading his way.* 

Dr. Ines : The emergency department needs some help downstairs.  
Dr. Zaid : No "detours" Tripathi. 

*The nurses direct Aman to a young woman waiting in the E.R.*

*A guy the same age sits beside her. He reaches out to shake Aman's hand, pumping it enthusiastically.*

Young Man : Doctor! Hi.  
Aman : Wow, hi. And hello......

*Aman checks the charts.*

Aman : Willow is it ?   
Willow : That's me. And this is my twin brother, Rowan.  
Aman : Willow and Rawan ? Those are both....  
Rowan : Trees, Yeah. Our parents are real, Uh..... outdoorsy types.  
Willow : You can tell the nice doctor, Ro. They're hippes.  
Rowan : Total hippies.  
Aman : Really ? Exactly what kind of hippies are we talking about ?   
Willow : They met at a Lata Mangeshwor Concert.  
Rowan : I have a baby photo of us wearing matching 'legalize weed' onesies.  
Aman : Wow. Old School!

*Willow laughs, nervously itching her skin.* 

Aman : How long have you been feeling itchy, Willow ?   
Willow : Hm ? I,uh.... I'm not sure.  
Rowan : She'd had it for a few weeks now. 

*Aman steps closer and notices the spider angiomas darkening under her skin*

*This close, Aman notices how frail she looks. she meets Aman's gaze, and Aman can see the whites of her eyes are jaundiced.*

Aman : You haven't had it checked out ?   
Rowan : I took het to Star Kenmore the other day, but---  
Willow : But the doctor was a jerk. My friends said the doctors here are nicer.   
Aman : Smart friends. okay. Willow, I'm going to have a listen to your belly. lie back.

*Aman gently lays Willow down on the examination table.* 

Willow : What now ?   
Aman : Push your hands down on your sides just like this. That's right. Now i'm going to give you a little tap. 

*Aman lightly strikes one side of Willow's abdomen, resting his hands on the other side.*

Rowan : What are you doing ?   
Aman : That was a fluid wave test for ascites. Fluid buildup in the abdominal cavity. What did the doctors at Star Kenmore say ? 

*Willow and Rowan glance nervously at each other.* 

Willow : He, Uh..... didn't spend that long with me. He said it was probably .... the flu.  
Aman : *Shocked* The... flu ?   
Rowan : Yeah. He was kind of sketchy.   
Willow : Totally sketchy. just because my chest hurts doesn't mean you have to conduct the entire consultation with my body right ? 

*Aman looks between willow and rowan, suspicious.*

Aman : What did he prescribe ?   
Rowan : Just some antibiotics.   
Aman : For the flu ? Influenza is a virus.   
Willow : Uh, Yeah! So dumb, Right ? He was.... old.   
Rowan : So old. he looked like Yoda.   
Willow : But mean. A mean Yoda.   
Aman : ooooooookay....... Willow, I'm afraid it's not the flu. It's likely you have hepatitis C.  
Willow : Hep C ?   
Aman : It sounds scary, But today it's curable in a matter of weeks with medication.   
Rowan : That, Um..... sounds expensive.   
Aman : Yes. Unfortunately, hep C treatment is notoriously costly.   
Willow : How costly are we talking ?   
Aman : The list price is about $28,000 a month, and you'd need three months supply. It's a lot, but it's important you get this treated. Hep C does serious damage to your liver. It can lead to total failure, even cancer. willow, This could kil you.   
Willow : But how are we supposed to pay for that ?   
Aman : Your insurance can help. Let me take down your information.   
Willow : Our insurance info ? We, um........ Already gave that to the staff when we got here! Right, Rowan ?   
Rowan : Right !

*Suddenly, It clicks.* 

Aman : You ........... Don't have insurance do you ? 

*The twins look at each other again, helpless.*

Rowan : .... No. we don't.  
Willow : Usually when i'm sick, i just hope for the best and wait for whatever it is to go away. But my symptoms just kept getting worse.  
Rowan : Star Kenmore wouldn't even look at willow without insurance.   
Willow : And we definitely can't afford twenty-eight grand a month!  
Aman : Yeah, it's the cost of business. R&D costs at pharma companies can reach billions. They have to recoup their costs somehow.   
Rowan : By holding lives ransom ?   
Aman : I wish i had a better answer for you, but that's the reality of our system.   
Rowan : Please, doctor. I'll do what i can to help willow pay her bills, but i don't earn much either. Our parents don't have any savings. They don't even believe in modern medicine.   
Willow : I told mom i was sick, and she told me to sleep with an amethyst on my chest.  
Rowan : We're already deep in dept. from college. This bill will ruin us. Isn't there anything we can do ? Could i..... work it off somehow ?   
Willow : It's not a restaurant ,Ro. We can't wash dishes or something. we'll just......... have to go.   
Rowan : But you heard what Dr. Tripathi said could happen!

*Willow pushes herself off the exam table and heads for the exit.* 

Aman : Wait. Don't leave yet. I'll...... i'll see what i can do.   
Rowan : You'll help us ?   
Aman : I can't promise anything. But i'll try.   
Willow : Thank you, Dr. Tripathi.   
Aman : First things first. We can't give you your treatment until we know what genotype of hep C you have. I'll need to draw blood....

*Later, after admitting Willow, Aman's carrying her blood vial towards the lab.* 

Aman : ( I need to get a resident sign off on this blood workup..... without anyone asking questions. )

*He spots Ines walking towards him.* 

Ines : Hi, Aman! All done in the E.r ?   
Aman : Yeah, i was actually just looking for you.   
Ines : At your service! What do you need ?   
Aman : My patient has hep C. I need a blood test to determine genotype, but.... She doesn't have insurance. 

*Ines is silent for a moment.* 

Ines : Oh......  
Aman : I admitted her, but she can't afford to be here, let alone the treatment. she wants to leave.  
Ines : Then i'm afraid you'll have to let her.   
Aman : But..........  
Ines : One of the hardest things to learn is that you can't treat everyone, Aman. As a doctor, your responsibility is to find a way to help the people you can help. 

*She puts a comforting hand on Aman's arm and walks away. Aman leans against the wall, A wave of disappointment crashing over him.* 

Aman : ( What am i supposed to do now ? ) 

*Later* 

*Back at the apartment, Aman flops onto the couch, Drained after your day.* 

*Aman hears champa's voice call from her room.* 

Champa : Aman ? Is that you ? Are you coming to the common ?   
Aman : Yeah. I sure could use a ---

*Aman sits up as Champa comes out of her room. looking all dolled up.*

Aman : --- Distraction !  
Champa : Well ? How do i look ?   
Aman : Like you walked out of a time machine! You're dressing up for the movie ?   
Champa : I hear it's a fun thing some people like to do at Classics on the common, and i wanted to give it a shot!

*She gives a little twirl.*

Champa : I actually thought you might want to dress up too. Look what i picked up for you....

*Aman returns from his room after changing.* 

Aman : So, do i look the part ?   
Champa : You're the bees 'Knees.... or whatever they said back then. 

*Champa wraps Aman in a hug and takes a selfie with him.* 

Champa : Okay, This is my new favorite picture. Ready to go ? Everyone else is meeting us at the common. 

*Aman and Champa walk across the park, winding through the sprawl of hundreds of young people lying on blankets.*

*At the end of the park, an enormous movie screen is set up.* 

Champa : This way. Rahul says they got a spot up front!

*Aman spots rahul beneath the screen and waves to him. His roommates are sprawled on several picnic blankets, along with Ayan and Danny.* 

Rahul : Hey! You two are looking sharp!

*Ayan gives a low wolf-whistle as Aman does a playful twril.*

Ayan : You should've told me. I could've shown you both up.   
Champa : Psh, You wish, AYan!   
Aman : Thanks for organizing this Champa.   
Champa : Don't mention it. I love any excuse for a costume.   
Keshav : Dig in, Aman. We've got a whole basket of food and drinks. 

*Aman takes in the impressive selection of sweet and savory treats in the center of the blanket.* 

Aman : I see you found time to bake again, champa.  
Champa : Actually, Danny was nice and gave me a lift to a bakery earlier today.   
Danny : "Nice" Was Champa letting me pick out the pie flavor. Unless you don't like it. In Which case, It was all Champa's idea!

*Rahul looks up, a goofy grin on his face as he notices someone.* 

Rahul : Hey, Phoeba! Over here! 

*Rahul waves across the crowd to phoebe, Who spots him and waves back.* 

Phoebe : I see you! I'll find a way over there.... someday....   
Keshav : Wait.... did you ask out the girl from next door ?   
Rahul : NO! I just......... told her we were coming and that she should come, too.   
Ayan : DUDE, That's totally a date.   
Rahul : No way.... it's just me being a.... friendly neighbor.   
Aman : I think you should.... Go for it rahul. *smiles* I'm with Ayan on this .

*Rahul blushes, but shakes his head.* 

Rahul : Nah... she knows it's just a friend thing. 

*Champa gives aman and ayan a look, Gently warning his to lay off.* 

Champa : I bet she's "frakking" Glad to get to know you. Did i use that word right ?   
Rahul : Drak yeah, you did.   
Phoebe : Did I just hear someone say frak ?   
Ayan : That would be my good friend Rahul, here.   
Phoebe : You like Battlestar Galactica ?   
Rahul : Wait ! You like battlestar Galactica ?   
Phoebe : It's my ultimate cheer-up series. I probably rewatch it once a year!  
Rahul : But.... what did you think of the ending ? 

*Aman settles in, talking and laughing with his friends as all of them fill up on pastries and drinks* 

*Music swells as the opening credits roll. Ayan reads them out in an old-timey radio announcer voice.* 

Ayan : Delano Clark and...... Orchid Montague in............ Love and war. 

*Devika arrives as the lead actor appears on the screen.* 

Rahul : Devika! I thought you said you were studying at the library.  
Devika : I needed a break. 

*Devika glances at the empty space besides Aman, but takes a seat by Keshav instead.*

Devika : So,....... wayne's a no-show again ? champa ?   
Champa : He's working tonight, if that's what you mean.   
Devika : Seriously, Champa. when are you going to wake up and dump that asshole ? You deserve so much better. 

*Champa looks like she's been slapped. She looks to Aman for help.* 

Aman : Whoa....... Lay off devika. It's none of your business okay ?   
Champa : Thanks, Aman.   
Devika : Oh, come on. You think he's a jerk too.   
Champa : *Shocked* You do ? Do you all feel this way about my boyfriend ?  
Ayan : I only met him the once, but ....... yeah, pretty much.   
Rahul : We've known you a while now, and he's only come over once. And that once wasn't great.  
Champa : He's changed...... Since he moved here. I didn't want to admit it but..... not admitting it won't make it any less true. Our relationship is so different from what it used to be. I'm .... I'm kinda worried.   
Phoebe : I don't know who you're talking about, but you can't solve a problem with someone unless you talk to them about it.   
Rahul : Phobe's right. Maybe you just need to be honest with him.   
Champa : Okay. Maybe you're right. I know you're just looking out for me, so..... Thanks *smiles* 

*Later...*

Ayan : Anybody know what's actually happening in this movie ?   
Keshav : Orchid Montague plays a spy pretending to be a reporter.

`````````````````( The movie ) ````````````````````````

Actress : Darling. i've always considered the truth to be more of a first draft. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Keshav : She's been sent to infiltrate Delano Clark's newsroom to spread subluminal messaging through the paper. But i suspect he's going to infiltrate her heart instead.   
Devika : Ewwwwww.  
Rahul : Oh, Aman, Did you ever find out more about patient X ? 

*All eyes turn on Aman, Intrigued. Aman freezes up and stammers.* 

Champa : Oh my god, you did! Who is it ?   
Rahul : Is it the president ? You have to tell us now!  
Aman : I don't really know anything.   
Devika : Bull.  
Aman : I don't! I've asked around, and nobody will tell me anything, Right Danny ?  
Danny : Uh, i can confirm you've been asking the nurses some pretty weird stuff, yeah.   
Aman : I think it's probably just a case study.....

*Aman relaxes as the conversation moves away from patient X.* 

*During an intermission, Rahul asks Aman to accompany him to buy more drinks.* 

Rahul : Hey, I didn't see you around much today.   
Aman : Yeah, i had kind of a hard day. One of my patients needs medication but she doesn't have insurance. If i don't figure out how to help her, she's either going to leave and get terribly sick.... or.......  
Rahul : Or she'll get healthy and be financially ruined. 

*He stares at the ground, Anger in his eyes.* 

Aman : Hey....... You okay ?   
Rahul : It just...... it hits close to home. i was born with chronic spinal cord damage. It was potentially fatal, but my parents chose to pay for an experimental surgery. Insurance wouldn't cover it. The procedure saved my life, But it bankrupted them.   
Aman : Oh, Rahul.....  
Rahul : They never talk about it, But part of me has always felt guilty. like it's my fault. They gave everything to save me.   
Aman : Listen..... I'm sure they don't regret it. If they had to go through it again, i bet you anything they'd make the same decision.   
Rahul : I know. But it's why i became a doctor. That doctor, the one who saved my life by inventing a brand new procedure ? That's what i want to be. Pushing the boundaries. Paying it forward. And one day, i'll save lies that people though were hopeless before.   
Aman : There's not a doubt in my mind that you will.   
Rahul : Well, i'm a long way from that. But in the meantime, i want to donate my time to research studies. There are a few at MediCity. The patients in the trials have their carefully funded by the government. I want to help out if i can.   
Aman : Huh, I didn't know they had that. 

*His eyes are wet as he blinks back tears.*

Aman : You're worth it, Rahul. You were always worth it.

*He nods, trying to hold in his feelings...*

Rahul : ............

*Later, Everyone's relaxing on the blankets. Champa has her feet propped on danny's stomach, while Rahul and phoebe laugh quietly off to one side.* 

*Ayan leans over to Aman and lowers his voice.* 

Ayan : So, is it just me, or is this the most boring movie ever made ?   
Aman : Wait , Wasn't it your idea to come here ?   
Ayan : Hey, everyone makes a mistakes. No point regretting them longer than you have to. Come on, let's get outta here.   
Aman : And do what ?   
Ayan : Literally anything. let's go have an adventure.   
Aman : Thanks, but i want to see how this movie ends. Please.  
Ayan : Ahhh suit yourself. i'll see you tomorrow. 

*He takes off, crouching low beneath the screen. Aman settles in with his friends and watches the movie.* 

Aman : I have....... No idea what's going on in this.   
Keshav : Well, see the spy is trying to--- i mean, the guy thinks.--- Argh forget it, i'm lost too.

*Later that night , Aman's in his bedroom researching hepatitis C treatments....*

Aman : Come on, There has to be some way i can get willow the medications she needs. 

*Aman's mind wanders, memories bubbling up to the surface.* 

``````````````````````( Flashbacks ) ```````````````````````````

Actress : Darling, i've always considered the truth to be more of a first draft. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dr. Ines : As a doctor, your responsibility is to find a way to help the people you can help. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Rahul : The patients in the trials have their care fully funded by the government.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kartik : But it must be done. When there isn't a path, You make your own.

`````````````````````( Flashback ends ) ``````````````````````````

Aman : Hmmmm......

*He starts typing in a new search query.*

*The next morning.* 

*Aman walks briskly up the corridors, asking every staff memeber if they have seen Chief Emery.*

Danny : I think i saw her heading into O.R. 2.... but there's no surgery scheduled in there for an hour. 

*Aman steps cautiously into the operating room. He finds harper alone, Gazing thoughtfully at the equipment tray. Her hands hover over each scalpel, as if greeting old friends.*

Aman : ( What is she doing in here ! ) Ahem..... Dr. Emery ? 

*She looks up, her eyes betraying the slightest bit of surprise.* 

Emery : Dr. Tripathi, is it ? What can i do for you ? 

*Trying to sound professional, Aman fills her in on willow's diagnosis and situation.* 

Dr. Emery : I see. And what is it you are asking me ?   
Aman : I stayed up all night researching, and ,,, well...........

*Aman steps closer and hands her some documents.* 

Aman : There's a study. human trials for new medications. They're looking for fraternal twins to test on. If MediCity agreed to host test subjects, The government would subsidize any care they happen to require.

*Emery reads over the documents in a flash.* 

Dr. Emery : You want to deliberately manipulate a government subsidy to provide care for an unrelated case ?   
Aman : Yes, but It's the right thing to do. I take the Hippocratic Oath very seriously, Dr. Emery. And i strongly believe that letting Willow leave or incur crushing dept would be doing her harm. And that's more important to me than any other regulation.  
Dr. Emery : A noble sentiment. but a slippery slope. Be real careful, Dr. Tripathi. 

*Emery smiles subtly, Approving of aman's moxie.*

Dr. Emery : Very well. Fill out the paperwork. I'll sign it myself.

*Aman exhales, tremendously relieved.* 

Aman : Thank you, Dr. Emery.

*Aman enters Willow's room to find her out of bed, Her bag packed. She gives Aman a sad smile.* 

Willow : Thanks for trying, Dr. Tripathi.   
Aman : Wait! You don't have to go!

*Aman takes his time and explains what he juts told emery, emphasizing that if willow and Rowan agree, Willow will receive the medicine she needs, fully paid.* 

Aman : But only is Rowan agrees to participate in the study as well.   
Rowan : Are you serious ? Of course I will i'd do anything for my sister.   
Aman : I'll get you a copy of the paperwork.... and i'll send a lawyer down to talk you through the requirements.   
Willow : Thank you, Dr. Tripathi. so much

*Aman exits to find Ines waiting for him* 

Ines : I see you stuck to this case.   
Aman : I'm sorry, ines. i know you told me to give it up ---  
Ines : I didn't say that. I said you had a responsibility to help the patients you can help. *smiles* And clearly , you could. I just want you to know that, Sometimes, No matter how hard you try... you won't be able to.   
Aman : I know. 

*Aman heads towards his next patient with a smile on his face.* 

Kartik : What are you so happy about ? 

*Aman looks up to see kartik watching him. He's looking better rested than when Aman last saw him* 

Aman : I figured out a way to help some people who really deserve it. It's a good feeling.   
Kartik *Smiles* : Well done, Rookie. 

*Kartik leans close, gently touching Aman's arm.* 

Kartik : And thank you, for not telling anyone about..... my patient. I didn't think i could trust anyone enough to share the load, but ..... you've proven me wrong.   
Aman : I'm really glad I could help. 

*He squeezes Aman's arm softly in thanks before letting his hand fall to his side.* 

*Aman turns away and freezes. Emery stands further up the corridor, Watching the two of them thoughtfully........*

Dr. Emery : Hmm.....

Swaansh : Kartik's let Aman in on his darkest secret. But is there any hope for Dr. Shanker ? Stay tuned to find it all out. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 9


	10. The Pita

Previously on My SuperNova. 

Kartik : And thank you, for not telling anyone about..... my patient. I didn't think i could trust anyone enough to share the load, but ..... you've proven me wrong.   
Aman : I'm really glad I could help. 

*He squeezes Aman's arm softly in thanks before letting his hand fall to his side.* 

*Aman turns away and freezes. Emery stands further up the corridor, Watching the two of them thoughtfully........*

Dr. Emery : Hmm.....

Swaansh : Kartik's let Aman in on his darkest secret. But is there any hope for Dr. Shanker ? Stay tuned to find it all out. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

*Aman wakes up an hour before his alarm clock. The apartment is silent as he comes out of his room to get a glass of water.*

Aman : ( I should make sure to be quiet so i don't wake anybo--- )  
Keshav : Hey, Aman. 

*Keshav's already at the kitchen table, Working through a crossword puzzle. Aman greets him in a startled whisper.*

Aman : Keshav > It's 4.30 In the morning! What are you doing up ?   
Keshav : Oh, I'm just about to head to the hospital.  
Aman : You leave this early ?   
Keshav : Sure, it gives me time to read my charts and study up for rounds. Besides, Dr. Kartik gets in this early. He's the example to follow right ? Want to come ?   
Aman : Hmmm........ I have a lot on my plate....  
Keshav : It really helps prepare you for any on-the-spot questions. And if Singh leads rounds again today.......  
Aman : Okay, Okay, You've convinced me, Just give me a minute to get ready. 

*Soon, Aman and keshav are walking through the near-empty MediCity atrium.* 

Aman : Wow, The hospital is so peaceful at this hour.   
Keshav : It's actually kind of great here before the morning shift change. Hey ..... The newest rankings are due out today. Wanna see if Ramsey posted them early ? 

*Aman follows Kehsav across the atrium to the notice board.*

Aman : He did ! Okay, Let's see.........

*Keshav drags his finger down the list, looking for his name. Rajni still holds the top spot, and Keshav...*

Keshav : What The ----- ? How did i drop to seventh ?   
Aman : Have you made any mistakes this week ?   
Keshav : I guess.... i almost misdiagnosed a case the other day. But that was only because i didn't know the patient had recently changed her daily routine!  
Aman : Didn't you talk to her ?   
Keshav : About her medical history and her symptoms, of course. The small talk is usually such a waste of time.   
Aman : But..... Talking to people is the best part. I love getting to know my patients. Even if it weren't important to solving their cases, I find it so interesting to learn about their stories....  
Keshav : Not me. I'm all about the science, not so much the pictures of their grandkids.

*Aman looks and finds his name just below Keshav's. He feels a warm glow of pride.*

Aman : Hey, I'm eighth! Right on your tail!

*Aman slaps Keshav's hand as a high five.*

Aman : We're gonna leapfrog Rajni any day now!  
Keshav : Maybe...... If weren't moving in the wrong direction. Good thing i got here early..... I've gotta get to work!

*Aman Hurries by the nurses station on his way between patients.*

Dr. Zaid : Tripathi! New admission in room 712. Dr. Kartik wants you to handle it.  
Aman : *shocked* Dr. Kartik .... asked for me ?   
Dr. Zaid : By name.   
Aman : Really ? Why ?   
Dr. Zaid : Gee, i dunno Tripathi. I didn't ask. Maybe i should be more like you and badger my superiors with incessant questions.  
Aman : Fine, Fine, I'm going!

*Aman walks into the patient's room, smiling brightly.*

Aman : Good morning, Mr. Patel ! What can i do for you today ?   
Nigel patel ( The patient ) : You can start by...... Buuuuuuuuuuuurp!

*The patient on the bed burps so loudly Aman nearly jumps.* 

Nigel : .... By turning down the A/C in this godawful hospital! I'm not a polar bear! And then you can send in my doctor. Enough nurses, show me some ---Buuuuuurp---- Respect!  
Aman : Mr. Patel, I am your doctor---  
Nigel : Like hell.....Buuuuuuuurp!...... Like hell you are!  
Aman *Pissed* : Excuse me ?   
Nigel : You're a teenager. You don't look qualified to wipe my ass. Get me a real doctor.

*Aman grits his teeth.*

Aman :I'm not going to listen to this. Not only am i a real doctor, I'm the only one on your case, so i'd suggest you stop wasting my time with insults.  
Nigel : You think you can talk to me like that ? I'm a paying customer!  
Aman : No, You're a patient. My patient. If you don't like it, The door's that way.   
Nigel : You're not getting rid of me that easy.   
Aman : Now, why don't you tell me what brings you here ? Your charts say you've been experiencing some chest pain ?   
Nigel : THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING! Buuuuuuurp ! My chest hurts!  
Aman : Okay. Anything else out of the ordinary ?   
Nigel : Tingling in my arm, like pins and needles. Burp! I read online that means i'm having a heart attack.   
Aman : Tingling can be a symptom of that. Have you experienced any jaw pain ? Maybe some lightheadedness ?   
Nigel : My damn hair's been falling out! Clumps of it on the pillow every morning when when i wake up.   
Aman : Interesting. Definitely not a heart attack symptom....  
Nigel : But that's what....Burp!...... The internet said. *rages*  
Aman : The internet can be misleading still, we'll send you down for an E.C.G. To rule out a heart attack. But first i want to----  
Nigel : What the hell is an A.B.C ? You're making up this garbage as you go. Get me a real Doctor.   
Aman : ( Fuck this shit...... It's gonna be a shitty long day...... )

*Much later, Aman charges up the corridor, scouring the hospital for...*

Aman : *totally pissed* : DR. KARTIK !  
Kartik : *Laughs* Ah, Dr. Aman. How's Mr. Patel getting on ?   
Aman : He's a little difficult.   
Kartik : How so ?   
Aman : He keeps calling my credentials into questions, he won't listen to me, and he's.... kind of rude.  
Kartik : People are rude, Rookie. You're not going to be best friends with every patient that walks in here.   
Aman : I know, It's just..... I wondered if you'd assigned him to me for any particular reason. Like..... maybe as a joke.  
Kartik : Do i strike you as someone who uses patients as a joke ?   
Aman : Honestly ? No, Dr. Singh.  
Kartik : Good. I did assign Mr. Patel's case to you for a reason.   
Aman : And what was that ?   
Kartik : Figure it out. 

*He walks past Aman. Aman throws up his hands in frustration.* 

Chaman : Hey, is everything alright ? 

*Aman looks up to see chaman in the doorway to E.R. *

Aman : I just think Dr. Kartik's punishing me.   
Chaman : For what ?   
Aman : I've got no idea! Until two hours ago i thought he was happy with my work. I'm eighth in the rankings!  
Chaman : Then maybe you're misreading the situation ?   
Aman : Sure doesn't feel like it.   
Chaman : Sounds like you could use someone to vent to. And, not to toot my own horn, But I'm a fantastic listener. Want to grab dinner after work ?   
Aman : I don't doubt it, but tonight i'm getting dinner with a bunch of the other interns. Hey.... why don't you come with us ?   
Chaman : Me and a bunch of hotshot doctors ? I'm not sure that's my scene.   
Aman : It'd be fun! You could Meet my awesome friends!  
Chaman : I'm sure i've met them a bunch. I bring in a lot of urgent patients.   
Aman : Seeing them in an emergency doesn't count. They're a great group of people.... and they'll love you.   
Chaman : You can be very persuasive you know that ? 

*That night, after several more visits with Nigel, Aman arrives home, tired and frustrated.*

*Rahul's in the living room playing a video game. Aman slumps onto the couch with a grunt.* 

Rahul : That good a day, Huh ?   
Aman : Want to trade patients ?   
Rahul : And take that pita in 712 ? No, thank you!  
Aman : Pita ?   
Rahul : Pita, Pain in the ass. I hear the nurses say it. Have you figured out what's wrong with him ?   
Aman : No! I've been running tests all day and nothing's come back positive. I don't get it. Singh requested me specifically to work the case, and he said there was a reason for it.. But after spending an entire day getting belittled and belched at, the only reason i can come up with is that's he's punishing me.   
Rahul : Do you think it could have something to do with patient X ? 

*Aman's careful not to give away what he knows.*

Aman : I'm ....... not sure. Why ?   
Rahul : I'm just thinking out loud. Maybe this top secret case of his isn't going well, and he's taking it out on you. 

*Aman thinks of how devastated Kartik looked when Aman found him sitting with Dr. Shanker.*

Aman : I guess that's a possibility.  
Rahul : Or, there's the obvious alternative......   
Aman : What's that ?   
Rahul : That Singh's a huge jerk to everyone and the reason he assigned you that case was to torture a random intern!  
Aman : Thanks, Rahul. real helpful lol.  
Rahul : Hey, we work in a hospital. Don't try to look for the meaning in suffering..... You won't find it. 

*Champa comes out of her bedroom, chanting........*

Champa : Roo-mie din-er! Roo-mie-din-ner ! Aman, Get ready! We're gonna miss our dinner reservation! Ayan and devika are gonna meet us there.   
Aman : Oh, I invited Chaman to come tonight as well.  
Champa : That paramedic ? Who looks like he could lift a bus ? Awesome! So what are you thinking go change. 

*Aman get's changed and emerges from his bedroom.* 

Aman : How do i look ?   
Rahul : Damn, Aman, let someone else shine for ONCE. *smiles*  
Champa : You look so good. If i didn't know better, i'd say you were trying to impress someone.   
Aman : Maaaybe .

*Champa leads Aman, Keshav and rahul to Don Luigi's restaurant. Aman's instantly greeted with delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. An older gentle man in an open-necked suit croons old Italian songs into a microphone in the corner.*

Champa : So cute! It's smaller than in the pictures.  
Rahul : The portions better not be......

*Devika walks in right after Aman. she stares at aman, eyes running over Aman's OOTD.*

Devika : Oh. Hey.   
Aman : Are you still not talking to me ? 

*Devika shoves her hands in her pockets and shrugs.*

Devika : I'm not NOT talking to you.   
Aman : Could have fooled me.   
Devika : Aman, It's not---  
Champa : Oh! There's your friend, Aman!

*Aman spots Chaman alone at a big, empty table in the corner. he smiles and waves as he sees all of them.*

Chaman : Hey. Sorry, i was afraid i'd be late..... and ended up getting here a half-hour early.  
Aman : Well, You scored us a great tale, so nice work. let me introduce you to everyone. 

*He stands up, shaking each of his friends hands as Aman introduces them.*

Champa : It's so great to officially meet you! We actually met once before, at the basketball game.   
Chaman : I remember. It's nice to put names to faces.   
Rahul : So when are you gonna take the rest of us flying in that chopper of yours ?   
Chaman : Just say the word. 

*Aman's friends take their seats. Aman sees an empty seat besides Devika and notices that Chaman's also saved a seat for him.* 

*Devika watches him out of the corner of her eyes as aman takes his seat.* 

Aman : This seat taken ?   
Devika : It's a free country.   
Ayan : Am i late ?   
Champa : Nope! We're just about to order drinks.   
Ayan : Just in time, then.

*The waiter arrives. Aman and his friends go overboard , ordering huge platters of food to share, along with overflowing pitchers of drinks.*

Ayan : So ! Anything cool happened Today ?   
Keshav : Well----  
Ayan : I'll go first. I rejoined a large intestine. Solo. It was insane.   
Rahul : We got to work a pediatric case today. Champa and i diagnosed a little girl, and we're working on a treatment plan.   
Champa : She's so cute, You guys.  
Devika : WOW, I hate all of you. My patients were total duds. Two bad cases of the flu and a weird rash.  
Kehsva : Ohh, could the rash be toxic episermal necrolysis ?   
Devika : Nope, Poison oak. 

*The table laughs, Though Aman notices Chaman is staying quiet.*

Aman : So, Chaman did you have any interesting callouts today ? 

*Not by your standards..... most of my callouts today were for non-emergent problems.* 

Devika : What, Like people who can't tell the difference between a panic attack and a heart attack ?  
Chaman : That's a common one.   
Keshav : Doesn't that annoy you ?   
Chaman : No.... why would it ?   
Keshav : People clogging the system..... delaying aid to people who really need the help.  
Chaman : I see what you mean.... But these people don't do it maliciously. They're scared, and they don't have medical degrees. I can't be mad at someone for not knowing what's wrong. 

*A waiter arrives with their appetizers. All of them dig right in.* 

Champa : So.... i did a little research last night while i was studying, and i found .... this!

*She presents her phone, showing an old picture of a very drunk keshav dressed in an animal onesie. Keshav winces, His face Turing beet red.* 

Champa : You have to tell us the story behind this, keshav !  
Keshav : That.... uh..... was an end of semester party at Bangalore. I was under the impression i could chug nine jagerbombs and not die.   
Ayan : We've all been there. At Patna, we had these study sessions where you had to take a shot for every question you got wrong.  
Devika : What was the incentive to get it right ?   
Ayan : They were held right before the exam, so if you did badly, you were in a world of trouble. I threw up in my first one.   
Devika : We just drank. No gimmicks, just good bourbon.   
Champa : We got pretty crazy at Mumbai. Wayne and i went to every costume party on campus, and we always had the best outfits.   
Rahul : You guys are putting me to shame. I think the wildest i ever got at U- Surat was a midnight screening of rocky horror.  
Ayan : And what about you, Aman ?   
Aman : Me ? I was focused on my studies.  
Rahul : AWW, We could have been sad bookworm friends from the beginning!  
Aman : Hey now, I was a happy bookworm.   
Champa : How about you chaman ?   
Keshav : Yeah, what was your school like ?   
Chaman : Oh, i was just over at Beacon hill community college. It has a good E.M.T program. And it let me live at home while i was studying.   
Champa : You must be close with your family.  
Chaman : You'd think so, but my grandma would still tell you i'm not around enough.   
Ayan : Man, i picked the furthest college from home i could.   
Devika : Why ? What's wrong with your parents ?   
Ayan : It'd easier to list what isn't wrong with them....

*Feeling full and sated after dinner, Aman and his friends pile out into street.* 

Keshav : Oh, Man ..... i need to get home. i think i'm gonna slip into a food coma any second.  
Devika : Forget home. Moonlight's having a karaoke night. Half price pitchers. Let's go!  
Rahul : Hope you guys don't mind a lot of nineties hip-hops.  
Champa : I'm in if keshav and rahul agree to sing "Oh la la" With me. What about you guys Aman ? Chaman ?   
Chaman : I've got an early morning, but you guys have a great time. Aman, Thanks for inviting me tonight. 

*The others wave and wish him goodnight as he turns and walks away.* 

Aman : Chaman, Hey,.... wait up!

*Aman walks briskly after Chaman, catching up as he stops to wait for Aman.* 

Aman : Chaman, Did we do something to upset you ?   
Chaman : Not at all. Your friends are really nice people.   
Aman : So... What's the matter ? Why are you bailing on witnessing the worst version of Hamilton ever performed ?   
Chaman : I just...... Don't have much to offer a group of doctors who went to ivy league schools.  
Aman : What ? Of course you do.   
Chaman : No, it's okay. I'm not looking for pity, honest. we come from two completely different worlds. that's all.  
Devika : Hey! Aman! Are you coming or what ?   
Chaman : You should go. have fun with your friends. I'll see you at work. 

*Aman looks from Chaman to his waiting friends.*

*Aman sighs, nodding at Chaman with a smile.* 

Aman : Have a good night, chaman. See you soon. 

*Aman returns to his friends, yawning.*

Aman : Sorry guys, i think i'm gonna have to take a raincheck.

*Aman watches as his friends go and waves at then, then heads to the metro station.*

```````````````````````````````````````````

*THE NEXT DAY.* 

*Aman takes a deep breath outside Nigel's room, paste on a smile, and walks in.* 

Aman : Goodmorning, Mr. Pat---  
Nigel : Buuuuurp ! Know what's wrong with me yet ?   
Aman : Mr. Patel. I'm afraid that your latest test also came back negetive....  
Nigel : THIS is absurd. I'm calling......... Buuuuuuurp ! .... Consumer affairs. I'll have you demoted before you can blink.   
Aman : Demote me ? There's no worse punishment than dealing with you!  
Nigel : How dare you speak to me like i'm-----  
Aman : Like you're what ? Like you're a cruel, angry little man ? Whatever could've given me that idea! Unfortunately, Mr. Patel, you and i are stuck with each other. so, the faster you shut the fuck up and listen, the faster i can get you out of here!

*Aman grips his charts, Knuckles white with frustration as he makes for the door.*

Nigel : Turn the damn A/C down while you're at it, will ya ? 

*Aman storms up the hall to Kartik's office and finds him studying a chart.* 

Aman : Dr. Kartik ! We need to talk!  
Kartik : About ?   
Aman : Mr. Patel. he's belligerent and rude and i'd like to be taken off his case.  
Kartik : NO spells no rookie  
Aman : What ?   
Kartik : You've had difficult patients before. Kepp trying. 

*He goes into his office and shuts the door behind him. Aman looks at the door, Annoyed .... then storms in after him.* 

Kartik : *shocked* What do you think you're doing ?   
Aman : I want to know why you're punishing me. Is it because I know about Dr. Shanker ? 

*Kartik hurries towards Aman and blocks his mouth with one of his hands, As aman stops talking. Kartik hurries to the door to make sure nobody heard Aman. He closes it, turning on Aman with narrowed eyes.* 

Kartik : What is wrong with you ?   
Aman : With me ?   
Kartik : The fact that the two of us share a secret does not negate the fact that i am still your boss. And why would you think i was punishing you ?   
Aman : You told me you gave me that awful Patient for a reason!  
Kartik : Of course ! TO CHALLENGE YOU! To push you.   
Aman : Push me to what ?   
Kartik : To be the best doctor you can be ! I selected you for this residency because i saw something special in your application.   
Aman : Wait...... You selected me ?   
Kartik : Yes, It was my evaluation that got you matched here. I believed saw someone who could be truly great. It's very rare that I'm wrong Rookie. But i'm wiling to admit when i am. And i think i might have been wrong about you. 

*Aman opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. Kartik crosses his arms, his face deathly serious.*

*Aman leaves without saying anything, deeply ashamed. *

*LATER*  
*Aman drinks the dregs of his fifth cup of coffee and returns to his textbook, scouring the pages for anything that could explain Nigel's symptoms.*

Aman : (Maybe Dr. Singh was right... .Maybe i really don't belong here.... )  
Kyra : Mind if i join you ? 

*Aman looks up, surprised at the familiar voice. Kyra beams back at Aman, looking healthier than he's ever seen her.*

Aman : Kyra! What are you doing back here ? Is it the cancer ? Is something wrong ?   
Kyra : Whoa! Dial down the doom and gloom there, Dr. Sob Emoji. I'm in remission.   
Aman : WHAT ? Congratulations!  
Kyra : Just had another checkup. i'll be coming in a lot for those.... No offense, but i definitely look in better shape than you.   
Aman : Hey...... I know. i'm exhausted. My shift is over but instead of going home, I'm here reading till my eyes bleed.  
Kyra : You should probably get that looked at. Listen, I don't want to be that cancer survivor but ..... it did make me realize that life is short. We only get so many chances, you know ? But maybe..... You need that lesson more than i did.   
Aman : Is it that oblivious ?   
Kyra : Let's chalk it up to my incredible intuition. Anyway there's an ice cream shop not too far from here. They make a triple chocolate gelato that's almost literally to die for. You can take my word on that. 

*Aman looks down at his textbooks. The words and concepts are swimming in his tired head.*

Aman : I..... could use a break.  
Kyra : Come with me for an hour. i promise you'll feel better if you do!  
Aman : Sure.  
Kyra : I knew i could tempt you. Need to finish anything before we go ?   
Aman : No. Let's go right this instant. You're right, I need to seize the day more.   
Kyra : Oooh, You're learning quickly. let's go !

*Later* 

Aman : This place is pretty cute.   
Kyra : Try nauseatingly adorable. I want to make it tiny and keep it on my bookshelf.   
Aman : You collect tiny shops ?   
Kyra : I collect many sickeningly cute things. I'll have the Death by Chocolate, Please and my absurdly attractive friend here will have....

*She raises her eyebrows at Aman waiting for him to order.* 

Aman : I'd like Death By chocolate!  
Kyra : Oh boy, get ready for a very worth it minor heart attack.   
Aman : If it turns into a serious heart attack, You can carry me back to the hospital.

*The server Scoops their ice cream into two cups and hands them across the counter as Kyra rummages in her purse for change.* 

Aman : I can pay.....  
Kyra : No way! This was my idea, remember ? Besides, i didn't get out much during recovery. I've got months of dining out budget blow. 

*Aman slides into a booth opposite her. She takes a spoonful of her Death by chocolate and sighs blissfully.* 

Kyra : Mmmmmmmmmmm  
Aman : That good ?   
Kyra : Too good. I never used to eat junk food before my diagnosis. I was super into exercising calorie counting, All that. i never did anything i wasn't supposed to. And i still got lung cancer! In my twenties.  
Aman : You must've been so Strong.   
kYRA : Everyone keeps saying that, But i don't know... I just went to the doctor to see why i was breathing so weird. And then suddenly i was going for all these tests, and then i had cancer. Life went from jogging and juice every morning to chemo and puking. But i didn't really do anything. Those things had to happen, And i have good insurance, So u dud them. it's not like i had an alternative.   
Aman : I think you should give yourself more credit. You faced death with a smile. I'll always remember you cracking jokes on the way to surgery. 

*Kyra blushes, a little embarrassed.* 

Kyra : Well, You can laugh or you can cry. I guess i chose to laugh. Like i said, i don't want to be that really does put some things into perspective.  
Aman : That kind of clarity must be nice.   
Kyra : Well, Yeah. You have to get some kind of consolation prize for nearly dying, right ? But enough about that. If we keep talking about what i went through, You'll only ever see me as the sick girl.   
Aman : That's not how i see you.   
Kyra : OH yeah ? How do you see me ?   
Aman : I think you're inspiring.   
Kyra : But not like.... in the one of those posters with a view of eagles soaring and the word inspiration at the bottom way right ? Because my hatred for those posters has not been changed by cancer.   
Aman : Definitely not. More in the i'd love to have her outlook on life and ice cream consumption way.   
Kyra : Okay, That i can accept. 

*Kyra sucks on her spoon thoughtfully, staring at Aman , then points it in his face.* 

Kyra : Alright, we've done me. high-strung Girl get cancer and smells the roses blah blah blah. But what about you ?   
Aman : What do you mean ?   
Kyra : You're obviously smart. Like ..... Multiple medical books in the cafeteria smart. but what makes you tick ? Why push yourself so hard for a job ? Because i tell you what, Y'all's schedules are enough to make me sleep an extra four hours prophylactically.   
Aman : I'd have to say..... Helping people. I've wanted to be a doctor since i was in preschool. i used to put bandages on all my teddy bears and monitor my brother's vitamins.   
Kyra : That's ....... adorably cute.   
Aman : What can i say ? I've always loved the idea of making people more whole. of giving them another chance. Being at MediCity is my dream. It's hard, sure, but i can't imagine anything more rewarding.   
Kyra : I can sleep. But i'm glad there are people like you who don't need it. 

*The two of them polish off their gelatos and kyra lets out a contented sigh.* 

Kyra : So ? Feeling any better ?   
Aman : Actually.... i really am. Thanks for getting me to do this.   
Kyra : Anytime. i'm glad you decided to come along. After all, if you turned down gelato, You'd have to have, like, twelve different things wrong with you...   
Aman : Twelve different things wrong..... ? 

*Aman's mind races between Kyra, Kartik and Mr. Patel's confusing symptoms.* 

Aman : Of course ! 

*Aman Takes off running!* 

Kyra : Uh, where are you going ?   
Aman : Thank you, Kyra ! You're a total genius!

*Aman stands at Nigel's bedside with kartik and ines.* 

Aman : I spent the last two days trying to figure out the one thing causing all of Mr. Patel's symptoms.....  
Kartik : And ?   
Aman : That's when i realized...... Nothing was causing all of them.   
Nigel : Are you........ Buuuuurp ! ..... Calling me a liar ?   
Aman : Mr. Patel's experiencing tingling and hair loss, But also cold sensitivity.....and some trouble hearing. All of which points to hypothyroidism Caused by hashimoto's disease.... easily treated with levothyroxine.   
Kartik : Go on.   
Aman : I couldn't fit in the constant buring and the chest pain because it was completely separate. I ran a barium swallow X-Ray and detected a hiatal hernia in the esophageal hole through the diaphragm.  
Kartik : The treatment ?   
Aman : I've already booked a laparoscopic surgery to repair it.   
Dr. Ines : Great work, Dr. Tripathi!  
Nigel : So.... I'll be cured ?   
Aman : Yes.... You'll be as good as new.   
Nigel : Good. I don't want to spend ....... Burp! ......... a second more than i have to burp!......... In your hopeless company!  
Kartik : Mr. Patel, i might suggest viewing this as a new lease on life. Perhaps a life where you don't make everyone around you miserable.   
Ines : Dr. Singh *Shocked*  
Nigel : I'll report you ! I want to speak to your manager!  
Kartik : Go ahead. Maybe he can't talk to you like that, but i sure as hell can. 

*As All of them leave, Ayan struts in with a wink at Aman.* 

Ayan : Someone call for a laparoscopic surgery ?   
Nigel : Oh, Great, Who invited the ken doll ? Buuuurp!

*Pleased with himself, Aman heads off down the hall....*

Kartik : Rookie. 

*Aman stops in his tracks, wincing. He's still so embarrassed by his earlier encounter that Aman can barely look at kartik.* 

Kartik : So you took it upon yourself to repeatedly chew out a paying patient....... but you figured things out in the end.   
Aman : I guess i just needed a "push"   
Kartik : Maybe you're not quite so hopeless, then. 

*Aman glances up at Kartik. He's not smiling, but something in his eyes tells Aman that he hasn't let him down.* 

*Over the next week, Aman attacks his cases with renewed confidence in himself.* 

Aman : Sir, Your son's stiffness and frequent bone fracture rate indicates that he has osteogenesis imperfecta...... brittle bone disease.....  
Dr. Ines : Great work, Aman !

```````````````````````````````````````````````

Aman : Ma'am your bloating is actually being caused by a tumor on your left aviary. Goodnews is we caught it early.   
Dr. Zaid : Not bad, Tripathi. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````

Aman : We've identified the reason your family doctor has been struggling to find the cause of your symptoms....  
Dr. Kartik : Well done, Rookie. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````

*Later that week..... Aman's passing through the atrium when he spots a crowd of inters gathered around the notice board.*

Devika : *totally shocked* : AMAN, have you seen this ? 

*Aman walks over, frowning in confusion as the crowd parts for him.* '

*Aman scans the new rankings, searching for his names........*

Aman : Wit, i don't see my name anywhere.....

Rahul : Keep looking up. 

*Aman's fingers slides up to....*

Aman : I'm......... i ........am ............. Number one ? 

*Champa flies through the crowd and flings her arms around you.* 

Champa : I'm so proud of you!  
Keshav : Oh, wow! C-Congrats, Aman.   
Devika : Yeah. Good job *sad face* 

*Some of the other interns congratulate him...... But Aman does notices several jealous scowls.* 

*The group is already dispersing, And Aman overhears interns muttering to themselves.* 

Rajni : *Laughs* Enjoy this, Aman. Now they're all coming after you. 

Swaansh : Aman's climbed to the top of the rankings...... but that just painted a target on his back ! Can he hang on to the number one spot ? Stay tuned to find out more.

``````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 10.


	11. Risks and Rewards.

Previously on My SuperNova.

*Some of the other interns congratulate him...... But Aman does notices several jealous scowls.* 

*The group is already dispersing, And Aman overhears interns muttering to themselves.* 

Rajni : *Laughs* Enjoy this, Aman. Now they're all coming after you. 

Swaansh : Aman's climbed to the top of the rankings...... but that just painted a target on his back ! Can he hang on to the number one spot ? Stay tuned to find out more.

``````````````````````````````````````````````

*Aman arrives at work to find Devika and Keshav already in the locker room, A pile of textbooks open on the bench between them.*

Devika : Hyperthyroidism. C'mon, I said a tough one. Treatment ?   
Keshav : Methimazole and propranolol. Thank you, next. Patient has steatorrhea, Distention, and ---  
Aman : Hey, Guys!  
Keshav : *Not so happy * Oh! Hi, Aman.  
Devika : ...... Hey.  
Aman : Came in early to study without me ? I hope you don't burn yourselves out..*Haha* I know you want to get your rankings up, but you need your rest too.  
Devika : *smiles* What ? Afraid we're gonna catch up to you ?   
Aman : No! I'm genuinely worried about you! We've got a long way to go before end of the year. Both of you will have your turns at number one soon, Believe me. You're too good of doctors to not.   
Keshav : Aw. Thanks, Aman  
Devika : Sure hope you're right. 

*Keshav and Devika say goodbye pleasantly enough and head out to get started with patients. But Aman can't help feeling like things are still weird with them.,...(*

Aman : Sigh........  
Ayan : Did i hear a wistful "I wish Ayan were here" Sigh ? 

*Ayan strolls in, a basketball under his arm, his toned chest slick with sweat from a morning game of pickup.* 

Aman : Dream on, Ayan. 

*Ayan leans against the locker besides Amans as Aman gets changed.*

Ayan : I get it. it can be tough to be number one. I'm in that boat too. How are you holding up ?   
Aman : Things are ...... Complicated ! I only just reached number one slot, and already being the top intern has it's pros and cons.  
Ayan : I'm sure. But try to stay focused on the positive.... A world-renowned doctor at a top hospital thinks You're the best intern . Most people would kill to be you.   
Aman : Problem is, I think they just might. I just wish the other interns would stop treating me like i'm suddenly different, somehow. I'm still me.   
Ayan : They're jealous. I'm surprised you're not used to it.   
Aman : But how do i fix it ?   
Ayan : You don't. You can't worry about what other people think of you. Just look at me!

*He spreads his arms wide.*

Aman : Oh, I'm definitely NOT looking......  
Ayan : I meant that more figuratively..... but this works too. You can't be afraid to strut your stuff because it'll make others envy you. Don't cover up your greatness. But, uh..... i don need to get dressed before my surgery prep. Dr. Tanaka appreciates this particular form of greatness more when it's in. Clean scrubs. 

*He takes a fresh scrub top out of his locker and pulls it on.*

Ayan : I don't have many friends among the other surgical interns any more. They say it's because i'm arrogant and pushy. But they didn't care about any of those things before the attendings started noticing how good i am.   
Aman : And it doesn't bother you ?   
Ayan : No. I worked hard, took risks, and seized every opportunity i got. Now i get to assist on all the best surgeries. Did you come to MediCity to be great , or did you come to make friends ? Because i sure as hell know why i'm here. 

*He raises his eyebrows meaningfully at Aman, then heads out into the busy hall.....*

*Later* 

*Aman gathers with his cohort for rounds...... and is surprised to see Chief Emery standing up front with Kartik.* 

Emery : Inters, You may have heard that this weekend is the annual national Medical symposium in Miami.  
Keshav : Imagine getting to go to that!  
Devika : We will some day.   
Kartik : I will be in attendance, but that doesn't mean i won't know every single thing that goes on here. Dr. Calais will manage the fellowship competition in my absence.... and will be keeping meticulous notes.  
Rahul : Oh no. He's the attending whose nose hair is so long it's almost a mini-mustache. He gets mad if you stare .... but i can't not stare ! Ewwww.  
Kartik : Dr. Delorosa, Dr. Mirani, I'll need you to reassign Dr. Aman Tripathi's patients.   
Aman : *Shocked* Huh ?? Why ?   
Kartik : Because you're coming with me.   
Aman : ..... There must be a mistake!  
Kartik : I don't make mistakes. Be at the airport at 7 AM, sharp. 

*All the interns turn to stare at Aman in awe and envy murmuring among themselves. Even Chief Emery looks stunned.*

Dr. Emery : You're ...... Bringing Dr. Tripathi ?   
Kartik : I need an assistant. You can either waste money hiring one for two days, or i can take the highest-ranking intern so he gains some valuable insight into the industry.

*He walks off, leaving the interns flabbergasted.*

Rahul : Oh, Man! Aman, i am crazy jealous! You're gonna get so Much. Swag.   
Keshav *Shocked* : Swag ? Who cares about swag ? He'll get to attend lectures for like, 48 hours straight!  
Devika : ........ Congratulations, Aman. 

*Devika heads out with a resigned look.* 

Rahul : Don't worry about her. Just keep your eyes on the prize..... bringing me back a ton of branded pens, shirts, and flashdrives  
Aman : Deal. 

*Champa links her arm through Aman's as Aman heads for the elevator.*

Champa : So, Not to detract from the amazing career opportunity.... But how do you feel about spending two whole days in Miami with Kartik Singh ? Think anything will happen ?   
Aman : ..... He's an attending common.   
Champa : He's also stunningly gorgeous and an actual genius. My god, That jawline haunts my dreams. Don't worry about your patients while you're gone ......Rahul and i will take care of them.   
Aman : You're the best Champa.  
Champa : Just remember me when you're Chief of medicine someday. 

*The two of them get in the elevator and hit the up button.*

*As the doors close, Aman spots Emery pulling Rajni aside, whispering sternly to her. Rajni's eyes stay on the ground as she listens, Her face cold.........*

```````````````````````*The next morning*````````````````````````

*Aman sprints through the airport, Looking for his gate number.*

Aman : E-10.....E-11.......E-12! Oh no, They've already boarded!

*Most of the waiting area is empty, but Aman sees Kartik sitting with his legs crossed casually, a novel in his hands. He takes off his eye glasses and checks his watch.*

Kartik : Five more seconds, and i'd have boarded without you.   
Aman : nO, you wouldn't.  
Kartik : No ?   
Aman : I think you're all talk, Dr. Singh *grins*  
Kartik : *Grins* Oh for goodness sake, let's board already. 

*They pass through first class on their way to coach, But realize Kartik's stopped far behind Aman.* 

Aman : *Surprised* Wait.... You bought us first class tickets ?   
Kartik : Me ? Christ, no. I wouldn't spend a dime to attend this convention. These tickets are courtesy of the leeches of big pharma. 

*Aman settles into the plush leather seat beside Kartik.* 

Aman : Wow..... What do they want in return ?   
Kartik : *smiles* Excellent question. You're wise to be wary of a quid pro quo. Pharmaceutical companies shower me with luxuries in hopes i'll peddle overpriced drugs to desperate patients. I hope to prove more trouble than i'm worth. 

*The flight attendant approaches to take Their orders before takeoff. Aman looks to kartik, unsure.* 

Kartik : Go ahead, order whatever you want. Those parasites deserve to lose every dime we can milk from them.   
Aman : In that case, I'll have the most expensive booze you got!  
Kartik : It's not even 8 in the morning, Rookie.   
Aman : Um. We're going to Miami. it's always party time there.   
Kartik : A convincing argument. I'll have two singers of scotch, Thank you. 

*The attendant soon returns with their drinks. Kartik lifts his glass to Amans in a toast.*

Kartik : To Big Pharma. 

*Laughing, Aman taps his glass against Kartik's and settles in for the long slight....*

*5 hours later* 

Aman : Argh.... It's almost boring to sit idle for so long.   
Kartik : Tired already ?   
Aman : Well, not exactly..... Seeing you having to sit for this long flight with me is entertaining....   
Kartik : *Smiles* Valid enough.   
Aman : The only question is what can i really do here ?   
Kartik : Umm..... Maybe look out of the window.... Great view you know.   
Aman : You serious ? I have great view right besides me.   
Kartik : Of course.... You're in the window seat.   
Aman : Oh noooo I mean You're my best view for now. *Grins*  
Kartik : *Shys* Ahum ...........

*Later at night* 

Kartik : We are in the first class, Glad i have more leg room.   
Aman : And i'm glad i get to travel to one of the most beautiful places on this planet ever.   
Kartik : With me ?   
Aman : No.... With Dr. Singh..... You who ?   
Kartik : Ohh great, don't mind me i'm a cheap copy of Dr. Singh *Laughs* 

*The next day* 

Kartik : Aman...... Rookie........ hey ? Wake up   
Aman : Ummm 5 more minutes Dad.  
Kartik : What ? It's me kartik, 

*Aman remembers all about his situation and get's up hasty.* 

Aman : Oh....... Ummmmmmm. I'm sorry...... I am genuinely sorry Dr. Kartik   
Kartik : Nah nothing much but ouch for you calling me Dad.   
Aman : No i thought it.......  
Kartik : We'll talk about that later, We've landed in Miami.   
Aman : What ? 

*Aman checks out of the window and it's passive.* 

Aman : Oh.... What's the time ?   
Kartik : Almost 8. 30 Am.  
Aman : I'll get my stuff down.   
Kartik : I've already done that for you. *smiles*  
Aman : Ah.... You didn't have to take that trouble.   
Kartik : It's not trouble....... I am still young you know ?   
Aman : All of that is fine but........

*Aman removes a blanket over him*

Aman : I remember not having this on me last night.   
Kartik : Oh....... You were feeling cold last night so i put it over you.   
Aman : ( WHAT THE HELL WHEN DID HE BECOME SO SWEET. ) Dr. Singh, You're the best *Grins*   
Kartik : Its fine .... Rookie, Let's leave. 

*They are finally in Miami by Ten 10 o'clock. The hotel hugs a pristine white-sand beach. Aman breathe's in the crisp ocean air with a happy sigh.*

Aman : Wow. Is this what heaven is like ? 

*Kartik closes his eyes, letting the Seabreeze ruffle his hair. He inhales the smell of the sea, peaceful.*

Kartik : A moment of tranquility before our descent into hell. *Smiles*   
Aman : Wait.... what ?   
Kartik : Usually at these things, everyone either hates me or wants something from me.  
Aman : I.......... Actually kinda know what you mean.

````````````````` ( In the hotel )```````````````````````

Attendee : Singh ! Kartik Singh ! I was hoping you'd be here. Lovely to see you again! Come, Horton and Mendoza want to say hi!  
Kartik : And so it begins.... Rookie, Get us checked in. Two rooms under Singh. 

*Chuckling, Aman continues on to the receptions desk.* 

Concierge : Welcome to the celestial Miami! Checking in ?   
Aman : Yup! Reservation's under Singh. Two rooms.  
Concierge : Singh .... Er, My apologies. There was an error with your reservation, and we only booked one room.  
Aman : Ahhh ..... Isn't there any other room ?   
Concierge : Sorry sir, There's only one left for now.  
Aman : ........ ( This is awkward... ) One's fine.  
Concierge : We apologize for this mistake, As an apology we're giving you adjacent ocean-side room. Here are your keycards!  
Aman : Thank you so much!

*Aman pockets the hotel keycards and steps outside to wait for kartik......*

Dr. Zaid Mirani : Oh no. He found us.  
Aman : WHAT ? Dr. Mirani ?...... are you here for the conference, too ?   
Dr. Zaid : Yes, and it's the one break i get from the hospital all year. Please, can we just pretend like we don't know each other ?

*Ines carries over two colorful daiquiris. She hands one to Zaid, who takes it sheepishly*

Ines : Aman ? On My God! Hi, we're so glad Dr. Kartik chose you to accompany him! You've been doing so well these past few weeks.  
Zaid : Real great catching up and all, but i need to least one solid hour of vitamin D before i can even think about setting foot on the show floor.

*As the residents head out to the beach, Kartik finally extricates himself from his colleagues and joins Aman.*

Kartik : Dear lord, That was tedious. please tell me we're all set with rooms ?  
Aman : Our bags are being carried up as we speak but---  
Kartik : Excellent. Lets head inside. We've got work to do.  
Aman : We do ? 

*The convention center is flooded with people and awash with colorful booths and banners. Aman gapes in wonder as doctors and researchers reveal cutting - edge research.*

Vendor : That's right, We saw complete remission of metastatic breast cancer in our last subjects....  
Aman : I can't believe i get to be here to see all this firsthand!  
Kartik : Enjoy that part. The medical breakthroughs are the best aspect of these conferences.... but they're not what most people are here for.   
Aman : Oh ? What are people here for, then ? 

*Kartik points to one of the larger booths, manned by attractive young salespeople. Their banners are covered in pharmaceutical branding.*

Kartik : Medtech, supplies, drugs. The big moneymakers.  
Aman : What've you got against new technology ? We need advancements like that to better help our patients.  
Kartik : Of course. But that's not why they're made. it's a function of the profit-making machine. Even at a non-profit like MediCity, everything we use must be bought from a for-profit company. And those costs are passed on.  
Aman : You don't think our priorities are in the right place ?  
Kartik : As a hospital ? Maybe. As an industry ? Of course not. if they were, do you think people would have to run crowdfunding campaigns to afford insulin ?   
Aman : Okay, but then why even bother coming to these ?  
Kartik : Because.... there's someone i need to talk about Shanker.  
Aman : And you think this person can help with his condition ?   
Kartik : I can hope.

*He steers Aman through the convention center, stopping within view of an enormous, flashy vendor stall.*

*A slick man in an expensive suit stands in front of an enraptured crowd, Showing off samples in an Italian leather briefcase.*

???? : Four hours ? what are we ? Cavemen ? our new formula works for five.

*The doctors in the crowd ask him questions.*

Kartik : That's him. Declan Nah. A V.P at panacea labs.  
Aman : Panacea labs ? I've heard pf them. they're one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies on the planet!  
Kartik : He's been itching to sign a contract with Shanker's diagnostics team for a long time. It's lucrative, but so far, i've managed to convince Emery to refuse. I don't want them getting their hooks in us.  
Aman : How can he help Dr. Shanker. ?  
Kartik : It's been kept quiet so far, but i've heard panacea's spending a lot for r&d on experimental sepsis treatments. I need you to ask him about them.  
Aman : Me ? Why can't you do it ? You're Kartik Singh ! He'd give more answers to you than to a random intern.  
Kartik : We......... have a history.  
Aman : What kind of history ?  
Kartik : Let's just say....... The last time we saw each other, i punched him in the face.  
Aman : You punched him ? Real mature.  
Kartik : *Shocked* I will not be lectured on maturity by an intern!  
Aman : Do you want me to do you a favor or not ?  
Kartik : ....... Yes. Listen, he deserved it. he's not a man of his word. he's a snake, and he's only satisfied when he's gloating. My mistake, However, was doing it in public. he was humiliated in front of his colleagues and still holds a grudge. he'd never entertain any questions from me until he settles the core, nor from anyone associated with me.  
Aman : ...... But he doesn't know me.  
Kartik : Precisely.

*Aman gets a sinking feeling in his stomach as they put two and two together.*

Aman : This is why you invited me ? Not as a reward for being number one ?

*Kartik manages to look slightly guilty.*

Kartik : No....... You're here because you're the only person i can trust to do this.  
Aman : You mean because i'm the only person who knows about Dr. Shanker.  
Kartik : Please, Aman. Shanker's condition is deteriorating, and we're running out of options. Believe me, would never stoop to asking the likes of declan nash for help otherwise.

*His eyes are helpless, pleading. Aman sighs*

Aman : Okay. I'll do it for you.  
Kartik : For me ?  
Aman : You've helped me a lot this year....... In your Kartik Singh way, that is. And long before that, Your work inspired me to get where i am today. so yeah. I'll help you.  
Kartik : Thanks you, Aman. I won't forget this. Just remember: He can't know you're asking for me. 

*Hiding his conference badge, Aman takes a deep breath and approaches the panacea labs stall.*

*Declan ignores Aman as he draws near, focused on more senior doctors and decision-makers.*

Declan : We've synthesized a new statin that's ten percent more effective.......  
Aman : Oh my god! You're the Declan Nash, aren't you ?  
Declan : As a matter of fact, i am. which in-flight magazine cover do you recognize me from ? SkyMag, fall 2020 ?  
Aman : I'm a huge fan!  
Declan : Always nice to be celebrated for my accomplishments. Which is your favorite ?  
Aman : The.....um......hostile takeover of ---  
Declan : My hostile takeover of lavinium! Mine too! You're too young to be a buyer....  
Aman : That's right! I'm ..... a lab tech, and i'd love to work for panacea.  
Declan : We're always looking for new blood..... figuratively and literally.  
Aman : ( Chawwwwwwww, I've got him talking now. ) I'm mainly interested in treatments for sepsis. The rumor mill says Panacea has something in the works.*  
Declan : That's confidential information. In fact, there's been a great deal of interest in our research in that field. One of my assistants recently received a couple email quires from a certain doctor of there.  
Aman : I..... Uh......

*Declan scans the crowd behind Aman with a sly grin.*

Declan : Why don't you give our friend Kartik a wave and tell him to come say hi ?

*Grimacing, Aman turns around and see's Kartik keeping his distance, blended in with the crowd.*

Aman : Sorry..........

*Aman ives him an apologetic wave. His face hardens in disappointment as he approaches.*

Declan : Singh. I don't suppose you're here to finally take us up on our partnership.  
Kartik : No way in hell, Nash.  
Declan : I'm shocked you sent an intern to do your dirty work. Usually, You're so...... hands-on. i guess you're too proud to beg. I knew you were audacious..... But coming to me for help ? You must be desperate.  
Kartik : *Angry* I'm not here for a fight. I just need to ask you a couple questions.  
Declan : I Don't give a damn what you need, Singh. You won't be getting it from me.  
Kartik : Could you surgically remove your head from your ass for one second and consider that this is for a patient ?  
Declan : Temper, Singh. You don't want me to call security on you.

*Declan beckons, and two large security guards saunter up, Menacing.*

Kartik : Come on, Rookie. we're leaving.

*As Aman follows Kartik out, Declan taunts Kartik.*

Declan : So sorry about your patient!

*That evening. Aman's flipping through channels on his hotel room's TV when there's a knock at his door.*

*Aman answers it, And kartik enters.*

Kartik : You're not dressed.   
Aman : And you...... are ? Why'd you bring a tux ?  
Kartik : Because i always bring a tux. That said, i know i emailed you about the reception tonight. It's a casino theme this year.  
Aman : Whoops! Hold on, I'll get changed!

*Aman rummages through his suitcase, Throwing clothes all over the place.*

Aman : How about this ?   
Kartik : wear it first.   
Aman : One sec.

*Aman hurries into the bathroom, quickly getting changed.*

*When he steps out, Kartik does a double take.*

Kartik : Oh. You, Uh, You found something.   
Aman : Yeah. I always come prepared.  
Kartik : *Smiles* Lucky for me.

*He clears his throat, embarrassed.*

Kartik : I mean, lucky for you. You look......very........Amazing.  
Aman : What ?   
Kartik : amazeppropriate ......  
Aman : Wait what ?   
Kartik : Appropriate..... what happened to me all of a sudden.  
Aman : Nah you're just being Kartik Singh. '  
Kartik *smiles* : Let's go now. 

*Karman head down to the resort's pool area overlooking the coast.*

*Doctors from all around the world dressed to the nines drink and socialize.*

Aman : Starting to see why so many doctors love this conference.

*Kartik grabs two flutes of champagne off a passing tray, Handing one to Aman.*

Kartik : Cheers. To a complete waste of time.  
Aman : I'm sorry I couldn't get Declan to talk.  
Kartik : It's not your fault. He was right. i was too proud to ask help and he's too proud to help.

*They clink glasses and down the champagne.*

Kartik : Pitiful. I think i'll get us a real drink. I'll be right back.

*As kartik heads to the open bar, Aman's wandering the deck area, exploring the various casino tables set up outside.*

*Aman draws a particularly rowdy game of poker.*

Aman : Oh it's him.  
Declan : Hah! It's like you enjoy watching me take your money. Happy to oblige!  
Gambler : That's it for me. Not about to take out a second mortgage for this crap.

*One of the doctors stands and slumps away, leaving a seat at the table.*

Declan : Why are we letting residents play at this table ? Hey, here's some free advice! Don't sit down with big boys if you can only afford to lose three grands!

*Aman feels his fingers tighten in anger, before he knows it, He's sliding into the newly vacated seat*

Aman : Deal me in.   
Declan : Oh look, Kartik singh's latest acolyte wants to play. what do you even take home a year after paying off your student loans, little lackey ? $10k ?   
Aman : I'm about to take home that whole pile of chips in front of you.

*Aman takes his cash and exchanges for some chips to start with.*

Dealer : The game is five card draw. the goal is to make the best five-card hand you can.

*The dealer reshuffles the deck and sends five cards your way.*

Aman : ( Let's see..... I've got a 4, a 5, two 7s and an 8. Not quite a straight, but i do have one pair. )

*After a round of betting, Aman notices Declan smirking at his cards.*

Declan : .........   
Aman : ( What hand should i go for ?. Hold on, if i went for the straight, there's only one card that would get me what i need. But i'd have two chances at getting a second pair. )

*Aman discards his 4. The dealer draws a replacement card for him.*

Aman : ( A 5 ! Nice! )

*Soon, it's time for Aman to show his cards.*

Declan : Pair of aces...  
Aman : Pair of fives, pair of sevens. Guess that means i win.

*Aman reaches over and scoops up the pot.*

Declan : Beginner's luck. Let's go again.  
Aman : Okay..... But let's make it interesting. if i win, You give Dr. Singh what he needs.  
Declan : And what if i win ? You have nothing i could possibly want!  
Kartik : But i do. 

*Declan's eyebrows shoot up as Kartik appears behind Aman.* 

Kartik : Let me take Aman's place. Same bet.   
Declan : Fine. if you knock me out, You'll see all of our preliminary findings an experimental sepsis treatments. But if i knock you out... I get the contract with your team.  
Kartik : ....... Deal.  
Aman : Dr. Kartik !

*Aman bites his lip nervously as Kartik sits across from Declan. An intense back-and-fourth game ensues.* 

Aman : Dr. Kartik, you can still back out of this. Nobody's gone bust yet.  
Kartik : It's okay. i can beat him.   
Aman : So what if you do ? You said it yourself, he's not a man of his word!  
Kartik : Hmmm..... Perhaps you're right. 

*On the next hand, Kartik pushes all his chips in the center.*

Kartik : All in. 

*Declan grins and matches him, Then shows his cards.*

Declan : King-High Flush. 

*Aman's heart pounds with anxiety. Kartik looks at his cards, Keeping them hidden...*

Kartik : ... I've got nothing. You win, nash. I thought i could bluff you.  
Declan : No one can get one over with Declan you see.   
Aman : ( He.... lost ? ) *surprised*  
Declan : You and Banerji have been denying me that contract for years now. And since i win. I'll have my staff send over the contracts paperwork monday.

*Declan gets up and puts on his wining streak face, As he goes he puts a hand on Kartik's shoulder.* 

Declan : A cocktail of vitamin C, hydrocortisone, and thiamine. Intravenously.  
Kartik : For sepsis ?   
Declan : We've seen some early promise. Consider it..... a token of our new arrangement.

*Declan leaves*

Aman : *shocked* He told you what you wanted to know, even though he won ? Dr. Kartik, that was well played. You beat him, didn't you ? 

*Kartik smiles, slyly flipping his cards to show four of a kind, all kings.*

Kartik : How'd you know ?  
Aman : Declan would never have told you anything if you embarrassed him in public again. He still hates you from the first time. But if you let him think he'd dinally gottten one over on you....

*Kartik nods, Impressed.* 

Kartik : Expert diagnosis. Dr. Tripathi. 

*That night. Aman and Kartik sit on their hotel room's balcony, a half-drunk bottle of wine between them. The Atlantic lies before them, Glittering in the moonlight.*

Kartik : Shanker always hoped we'd find a way to make the diagnostics team publicly funded..... So that no one would need to pay, no matter their insurance or income.  
Aman : What will he think of getting panacea labs involved ?   
Kartik : He'll give me the worst chewing out of my life. And i'll deserve it. I've compromised his vision, My ethics..... But if he survives this.....it'll all have been worth it.   
Aman : Do you really believe that ?   
Kartik : I don't know. two years ago. I was right where you are. A wide-eyed intern, dreaming of what i'd do when i was an attending. I certainly wasn't dreaming of this. But things change. People change. 

*He gazes out over the rolling waves, lost in thought.*

Kartik : What about you ? What kind of doctor do you see yourself being in the next few years.   
Aman : The kind of doctor who could cure a major disease.   
Kartik : *smiles* You've already got the persistence down.   
Aman : You think ?   
Kartik : I've never seen you give up on anything yet. That's important.   
Aman : It just seems like...... the higher i aspire, the more i stand to lose.   
Kartik : I..... Certainly understand that.

*Kartik gets up and leans on the railing, his wine glass in both hands. he gazes out at the dark sea.*

Kartik : hey ummm........ I wanna say something.   
Aman : Yeah ?   
Kartik : What you saw tonight, that's.......... Not me. i don't gamble ..... on anything. i don't take chances. Medicine is an assembly of facts leading to a conclusion. Once you know the rules and understanding the diseases you're working with, the risk should be minimal. Your decisions are informed, and you choose the safest path. But that card game.... i've never done anything like that before. 

*Kartik moves to stand at the railing besides Aman.*

AmaN : I don't know. It seemed like pretty well- informed decision to me.   
Kartik : Risking Shanker's treatment on a game ? Having to hope i'd judged Declan's character well enough to risk losing instead of using a winning hand ? There were a lot of risks.  
Aman : But Your were right. Your risks paid off.   
Kartik : It did.....and i'm beginning to realize. 

*He turns to Aman.* 

Kartik : There are some things that are worth any risk.

*He looks up, meeting his eyes in the moonlight.*

Aman : Ummm yeah...... Shall we call it a night then ?   
Kartik : Ummm rookie, Wait.... There's something i ........

*Aman turns back to see kartik just an inch away from him* 

*Kartik Holds Aman's gaze, and reaches tentatively out to touch Aman's cheeks.*

Aman : Dr. Kartik ... I........  
Kartik : I know.

*Kartik closes his eyes and leans into Aman's touch, his stubble fresh and rough beneath Aman's fingertips.*

*His eyes open again, and it's as if a dam breaks within him.* 

*In one strong move, Kartik loops his arms around Amans waist, pulling him closer.*

*Kartik inches closer until their lips meet with one another.* 

Aman : Dr. Kartik, You're---  
Kartik : Kartik.   
Aman : Kartik ..... You're drunk.

*Kartik pulls back to look at Aman, eyes widening slightly in surprise. For a moment Aman wonders if he did something to upset Kartik.* 

Kartik : It means something right now.

*Kartik's hands tighten around Aman, Pulling him back to him. his kisses are fervent*

Aman : Dr. Kartik...... We should----  
Kartik : It's just Kartik now, Rookie. 

*Kartik pulls back, He comes up for air. He stares into Aman's eyes in the moonlight, caressing his cheeks, his face etched with wonder, lust and pain*

Aman : Kartik, You have no idea what are you doing right now you are really drunk.   
Kartik : I have no idea ? Hopefully I am doing something good after a long time.   
Aman : Kartik, I've never done anything like this. Ever. This is --  
Kartik : You do talk a lot. As if I kiss everybody regularly.   
Aman : *laughs* This you is different. I wonder what did they use to make that wine we were drinking.   
Kartik : Oh right we are actually drunk.   
Aman : What ? What had i been speaking for the past 5 minutes ? Assemise ?   
Kartik : Do i really look that drunk ? Where's the mirror ? 

*A cold breeze from the night sea whistles past the hotel tower, making them shiver involuntarily.*

Kartik : Aman.... I ........ I.......... *collapses* 

*Kartik collapses on the floor totally drunk.* 

Aman : JESUS, Are you okay ?  
Kartik : Yeah it's just a medical emer...... emergentity..........  
Aman : *slaps his forehead* You mean emergency ?   
Kartik : Shushhhh........ Don't correct me sir.   
Aman : *laughs* Technically your my boss and you correct me all the time.   
Kartik : I am ?......... I am Boss ? When did i become one ? Does my dog know ?   
Aman : What the actually hell are you talking right now *ahaha* You're totally drunk.  
Kartik : No....... I am not...... See i remember everything. I'll tell you alphabets now.....  
Aman : .......Weird but.... okay so A ?  
Kartik : 1 2 3 4 5 16 32 and 50, The winner is Aman Tripathi yay!  
Aman : You know what ? Let's just get you inside. 

*Aman rubs kartik's shoulders for warmth, and carries Kartik in his arms to the room.*

Kartik : Am i flying ?   
Aman : No, I'm carrying you.   
Kartik : Oh ! .....wait........ A MAN is saving me ? wow.  
Aman : *Laughs* Kartik, please stop you're scaring me.

*Aman carries him inside and gently lays him on his bed. He covers kartik with a blanket and removes his shoes.*

Kartik : Did we land now , A MAN ?   
Aman : We never took off. i don't know if you'll understand but whatever happened right now shouldn't have happened.   
Kartik : Okay........ I need Ice cream.   
Aman : No.... See you're an attending my attending more specifically and i am you're intern. I'm in the running to join your team. You'd be my boss---  
Kartik : So ?  
Aman : It's unethical. And it's really complicated.  
Kartik : But i like you.......  
Aman : *shocked* You do ?   
Kartik : Yeah i love super heroes.  
Aman : Yeah.... you're right. I'll ..... see you in the morning.  
Kartik : What happened to my ice cream.   
Aman : If you'll sleep, you'll get it. 

*Aman turns the lights off and leaves the room closing door without looking back.* 

````````````````````````````````````

*After their return flight on Monday morning, Aman goes straight from the airport to the hospital.* 

*He yawns as he drops his bag off in the locker room, Hurrying to get changed.* 

Rahul : Aman! So...... How was the conference ?   
Aman : It was Unforgettable.   
Rahul : How so ?   
Aman : Let's just say i learned a lot.   
Rahul : Did you swipe me a pen ?   
Aman : I did you one better, My friend. 

*Aman hands him a tote bag packed with swag.* 

Rahul : What a haul! This is enough to get its own unboxing video! You rock! AMAN.

*Despite the awkward last moment with Kartik, his encouraging words about aman's career bolsters Aman's confidence.*

Champa : Holy crap, Aman, You're on fire today!

*Aman walks through the halls, feeling like he derves the top spot... Like he's more capable than ever..... until.....*

Attending : Hey! Tripathi! Do you think answering your pager is optional ?   
Aman : Huh ? But......... I haven't gotten any pages......  
Attending : If i've sent them, You've received them. Delarosa told me i could reply on you. She'll be hearing just how mistaken she was. 

*The attending storms off. A few other inters snicker as they pass. Aman checks his pager,mystified.* 

Aman : But...... This doesn't make sense!  
Champa : Let's check the system.... Maybe there's been some sort of error. 

*Aman follows Champa to the nurses' station.* 

Champa : Hey, Danny, Can we use the computer for a second ?   
Danny : Sure.... Just don't do anything i'll get in trouble for.   
Champa : Here we go...... Tripathi, Tripathi, ah! Ummm, Aman ? You're.......  
Aman : Go on.   
Champa : Ummmm, Your pager's been marked as off, so no messages were going through.   
Aman : *shocked* WHAT ? But.... I didn't do that!  
Champa : Well, If you didn't ....... Who did ? 

Swaansh : Aman's at the top of his game, but there is something fishy going on. Is someone out to get him ? Stay tuned to find out more. 

`````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 11.


	12. What Ever It Takes

Previously on My SuperNova.

*The group is already dispersing, And Aman overhears interns muttering to themselves.* 

Rajni : *Laughs* Enjoy this, Aman. Now they're all coming after you. 

Swaansh : Aman's climbed to the top of the rankings...... but that just painted a target on his back ! Can he hang on to the number one spot ? Stay tuned to find out more.

``````````````````````````````````````````````

*Deep in the hospital's new ing, Aman anxiously holds a stopwatch, watching Shanker's chest rise and fall.*

Dr. Shanker : Your face will stick like that if you're not careful, You know.  
Kartik : Shanker, Focus. Let Dr. Tripathi do his job.   
Dr. Shanker : I tried to warn Kartik, and now look at him. Don't spend too much time around him, Dr. Tripathi, or you'll turn out the same way!  
Aman : I ......

*Kartik and Aman share a brief look as they both remember that kiss in Miami. It's only a split-second, but it's enough for Shanker to notice.*

Dr. Shanker : Oh, I see...... You two are getting quite close, aren't you ? Sharing this secret...... and others.........  
Kartik : You're getting quite close to croaking if we don't solve this Shanker. So please, pretty please, with a cherry on the top, pipe down and focus ?   
Dr. Shanker : Ah, forgive me, Dr. Tripathi. I always did love hospital gossip, and there's not much of that out in this wing!  
Aman : Dr. Shanker, Your respiration rate has improved since last week.  
Dr. Shanker : You see, Kartik ? All this worry for nothing.   
Aman : It's certainly good news but let's not get ahead of ourselves. His respiration rate has improved, but his body temperature and pulse rate are still too low for my liking.  
Dr. Shanker : Ah, i see you've already spent too long in Kartik's company.   
Kartik : And what's that supposed to mean ?   
Dr. Shanker : You never take the time to celebrate small achievements. I would have hate for Dr. Tripathi to follow suit.  
Kartik : Dr. Tripathi and i will celebrate our larger achievement ..... when we get there. 

*Shanker chuckles and looks at Aman, his eyes bright!.*

Dr. Shanker : Kartik has never put much stock in hope.   
Aman : So i've noticed.   
Kartik : I prefer to put my stock in science. it's done well for me so far.

*Shanker's laugh quickly turns into a cough. he pulls a white cotton handkerchief from his pocket and hacks into it, his body convulsing with the effort.* 

*When he finally manages to get the coughing under control, Shanker's voice is weak. He suddenly seems smaller....older*

Dr. Shanker : Well. This seems to be a new development.

*Shanker coughs blood.* 

Kartik : Hemoptysis...... Aman, we have a new symptom. We'll need to run a blood sample with a full workup.   
Aman : But how do we run a sample without paperwork or billing information ? I can't submit anything to the lab without paperwork. 

*Kartik draws a blood sample from Shanker's arm. He hands the vial to Aman., his eyes intense.* 

Kartik : We do whatever it takes. We'll have to take this to the lab and do the workup ourselves. But i'll need your help to get into the lab, Dr. Tripathi.   
Aman : Can't you go by yourself ?   
Kartik : It would be more suspicious if someone caught me alone in that part of the hospital. Will you do this for me, Dr. Tripathi ? I...... I can't do this without you.  
Aman : But......   
Kartik : Please...... Please..... Please....  
Aman : Fine, we'll.....um sneak into the lab.   
Kartik : *Smiles* I knew you'd understand.

*Aman and kartik make their way to the hallway right outside the lab.* 

Kartik : It should be just around here---

*Aman's about to turn the corner when Kartik holds his arm out, Stopping Aman in his tracks.* 

Aman : What are you ---  
Kartik : It's Dr. Wen, the lab chief. She was supposed to be on a break.   
Aman : She'll see us! Quick, Dr. Kartik ! Pretend like you're yelling at me!

*As Dr. Wen comes around the bend......*

Kartik : When i tell you to deliver something to the lab, this is where i mean!  
Aman : I'm sorry, Dr. Singh!  
Dr. wen : Oh my........  
Kartik : And don't try to tell me you're confused about making your way around the hospital this far into your internship. That might explain you being on the wrong floor, But not me finding you in line for a damned latte.  
Dr. wen : I'll, umm..... Excuse me. 

*Dr. wen hurries past Aman awkwardly. The moment she's gone....* 

Aman : That was too easy for you.   
Kartik : Years of practice you know. *smiles*

*They slip inside the lab and breathe a sign of relief.*

Kartik : I think we're in the clear for now, But we should hurry before Dr. Wen comes back. Pipette one milliliter into each of the five sample tubes. I'll get the computer ready. 

*As Aman finishes filling the fourth sample tube, Kartik suddenly whacks the analyzer on the side!* 

Kartik : Dammit! Work, You piece of ---  
Aman : What's wrong ?   
Kartik : It froze up on me. I'll have to reboot the whole thing before we can continue.

*Kartik hastily restarts the machine. It whirs to life, the loading bar slowly creeping up..... so slowly....*

Aman : Looks like this might take a while.....  
Kartik : Time that we don't have. We're risking too much just by---

*Kartik cuts himself off and pinches the bridge of his nose, Sighing deeply* 

Kartik : I'm sorry...... I shouldn't take this out on you.   
Aman : i know you don't mean it. You're just frustrated. i am too.   
Kartik : Thank you for being so understanding. But i can't afford to push away the one person i can trust with this.  
Aman : Have you ever done anything like this before ?   
Kartik : Not exactly. But i've been the rules before. I've been a thorn in the side of many administrators. Things are ...... more complicated now that the chief is someone i actually respect. But i can't give up. i owe Shanker everything. I can't lose him. I won't lose him .  
Aman : Dr. Kartik , we'll find a way. And i'll be right by your side every step of the way. 

*Kartik watches Aman carefully, a small smirk playing on his lips.* 

Kartik : You're..... not like the usual interns, Rookie. 

*Kartik stares at Aman for a moment longer before Turing back to the analyzer. He inputs the test information.* 

Kartik : Are those samples ready ? We need to be quick. 

*Aman takes a pipette and hesitates over Shanker's blood sample.* 

Aman : ( What did Kartik say before ? I should fill it will ...... ) oh snap, one milliliter  
Kartik : *Smiles* Trustworthy and competent, I see.   
Aman : Don't look so surprised.

*Aman loads the five samples into the analyzer, and Kartik starts the testing. The machine vibrates as the samples spin around.* 

Kartik : And now we wait.....

*Kartik and Aman lean against the counter, waiting for the machine to finish........and.......waiting.....*

Aman : Can this be any slower ?   
Kartik : *Grins* Spoken like someone who's never monitored an M.R.I.

*At last, the analysis is complete. Kartik tears off the printout and reads it. His face falls.*

Aman : What's wrong ?   
Kartik : His erythrocyte sedimentation rate is elevated. Whatever this infection is, it's still there.... Bu what's most troubling is his glomerular filtration rate.......

*He hands Aman the reports.* 

Aman : It's down to sixteen. His kidneys could fail. What do we do ?   
Kartik : We keep trying everything we can think of. We have to find the source of his infection..... I have some research to do. Go back to Shanker and update him. Leave nothing out. He'll know if you're hiding something.   
Aman : Yes, Doctor.....

*Aman turns to go.* 

Kartik : Aman, wait.....  
Aman : Yes ?   
Kartik : I just wanna say.... Thank you. i suppose i'm in your debt, now.   
Aman : I don't need you in my dept, Dr. Kartik.   
Kartik : But i need some honesty.  
Aman : What do you mean ?   
Kartik : Be honest .....About us.  
Aman : *shocked* I'm not sure what you mean.  
Kartik : I think you know exactly what i mean. 

*Aman turns away from him. He walks up close behind Kartik and rests a hand on Kartik's shoulder.*

Aman : Please, Kartik. This is hard enough already.  
Kartik : Then why keep fighting it ? We both want this. we both feel this. It almost seems inevitable...

*Aman turns to kartik, His eyes filled with longing......and pain* 

*He reaches up and gently strokes Kartik's cheek....*

Aman : We're doctors, Kartik. Fighting the inevitable is our job description.

*With that, Aman walks past Kartik, out into the hall. Kartik hangs his head as his footsteps recede.* 

*When Aman returns to Shanker's room, He finds him fast asleep.*

Aman : The sepsis has really wiped out his energy. I'll update him on the blood test later.  
Mrs. Sunaina : Ah! So there are people down here!  
Aman : Mrs. Sunaina ? 

*Aman glances down the dusty tarped-over hall to where Mrs. Sunaina is hobbling cheerfully towards him, her I.V stand in tow. He glances back at Shanker's room.* 

Aman : ( I Can't let her see Dr. Shanker. ) You can't be here, it's dangerous! Let me take you back to your ward!  
Sunaina : No, No. I've plenty of my ward, and every other ward too! But not this one. ooh, what's over here ?  
Aman : Then you've definitely earned a tour. Here, let me show you around.

*Aman guides her away from Shanker's room. She peers curiously around at the dim corridors and exposed wiring.*

Sunaina : It's always so fascinating to see how the sausage is made!  
Aman : Yeah.... and a little creepy, huh ?   
Sunaina : Oh, I don't know. To me it seems rather peaceful.  
Aman : Why'd you come down here, Mrs sunaina ? You must have seen the warning signs.  
Sunaina : I suppose i've always been curious. Even as a girl, i loved the idea of exploring. I'd cut out all pictures of far-off countries i could find in magazines, Buy postcards and put them on my walls...... I never had the chance to travel when i was young.... but i always said when i retired, i'd visit all the places i never got to see. Then a year before i was set to finally retire, they told me i had Rhodes Disease.  
Aman : So you didn't get to go anywhere ?  
Suniana : I din't. My family wanted me to live to a ripe old age. That means daily treatment and the constant company of my good friends here.

*She smirks and gives her I.V. stand a shake. Aman notices the logo printed across the bag.* 

Sunaina : I haven't left this hospital in nearly ten years. I probably never will.  
Aman : What about your family ? Do they visit ?   
Sunaina : They were here all the time in the beginning.... but they don't live locally and travel is expensive. And after nearly ten years.... Well. They all have lives of their own. They come when they can.

*Aman's heart breaks for this sweet old woman. He gently takes her elbow.* 

Aman : What do you say we walk around a little before i take you back ?   
Sunaina : That would be nice.

*After a tour of several wards ( and the cafeteria ), Aman returns Mrs. Sunaina to her room. Her walls are covered in aged postcards from famous locations.*

Aman : Wow..... You've got quite the collection, Mrs. Sunaina.   
Sunaina : The colosseum is my oldest. My aunt bought it for me in 1958. It started my collection.

*Aman helps her into her bed, His eyes falling on a framed postcard of a beautiful white cathedral.*

Aman : You've framed this one. Is it special ?   
Sunaina : Oh, Yes. I always dreamed of visiting Paris. I'd devote a whole day to the sacre-coeur. sometimes i like to imagine i'm there.... Staring out at the city, looking at the stained glass, listening to the organ, praying to Santa.

*She trails off, staring wistfully at the postcard.* 

Aman : You'll get there one day. I promise. You'll see it all in person one day. Mrs. Sunaina. I know it.

*She laughs sadly, shaking her head.*

Sunaina : I abandoned that dream a long time ago, Dr. Tripathi.

*He picks up her chart, flipping through it as she settles into bed, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion.*

Sunaina : Thank you for helping me take a little adventure today.  
Aman : It was my pleasure, Mrs. Sunaina.

*Something in her chart catches Aman's eyes. He reads on, mind ticking....*

*Later, During the rounds.* 

Dr. Zaid : Alright, number one. Let's hear about this patient of yours.

*Aman grabs the patient's chart and flips it open......only to find the clipboard empty.* 

Aman : ( What the --- it was here a couple of hours ago. )

*Aman panics, bewildered. Nearby, Rajni stifles a laugh.*

Rajni : ......  
Keshav : Psst, Aman! Say something!  
Aman : I.... can't find the chart, Dr. Mirani.  
Zaid : Well-prepared as always, Dr. Tripathi. I'm sure misplacing their paperwork instills loads of trust in your patients.

*Confused, Aman's sent off to reprint his patient's chart.*

*As Aman's waiting, He notices Ayan nearby, Watching somberly as an attending erases his name from the surgical schedule.* 

Aman : Ayan ? What's going on ?   
Ayan : Wha--- huh ? I'm ----Nothing! I'm golden. what's going on with you ?   
Aman : Did you just get bumped from a surgery ?   
Ayan : Yeah, but it was crappy surgery anyway. I'm not missing out on anything.  
Aman : But what.........  
Ayan : I actually got a post-op to check on. Catch you later!

*He strides away. Aman looks back to the whiteboard, frowning.*

Aman : ( I wonder what's going on there ..... ? )

*Later, Aman's about to head home after his shift when he see's.....* 

Aman : Kyra !

*Aman walks into kyra's room, where she's talking with ines. But his smile fades as he see's the distressed look on ine's face.*

Ines : Please, Kyra, don't leave now. You need support. You need help!

*Kyra throws her things into an open bag. She ignores ines, looking at Aman.*

Kyra : Hey, Aman! There you are. I'm getting outta here. wanna join ?  
Aman : What's happening ? why are you back here ?   
Kyra : Just a routine check-up. No big deal.

*Aman looks at ines, who shrugs helplessly.* 

Ines : If she doesn't want you to know, Aman, I can't force her to tell you.  
Aman : Then i'll check her charts.  
Kyra : No! You can't do that!  
Aman : I'm one of your doctors. I'm allowed to see your chart.  
Kyra : Then i'll ask for you to be taken off my case. That's allowed right ?   
Ines : If you insist, But....  
Aman : Kyra! This isn't like you! What's going on ?   
Kyra : My cancer's back, okay ?   
Aman : Ohmygod. Kyra........ I'm so sorry.  
Ines : I'll give you privacy, but kyra..... please rethink this.

*Ines exits, leaving the two of them alone. Kyra zips up her bag.*

Aman : You're leaving ?   
Kyra : Yeah, I found it before, and it sucked, but i thought i'd won. i thought it was over. but it's not over.  
Aman : This time it wan't , but next time......  
Kyra : No. There's no winning here. It's just gonna keep coming back, and by the time it kills me, I'll have spent the last moments of my life suffering. So i'm gonna go live while i can.

*She grabs her bag and marches to the door, stopping at the threshold to look back at Aman.*

Kyra : Well ? Are you coming or not ?   
Aman : Okay kyra. It's your life. I'll help you make the most of it.

*Kyra relaxes, as though a weight is physically lifting off her shoulders.*

Kyra : Finally, someone who listens to me. Come on, let's get outta here.

*Soon, Aman's strolling through The streets with kyra at a brisk pace.*

Aman : So what do you want to do ? You seem like you're in a hurry.  
Kyra : Time's short, right ? I wanna face my fears and do everything i've been too scared to do....  
Aman : Like what ?   
Kyra : Well.......like this, for one.

*She stops outside a building. Aman follows her gaze to the sign for No-Kimit skydiving.*

Aman : You want to go skydiving ? Oh, hell yes!  
Kyra : That's the reaction i was looking for! we should make a thing of it. bring the entire MediCity crew!  
Aman : I love that idea.   
Kyra : Does that mean you're in ? Please say yes.....

*Aman stops for a sec and nods*

Kyra : Yesssss ! This is going to be the best thing you ever do, I promise.  
Aman : More like the last thing i ever do.....

*Aman fires off some texts and before he knows it, Several of his friends have joined him.*

Devika : So skydiving huh ? The daily life -or-death stakes of being a doctor getting too blah for you ?  
Champa : Ohmygosh, I'm so scared. Look at my hands, They're trembling!  
Rahul : This is gonna be epic. Good thing i don't need to walk to be able to fly.  
Keshav : Wait..... my text said we were going to watch the airshow.  
Aman : Exactly. we're the show.   
Keshav : Oh dear god....  
Devika : Don't worry, Keshav. Barf falls more slowly than a human body..... i think.   
Chaman : This was all your idea, Kyra ?   
Kyra : Guilty as charged.

*Just then Ayan struts up. Looking impressed*

Ayan : Who's ready to get a new perspective on things ?   
Aman : Ayan, Have you done this before ?   
Ayan : Are you kidding ? As often as i can.   
Rahul : What are you, an adrenaline junkie ?   
Ayan : It's a hard habit to kick.   
Aman : Well, I think we're gonna need some tips before they push us out of a plane.  
Keshav : Oh god.....That's going to happen, isn't it ....

*After signing up, all of their piles into a van and heading out to the airfield together. Before long.... Aman looks out of the window of the rickety plane at the countryside far below, all of them are wearing their parachute packs. The instructor shouts over the engine noise.*

Desmono : (The instructor. ) Alright, We're at 14000 feet and coming yp to the jump point.   
Champa : Somehow it seemed less like jumping out of a plane when we were on the ground.....  
Desmono : There's nothing to worry about! The winds are perfect, The sun's out.... we're gonna have a great jump today!

*Devika paces quietly back and forth*

Aman : Nervous ?   
Devika : Me ? Psht. No. No way. Why ? Are you ? 

*Kyra grabs Aman's arm, grinning anxiously at him.* 

Kyra : Having a second thought ? Because i am.  
Aman : Hey, You said you wanted to face your fear and here it is! Let's show gravity who's the boss.  
Kyra : Right! Stayin' strong.  
Desmos : Okay, here we are ! Who's going first ?   
Keshav : Anyone but me.  
Champa : Or me. This is ........ really high up.......  
Aman : The first jumper should be Ayan!  
Ayan : Aww, i wanted to get to watch you all jump.   
Aman : You're the expert. Maybe you can make the rest of us brave enough to do it.   
Ayan : No problem there. Just don't chicken out and ride the plane back down.

*Grinning widely!, Ayan ,oves over to the open door.

Desmono : Whenever you're ready.

*Ayan turns to the rest of them, a huge grin on his face, waves and backflips out of the plane.* 

Devika : God, I hate that guy, lol. 

*Aman's friends start jumping out after, First Chaman, then Rahul, then it's Aman's turn....*

Aman : Oh wow. This is easier said than done, Huh ?   
Desmono : Your altimeter will go off when it's time to pull the cord, so just keep calm and enjoy the ride. Or if you don't want to do it..... that's okay, too.  
Aman : Are you kidding ? I cannot wait to do this!

*The sun on his face, He moves to the edge, and......*

Aman : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii !

*When he opens his eyes, He's falling through the air. All of his friends float in the air around him.* 

*To his right, Kyra has her arms out, eyes wide.* 

Kyra : Whoooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

*Aman's stomach lurches as he stares at the advancing earth. He feels strange..... weightless...... completely free.*

Kyra : Woooooooo- Hooooooo!

*Aman stares at the ground .... and tries a front flip.*

Aman : ( Alright.....hands out in front, and............ )

*Aman whips his body through the air in a front flip.!*

Aman : WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Aman can't stop laughing. Rahul moves closer, Lifting his hands around his mouth to shout.* 

Rahul : Sweet moves, Aman!

*Aman's heart swells. He's never experienced anything like this.*

*He glances around at all his friends..... And realizes he wants to share this moment with everyone.*

*The wind whips Aman's skin and hair upward. He swims through the air, until he's just a few feet away from his friend group.* 

*Aman takes Ayan's hands in his. And spins through the air together with ayan, sloating free thousands and thousands of feet above the earth.* 

Aman : Incredible, isn't it ?   
Ayan : You ? Absolutely. Most incredible thing i've seen all day. 

*The earth is getting closer and closer. Aman's heart leaps to his throat.* 

Aman : Come on, everybody! Link hands!

*Slowly, His friends glide over, reaching for each other. soon, they're all holding hands in a huge circle plummeting toward the earth!*

Kyra : Woooooooooo!  
Keshav : Don't let go, don't let go.   
Aman : We won't!

*Before long, all of them have landed safely on the ground.*

Rahul : Keshav ? Did you puke yet ?   
Keshav : That....was.... AMAZING! Can we go again ? who's ready to go again ?   
Champa : Thanks for taking us, Kyra. .......... Um, Kyra ? 

*Aman looks around and spots Kyra on the grass amidst a colorful chute, locked in a makeout with....*

Aman : Desmond ?   
Desmond : ......  
Kyra : ........

*Soon Aman's carrying his gear over to the van when Kyra pulls his aside.* 

Kyra : Thanks, Aman. You don't know how much that meant to me.  
Aman : We're just getting started, Kyra, I promise. 

*Later that night, Kyra takes Aman to dinner. He follows a hostess to their table at a highly rated restaurant overlooking the water.* 

Kyra : I'm so hungry i feel like i could eat everything in this place.  
Aman : That's the adrenaline talking.  
Kyra : Then adrenaline is my new best friend!

*Kyra opens a menu, Persuing the listings.* 

Kyra : So, are you a picky eater or an adventurous one ?   
Aman : I'm definitely Adventurous.  
Kyra : That's great! I'm trying to be more like that! I've spent 22 years of my life being afraid to try new things. But it stops tonight!  
Aman : Good for you, Kyra.  
Kyra : Seriously, You're talking to someone whose favorite foods for years were pizza, chicken nuggets, and mac and cheese.   
Aman : They definitely don't serve those here. So what are you gonna get ?   
Kyra : I think i'm going to start with the octopus with salmon roe.   
Aman : That's..... certainly a combination! Why that ?   
Kyra : Because it's the thing on the menu that freaks me out the most.

*The waiter comes and takes Kyra's order, Then looks at Aman.....*

Aman : I'll have the conard a la rouennaise.  
Kyra : Conard ? Duck doesn't sound.... to crazy.  
Aman : Well, The description here says it comes with "Blood sauce"  
Kyra : Okay, that's pretty metal. 

*Soon, the waiter returns with their orders. They both cautiously take a bite.*

Aman : A little gamey..... But the flavors are so rich!  
Kyra : Mine is..... pretty gross!  
Aman : Aw, I'm sorry.  
Kyra : Don't be! What matters to me is that i wasn't too scared to try it.   
Aman : What other fears are you planning to face ?   
Kyra : Oh, I dunno. I've never had the nerve to watch any of the classic horror movies... I still haven't seen alien or the exorcist, but i'd like to understand more pop culture reference before i die. Clearly a top priority.  
Aman : That seems like child's play after what we did today.   
Kyra : Oh right, I never saw child's play either.   
Aman : You sound really focused.  
Kyra : I was just so charged up after Dr. Delorosa told me the news, i didn't want to stop and think. But my mom always told me to live life. Fearlessly.   
Aman : Good advice.... so when are you going to follow it ?   
Kyra : What do you mean ?   
Aman : It sounds like you want to face every fear you have .... except your real one.   
Kyra : I......don't know what you're talking about. I'm not afraid of dying.  
Aman : I know that . i think you're afraid of fighting.  
Kyra : What's the point ? Chemo will make me too tired and sick to see my friends or do the things i never got to do. And it could all be for nothing.! I could die, Aman! I could die sick and miserable and.....and soon.. That's why i can't fight it. Because if i fight it..... That means i'm afraid.

*Aman reaches across the table gently touching her arm. Kyra looks at him, her eyes brimming with tears and shakes her head.*

Aman : Kyra.... You're as tough as they come. i can't imagine there's anything in the world that could stop you.  
Kyra : There's plenty that can stop me.

*Kyra dabs her napkin at her eyes, trying to stop the tears before she starts.*

Kyra : Even if i fight the cancer, Dr. Delarosa said i only have a ten percent chance of survival. That's not enough to go through hell again.  
Aman : Well, no matter what you choose to do with the time you've got left, I'll make sure that you have the time of your life doing it.  
Kyra : Starting with dessert ?  
Aman : Ohhhh, They've got..... Chocolate covered crickets.  
Kyra : Ewwww.... I dunno about you, but i've had enough adventure for one day........

*Several nights later, Aman's on the sofa, medical textbooks piled around him. The door opens and his roommates pile in, laughing and joking.*

Champa : Oh my god, Here you are! I've been texting you! Moonlight's had two-for-one night!  
Keshav : Oh, Man. Are you studying ? I should have been studying.....  
Aman : No, I'm researching Rhodes disease for Mrs. Sunina. She wants to see the world, and i want to find a way to make it happen.  
Devika : Um, I hate to break it to you, but there haven't been any developments in Rhodes disease for like a decade.  
Aman : Yeah....... Then we'll make our own!  
Devika : *shocked* How ? You don't exactly have a research budget or facilities.  
Aman : Rhodes affects fewer than a thousand people in the country, So it hasn't been widely studied. but there could be studies on similar diseases. I don't think i can cure it..... but if there's a way to let her leave the hospital, i'm gonna find it.  
Champa : And i'll help!  
Aman : Seriously ?  
Rahul : Me too! It'll be just like med school. we can pump some music, break out some snacks....  
Champa : Aw, rahul...... late night study sessions were the closest think you got to partying, weren't they ?  
Rahul : That obvious, huh ?  
Devika : I don't get it..... you guys have work at 6 AM. why exhaust yourself for someone else's patient ?  
Aman : Because every patient deserves our best care.

*Devika raises her eyebrows, her forehead crinkling as she processes what Aman's saying.*

Devika : Okay....... I'm in.  
Keshav : You guys are nuts. we should all be going to bed!  
Rahul : What's wrong, Keshav ? Afraid you've finally met a puzzle you can't solve ?  
Keshav : That's emotional manipulation and you know it. Okay, hand me that book.....

*Aman's roommates make themselves comfortable around the living rom. Some take textbooks, others crack open their laptops......*

Keshav : Okay, if we're going to do this, We're going to do it properly. Devika, you focus on finding any international medical trials. Rahul, You take the U.S .........*

*Later , champa's balancing a bowl of brownie mix on her hip, stirring it while reading on open textbook on the kitchen counter.*

Devika : Nothing in Germany. Next stop, Australia.....

*There's a knock at the door.*

Ayan : I hear you're in need of a surgeon.  
Aman : Ayan! What are you doing here ?  
Rahul : I invited him over to help. There could be a surgical solution we're not considering.  
Aman : You're willing to give up your entire night to help us ?  
Ayan : To help Mrs. Sunaina ? Hell yeah. she gave me her pudding cup on my first day, Just as a welcome gift.

*He takes a seat on the couch and pulls some surgical textbooks from his backpack.*

*Aman stretches, looking fondly around the room at his hardworking friends.*

*He joins Champa at the counter.*

Aman : Thanks for doing this, Champa.  
Champa : The research or the brownies ?  
Aman : Both. You're always there for me when i need you and i want you to know how much i appreciate it.  
Champa : Oh, Stop. I'm just glad we made friends so early. you're a real inspiration to me, You know ? The way you fight for you patients...... The way you never give up......  
Aman : Champa ? What's wrong ?

*Her lips quivers. She glances at the others, out of earshot in the living and dining rooms.*

Champa : I.....I don't think i can do it anymore, Aman.  
Aman : The competition ?  
Champa : Everything. i can barely keep it together to manage my cases. I just keep getting worst ones. I've had to tell three people they were terminal. One was........ was a little by.  
Aman : Oh, Champa. I'm so sorry.  
Champa : the sound his parents made when i told them....... I nearly lost it in front of them. I cried in a closet for an hour. I've barely slept since.  
Aman : That's understandable.  
Champa : I've wanted to help people all my life. To the point where i focused on their problems instead of trying to fix my own. But.......... I don't know if i can keep this up. I'm ....... I'm thinking of leaving the residency.  
Aman : Leaving ? Like, leaving MediCity ?  
Champa : I Haven't made any decisions yet...... I'm just trying to decide whether this job is really for me or not.  
Aman : You need to know. You're an amazing doctor, Champa Your patients love you. You make them feel so cared for.  
Champa : i just thought i'd be able to help more people.  
Aman : You do. I'll bet if i asked that little boy's parents, they'd tell me how grateful they are that he was looked after by such a kind doctor.  
Champa : Thanks, Aman. Can you do me a favor and ..... not mention this to others ? I want to be sure before i say anything.  
Aman : Cross my heart.

*Later, Aman takes a seat on the floor besides devika.*

Aman : Hey..... I just wanted to say thank you for helping.  
Devika : I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Mrs. Sunaina.  
Aman : Right.  
Devika : Wait. here's the deal....... You don't study more than i do. You don't work harder than i do.....  
Aman : *Shocked* Where is this topic going again ?  
Devika : ...... But you're happily spending hours on a case that nobody will ever credit you for. I'd never do that. And i guess that's the difference between us. And that's why you really do deserve to be number one. For now, anyway.  
Aman : Does this mean...... You're on my side again ?  
Devika : *Smiles* Not for now. But i can say....... I'll stop being such a jerk to you.  
Aman : Thanks devi. I'll go check on ayan.

*He takes a seat at the table across from Ayan*

Aman : So... you ready to tell me you bumped from that one surgery ?  
Ayan : I mean.... i didn't get bumped from that "one" surgery...... I, Uh..... Got bumped out from all of them. Most of the residents are kinda sorta refusing to work with me.  
Aman : *shocked* What ? I thought everyone loved you!  
Ayan : Dr. Tanaka loved me, And everyone loves Tanaka, so that kept me in everyone else's good books....... More or less, anyway. But i went too far. I pulled a stunt in surgery. The patient survived thanks to me, but Tanaka said i'd only been lucky. That i'm too reckless. Once he benched me, all the other residents i'd already passed off followed suit.  
Aman : What are you going to do about it ?  
Ayan : Nothing. I don't regret what i did, and i'm not gonna change who i am just because they want me to play by their rules. I'm a great doctor. I'm going to be the best surgeon. They can freeze me out all they want..... i'm not going anywhere.

*Much later, Aman's reading is interrupted by snoring. Aman looks up to see everyone's fallen asleep except.*

Devika : Holy crap........ Aman, come look at this!

*Aman scoots over besides Devika.*

Aman : What'd you find ?  
Devika : A leaded memo from panacea labs R&D team....... i found it on a message board for ex-employees. But look!  
Aman : *shocked* It says a drug used for huntington's cursed some test subjects of rhodes disease.! If they've found a cure...... why isn't it on the market ?  
Devika : Maybe they're still running trails ? This is only from a few years ago. Human trials can take ages.  
Aman : Devika, This is it! You found it!

*Overwhelmed with excitement, Aman throws his arms around Devika. Then she hesitates and pulls back.*

Aman : Can you, um.... send me that link ? I want to write a thorough report for Mrs. Sunaina's doctor.  
Devika : Done. And..... Don't stay up too late, alright ?  
Aman : Try and stop me.

*Devika heads into her bedroom, glancing over her shoulders to give Aman one last, lingering look. Aman opens his laptop and starts typing.*

*A few days later.*

*Aman sits beside Mrs. Sunaina on the edge of her bed.*

Sunaina : Cure it ? Completely ? No more treatment ?..... No more hospital ?  
Aman : Yes. At least, that's what we think....  
Sunaina : Then what are we waiting for ? Let's start this treatment now!  
Aman : You need to know the risks. The drug hasn't been approved for Rhodes patients yet....... And there's a chance it may be fatal in a woman of your age.  
Sunaina : How much of a chance ?  
Aman : As best we can tell with limited data...... about forty percent.

*Mrs. Sunaina Takes this in, Looking fondly at her postcards.*

Mrs . Sunaina : I've never cared much for the odds let's do it.  
Aman : Really ?  
Mrs Sunaina : I'm grateful for the time my doctors have given me, But it's not enough just to be alive. I want to live I want to see paris.  
Aman : I want that for you too. I spoke with your doctor and made the request for the drug. I'm hopeful it'll be approved.  
Mrs Sunaina : Thank you, Dr. tripathi.  
Aman : You can thank me in a postcard.

*He leaves Mrs. Sunaina's room and almost run into a patient.*

Aman : Oh, I'm sorry, Miss.  
Kyra : Next time go for the full on hip-check. None of this half-assed stuff.  
Aman : Oh my god, KYRA ! you're here ! And you're......  
Kyra : Bold! I'm starting chemo today. Figured i'd get a head start on the hair loss. Get it ? HEAD start ?  
Aman : Kyra.... I'm so proud of you! I bet it was a long night for you.  
Kyra : Yeah. It was.

*Kyra rubs her hand over her shaven head and blushes.*

Kyra : Thanks for what you said the other day....... It stuck with me. Facing all these little fears...... It means nothing if i can't face my ultimate fear. I'm going to look death in the face and tell it to go get screwed.

*After wishing kyra goodluck, Aman continues to the nurses' station.*

Aman : Any news on the request i put for Mrs. Sunaina's new treatment ?

*While the nurse checks the Computer, Aman notices a resident writing Ayan's name on the O.R scheduling board.*

Ayan : Thanks for this opportunity, Dr. Ryan.  
Surgical Resident : Relax, Ayan. It's just the appendectomy.  
Ayan : Hey, every surgery is a chance to learn.

*The resident chuckles and walks away.*

Aman : Ayan! You're back on the board!  
Ayan : Yeah, on a surgery i can do in my sleep. but it's a start.  
Aman : I thought you said you weren't going to play by their rules. Did you give up ?  
Ayan : Nah. I'm still fighting back........ Just in a different way.  
Nurse : Dr. Tripathi ? We got a response regarding Mrs. Sunaina.

*The nurse hands Aman a letter. He reads it.......*

Aman : Denied! But how could they say no ? My support material was so detailed! They're refusing because it hasn't been fully tested, even for an experimental use.  
Ayan : That's not why there's denying it, Though. Think about it. Panacea makes the symptom management drug for Rhodes disease too.  
Aman : So ?  
Ayan : So do you think it's more lucrative to treat something forever, or to cure it once ?  
Aman : I guess that makes sense..... Dr. Kartik did warn me that the entire industry is dependent on profit.  
Ayan : Gell, I bet that's why they buried the initial experiment results.....

*Aman paces back and forth, thinking.*

Aman : You're right...... Rhodes disease might be rare, but the people who suffer from it need treatment every day for the rest of their lives! That money adds up.

*He thinks of Mrs. Sunina and her postcards, and kyra marching bravely towards her first round of chemo.......*

Ayan : So what are you going to do ?

*Aman thinks of Dr. Shanker, alone in the new wing..... how he might die, helpless against something completely unexplainable. But the cure for Mrs. Sunaina. is right in front of him.*

Aman : Whatever it takes, Ayan......

*Aman turns back to ayan, determined.*

Aman : I'm going to fight back........ In a different way.

Swaansh : The hope for a cure for Mrs Sunaina has hit a roadblock! can aman and his friends find a way around it ? Keep reading to find out more. Stay tuned.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 12.


	13. Panacea

Previously On My SuperNova.

Aman : Whatever it takes, Ayan......

*Aman turns back to ayan, determined.*

Aman : I'm going to fight back........ In a different way.

Swaansh : The hope for a cure for Mrs Sunaina has hit a roadblock! can aman and his friends find a way around it ? Keep reading to find out more. Stay tuned.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

*The next week...... Aman leaves a patient's room and flags down a nurse.*

Aman : Hi, Sarah, Can i get you to --  
Sarah : *Angry as soon as she says Aman*

*She walks straight past, as if she hasn't heard him.*

Aman : Oh, I guess she's busy. Hey Max. could you---  
Max : *Gets Angry seeing Aman.*

*Max gives him the cold shoulder too!.*

Aman : What the heck is going on ?  
Rajni : Calm down. The nurses aren't going to let your patients die just because they hate you.  
Aman : They hate me ? Since when ? You gotta help me. I didn't do anything! How can i fix this ?  
Rajni : Why on earth would i help you ?  
Aman : Beacause...... You maybe are friendly to me ? Very Secretly ?  
Rajni : Yeah. In fact so secretly that even i don't know it. Go complain to Kartik about it. Since you're his favorite and all....

*She brushes past hi, carrying her clipboard. He looks around and spots Danny coming down the hall. As aman approaches, he looks around nervously.*

Aman : Danny! Hey! Finally, a friendly face.  
Danny : Oh, uh...... Sorry, Aman. But none of us are supposed to even talk to you unless there's an emergency.  
Aman : *shocked* But, don't even know what i did wrong!  
Danny : Well...... some of the nurses heard that you've been trash-talking the work we do.  
Aman : What ? I'd never do that!  
Danny : I know. I didn't believe it but...... i can't side with a doctor over the other nurses. It'll blow over soon, promise.  
Aman : Did the nurses say who they heard this from ?  
Danny : No clue. But you know how hospitals rumors are. I'll let you know if i find out......Goodluck.

*After work, Aman texts his friends to meet him at Moonlight. They arrive one-by-one and join him at a table.*

Ayan : So how was pulling a whole shift without any support from the nursing staff ?  
Aman : A nightmare. I already appreciated them before, but that's reached a whole new level today.  
Ayan : Something weird's going on, for sure. Your pager missing messages, charts getting lost..... now rumors about you to piss off the nurses ?  
Devika : It's obvious, isn't it ? Aman's being sabotaged.  
Champa : Sabotaged ? But...... who would jeopardize patients that way ?  
Keshav : That's just it. It's not endangering the patients...... it's just making Aman look bad.  
Rahul : Still, That's so messed up.  
Aman : I'll be okay so long as i have you all. I know i say this a lot ...... but i wouldn't have made it this far without you. That goes even more so now. Just today, Champa requested a bunch of stuff from the nurses n her name for me.  
Keshav : You'd better hope they don't find out, Champa!  
Champa : I'll be okay. Danny's got our backs.  
Devika : What a scab.  
Rahul : We've gotta figure out who's behind this.  
Devika : Yeah, just tell me who to punch.  
Aman : I appreciate the support....... but this isn't actually why i asked you to meet me here. So remember how Panacea labs refused to provide the drug that could cure Mrs. Sunaina ? The one called "V-3706" ?  
Keshav : Yeah, You think they want to keep making money off selling the symptom management drug instead.  
Champa : It's so sad. I just wish we could give it to her anyway.  
Aman : Well, I've been thinking about it a lot, And ....... that's exactly what i'm going to do.  
Rahul : Wait, for real ?  
Devika : Who knew Aman was such a badass ?  
Keshav : *shocked* But you can't! If you're caught, You'll risk your entire career!  
Aman : Well..... Good thing i don't plan on getting caught. If we stay quiet , it will just look like she improved on her own.  
Keshav : *shocked* There's no precedent for a Rhodes sufferer to just...... Get better.  
Champa : It could be a medical miracle! Those happen all the time.  
Keshav : *still shocked* No! There's always an explanation for everything! This is crazy! You said yourself, there's a 40% Chance Mrs. Sunaina could die.  
Aman : She knows......... and she still wants to try it.  
Champa : But how will you get the drug ? If panacea already rejected the order.....  
Aman : Declan Nash will be at MediCity tomorrow to negotiate an exclusivity deal with the diagnostics team. He carries a briefcase with samples of all panacea products. All i gotta do is get the briefcase and extract a dose from the sample.  
Ayan : Whoa.  
Keshav : You want to steal from a pharma exec ? You've gotta be---  
Devika : *Smiles* I'm in.  
Ayan : Really ?  
Devika : Sure. you're gonna need all the help you can get. But if it goes south, I know nothing about anything.  
Ayan : Same. Tis sounds like too much fun to pass up.  
Champa : I want Mrs. Sunaina to see Paris, so you've got me too.  
Rahul : And me. Pharma companies shouldn't get to pay god.

*The table looks to Keshav, waiting for his answer. He looks at Aman, eyes pleading.*

Keshav : I can't be involved in this Aman. You're going too far.  
Aman : Maybe i am. Please, Keshav, do it for Mrs. Sunaina.  
Keshav : *Gets angry* I am doing this for Mrs Sunaina. How do you think her family will feel if all this goes wrong ?  
Champa : I'd hope they'd be happy for her.  
Keshav : That's the most ridiculous thing i've ever heard! Please consider this guys, Mrs. Sunaina is fine. She's alive, and she could be for years, still!  
Aman : Forced to spend every day here, Imprisoned by her own treatment ? What kind of life is that ?  
Keshav : Just........ Please........ rethink this okay ?

*Keshav leaves the bar. Aman watches him go, disappointed.*

Champa : Do you think Dr. Kartik would help us ? He's got a soft spot for Mrs. Sunaina......... and for you.  
Aman : I though about asking him, but he's...... got other stuff on his mind.  
Devika : *smiles* So how are we gonna pull this off ? You do have a plan right ?  
Aman : As a matter of fact, I have a few.

*The next day, Aman loiters in the atrium until Declan Nash saunters into the hospital, his briefcase of samples under his arm.*

Declan : Ah, MediCity.......... Veni, vidi, vici.

*Aman texts his friends an Update : e's here. Rahul, You're up.*

*Chief emery strides up, clicking heels echoing in the atrium. She greets Declan with a dignified smile.*

Emery : Mr. Nash, Welcome if you'll follow me to the conference rom......  
Declan : I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Emery.

*As they head down the hall, Aman can hear Emery mutter under her breath.......*

Emery : Scumbag....... Argh.......

*Aman follows them from a distance until.*

Rahul : Dr. Emery! I'm sorry, but Dr. Mirani sent me. He said it's urgent, It absolutely can't wait!  
Emery : I'd better see what this is about. Would you mind waiting for me, Mr. Nash ?  
Declan : For you ? Forever and more.

*Emery walks off, leaving Declan alone in the hall. He sets down his briefcase to check his phone. Aman texts his friends again.*

Aman : Devika, Switch the cases.

*Moments later, Devika comes around the corner, Pushing a patient on a hospital bed straight toward Declan.*

Devika : Hey, Buddy! MOve your ass! You're blocking the hall!  
Declan : A simple "excuse me" Would've sufficed.

*Declan steps back. As devika rolls the bed past him....... A hand reaches from under the bed and, in a flash, switches the briefcase for an identical one!*

*Aman can just catch a glimpse of tiny Champa hiding under the bed. She grins and gives him a thumbs-up.*

*Aman slips into a supply closet, Holding the door open so Champa can duck inside as Devika rolls past with the bed.*

Champa : We got it!

*Aman clicks open the briefcase and finds it filled with vials and pill bottles. He checks the labels.......*

Aman : V-3706....... V-3706........ There it is!

*Champa hands him a new syringe. he sticks it into the vial and pulls the plunger gently. The blue liquid fills the syringe*

Champa : Nice! Let's get this case back to him before he notices.

*Aman packs up Declan's briefcase and exits onto the hall...... where he see's Declan walking away with the decoy briefcase.!*

Aman : Oh no! Champa, Follow him and switch them back when it's time. I'm gonna go cut him off.

*Knowing the hospital's labyrinthine corridors well, He darts the other way, racing around the long way. he walks briskly until..... he bumps hard into Declan coming around the corner. He drops his briefcase!*

Declan : Kffff! You again!  
Aman : Mr. Nash! I apologize!

*Out of the corner of his eyes, Aman see's Champa switch the briefcases behind his back.*

Declan : Don't people look where you're going ? It's a madhouse in here!

*He picks up the real briefcase and brushes past Aman angrily.*

Aman : Whew. Nice work, Champa. That was close -----

*Aman turns around to see Kartik, regarding him with a stony glare and arms folded.*

Champa : Shoot. Dr. Kartik, hi!  
Kartik : What exactly is going on here ? You think i didn't see your little magic trick ?  
Aman : Dr. Kartik, I need you to trust me. it's better if you don't know.  
Kartik : Better if i don't know ? I promise, that has literally never been the case.

*Aman and Champa exchange a worried look.*

Champa : Please, Dr. Singh, Dr. Tripati is doing the right thing.  
Dr. Kartik : And what, pray tell, is that ?  
Aman : Whatever it takes.  
Dr. Kartik : I......  
Declan : Singh ? Is something the matter ?

*Kartik turns around to see Declan returning. He narrows his eyes suspiciously.*

Declan : You're supposed to come to this meeting too, aren't you ? It's your diagnostics department after all. What's the holdup ?

*Kartik looks between Aman and Declan*

Kartik : ....... Coming.

*Kartik follows Declan glacing back at Aman uneasily.*

*Spared for the moment, Aman and champa find the rest of teir friends waiting for him in the on-call room.*

Ayan : Well ? Did we get it ?

*Aman holds up the syringe of V-3706. Devika pumps her fist as Rahul high-fives him.*

Devika : Hell yes.  
Rahul : God, that was fun.  
Champa : And now we get to make Mrs. Sunaina's dream come true!  
Ayan : Do you want us to come with you ?  
Aman : No. If i get caught, I'm the only one who handled the drug. I don't want any of you to go down with me.  
Devika : Telll Mrs. Sunaina we're all pulling for her, will ya ?

*A little while later.*

*Mrs. Sunaina looks up as Aman enters, her eyes filled with hope.*

Sunaina : Is it..... is it time ?  
Aman : If you want it to be.

*Aman presents the syring. Her face melts into a wide, beautiful smile.*

Aman : But, Mrs Sunaina, I need to remind you how much is at stake. There's a 40% Chance that this will kill you.  
Sunaina : Aman, I would take a 99% Chance of dying over spending the next ten years in this hospital and die anyways. To have even 1 % Chance of exploring the world..... of finally standing on the steps of Sacre-Coeur..... I would give everything.

*He carefully lifts the sleeves of Mrs. Sunaina's gown, preparing her skin for the injection. He positions the syringe. She closes her eyes......*

Aman : done.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

*Over the next few days.*

Dr. Ines : *surprised* I ....... I don't believe this......... Your white blood cell count has improved!  
Mrs sunaina : Oh, Has it now ? Is that good ?  
Ines : It's ............. Impossible!

*As ines inspects the chart again, Mrs. Sunaina meets Aman's gaze and winks,*

Ines : I don't understand it, Dr. Emery...... if she keeps improving at this rate, she may not even require further treatment.  
Emery : What ? After nine years in our care ? That seems......... Implausible. Keep a close eye on her health.

````````````````````````````````````````````

*Fews days later*

*Aman and Champa wait anxiously while Kartik reviews Mrs. Sunaina's latest workup. He nods to himself.*

Kartik : Very well. A week without treatment, and her numbers haven't regressed. Alright then, Rookie. Discharge and send Mrs. Sunaina on her way.  
Champa : That's it ? Nine years, and we're just ...... kicking her out the door ?  
Kartik : That's the job, Dr. Champa. We heal, then let them go. Although......

*With a gleam in his eye, Kartik gances into Mrs. Sunaina's room where she's reading a "learn to speak french" Book as she packs her things.*

Mrs Sunaina : Je mange du pain. Combien ca coute ?  
Kartik : I do suppose some of the staff would like to wish her well.  
Champa : Like a going-away party! After nine years, Everyone here loves her! We could bring the whole hospital together for a sendoff!  
Aman : She sure would love that.  
Champa : Yes! I'll let everyone know. It'll be a surprise! Her heart can take a surprise right ?  
Kartik : She's a tough old lady, and now she's in good condition. Besides, With all her pranks over the years, she's been the one giving us a heart attack. I'll help you gather everyone.

*After some hurried preparations, Aman returns to Mrs. Sunaina's room. Te last of her things are packed, and she sits on her bed, still reading her book.*

Mrs. Sunaina : J'aime lire avec mes chats. Oh....... Dr. Tripathi! Come in for a chat ? Did you know that means cat ?  
Aman : I actually came to tell you that you're cleared to leave MediCity.  
Mrs. Sunaina : Buenos Aires, Paris, Sentosa, Beijing..... get ready! I'm on my way!

*He leads her out into the hall, carrying some of her things.*

Mrs. Sunaina : My dear, Tis isn't the way to the exit. You're not lost again, are you ?  
Aman : Oh! I suppose i am.  
Mrs . Sunaina : No, You're not. i may be old but i'm still sharp as a tack. You're up to something!  
Aman : Mrs. Sunaina I wanted to take a trip down the memory lane.  
Mrs Sunaina : Like the time i switched Dr. Mirani's sugar with salt..... I don't think i've seen him so red.  
Aman : I would've paid good money to see that.  
Mrs Sunaina : Dr. Delarosa thought it added a unique flavoring to her coffee....

*Mrs Sunaina recounts other stories as the two off them shuffle down the hall.*

*When the two of them enter the cafeteria, Tey find it bustling with all their friends.*

Ines : Surprise!  
Attending : SURPRISE !  
Attending 2 : Surpise !  
Dr. Zaid : Yes, Yes..... what they said.  
Aman : Surpise, Mrs sunaina! We're so glad to see you healthy enough to leave!

*Mrs Sunaina's face lights up, Taking in the cafeteria's transformation. Balloons and streamers adorn the room.*

Mrs . Sunaian : What......... What is all of this ?  
Emery : You've been a staple of this hospital for years. We wanted to send you off properly.  
Mrs . Sunaina : I'm simply ..... from the bottom of my heart, Thank you.  
Aman : You deserve it. All of it.

*The hospital staff crowd around Mrs. Sunaina to give her their best wishes. Aman lingers in the back, watching with pride.*

Kartik : Enjoying yourself, Rookie ?  
Aman : This is better than i expected. Mrs. Sunaina seems to be enjoying herself too.  
Mrs. Sunaina : .......... He thought i said "marry me" But i actually said "carry me" !  
Rajni : But you still married him ?  
Chaman : Quite the romantic story there, Mrs sunaina.  
Mrs sunaina : Just wait until you hear about the time when my husband and i got trapped in a museum all night in 1952......

*Kartik smiles as he watches Mrs. Sunaina deep in her story.*

Kartik : I haven't seen her smile this easily in a long time.  
Aman : I can't believe you got so many people to come to this.  
Kartik : Easy. I just paged them. Mrs Sunaina has been here longer than some of us have been doctors. She's the heart and soul of MediCity now. And, Rookie....... don't think i've forgotten.  
Aman : Forgotten what ?  
Kartik : That little magic trick of yours. I know you had some hand in this. Perhaps one day you'll be so kind as to clue me in.  
Aman : Yeah...... one day..........  
Devika : Pssst! Aman !

*Deviks urgently waves Aman over from across the room. He excuses himself, then joins the group of his friends.*

Aman : What's going on over here ?  
Champa : We can't just send Mrs Sunaina away without getting her a gift!  
Rahul : There's a few things in the hospital gift shop i bet she'd like. There's a nice journal she can record her adventures in.  
Devika : They've got a world map too. She can mark off the places she visits.  
Champa : Ohh! And i've seen a really cute sunhat in there!  
Aman : The sunhat sounds more useful like she can use it everywhere she goes.

*After running down to the gift shop, Aman and his friends return to Mrs. Sunaina with their gifts.*

Aman : We thought you might enjoy this to take with you........  
Mrs. Sunaina : What a lovely hat!  
Champa : You have to stay safe from the sun! Plus, It looks super cute on you.  
Mrs Sunaina : It's so floppy! I adore it! Thank you.......... for everything. I can't believe i'm finally able to explore.

*Just then, Emery clears her throat.*

Emery : I believe a few words are in order about Mrs Sunaina. You've been the backbone of MediCity for the past decade. I remember my neuro residency when you first arrived........

*Over the next few minutes, people around the room chime in with their fond memories of Mrs. Sunaina.*

Dr. Ines : ........ I promised i wouldn't cry. Mrs sunaina has been a ray of sunlight in my life.........  
Dr. Zaid : ....... While my coffee is now safe from her pranks, I'll always cherish those times.........  
Ayan : ........ If you ever had a bad day, Mrs Sunaina could cheer you with a joke.........

*It's finally the last one to go. And it's Aman. All eyes on him as he speaks. He raises his coffee mug*

Aman : Everyone, please raise your glasses for a toast.... Here's to Mrs. Sunaina and To her next big adventure!  
Chaman : Hear, Hear !  
Rahul : To Mrs Sunaina....... for showing us the way forward.

*Aman clinks his mug with people around him and toasts Mrs. Sunaina. He see's her wipe away a tear*

Mrs. Sunaina : Thank you all......... so much. i'm happy to have friends like you all.  
Emery : I still don't quite understand how you improved so quickly but i'm happy to see you go. I received word that your ride is here.  
Mrs Sunaina : Wonderful! Dr. Tripati, perhaps you can escort me downstairs.  
Aman : Of course, But let's bring someone else along too....... Dr. Kartik ? Join us please ?  
Kartik : Oh, erm....... Certainly. If that's what you wish.

*Soon, They're passing through the sliding automatic doors and into the parking lot.*

Mrs . Sunaina : For years, i couldn't wait to get away, but now....... part of me will miss this awful place.  
Aman : We'll miss you too Mrs. Sunaina  
Mrs Sunaina : Play nice with Dr. kartik, Aman, dear. You're lucky to have him.  
Aman : *shy* What ? I mean....... he's..........  
Mrs sunaina : Pick your jaw off the floor, Dr. Tripathi. A handsome face like that shouldn't look like a fish.  
Aman : Now go on. Get outta here. Don't let me see your face in this awful place or anywhere around, Understand ? *Grins*  
Mrs Sunaina : Understood, Aman.

*she hugs Kartik, then Aman. leaning close, she whispers in his ear.*

Mrs Sunaina : This is all because of you, Aman. I'll send you a postcard. Look out, world....... Here i come!

*With that, Mrs sunaina takes the handle of her rolling suitcase and walks out into the world.*  
*As they watch her go, Aman....*

*Aman lets his hand brush against Kartik's..... Then tentatively laces his fingers with Kartiks.*

*Kartik does not pull back, instead gently strokes Amans fingers with his thumb until Mrs. Sunaina's cab disappears around the bend.*  
*Just then, Kartik's pager goes off.*

Aman : Ahhhhhh....... Common .Back to the daily struggles, I suppose.

*Aman retraces his steps, but glances back at kartik.*

Aman : Kartik ? For what it's worth..... Mrs sunaina saw something special in you.  
Kartik : Do you see it to ?

*Aman resists a smile, but it manages to break through. He turns and heads inside.*

*Heading back inside, Aman finds Champa and rahul looking on.*

Rahul : You did a good thing, Aman.  
Champa : You really did.  
Aman : Champa ! You're ........ crying ! What's wrong ?  
Champa : Nothing........ it's just ......... this is my first happy ending in so long you have no idea. I've had so many sad cases i just----

*Her pager beeps. She checks it and sighs before heading off down the hall, leaving Aman and rahul.*

Rahul : She's been really down lately, hasn't se ? I wish there was a way to cheer her up.

*Aman thinks back to her private confession to him, when she said she was thinking of quitting.*

Aman : I know just the thing.....

*On his next day off..... Aman's piled in a car with his roommates. Champa sits between Him and Rahul in the back, A blindfold covering her eyes.*

Champa : Oh my god, You guys...... I'm so excited! Are we going to a theme park ?

*Before long, Keshav pulls up to their destination.*

Aman : We're here!

*Aman guides Champa inside as Keshav and Devika help Rahul with his wheelchair. Aman whips off Champa's blindfold to reveal.....*

Champa : Oh my god! Puppies! Puppies! Everywhere!  
?????? : Doctors, welcome to the Roxbury Animal shelter.

*Danny beams as he approaches Champa.*

Danny : This is my cousin, Kima. she's a vet who volunteers here on the weekends....... she's arranged for you all to spend the afternoon here with the animals.  
Champa : This is incredible! But......... Is this really how you want to spend your only day off ?  
Devika : i mean, It is asking a lot of us...... but i think we might survive.  
Aman : Champa, We though You deserved a break.  
Devika : You work the same shift as we do, plus you bake for us.  
Keshav : And don't think i haven't noticed how often you clean our apartment.....  
Rahul : And you always have time to listen to our problems.  
Aman : So we think you deserve a chance to forget about work and just relax.

*She pulls them all into a group hug.*

Keshav : What are you doing hugging us, when there are , like a hundred adorable animals waiting for you ?  
Champa : A hundred ?

*Danny and kima lead them to a pen full of small, rambunctious animals of all types. Champa climbs in and is immediately swallowed by an adorable, furry tidal wave.*

Champa : Oh my god! I love you ! And i love you ! And you, and you, and you...... Wait....... THERE'S A TURTLE IN HERE!  
Turtle : Wrhhk !

*Later, They're reclining on a couch, nursing a blind, newborn kitten. Champa flops down next to Aman, a chinchilla perched happily on her head.*

Chinchilla : squ-squeak!  
Champa : This was your idea, huh ?  
Aman : My idea ? How did you know ?  
Champa : Because you're a doer. You see something you can do to help someone else and you just........ go for it. I really admire that about you.  
Aman : So........ Have you decided whether you want to stay at the hospital ?  
Champa : I...... still don't know. I've tried talking to Wayne about it, but he doesn't even understand why i wanted to be a doctor n the first place. Did you ask him to come here todsay ?  
Aman : I'm sorry, I didn't even think to. I can call him now, If you want.  
Champa : Nah. He wouldn't like it anyway.  
Danny : Hey, Champa ......... want to meet a fennec fox ?  
Fox : Rwrrr!  
Champa : Is that a trick question ?

*She races to join him, The chinchilla clinging to her hair for dear life. Her laughter rings out through the shelter as she and danny gently play with the fennec fox.8

Rahul : She looks like she's having a really good time, doesn't she ?  
Keshav : Yeah....... the baby animals were a great idea.  
Devika : You mean enlisting the cute nurse was a good idea. Was this another part of your plan, Aman ?  
Aman : Let's just say...... I wanted Champa's friends around her. I don't like wayne either, but I'm not going to interfere with their relationship.  
Rahul : Except that you didn't invite wayne to come here today.  
Aman : I said i wasn't interfering not that i wanted to spend an afternoon with him.  
Devika : Hopefully she comes to her senses and dumps him, anyway.

*Just then, Aman's phone beeps with a new email. He opens it to find a photograph of Mrs Sunaina beaming in front of Sacre-coeur.*

Aman : Ohmygod! You guys, Look! Mrs. Sunaina made it to paris!

*Everyone grins proudly as Aman passes around the phone.*

Rahul : She looks so happy.

*Aman smiles to himself, feeling like despite all the hard times....... This job is still worth it.*

*Later*

Kima : I'm sorry, but the shelter's about to close for the afternoon.  
Champa : How am i ever gonna leave all these sweetie pies behind ?  
Kima : Don't worry, we have a very long list of people looking to give all your new friends a good home........ But since you've all proven how great you are with the animals....... maybe you'd like to adopt one ?  
Champa : Oh my god! Guys ? Do you want to ?  
Devika : Hell yes.  
Keshav : I guess. i could always use another study buddy......  
Rahul : If we train it right, we could take whoever we adopt into the children's ward and cheer up the kids.!  
Champa : What do you think, Aman ? Should we get a pet ?  
Aman : NO.  
Champa : What ? Why ?  
Aman : What i mean is... Why limit ourselves to just one pet when we can have all three ?  
Champa : That's a great idea!

*Champa squeals as Danny brings out the fennec fox, the chinchilla, and the box turtle.*

*The turtle inches slowly across the floor, determined to reach the lettuce in front of him.*

Aman : Look at him go!  
Devika : But what do we call him ?  
Aman : Mitch ?

*Mitch finally reaches the lettuce and nibbles happily......... but the chinchila suddenly pounces neary!.*

Aman : Watch out, Mitch!  
Rahul : I think she wants a name too.  
Devika : How about Andi ?  
Aman : Smart devika. that's perfect.  
Keshav : Wait..... where's the fox ?

*They look around and catch the fox digging into Rahul's bag!*

Aman : I think she's looking for some of your food, Rahul.  
Champa : Or maybe she's looking for her name.  
Rahul : I got this one.  
Champa : Sure go ahead.  
Rahul : Furball.  
Devika : Yup. I think furball works well.  
Aman : Come on. Let's get these rascals home.

*They all return home, and let the animals free in the living room.*

*Andi scurries around the room while Furball chases her!*

*Furball and Andi bound across the couch, the chairs..... and nearly knock over Devika.*

Devika : You think you can battle me ? Young pals ?  
Aman : Wow, Who would dare battle you. *Grins*

*A Couple weeks later...... Aman's strutting the halls, feeling better than ever.*

Attending : Dr. Tripathi, I saw the latest ranking. Keep up that winning streak!  
Medical Resident : Got a minute ? I could take you out for lunch maybe.  
Aman : Maybe later! I've got some labs to run!

*He rounds a corner and see's his friends standing in a group.*

Aman : Hey! What are we all talking about ?

*They look at each other, Then at Aman....... and he see;s the solemn expressions on everyone's fcae.*

Ayan : Aman......  
Aman : What........ What happened ?

*Aman notices Champa has tears in her eyes. Devika looks around anxiously*

Devika : We shouldn't talk about it here. Come on.

*She gently takes Aman's arm, and his friends lead him into the on-call room.*

Rahul : It's Mrs. Sunaina.  
Ayan : She passed away in her sleep in a hotel room in Buenos Aires.

*Aman's heart sinks. Aman slowly sit down on a cot, feeling tears welling up.*

Aman : Oh God....... Oh god...... no..........

*Ayan sits by his side and rubs on his back as rahul rests a hand on his knee. Devika kicks at a chair in frustration.*

Ayan : Hey, hey...... it'll be okay.  
Champa : We're here for you.  
Aman : I feel like this is all my fault.  
Ayan : You can't blame yourself for this. Mrs Sunaina knew the risks, and she decided her dream was worth it.  
Rahul : Ayan is right. Mrs . Sunaina told you herself that staying here was no way to live. She made the right choice for her.  
Devika : A badass right to the end.  
Keshav : *Rages* I'm sure her family will find that super comforting right ?  
Champa : Keshav, Don't.  
Keshav : I told you guys it was too dangerous and you didn't listen! Aman could lose his career over this! All of you could! Champa overheard chief emery talking. They're pulling all of Mrs. Sunaina's records. They're opening on investigation!  
Aman : I should confess. i should just tell Chief emery everything---  
Rahul : NO WAY!  
Devika : They might kick you out of the residency. And for what ? What good does it do now ? You gave that lady enough time to live her dreams.  
Ayan : Mrs. Sunaina wouldn't want that, Aman. She was so grateful for what you did.

*Aman looks between his friends, touched by their concern.*

Aman : Alright...... i won't say anything. For now.

*The rest of the day passes in a fog, The guilt eating away at him.*

Mrs. Sunaina : Will i live, Doctor ?  
Aman : HUH ? (WTF. )  
Patient : I said, will i live Doctor ?  
Aman : Oh, Yes..... we'll set up a surgical consult. You'll be .... You'll be just fine.

*That night*

*Aman's shift is over, But he can't bring himself to go home yet. He enters the cafeteria and spots Kartik and Chaman on opposite sides of the room.*

Aman : ( I could really use some advice right now...... or even just someone to talk to.) 

*Kartik sits with an open medical journal and a barely touched salad.* 

Aman : Mind if i join you ? 

*He nudges a chair with his foot in answer, silently inviting aman to sit.*

Aman : Reading anything good ?  
Kartik : A fairly longwinded examination of the use of social media by physicians.  
Aman : You don't strike me as the type to care about social media. 

*Kartik gives a wry smile.*

Kartik : I don't. i'm waiting on the results for another of Shanker's tests. I guess i'm trying to keep myself distracted.  
Aman : I could use a little of that too, Did......... Did you hear about Mrs. Sunaina ?  
Kartik : I did.  
Aman : It was me. I'm the reason she died.

*Kartik takes a moment to process and sighs, closing the journal.* 

Kartik : Tell me.

*Aman starts from the beginning recounting the whole story.....*

Kartik : Well. You wouldn't be the first doctor to do an utterly idiotic thing for nobel reasons.  
Aman : I was so sure i was doing the right thing, but now..... i can't stop thinking about her. I've second-guessed everything i've said to every patient today. I'm terrified of getting it wrong with someone else.... O r coming back tomorrow to find myself kicked out of the program and not even getting the chance to try again. And then i think of Mrs Sunaina dying all alone in another country and i feel so selfish for worrying about myself....*

*Kartik hugs Aman, stopping him.* 

Kartik : Stop. You can't do this to yourself. What you did was unethical stupid...... and kind.  
Aman : *shocked* You're ..... not angry at me ?  
Kartik : Anyone who cared about Sunaina knew how much she hated being cooped up in this hospital. I wish you'd considered your own future in all of this, but it's done now. Marinating in guilt won't bring her back.  
Aman : I deserve to feel guilty about this.  
Kartik : Then your patients will suffer for it. Guilt destroys good doctors, Aman. I've seen it happen over and over again.  
Aman : So what do i do ?  
Kartik : Examine your mistakes, Learn from them, and let go.  
Aman : That easy, Huh ?  
Kartik : I never said it was easy.

*He checks his watch.*

Kartik : I don't think i'm getting those results today....... I think i need to get away for a while if I'm going to keep my sanity. I have season tickets at the opera house. Why don't you join me ?  
Aman : Really ? I mean, I was planning to just stay late and work.......  
Kartik : I know the feeling. When something goes wrong, You want to make up for it immediately. But over the years, i've found it most important to let yourself process what happened. let yourself feel it. And frankly, I consider the opera one of the most beautiful places in the city to let yourself feel.  
Aman : In short you're asking me on a date ?  
Kartik : What ? ....... Um....... Not......... i mean yes....... I mean......... Argh i will meet you in the parking lot in 15 minutes.

*Kartik leaves leaving aman chuckling.*

Aman : He's sweet. And so adorable. 

*Later.* 

*An usher in suit and tails leads Them up through the exquisite building and into an initiate private box with a breathtaking view of the stage.*

Aman : You really didn't have to get us such fancy seats......  
Kartik : I didn't. This is my box. It's always waiting when i need it.  
Aman : Wow..... Thanks so much for letting me come Dr. Kartik.  
Kartik : Don't use Dr. Kartik's fine.  
Aman : Oh, Ummmmm.... okay.... so i was saying, these are great seats to see the opera for free. I feel so special.  
Kartik : I don't frequently have the opportunity to attend, so i usually donate these.  
Aman : In that case, I won't feel special.  
Kartik : Is it ? You can feel however you wish but i never invite companions to join me.

*Aman Grins and takes a seat as the lights in the theater dims. The orchestra roars to life as the curtains open to reveal a starry set.* 

*A beautiful woman takes the stage and begins to sing in italian. her voice is so lovely, but mournful.*

Aman : I wish i could understand her.  
Kartik : That's Alessandra, A young noblewoman engaged to marry an older man. But she's in love with Damarion instead.

*Leaning close, Kartik Quietly narrates the story of Alessandra dying, bitten by a snake, and damarion searching the underworld for her, until at last he finds her again.*

Kartik : She won't go with him. She says he promised her a beautiful life together, but he was nothing but a liar....*

``````````````````( Aman's imagination ) `````````````````````````

Mrs Sunaina : Look out world, here i come!

`````````````````( Imagination ends )`````````````````````````````

*Aman feels a damp tickle at his cheek and realizes that he's crying.*

Kartik : Aman ? You all right ?

*Kartik leans towards Him, His forehead furrowed with concern. He gently wipes a tear from Aman's cheek.*

Aman : ( He's so caring. ) 

*Aman reaches a tentative finger, brushing the side of his hand.*

*Kartik glances at aman, troubled, but upturns his hand to meet Aman's. He interlaces his fingers with Amans, holding tight.*

Aman : What happens next ? 

*Kartik swallows, as if he's not sure whether Aman's talking about the opera or the two of them.*

Kartik : Now, Alessandra is setting Damarion to a task. One to prove himself in the living world.......

*Kartik continues, His voice soft and clear. He quietly narrates as Damarion is slain and carried to the underworld, reunited with his love among the dead.* 

*Aman glances at Kartik as the audience bursts into Applause and find him wiping at the corner of his eyes.* 

```````````````` ( Flash backs ) ````````````````````

Kartik : Hey, Rookie....... There's no one else i can trust. 

`````````````````````````````

Kartik : Rookie wait.........  
Aman : Yes, doctor ?  
Kartik : *Hugs him* : Thank you,

````````````````````````````

Kartik *Back in Miami* : I really like you. 

````````````````````````

Kartik : Are you okay ? *Wipes aman's tears.* 

````````````````````````

Mrs Sunaina : Don't let go of Dr. Singh. He's a nice guy.

``````````````````````( Flashback ends )``````````````````````

*Without thinking again Aman leans over and presses his lips to Kartik's*

*As the applause echoes like a thunderstorm all around them in the dark, Aman sinks into the kiss. He doesn't pull back. Kartik's lips press harder againsts Amans.*

* But then Kartik turns away *

Kartik : Aman .......  
Aman : I'm sorry. I..........

*Aman stands, walking to the railing of the private box to hide his hurt and humuiliation.*

Kartik : Why are we making this complicated ? 

*Aman feels his presence at his back. Aman turns around and finds him standing close, eyes pleading*

Aman : It's actually not complicated, Kartik. Not for me.

*Kartik raises a hand to brush a lingering tear from the corner of Aman's eye. Aman leans into it, savoring the feel of Kartik's touch.* 

Kartik : Dammit, Aman...... Why weren't you more honest with me and yourself ? 

*Kartik gives in, Pulling Aman back to him. His stubble is rough, but his kiss is soft and tinder.*

*After a moment, The house lights come on, Throwing the world back into the stark light of reality. Karman pull apart, but Aman can still see love in Kartik's eyes.*

Kartik : Come on. I..... I should drive you home.

*The next day.......*

PA SYSTEM : PAGING DR. TRIPATHI TO DR. EMERY'S OFFICE.

Aman : ( Uh-oh ) This looks bad.

*Aman nervously raps on the door of Emery's office.*

Dr. Emery : Come in, Dr. Tripathi. Take a seat. 

*He takes a seat on the other side of her glass desk,, trying to keep Aman's cool as she watches him.*

Emery : I'll get to the point, Tripathi. The familt of Sunaina Thapa is suing MediCity hospital.  
Aman : Suing ? Oh, no ! That's awful!

*Emery leans forward, Giving him a long, scrutinizing look.*

Emery : "Oh no" Is right. Somehow , her family is under the impression that a doctor here used an unapproved medication on Mrs. Sunaina without hospital permission....... And they say that doctor was you.*

*Aman gulps.* 

Emery : The patient's body is being returned from Argentina. A thorough autopsy will be conducted once it's back in the country. I hope the family is wrong Dr. Tripathi, But if they're not. I don't think i need to explain how serious these charges are.  
Aman : No,. Dr. Emery.  
Emery : Good, Keep working as normal for now. I'll notify you if this takes the next step.

*Terrified, Aman hurries into the halls, searching for kartik. He finds him in the hallway, walking slowly, as if in a daze.*

Aman : Dr. Singh........... Dr. Kartik can we talk ? I need your help..........  
Kartik : *sad* Wonderful. someone else i can disappoint.  
Aman : What ? What are you talking about ? 

*Kartik doesn't answer. He just marches along, His eyes glazed over.* 

Aman : Dr. Kartik..... You're scaring me..........

*He winces at Aman's words, Mumbling into his hands.*

Kartik : I'm scared too, Aman.

*With a heavy sigh, He unfolds and stares Aman straight in the eyes.* 

Kartik : I got Shanker's latest test results back. he has a month to live. I couldn't do it. I ....... Couldn't save him.  
Aman : No....... No, Kartik, there must be---

*He holds a hand up.* 

Kartik : PLease don't.

*He walks into his office and closes the door in Aman's face.* 

Aman : Wait, Dr. Kartik!........ Dr. Kartik.

Swaansh : Mrs. Sunaina's family is suing the hospital, and Dr. Shanker banerji's taken a turn for the worst! Aman could lose his entire career if he gets caught. MediCity will no longer have the same goodwill as it used to have. There's just no end to problems. Stay tuned to find out more!

``````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 13.


	14. Admission

*He walks into his office and closes the door in Aman's face.* 

Aman : Wait, Dr. Kartik!........ Dr. Kartik.

Swaansh : Mrs. Sunaina's family is suing the hospital, and Dr. Shanker banerji's taken a turn for the worst! Aman could lose his entire career if he gets caught. MediCity will no longer have the same goodwill as it used to have. There's just no end to problems. Stay tuned to find out more!

``````````````````````````````````````````

Chapter : Admission

*A few Days later, Ines and zaid dismiss the interns after rounds......*

Zaid : Aman, Devika, Rahul, Champa and keshav. Hang back. we need to talk.

*Aman shares a nervous look with his roommates. Rajni meets his eyes for a moment before leaving with the other interns.*

Aman : What's wrong ?   
Ines : Chief Emery wants to question us individually about what happened to Mrs Sunaina.  
Keshav : Why ? We weren't even on Mrs Sunaina's case!  
Ines : I know ...... and i've told her how much i trust and respect each of you.  
Zaid : But until this is settled, each of you will be partnering up with another intern for your caseload.  
Devika : You're giving us baby sitters ?   
Ines : It's ..... Just a precaution. This will all blow over soon.

*The residents leave Aman in a tense silence.*

Champa : They know, Don't they ?   
Keshav : Of course they know! You didn't really think you could get away with this, did you ?   
Devika : They don't know Keshav. That's why they're sweating us. If they knew, we'd already be out on our ass.  
Rahul :But who could have know what our plan was ?   
Devika : Rajni. You saw her face when Zaid told us to stay back.  
Champa : What are we gonna do ?   
Aman : You have to let me take the fall for this.  
Rahul : Like hell we would, You did the right thing.   
Aman : Not as far as the hospital's concerned. I knew this was a risk. I have to accept the consequences.  
Devika : Screw the hospital then. You saw Mrs Sunaina's face on the steps of that church. being there meant everything to her, and it was all thanks to you. All these doctors are so worried about protecting their careers that they'd never stick out their neck for anybody.   
Champa : Like Devika said, They don't know anything yet. Don't give yourself up.  
Aman : What do you think i should do keshav ? You're the one who's advised against this from the beginning.   
Keshav : I.... Think it's too late now to take anything back we did. So i don't see why you should say anything. What happens now.... it's out of our hands.

PA SYSTEM : PAGING DR. RAHUL TO DR. EMERY'S OFFICE. PAGING DR. RAHUL..  
Rahul : Welp, It's showtime.

*Aman gives his shoulder an encouraging squeeze as he goes. His friends split up to tend to their patients. Aman looks down at his chart.....*

Aman : ( Now i just need to figure out how to concentrate on my work while my friends are being interrogated.....)

*Passing by the new wing on his way to his first patient, Aman spots Kartik pacing in the hall.* 

Kartik : Shanker.... You and i have always trusted each other to do the....... No, that's not right.  
Aman : Dr. Kartik ? 

*He looks at Aman. his stubble is rough, and his hair is a mess after what aman can only assume was a long, troubled night.*

Kartik : I have to tell Kartik that he has a month to live. The moment he knows, He'll leave the hospital. He didn't want me to treat him in the first place. He joked that, if he couldn't solve it himself, nobody could. I thought i could save him on my way own..... but ,maybe he was right.  
Aman : Do you want to let him leave ?   
Kartik : God, no. I want to call in every doctor i know to help someone somewhere on this planet has to know how to fix this. Bud he'd hate me forever if i made him spend his last weeks being poked and prodded in a cold hospital room.

*He meets Aman's gaze, his eyes searching Aman's for answers.* 

Aman : I think Dr. Shanker should enjoy the time he has left.  
Kartik : Even if that means giving up on him ?  
Aman : If it's what he wants..... then yes. We have to respect that. Wouldn't you want your doctor to listen to you ?

*Kartik takes a dep breath and nods.*

Kartik : You're right. I have to do what's best for him.  
Aman : Are you ready to tell him ?   
Kartik : As ready as i can be. 

*He takes a step, Then hesitates. He turns back At aman, His voice low.*

Kartik : Would you mind......Coming with me ?   
Aman : Me ?   
Kartik : I know it's a lot to ask, But.... Shanker likes you. And i....... i don't want to do this on my own. 

*Aman follows Kartik into the new wing.* 

Kartik : I don't know how many people i've had to give this news to. So many that it beacame almost......easy.   
Aman : How could it ever be easy ?  
Kartik : There's a sort of process we follow. You haven't had to use it yet, But when the time comes, Your senior residents will talk you through it.   
Aman : What's the process ?   
Kartik : Step one, Show empathy. Easier for some doctors than others. Step teo, Tell them the truth without metaphor or euphemism. Some doctors are afraid of saying the words "terminal illness" And "dying" So they say things like "turn for the worse" or "negative outlook". But patients and loved ones need to hear those words. They need to process the truth. False hope doesn't let them do that.   
Aman : And then ?  
Kartik : Step three..... Help them make arrangements.

*Kartik stops, The light from Dr. Shanker's room spilling into the corridor. He stares, motionless.*

Kartik : ........  
Aman : You can do this.  
Kartik : For once in my life, i'm not sure i can.  
Aman : You're one of the best doctors this country has ever seen...... and Dr. Shanker got you there. You owe it to him to do this right.

*He gives Aman a sad smile.* 

Kartik : Right now you sound more like his student than i ever have.

*He takes a breath and walks into Shanker's room.* 

Shanker : Ah, My favorite and...... coughs........ only companions! What can i provide today ? More blood ? .......cough......... or perhaps it's urine today ?   
Kartik : Shanker. 

*Dr. Shanker's smile fades as he reads Kartik's expression. He looks over to Aman.*

Shanker : Ah....... He can't stop this, can he ?   
Aman : The new treatment didn't hold. Your organs are failing.   
Kartik : I tried everything, Shanker.  
Shanker : I know you did Kartik. Marvelous, Isn't it ? After all this time, life still had a mystery the two of us couldn't solve.

*A half-smile cracks his face.*

Shanker : Well then. How .....cough cough cough........ How long do i have ?   
Kartik : A month. At best. 

*Dr. Shanker processes this in silence. Even his coughs subside for the moment. Then he gets out of bed and pulls a pair of slacks over his hospital gown.*

*He reaches for his vest, but Kartik takes it first, clutching it tight.*

Kartik : Please ...... Stay here. Let the other doctors examine you. Maybe they'll see something i missed----  
Shanker : You never miss anything Kartik.  
Kartik : Don't you get it ? If you leave-----  
Shanker : If i leave, i'll have a beautiful home on the river that i've never spent more than five hours at a time in. Now i finally get to spend a whole month there. If i die in the middle of a good book, or fishing, or painting, I'll consider it an excellent way to go......

*He holds out his hand to take his vest. Kartik's face falls even more.*

Shanker : ...... Wouldn't you ? 

*He lets Shanker take the vest. Shanker buttons up his shirt and buckles his belt, then smiles at Aman, eyes twinkling with life.* 

Shanker : It's been an honor seeing you work, Dr. Tripathi. You have a very promising career ahead of you. I hope you think of me during it, on the odd occasion.  
Aman : Dr. Shanker..... Thank you for making Kartik the doctor he is today. Without him, i wouldn't be where i am today.  
Shanker : So, what you're saying is..... I'm your grand-mentor.

*Aman laughs through his tears.* 

Aman : I guess you are.  
Shanker : Good deeds can bear unexpected and wonderful fruit, Dr. Tripathi. I'm glad you're one of mine.

*Aman walks behind Kartik and Shanker, allowing them space to themselves, though they don't speak.* 

*Doctors and nurses greet Dr. Shanker as he passes, delighted to see him again.* 

Shanker : Ah, Yes. Just a visit. A trip down the memory lane.

*Outside, they come to a halt. Kartik clears his throat struggling. He offers Shanker a handshake.* 

Kartik : Well, I suppose this is----

*Kartik Knocks aside Kartik's handshake and pulls him in a hug, Squeezing him tight. Kartik exhales and claps his hands around Shanker's back.* 

Shanker : Take care, Kartik. live well  
Kartik : I will

*Shanker breaks the embrace and walks away, with one last wink at Aman.*

Shanker : Keep an eye on him for me, Aman.  
Aman : Yes, Doctor.

*Kartik and Aman watch as Shanker catches a city bus at the curb and disappears from sight.* 

Kartik : Did i do the right thing, Aman ?   
Aman : You did what you had to, for your friend.

*He looks down at Aman, his gaze intense and vulnerable.*

Kartik : I hope you're right.

*Aman wraps his arms around Kartik. He stiffens for a moment then relaxes into Aman.*

*He holds Aman tight as He buries his face in Aman's shoulder.* 

Aman : I'm so sorry, Kartik.

*He lingers for a moment, Then clears his throat and pulls away from Aman.* 

Kartik : Thank you for helping me do this.  
Aman : No thanks necessary. I care about........you.

*Kartik looks at Aman, his eyes softening. He reaches out, touching Aman's hand for a moment.*

Kartik : I know.  
Aman : So what now ? Do we just go back to our patients like nothing happened ?   
Kartik : No. We don't.

*They walk back into the hospital. Emery approaches, raising an eyebrow at the sight of them together.*

Emery : Kartik ! Someone just told me. they saw Shanker outside. is he coming back to work ?  
Kartik : No. He's gone......... and so am i.

*Aman watches in horror as Kartik takes off his ID badge and hands it to Emery.*

Kartik : I'm done.  
Aman : *SHOCKED* WHAT ? YOU'RE QUITTING ?

*Emery stares down at his badge in stunned silence as he walks past her. Aman races ahead, Trying to block his exit.*

Aman : Wait! You can't just leave!  
Kartik : Let me through.  
Aman : But people need you...... I need you.

*Aman grabs his hand. Kartik shakes his head, his eyes rimmed with red.*

Kartik : I'm not the doctor you thought i was. It's time we both accepted that.

*With that, he pulls free of Aman and walks through the main entrance. The automatic doors slide closed behind him, and just like that, he's gone.*

*Aman feels like he has been through a hurricane in his head as he gets back to work.* 

PA SYSTEM : PAGING DR. DEVIKA TO DR. EMERY'S OFFICE. PAGING DR. DEVIKA.......  
Aman : ARGH COULD THIS DAY GET ANY FUCKING WORSE.----

*He sees the answer to that question standing besides his patients bed.* 

Rajni : Where have you been ?   
Aman : What are you doing here ?   
Rajni : I'm your partner on this case.  
Aman : Like hell you are!  
Patient : Ohhhh! He said a bad word!  
Mother ( of the patient ) : Oh my....

*Aman looks over at the patient, a very tired, a very thin little boy under a heavy blanket. His mother looks on, troubled.*

Rajni : Dr. Tripathi Apologizes for his outburst.  
Aman : Right ! I was just so....... excited to see Dr. Rajni, one of our very best.  
Rajni : This is Tommy. His mother Sharon brought him in.   
Aman : I see here in the charts that tommy had been hospitalized two weeks ago and was prescribed antibiotics.  
Sharon : That's right. I have the name of it here in my purse........ Azithromycin. He had bacterial pneumonia. The antibiotics made him feel better for a while, but now everything's so much worse.  
Tommy : Tell him about my angry tummy.  
Sharon : Right, he's been getting these stomach pains..... and he keeps wanting to vomit, but then nothing comes up.

*As the mother talks, Aman's mind keeps returning to Shanker's face....... to his friends being interrogated by Emery...... to Mrs Sunaina ........ to kartik leaving the hospital.*

*He fixes his eyes on Rajni across the room as she takes Tommy's blood pressure.* 

Aman : ( Did she tell her aunt about us ? How did she even know ? 0  
Sharon : Dr. Tripathi ? What do you think ? 

*Aman snaps out of it and realizes he missed what Sharon had been saying.* 

Aman : I'm sorry, Ma'am. I was distracted thinking about my last patient.  
Rajni : Seriously ?   
Aman : But i promise you that tommy has my full attention now. Would you please repat the last part ? I want to make sure i have all the information.  
Sharon : Oh, OKay. Thank you for being honest. I was saying that all of Tommy's friends are in shorts and T-shirts and he's been shivering non-stop. I've had to put him in his winter clothes, no matter how warm it is.  
Aman : Hey, Tommy..... would you like to do a cool science experiment with me ?  
Tommy : Yeah.   
Aman : first, we need to get a tiny little bit of your blood.  
Tommy : My blood ? Are you a vampire ? cool!

*As he draws a sample from Tommy's arm, his mother strokes his head softly.*

Sharon : Do you have any idea what's wrong with him ?   
Aman : Based on the symptoms, it's most likely something he ate.  
Rajni : But we don't know that.  
Aman : I think it's safe to say that something got into his system where it doesn't belong and is wreaking havoc, wouldn't you ?  
Rajni : No. I think you're making assumptions Doctor.

*Sharon looks back and forth between Aman and Rajni confused.* 

*Soon, Aman and Rajni leave tommy's room with the sample.*

Rajni : I'll get the sample to the lab.  
Aman : It's fine. i really don't need your help.  
Rajni : I'm not happy about this either you know ? But i guess we should make the most of the time we have left together, since it sounds like you won't be a doctor much longer

*All the anger and hurt boils over inside Aman........*

Aman : I don't have time for this.

*Aman marches away with the sample, grinding his teeth in frustration.* 

Aman : ( I gotta get out of here. ) 

*That night, back at his apartment.* 

Champa : Oh man, that was the most acting i've done since the senior play.  
Aman : So Emery questioned you herself ? Was it terrifying ?   
Champa : Kind of...... But it was also kind of fun ?

`````````````````` ( Champa's flashback ) ``````````````````````````````

Emery : People tell me you're close to Aman Tripathi.  
Champa : We're both dolphins, not sharks, so we got along right away.  
Emery : You're both............ what ?  
Champa : Neither of us are interested in screwing over other interns to get ahead. Aman's a very moral person.  
Emery : And how do those morals apply to Dr. Tripathi's patients ?   
Champa : He definitely wouldn't screw a patient, either.

``````````````````( Flashback ends. )````````````````````````````````````

Aman : Are any of you in trouble ?  
Devika : Not yet. She had nothing to pin on us, anyway.

`````````````````( Devika's flashback) ```````````````````````````````````

Emery : What is your relationship with Dr. Tripathi ?   
Devika : We share a bathroom and an internet plan.  
Emery : You're not friends ?  
Devika : Dr. Emery, I applied here to learn to be the best doctor, Not to compete for MediCity's friendship Awards.

`````````````````( Flashback ends )``````````````````````````````````````````

Aman : What about you, Rahul ? Did you do okay ?   
Rahul : I hope so.........

``````````````````( Rahul's Flashback )`````````````````````````````````````

Emery : You came to me claiming that Dr. Mirani needed immediate help with a VIP patient. But when we got there, there was no Dr. Mirani and no problem. Why did Aman Tripathi ask you to get me away from Declan Nash ?   
Rahul : Aman ? He had nothing to do with it, I got the idea to rescue you from him on my own!  
Emery : Rescue me ?  
Rahul : Dude seemed like a creep. I thought you could use the break.

```````````````````( Flashback ends )````````````````````````````````````````````

Aman : You guys are amazing.   
Rahul : You'd have done the same for us. we all know it.   
Aman : Thanks for having my back, Guys.   
Keshav : We're just lucky we didn't all get suspended.  
Rahul : So...... are we going to talk about the other thing that happened today ?   
Devika : You mean Kartik quitting ?  
Keshav : What made him quit out of nowhere ? Just like Shanker did.  
Rahul : Come on, Aman You've gotta know something.  
Aman : Well.........  
Rahul : Wait a second........... Banerji was Patient X, wasn't he ?   
Aman : ....... Yeah, He was.  
Keshav : You knew the whole time ? And you didn't tell us ?  
Aman : I wanted to, but Dr. Kartik swore me to secrecy. it felt like too big a promise to break.  
Champa : I totally understand. It wasn't your secret too.  
Devika : Oh come on, I think if the last few days have proven anything, it's that your friends can keep secrets too. *smiles*  
Rahul : Damn. You had a hell of a day Aman. How are you holding up ?  
Aman : I'm okay. But i think i want to use our day off tomorrow to get as far away from the hospital as possible.  
Champa : Why don't we all go on a trip to Vine's yard.   
Devika : Isn't that where old rich people go ?   
Champa : And young, broke people who want to drink on the bench and rent a sailboat.  
Aman : Sounds perfect.

*Later.*

*Champa sits on the bed with Andi in her lap as Aman opens his closet.*

Champa : remember, we're going sailing so that means nautical chic.  
Aman : So i should wear a captain's hat ?   
Champa : Or whatever you'll look cutest in on a boat.  
Aman : How about this ? 

*Aman quickly changes into his ootd of the day and rushes to champa.*

Champa : WOW, Super cute. Now let's go and catch that ferry!

*After the ferry rides, Aman walks along the bench, enjoying the sun's warmth on his Skin.*

Keshav : here we are!

*Their rental house looks out over the water.*

Devika : Nice find, Keshav.!  
Keshav : The power of search filters and high standards  
Champa : What a gorgeous day! You know who would appreciate a day like this, Rahul ? Phoebe.  
Rahul : Oh....Um..... I'm sure she doesn't want to hang out with me.  
Champa : I definitely got that impression when she asked me about you in the laundry room yesterday.  
Rahul : Okay......I'll, uh........... shoot her a text.

*Later, They head to the docks. The ocean sparkles in the sunlight, lapping peacefully at their boat.*

Keshav : All aboard!

*Aman helps Rahul aboard and clamber after him, following Keshav's instructions as he sets her out to sea.*

*Aman breathes in the sharp, salty air and gives a happy sigh.*

Aman : This is exactly what i needed.

*He looks at his roommates. Rahul reclines in the sun, a comic book open on his lap. Keshav whistles to himself at the rudder while Champa applies sunscreen.*

*Aman drops down beside Champa. Andi looks up at him from her lap in greeting.*

Champa : Hey, Aman! Want some sunscreen ?

*He takes the bottle and starts rubbing it in.* 

Aman : So how are you feeling lately ?  
Champa : I know it's weird, given how crazy things have gotten..... but i actually feel pretty good. I feel ..... strong. Because i have my friends around. I feel like i can make it through anything. Know what i mean ? 

*Aman gazes out at the sea, Feeling the waves rock him.*

Aman : I think so.   
Champa : Well, you know you can talk to me about anything. And i sure hope you're not the one thinking of quitting now.

*Andi goes bounding into Aman's lap, snuggling against him.*

Champa : And i think andi agrees.

*After sunset, Aman and his roommates sit around a bonfire, enjoying beers and freshly grilled burgers. A figure walks across the beach. As she nears, Aman see's it's phoebe.*

Phoebe : Hey, Guys....... hey Rahul! Great setup!  
Rahul : H-hey! You made it!  
Champa : Grab a seat, Phoebe! There's room here!

*She shuffles closer to Aman, making room for phoebe besides Rahul. she sits close to him. rahul blushes*

Rahul : I finished that issue of the totally Awesome hulk today!  
Phoebe : Great! I have the next one at my place if you want to come by and get it sometime.  
Rahul : Sure! or you can just slide it under our door. Whatever's easier for you. i don't want to like, disturb you or anything.

*Champa grimaces and leans close to Aman.*

Champa : This is painful. We need to help him out.  
Aman : How ?  
Champa : We could play something and make them team up ?  
Aman : Like charades ?  
Champa : Perfect! Nothing brings Rahul out of his shell like a game!  
Aman : Maybe...... They'll figure out eventually. You can't rush these things, you know ?  
Champa : You're right. I just can't help playing matchmaker!

*He closes his eyes and lays back on the sand, letting the sound of the waves and the voices of his friends carry him away.*

*Back at MediCity the next evening...........*

Rajni : Tripathi. We've got more results in for Tommy Liu.

*She hands Him the printout. He reads through the results and sighs.*

Aman : Negative again ? He hasn't ingested anything, touched anything, contracted a parasite, nothing ? What do you think is wrong ?  
Rajni : You're asking me ?  
Aman : Yeah. You're supposed to be my babysitter, aren't you ? Well, babysit!  
Rajni : I'm trying , alright ? I...... Thought it was a parasite. But i was just as wrong as you. I guess neither of us deserved to be number one---

PA SYSTEM : PAGING DR. RAJNI TO DR. EMERY'S OFFICE..........

*Aman and Rajni fall silent, sizing each other up.*

*Finally, Rajni grabs the printout back from Aman and marches off.*

*The shores of Martha's Vineyard feels a lifetime ago as He looks throughout the window at little tommy.*

Tommy : Mom, I still feel chilly! Can i have a hug ?  
Sharon : Of course, My angel.  
Aman : I..... Can't help anybody.

*In the back of his brain, Aman finds himself wanting to follow Kartik out of here and never come back ever again.*

*He shakes the thought from his head and forces himself to keep moving.*

Aman : ( No. I have to stay strong. )

*Overwhelmed, Aman turns a corner and runs into.......*

Ayan : Whoa........ Aman, are you okay ?  
Aman : No.  
Ayan : Do you want to talk about it ?  
Aman : Not here.

*Aman sits next to Ayan on the bottom bunk of an on call cot. He has his arm around Aman's shoulders, holding tight as Aman finally lets everything out.*

Aman : I can't stop thinking about...... about everything. Poor Mrs Sunaina and the investigation into her death....... Wandering if i'll still have a career at the end of the week...... wondering if i even deserve one. Dr. Banerji's diagnosis. Dr. Kartik quitting the hospital, being sabotaged at every turn........... and now this sweet, sick kid i can't diagnose. I feel like everything's crashing down around me.  
Ayan : Why didn't you say anything ?  
Aman : Because good doctors can handle whatever's thrown at them. And i really want to be a good doctor.  
Ayan : You're already a good doctor. Hell, You're the best medical intern in the hospital.  
Aman : Don't think i didn't notice you qualified that to just medical interns.  
Ayan : To be honest, You're better than most of the surgical interns, too.  
Aman : I don't know if i can keep doing this. It's all too much. If Kartik Singh quits, What chance do i have ?  
Ayan : hey, you can do this.

*He squeezes Aman's arm, Encouraging Aman to look at him.*

Ayan : It's wild to me that you don't realize how great you are.  
Aman : Ayan........

*Aman slides his arms around Ayan, Hugging him tightly.*

Aman : What would i do without you ?  
Ayan : I hate to even think. Can i be honest with you ? I've known you a while now. And i know you can handle pressure. I don't think that's what's got you so mixed up.  
Aman : Then what has ?  
Ayan : This isn't something new. It's the same thing you've carried with you all along. You boudt. I know people think i'm an arrogant jerk. But i just know how to own my talent. You've never done that. You always justify why you're here. I think you don't feel like you're cut out for this. And you're so wrong.  
Aman : Thanks you, Ayan.

*All little later, Aman's deep in thought as he reads over Tommy's test results again.*

Aman : What could've done this to you, Tommy ? What could've gotten in ?

*Aman thinks through diagnosis after diagnosis........but over it all, Ayan's words echo in his head.*

``````````````````( Flash back. )``````````````````````

Ayan : This isn't something new. It's the same thing you've carried with you all along.

`````````````````( Flash Back ends. )`````````````````````

Aman : OH MY GOD.

*Soon Aman's with Rajni in tommy's room, explaining his findings*

Sharon : You mean ..... You know what's wrong with my angel ?  
Rajni : Tommy isn't sick because of an external cause, like something he ate or touched.......  
Aman : It's an internal one.  
Sharon : What do you mean ? Something he already had inside him ? Like a genetic thing ?   
Aman : Nothing like that.

*Aman sits on Tommy's bedside.*

Aman : See, Tommy, We all have several different kinds of bacteria in our digestive systems.  
Tommy : In my tummy ? Isn't bacteria bad ?  
Aman : Some bacteria are your friends. They live with you in harmony. You need a lot of them to digest your food and get big and strong.  
Rajni : But when you started taking antibiotics a few weeks ago, The azithromycin did its job too well and attacked the good bacteria as well as the bad.  
Tommy : Oh no!  
Sharon : And that's why he's so sick ? From......... Good bacteria ?   
Aman : Exactly. The good bacteria started producing toxins as a defense mechanism. That's what's poisoning Tommy.  
Tommy : I'm sorry. Bacteria. I didn't mean to attack you.  
Sharon : How do we make it stop ?  
Rajni : Unfortunately, there's no way to re-adjust the bacteria. It was just one strain that started attacking you, One out of many. so his digestion will be fine once we kill it.  
Tommy : Kill it ? My bacteria friends ? But........ It's not their fault.  
Aman : You'll still have more bacteria friends. You know, some estimates say there are a thousand species of bacteria in the human gut.  
Rajni : That's a thousand friends. Pretty cool, huh ?  
Tommy : Yeah...... I guess so. But i'll miss the friends i never knew i had.

*Aman leaves the room with Rajni. once they're alone, she turns to him.*

Rajni : I don't get it. why did you bring me along for that ?  
Aman : You're my partner on the case.  
Rajni : You could've taken credit by yourself. Gotten back in the residents' good graces. What's with the olive branch ?  
Aman : I know you didn't rat me out to your aunt.

*Rajni shifts and folds her arms, trying not to let her face betray her feelings.*

Rajni : How ?  
Aman : Because i realized who did. Turns out we all carry our worst enemies with us. 

*Aman walks away, moving briskly towards the locker room.*

*With each step, he feels a twisted combination of anger and peace..... peace at finally seeing the truth.*

*He walks into the locker room, His blood running cold as he see's the person hunched on bench tying his shoes, his back at Aman.*

Aman : It was you. You told Mrs. Sunaina's family.

*Keshav pauses, shoe still untied. He stands up and turns to face Aman.*

Keshav : ........ of course i did.

Swaansh : WAIT ? WHAT ? Don't curse me in the comments. Betrayed by a close friend ? Aman's career is in jeopardy! With Dr. Kartik gone, who is left to help him ? Stay tuned to find out. I repeat I am sorry and don't curse me in the comments. lol.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 14.


	15. Triage

Previously on My SuperNova. 

Aman : It was you. You told Mrs. Sunaina's family.

*Keshav pauses, shoe still untied. He stands up and turns to face Aman.*

Keshav : ........ of course i did.

Swaansh : WAIT ? WHAT ? Don't curse me in the comments. Betrayed by a close friend ? Aman's career is in jeopardy! With Dr. Kartik gone, who is left to help him ? Stay tuned to find out. I repeat I am sorry and don't curse me in the comments. lol.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

*Aman and keshav stand on opposite sides of the hospital locker room, eyeing each other coldly.*

Aman : It was you. you told Mrs sunaina's family.  
Keshav : ......... of course i did.

*Aman stares at him, stunned, as all the events of the past few weeks fall into place.*

Aman : But....... why ?  
Keshav : How can you even ask that ? You got a woman killed when she could have lived for another decade!  
Aman : What about all the sabotage....... the rumors......... was that you too ?

*Keshav can't hold Aman's gaze. He looks at the floor.*

Keshav : ........ Yes.  
Aman : Keshav......... You snake.  
Keshav : Really ? I'm the snake ? Remind me. Which one of us spent more time manipulating an insurance loophole than treating patients ? Which one of us stole medication from an executive's briefcase ?  
Aman : YOU FUCKING KNOW WHY I DID THAT-----  
Keshav : Which one of us was getting preferential treatment from the attending in charge of the rankings ?  
Aman : None of us. Kartik treated us all equally.  
Keshav : That's bullshit. Dr. Singh hasn't even learned anyone's name except yours.  
Aman : SO THAT'S THE FUCKING REASON YOU GIVE ME FOR SABOTAGING ME ? Because you were jealous ?  
Keshav : Of course i was jealous! It wasn't fair! And i had to level the playing field.  
Aman : Level it ? How ? By hiding my charts ? OR TURNING OFF MY PAGER ?  
Keshav : I'm not proud of it ....... but yes. You had an unfair advantage.  
Aman : I CAN'T HELP THAT I RANKED HIGHER THAN YOU !  
Keshav : Only because you got so much extra time with Kartik! If you hadn't been skulking around with him and Banerji, I'd be number one! I study harder than you ! I HAVE BETTER OUTCOMES THAN YOU, AND I PRACTICALLY LIVE AT THIS HOSPITAL! That first day, I came in an hour early. You were nearly late and that's why you were there to work that first hemothorax with him. From that moment, Kartik was on your side. I never had a chance.  
Aman : AND HOW IS ANY OF THIS MY FAULT ?  
Keshav : YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HOW WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER......... BUT DID YOU EVER TALK TO DR. KARTIK ABOUT ME ? DID YOU EVER PUT A GOOD WORD FOR ME ?  
Aman : YOU ARE INSAME DICKHEAD, YOU BEING ON KARTIK'S GOOD SIDE ISN'T MY WORK. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE FOR THEN ?  
Keshav : It is. You made the most of your time with Dr. Kartik ........ and i made the most of what i had available to me. and after all that....... there's no Kartik, no Shanker , no team anymore. It was all for nothing.

Aman : You are going to pay for this.

*Aman prepares his punch and charges right at keshav........when.*

*The locker room door opens. Both of them stare as the room fills with voices and laughter.*

Champa : Wayne's meeting me here for dinner, so if any of you see him, Pleaseeeeeeeeee be nice.  
Devika : I'll treat him like a unicorn........ because actually seeing the guy is just that rare !

*Their roommates reach their lockers, then notice Aman and keshav.*

Rahul : Uh,........... guys ?  
Champa : What's wrong ? Keshav ? Aman ? 

*Keshav grits his teeth and stays quiet.*

Aman : ( He's not going to tell them what he did. Which means i have to. ) This scumbag ratted me out!  
Champa : *shocked* What ?  
Aman : Yeah. He snuck off like the rat he is and told her family about me. Now they're suing the hospital. And he was the one spreading rumors about me and turning off my pager.  
Devika : You ASSHOLE.  
Keshav : Devika, come on! We both agreed it was Bullshit that Aman was number one.  
Devika : DON'T YOU DARE DRAG ME INTO THIS. I WANTED TO BEAT AMAN FAIR AND SQUARE, not ruin his career.  
Champa : How could you Keshav ?  
Keshav : Are you all forgetting that Aman killed someone ?  
Rahul : That's not what happened, and you know it scumbag.  
Keshav : The family deserved to know. That's why i sent them an anonymous message. It was my obligation as a Doctor.  
Aman : You did it so you could have the spot for yourself.....but let me tell you something, Keshav........ You're such a terrible human being that you could be the only intern left here, and Kartik still wouldn't have let you be number one.  
Devika : Shall i punch him in the face ?  
Champa : KICK HIS ASS OUT, AMAN.

*Keshav stands still, looking betrayed.*

Keshav : Seriously ? You're all on Aman's side then ?  
Devika : Take a wild guess.

*Rahul and champa look at each other, unsure what to say. But neither of them disagree with Devika.*

Keshav : Fine. I'll...... I'll move my stuff out of the apartment this week.

*He shuffles out. Aman's friends look at him, Upset and angry.*

Rahul : Did that.......... really just happen ?   
Champa : He was so quiet and sweet. i thought he was a good guy.  
Aman : So did i.

*A little while later, Aman emerges from a patient's room to find Devika waiting for him.*

Devika : Hey. How are you holding up ?  
Aman : I'm furious.  
Devika : Me too. I can't stop thinking about all the times Keshav must have lied to my face this past month. We talked about how rotten and cowardly Rajni was to be sabotaging you like that! We joked how pathetic she was!  
Aman : What sort of person can lie that easily and so much ?

*As Aman and devika head for the nurses station, Aman notices several senior residents and attendings staring at Him, eyes narrowed.*

Devika : What's up with them ?   
Aman : Word must have gotten out about the investigation. I'm not the number one- intern anymore. I'm Dr. Tripathi, patient murderer.

*Danny looks up from the nurses station, overhearing Aman.*

Danny : Actually....... they don't have any proof of that yet.  
Aman : What do you mean ?  
Danny : The administration's been combing hospital security footage to get proof of what you did. But thanks to budget cutbacks, security doesn't keep the camera footage for more than twenty-four hours. They just record over it.  
Aman : Then what keshav told the family must not be enough evidence for the chief to call an ethics hearing.  
Devika : *glows up* Hell yes. If you keep your head down and your mouth shut, this might just blow over.  
Aman : Yeah....... but.  
Devika : Why are you not as pumped as i am ?   
Aman : I just hate all this lying and pretending when i'm not ashamed of what i did. Maybe if i just explain the situation to the chief......  
Devika : Good lord, Aman, no. This isn't the time to take a moral stand. Whatever your reasons were, you broke the rules in a major way. You could lose your medical license over this.  
Aman : But ..........  
Devika : No buts. i believe you did the right thing. There's absolutely zero reason to give chief Emery the chance to make that call.  
Danny : AGREED.  
Devika : Pick your battles, Aman. just keep your mouth shut, And don't make this complete cluster any worse than it already is.

PA SYSTEM : PAGING DR. MIRANI AND DR. DELAROSA TO EMRGENCY.

*Ines and zaid run past, their expressions serious.*

DR. Zaid : You two, come with us!  
Aman : What's happened ?   
Dr. Ines : A metro train derailed nearby.  
Devika : Oh my god!  
Dr. Zaid : Emergency is already filling up, and there are more victims on the way. It's all hands on deck!  
Aman : We're coming!

*When they get down to Emergency, The entire floor is in a state of tightly controlled chaos.*  
*All the available doctors and nurses dart among the beds, tending to a growing mob of groaning and bloodied patients.*

Dr. Zaid : We're already out of beds........ and from the look of the O.R. board, all of the operating rooms are in use. Sarah! Was triage performed at the scene ?  
Sarah : No, The emergency teams had to get the victims out of the collapsed tunnel in waves. They've been sending them over as they get them free.  
Ines : Then we'll have to run triage here......Devika, Aman. I need you to assess the patients. Determine the urgency of their situation, so that when beds and O.R.S free up, They go to the patients in the most need.

*Zaid hands Aman and devika a thick stack of triage tags, each with a different color scale.*

Dr. Zaid : Mark every patient you access. Rip off the colors you don't need. Minor injuries like clean breaks or lacerations get a green tag. Have them wait in the atrium to be properly examined when we can.  
Ines : Yellow means serious but non-life-threatening. Major fractures, spinal cord injury...... get them to a bed as soon as possible.  
Dr. Zaid : Red is urgent. Respiratory or cardiac issues. Head injury Hemorrhage.  
Aman : What about the black ?  
Ines : ...... Nothing we can do for them.

*The emergency doors burst opens as a teams of paramedics roll in a new wave of patients. Aman looks for chaman but doesn't find him anywhere.*

*Aman and Devika swallow and glance at each other, nervous but ready for the challenge.*

Dr. Zaid : Work fast! These people are counting on you!

*They race to meet the new patients : a woman howling in pain, an unconscious young man, and a quiet woman hunching over.*

Devika : I'll take the screaming lady.  
Aman : Okay, I'll take the unconscious man.

*He rushes to the unconscious man's side.*

*He peels back one of his eyelids and shines a torch into his eyes. His pupils don't constrict or dilate.*

*He feels at his carotid artery for a pulse. It's there, but as erratic and faint as his shallow breathing.*

Aman : ( Come on, man. show me something.)

*Aman takes his blood pressure. It's low.*

Aman : ( Too low to sustain brain function.....) Dr. Delarosa! My patient ....... i think he's brain dead.

*Ines double-checks the man's vital signs and sighs.*

Ines : As far as we're able to determine right now...... Yes. He appears to determine right now..... yes. He appears to be in a vegetative state. Tag him and move on.

*Aman rips off all the other tags, leaving only the black tag showing.*

Aman : I'm sorry, whoever you were.  
Dr. Ines : Come on, Aman. we have work to do.

*Aman looks up as champa flies past Aman, Pressing her hands to the bleeding chest of an older man.*

Champa : I've got you sir.

*More doctors pour into emergency to meet the flood of patients. Even Emery is in the trenches with them.*

Nurse : Chief Emery! Should we call Dr. Kartik ? We could use his help!  
Emery : He's not even in the city right now. But we can handle this. Stay focused!  
Devika : Keep moving, Aman !

*Aman nods, Turning to meet the next gurney...... a middle-aged man, white-faced and clutching his arm.*

Aman : What's your name, sir ?   
Manuel : M...... Manuel.  
Aman : Tell me where it hurts, Manueal.  
Manuel : I was with my daughter. She was trapped....... I begged them not to take me without her......

*Aman tries to keep moving he seriously has no time for all thing right now.*

Aman : I'm sure she's coming on the next load of ambulances. I see you're holding your arm---  
Manuel : Can you look out for her ? Her name's Lucia. She's scared of hospitals.  
Aman : I need you to focus and tell me what hurts.  
Manuel : It's just my arm. I think i broke it when i hit a handrail.

*He probes Manuel's arm and locates a minor fracture. He scrawls his name on the trigae booklet and tear off the tags, Assiging him to green status.*

Manuel : When Lucia turns up, You have to get me , okay ? I have to see her!

*He calls after Aman but aman has already moved on.*

*He moves from patient to patient, doing his best to assign tags and keep moving..... but their pain and despair makes it hard for Him to leave them behind.*

Keshav : You're not in immediate danger. Relax and let me work.

*Aman watches as Keshav moves with machine-like efficiency between patients, coldly assessing their injuries.*

Aman : ( I guess not having a conscience helps in a situation like this. )  
Rajni : Oh god, Oh god.....

*Aman looks over and sees Rajni alone between three gurneys. Two bleeding patients holler for her attention, as the third stares silently at the ceiling.*

Crash Victim : Arghhhhhhh! It hurts.........

*Rajni looks between them, Her eyes wide with fear and body frozen with indecision.*

Aman : Rajni. It's okay. Just think.

*Rajni looks at Aman, eyes wild.*

Rajni : I......... I don't know who to help first!  
Crash Victim : I..... can't ...... breathe......  
Aman : (She's panicking...... ) Come on, You know this. Who needs help the most urgently ?  
Rajni : Ah...... One needs intubation..... one needs a chest tube........ and i think one needs a neuro consult.  
Aman : Exactly. So what do you do ?  
Rajni : I...... Um...... I.....  
Aman : Rajni, we don't have time for you to freak out over your first trauma. You know what to do. Tell me.  
Rajni : I...... I treat and tag.  
Aman : And delegate, if you can.

*She nods, Gathering confidence.*

Rajni : Okay ...... I'll do the chest tube and you intubate. And....... Devika ! Can you order a neuro consult for this yellow tag ?  
Devika : On it!

*Rajni Meets Aman's eyes gratefully for a split-second before they both turn their attention to their patients.*

*Much, Much later...... They finish admitting the last of the subway crash patients at the ambulance dock.*

Dr. Zaid : Good work everyone. It looks like everything's under control...... for now.  
Dr. Ines : Interns, rest and get something to eat and drink while you can. we'll round on our new patients in fifteen minutes.  
Rahul : Cafeteria ?  
Champa : I'll catch up in a minute. I'm too exhausted to move.  
Aman : I'll stay with you.  
Devika : We'll have some nasty coffee waiting for ya.

*Rahul and Devika move off, glaring at Keshav as he walks to the cafeteria ahead of them.* 

*Aman and Champa sag aginst the wall.*

Vhampa : Oh, Man. That was ....... That was something.  
Aman : Are you okay ?   
Champa : I'm great. I mean..... Just think about how many lives we just saved! How much good we did! It was hard, sure, but it's why i became a doctor.  
Wayne : Champa, There you are!  
Champa : Oh. No. Dinner!  
Wayne *rages* I've been waiting for you out front for twenty minutes. I had to come in and ask where you were!  
Champa : Sorry wayne i had an emergency.   
Wayne : You're always nagging me to spend more time with you...... I travel an hour to see you, pay for an Uber because the stupid subway was closed........ and you stand me up ?  
Aman : Lay off, Wayne !  
Wayne : Who are you again ?  
Aman : Champa's roommate. which you'd remember, if you ever bothered to come around.  
Wayne : I have an important job.  
Aman : So does Champa! She just saved the lives of dozens of subway derailment victims. In case you haven't noticed, she's covered in blood.  
Champa : Aman, it's okay. I..... don't have time for this today wayne...... Maybe next time ?  
Wayne : *rages* Are you kidding ? It was a huge pain rearranging my schedule to come all the way over here. You want me to do it again ?   
Aman : Champa ...... Are you really going to let him treat you like this ?  
Champa : I...... He's my boyfriend Aman...... but i don't think i can handle this another second now.

*Aman squeeze's Champa's arm and whispers in her ear.*

Aman : You know what you have to do champa.

*She turns to Aman, wavering for a moment ...... then nods.*

Champa : Wayne, I'm sorry, but...... this is over. We're over.  
Wayne : You're dumping me ? You can't dump me! What for ?

*Champa sets her jaw and looks at him, Hands on her hips.*

Champa : Right now ? For being a condescending jerk!  
Wayne : Whoa, Okay, wait...... maybe i didn't handle this whole subway thing well.... You know how i feel about public transit. It's just because i was so excited to see you, baby. And you know how i get when i don't eat every two hours.

*Aman see's Champa's resolve start to waver.*

Champa : ........ You ummm...... do get hangry.  
Wayne : Why don't you make us dinner tonight and we can talk about it ? Just you and me.  
Aman : Seriously ? You're using Hanger as an excuse ? And now you want her to cook for you, Too ?

*Champa's face hardens again.*

Wayne : What ? You love cooking!  
Champa : But when was the last time you did anything for me ?You keep talking about how much money you're making at the startup, when was the last time you bought me dinner ? I've cooked for you a dozen times since i moved here, and you haven't even sprung for takeout!  
Wayne : Geez. I didn't realize you were so materialistic.  
Champa : I'm not! I just want you to show some affection! And you can't handle the most basic level! You don't call me. You don't hold my hand.... we don't even text anymore! Every time i come over it's just dinner, Watching you play video games.  
Wayne : But i'm tired after work, babe!  
Champa : So am i! I'm so sick of you not taking me or my work seriously! I'm sick of always being last on your list of priorities!  
Wayne : You should have said something sooner!  
Champa : I shouldn't have to ask my boyfriend not to treat me like trash.  
Wayne : Come on, baby. Give me a chance to fix this. 

*Aman looks to Champa, worried she'll give in again.*

Champa : You've had plenty of chances wayne, you total........ you, um.....  
Aman : You're Inconsiderate twerp!   
Champa : Yeah, Thanks Aman. yes wayne that's exactly what you are. I don't know what it is about this job, But it's turned you into someone toxic.  
Wayne : But, Baby..........  
Champa : I'm not your baby anymore. We're through.  
Wayne : But you moved here for me!  
Champa : Yeah..... and i'm staying for me. 

*She links her arm through Aman's and turns her back on Wayne, Marching Aman back towards the doors.*

*Aman glances back and see's wayne sagging, humiliated.*

Aman : Hey wayne..... I looked up your app. Is a two star user rating a good thing ?  
Wayne : That's an incredibly juvenile understanding of the marketplaces---  
Aman : You'll have to explain that later, Right now I have a dinner date with you ex- girlfriend!

*Aman chuckles as Champa pulls him around the corner.*

Champa : Ex-Girlfriend. That sounds so weird.  
Aman : But a good weird right ?

*A slow smile spreads over Champa's face.* 

Champa : Kind of a great weird.  
Aman : I'm so proud of you.  
Champa : Thanks, Aman. Maybe i am proud of me too.

*Later, Aman's checking on his new patients from the subway crash.*

Aman : How is your arm feeling Manuel ?   
Manuel : I don't care about my arm! I still haven't seen Lucia! Nobody's told me anything! People died today, right ? You don't think ....  
Aman : Why don't I ask around and find out if one of the other doctors saw her ? She might just be in another part of the hospital.  
Manuel : Thank you...... anything you can do to find her... 

*Aman arrives back at the E.R just as the doctors crash open. Paramedics roll two more stretchers inside.*

Paramedic : We only just dug them out.  
Girl : Is my dad here ? I need my dad!  
Aman : What's your name ?  
Lucia : Lucia. Is my dad okay ? Is he here ?   
Aman : He's here, He's been looking for you. where are you hurt ?  
Lucia : I'm okay ... My ankle was caught, but that guy got me out before the tunnel collapsed.

*She points to the man on the other stretcher......*

Chaman : ........  
Aman : Oh lord, CHAMAN!  
Lucia : Is he okay ? I think..... i think i'd be dead if he hadn't come for me.

*Aman dashes to his side. He's unconscious, Face battered and body bruised.*

Aman : He was in the tunnel ?   
Paramedic : We told him not to go down there..... it was too unstable! But you try telling Chaman to worry about himself when he knows someone else is at risk. Can you help him ?  
Aman : His vitals are weak. By the look of it, he has massive internal injuries.....  
Emery : Is that Chaman ? The paramedic ?

*Aman quickly explains the situation. Harper shakes her head, distressed. She spots a tired-looking Ayan emerging from O.R.2.*

Emery : You. Ayan. This patient needs an operating room immediately. What do we have available ?  
Ayan : One O.R. is free..... but all of the senior surgical residents are in theater. I don't think there's anyone available.  
Emery : Then i'll take him myself. You're my second, Ayan. Let's go.

*She glances at Aman.*

Emery : You too, Dr. Tripathi. I need all the extra hands i can get.  
Aman : Me ? But i'm not a surgeon!  
Emery : I'm well aware, Dr. Tripathi. Can you follow orders ?  
Aman : Yes ?  
Emery : Did you attend medical school ?  
Aman : Yes.  
Emery : Then you can help. Come on, The clock is ticking. 

*She charges ahead as Ayan steers Chaman's Gurney towards the O.R.*

Aman : I can't believe this is happening.  
Ayan : You're about to witness something incredible Aman. Chief Emery back in the saddle ? I've had dreams about seeing this. And we could definitely use your help in there.

*He looks down at Chaman's battered, unconscious face.*

Aman : Okay...... Let's hurry now. 

*Soon, They're scrubbed in and standing over the operating table.*

*Aman looks down at his gloved hands. His breathing sounds loud and frantic behind his surgical mask.*

Aman : ( Oh-God )

*Chaman lies on the operating table, Vulnerable.*

*Aman watches, horrified and fascinated as Emery makes a long abdominal incision.*

Emery : Clamp.  
Aman : Yes doctor, here you go.

*Emery opens Chaman's abdomen. He'd examined plenty of cadavers in school........but nothing prepared Aman to see his friend on the table.*

Aman : ( There's so much blood....... )  
Emery : Suction.

*Aman swallows and aim the suction pump into Chaman's open cavity, cleaning up so that Emery can get a better view of the damage.*

Emery : Thank you, Tripathi. Do you see it, Dr. Ayan ?  
Ayan ; There's a lot of damage to his spleen and kidneys.  
Emery : Good eye. Let's get to work.

*Aman watches anxiously as Emery and Ayan set to wrok on Chaman's organs.*

*He's impressed by how confident and relaxed Ayan is as he cauterizes and sutures under Emery's orders.*

*But Emery is something else. She works quickly and skillfully, her eyes shining as her deft hands make complicated stiches and incisions.*

Aman : ( Man, Emery is incredible at this. )  
Emery : Suction.

*A sudden geyser of fluid spurts out of the cavity.*

Ayan : His appendiz just burst!  
Emery : Dammit, I can't get to it right now, Can you ?  
Ayan : Not without giving on this kidney.  
Emery : Okay...... Tripathi, You need to remove his appendix.  
Aman : What ?  
Emery : Calm down..... just follow my instructions and you'll do just fine. You need to make another incision one-third the distance from the anterior superior iliac spine to the umbilicus.

*Aman takes a deep breath and cuts through Chaman's skin and muscle.* 

Aman : Oh my god, I'm actually doing surgery.  
Ayan : Welcome to the big leagues, Aman.  
Emery : Locate the appendix......  
Aman : I've got it!

*His fingers gently wrap around. He looks up at Chaman's face, so peaceful under the anesthesia.*

Emery : Feel for the opening of the appendix, and place a staple to seal it from the intestine.  
Aman : Okay..... I feel it!

*He takes the staple tool from the nurse, nervously sets it in places......... and....... Pulls the trigger.*

*the staple snaps into place with a lod click! Emery glances up at Aman over her mask, her eyes approving.*

Emery : Great job, Dr. Tripathi. That should buy us a few minutes.  
Ayan : Now help me with this kidney. I'm going to need you to train a light just here.

*He moves Aman's hand.*

Ayan :........ Good, that's it. Now keep this area suctioned. Repairing this valve is delicate work.

*Aman holds as he's told, and after a few harrowing minutes, Ayan exhales.*

Ayan : The kidney's stable.

*Emery finishes placing a clamp and takes a moment to glance at the work Ayan has just completed.* 

Emery : Excellent work, Ayan. I know surgeons with ten years on you that couldn't pull that off.  
Ayan : I'm glad that it's up to your standards Dr. Emery.  
Emery : Alright, Ayan, Finish removing the appendix. Tripathi, over here.

*He returns to suction duty, occasionally stepping aside to hook up new I.V.s of blood as the hours crawl by.*

*Finally, the bleeding recedes and stops. Emery and Ayan step back.*

Emery : Irrigation........

*Aman pours water into the cavity, looking for bubbles or proof of hidden damages.........*

Ayan : We did it!  
Emery : Yes, we did. Ayan, that was incredible. And Drs. Tripathi, I have to say. I'm impressed. Not many doctors could step up like you just did.  
Aman : I'm not like other doctors.  
Emery : Indeed. For better or worse.

*Another surgeon sticks his head into the O.R*

Attending : Dr. Emery...... do you have a spare set of hands ?  
Emery : Take Dr. Ayan, he's done some excellent work today.

*Ayan winks at aman, proud of the praise, and follows the surgeon out of the O.R.*

Emery : Suction.

*Aman uses the machine and sucks the water out of Chaman as emery prepares to close him up.*

*The two of them stand there in silence for a while.......until.......*

Emery : I know you did it , Tripathi.  
Aman : ( She's talking about the investigation )   
Emery : And what's more, i know why you did it. Mrs Sunaina was a wonderful woman. IF i'd met her when i was young and idealistic, i'd have temped to break the rules for her, too.

*Devika advices echoes back to Aman.*

``````````````````` ( Flashback ) ````````````````````````````````````

Devika : Pick your battles, Aman. Just keep your mouth shut......

```````````````````( Flashback ends )````````````````````````````````````

*Emery waits for Aman to say something, then sighs.*

Emery : I know you want to save everyone. Many doctors do. I did once, before i was an administrator. But i've since grown familiar with the realities of this life. And the reality is that you can't. I regret you're learning that lesson the hard way.  
Aman : I.......... I heard there was no evidence of what happened.  
Emery : There's always evidence. And i will find it.  
Aman : You want me gone that badly ?  
Emery : No. I wanted to see you build on your potential and become a great doctor. But it's too late for that. All i can do is use your mistakes to show your fellow doctors that rules exist for a reason and that every decision has a cost. Unfortunately, your decision is one that may cost you your future..........

*Later that night, Aman climbs on the bus and finds a seat by the window, His eyelids drooping as he mulls over everything that happened today......... From Keshav's confession. To devika's advice........ to the triage and Chaman's injury.....*

`````````````````````````( Flashback ) ````````````````````````````````````

Devika : Pick your battles, Aman.........

``````````````````````````( Flashback ends )```````````````````````````````````

Aman : I think i finally know what my battle is. 

*The next morning, before his shift starts, Aman walks up to an office door, breathing deep and slow.*

Aman : ( It's okay Aman. You can do this. )

*Aman raises his hand to knock on Chief emery's door when he hears voices from inside.*

Emery ( Inside the office ) : Dr. Mirani Got in touch with me personally to let me know how disappointed he was in your triage work. You can't allow yourself to be seen as weak or unsure, Rajni. You have a name and so much talent to live up to. Just...... go back to work. Study up. Be better tomorrow. *

*Before he can step away, The door opens.*

*Rajni's face floods with shame when she notices Aman.*

RajnI : ...........

*Without a word, she flees down the corridor.*

Emery : Is someone there ?

*He hesitates, Then enters.*

*Emery looks at Aman with curiosity as he closes the door behind him.*

Emery : I'm sorry, Dr. Tripathi, but if you think a personal appeal is going to change my mind about the investigation-----  
Aman : I am not asking you to change your mind.  
Emery : Oh ?  
Aman : People keep telling me to pick my battles because they want me to keep my head down...... to keep myself safe. But i need to stand up for what i think is right. This is the battle i'm picking. So yes. I'm the one who administered V-3706 to Mrs. Sunaina.

*Emery is stunned. but she keeps it well-hidden. She folds her hands on her desk.*

Emery : You're confessing ? You understand what you're saying to me, don't you Dr. Tripathi ?  
Aman : Yes. But i want the chance to defend my choice..... and my future..... at an ethics hearing.

*Emery takes a moment. Thinking.*

Emery : I admire the courage it must have taken for you to walk into my office and tell the truth. I'll call your hearing. But if you lose.....and you probably will....... you'll never be able to practice medicine again.  
Aman : That's a chance i'm willing to take.

Swaansh : Aman's admitted what he did for Mrs Sunaina! With an ethics hearing looming ahead, Can he win over enough people to defend for him ? Stay tuned to find out more.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was important for two main reasons first. Champa and Wayne and second Aman and dr. Emery's conversation. : ) . This is also one of the core chapters for the ending of this fic. You'll find it out later : ). Stay tuned. Bye


	16. Hearing Impaired

Previously on My SuperNova.

Emery : You're confessing ? You understand what you're saying to me, don't you Dr. Tripathi ?  
Aman : Yes. But i want the chance to defend my choice..... and my future..... at an ethics hearing.

*Emery takes a moment. Thinking.*

Emery : I admire the courage it must have taken for you to walk into my office and tell the truth. I'll call your hearing. But if you lose.....and you probably will....... you'll never be able to practice medicine again.  
Aman : That's a chance i'm willing to take.

Swaansh : Aman's admitted what he did for Mrs Sunaina! With an ethics hearing looming ahead, Can he win over enough people to defend for him ? Stay tuned to find out more.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

*A few days after confessing to Chief Emery, Aman's in the atrium facing a pair of imposing double doors.*

Ayan : You sure you don't want us to go with you ?  
Aman : I'll be fine. This part will be over quick.  
Champa : We're pulling for you, Aman.

*Aman swallows and enters the MediCity lecture hall alone. At the front of the room, a panel of senior doctors awaits.*

Emery : Dr. Tripathi. Please........come in.  
Aman : ( Okay, Aman this is what you wanted....... a chance to defend yourself. )

*He keeps his head held high, He walks down the steps past the empty audience and takes his place at a podium facing the eight-seat panel of MediCity's ethics committee.*

Aman : ( One of the chair is empty. I guess they never replaced Dr. Banerji on the committee....... That leaves seven voters. )

*He hears a door close loudly at one of the entrances in the back of the room. Aman looks over his shoulder and see's Declan Nash watching, A glint in his eye.*

Declan : ........*Grins*.,...........  
Emery : Thank you all for convening for this preliminary session. In a few days time, we will hear witness testimony regarding Dr. Tripathi's conduct surrounding the death of Mrs Sunanina Thapa. After which, this board will vote whether to revoke Dr. Tripathi's privileges at MediCity hospital. Do you understand Dr. Tripathi ?   
Aman : Yes, Dr. Emery.  
Dr. Wen : Depending on the outcome, the Delhi state medical board will then review whether to revoke your license as well.  
Dr. Tanaka : Do you have an opening statement, Dr. Tripathi ?   
Aman : I regret breaking the rules but i don't regret helping Mrs Sunaina.  
Dr. Wen : You're saying that, given the chance, You'd do this again ?  
Aman : Yes. She was being let down by greed and cowardice, trapped here when a potential cure for her disease existed.  
Dr. Emery : You knew there was a risk the medication would kill a woman of her age.  
Aman : And so did she. Mrs Sunaina considered her options and chose the chance to live, no matter how briefly, over another decade of loneliness and restriction.  
Dr. Tanaka : So you say, without evidence to support your claim.  
Aman : I care about my patients, Dr. Tanaka, And that means their mental well-being as well as their health. I know i'm fighting for my career. I want that to be a career where the quality of a patient's life matters.  
Dr. Emery : Thank you, Dr. Tripathi. Your passion is certainly noted. Dr. Tripathi, you are hereby suspended from all duties until the conclusion of the hearing. Please hand in your badge. Your residents will reassign your case.

*Aman hands Emery his ID badge, The one Ines made for him on his very first day. Then he walks back up the stairs towards the exit, trying to focus on the bright side.*

Aman : ( I'm not going back down...... I've got this. )  
Declan Nash : And what are you smiling about ?   
Aman : Me ? I'm staying positive.  
Declan : Oh yeah ? Well, I'm positive you're gonna be out on your ass in a few days.  
Aman : Fortunately, It's not your call. It will be decided by the board, and you're not one of them.  
Declan : No, But i am friends with a few people who are. Close personal friends. And i know they value the support of Panacea labs. You messed with the wrong company. And i'll be making sure the board knows it. Enjoy your suspension, Doctor. In 72 hours, You'll go the way of Kartik Singh......Unemployed.

*Aman glumly walks the halls with a stack of patient charts handing off his cases one by one.*

Aman : Has anyone seen Raji ? Dr. Mirani said to give her these cases.

*The nurses shrug. He keeps roaming, about to give up........ when he hears a sob coming from a supply closet.*

Aman : ( Oh no.... Champa must have another difficult patient. )

*He cracks the door open.*

Rajni : Snifff......... Hey! Get out!

*Rajni glares at him from inside the closet, her eyes red. Makeup streaks her face.*

Aman : Rajni ?

*Without thinking, Aman steps inside the closet and pulls the door shut behind him.*

Rajni : Go on, Then. Say it.  
Aman : Say..... what ?  
Rajni : What you and everyone else have always wanted to say! That i'm only here because of my name! That i don't deserve my spot!  
Aman : Ummmm....... Are you okay ?   
Rajni : Do i look okay ? I'm crying in a freaking supply closet!  
Aman : Okay..... what happened to make you cry in a closet ?  
Rajni : Everything. I'm just so goddamn tired.  
Aman : Of what ? Having your ass kissed ?

*She glares at him.*

Aman : Look..... whatever's wrong, why don't you just tell your aunt about it ? She'd drop everything to fix whatever's bugging you.  
Rajni : My aunt ? Don't you get it ? She's the problem! I though she'd lay off while she was busy with your hearing........... but she's pushing me even harder.  
Aman : Pushing you ? What do you mean ?  
Rajni : I know you all think i have an easy ride here because of her..... but you have no idea how much she expects of me.  
Aman : Because of your family name ?  
Rajni : Sure, that. and also the fact that she hates being an administrator. Sometimes it feels like she's trying to live through me because she doesn't get to practice anymore. She makes zaid and ines set me the most complicated cases, and then she calls me to her office to talk about them for hours and hours.  
Aman : So she gives you the answers ?  
Rajni : No! She just grills me until i find them. And then when i finally get a second to myself, away from her or the patients, i get flocked by those........ those leeches. It's like med school all over again. You have no idea what it's like knowing that everyone who talks to you or tries to be your friend is just doing it to get in with your family.

*Aman sits down on the floor besides her.*

Aman : I had no idea you were having such a hard time. I'm sorry.  
Rajni : Like you care.  
Aman : I could have, If you'd given me a chance. But you were a jerk to me from day one. I wasn't trying to get in with you because of your name. I didn't even know who your aunt was.  
Rajni : What, did you learn medicine in the woods or something ?  
Aman : That's what Devika said. Look, i think you've been so burned by people using you that you've stopped giving people the benefit of the doubt. I get it. You don't want to trust people. But if you never give yourself a chance to be wrong....... You'll never be right either.

*Aman hands Rajni the stack of patient charts.*

Aman : Here, I've been suspended, So you get my best cases. You're their doctor now. Not your aunt.

*Aman walks out, letting the door slowly close on a gobsmacked Rajni.*

*The next morning............. Actually, wait, it's noon already.*

Aman : Geez, I spelt in so late! I guess being suspended does have its perks.

*He walks past Keshav's room. His stuff is still there, But he hasn't been to apartment in a few days.*

*With all his roommates at work, Aman lounges around lazily with Andi, Mitch and furball.*

Aman : What do you guys think we should do ?

*Furball burrows in Aman's lap while andi hops onto mitch's shell and squeaks.*

Aman : I know. Let's watch TV!

*He tries to zone out to daytime soaps., but he feels anxious and unprodective.*

Aman : What did i even do with my spare time before med school ?

*He finds himself absently scrolling through his phone and pauses at Kartik's number. His fingers hovers over "dial" when........*

*The sound of the door unlocking makes Aman jump! Champa, devika, rahul and Ayan pile in with takeout bags full of delicious smells.*

Champa : Surprise! We come bearing a brunch!  
Aman : What are you all doing back here ?  
Devika : Hanging out with you, idiot.  
Ayan : We all called in some favors and switched our shifts.  
Rahul : We weren't about to let you sit here all day and be miserable on your own. That's a group activity!  
Aman : Seriously ? You guys are the best!  
Ayan : Correct answer.  
Champa : We're just doing what you'd do for any one of us.  
Devika : Night shift's when the really crazy stuff happens anyway.  
Aman : But devika........ are you sure you should be here ? What about the competition ? You could still win this thing.  
Devika : Win what ? They're keeping up the ranking for now, b ut with Banerji and Singh gone, There won't be a team next year, anyway. Besides...... if you don't beat this ethics board, I'll never get to one-up you again.  
Aman : What do you mean "again" ?  
Rahul : Hey! Are we going to keep talking, or are we going to start poring these mimosas ?  
Champa : A girl can multitask!

*They gather around the kitchen table, Stuffing their faces, Playing loud music, and laughing.*

*They make it feel like Aman's problems are a million miles away, until......*

Ayan : Hey, did someone just knock ? 

*Aman answers the door to find.*

Aman : Ines ? Zaid ? What are you doing here ?  
Dr. Zaid : We're here for mimosa brunch, obvi!  
Champa : Really ?  
Dr. Zaid : No, not really!  
Dr. Ines : We wanted to check on Aman on our break. Who have you recruited to testify on your behalf so far ?  
Ayan : Recruited ? What do you mean ?   
Dr. Zaid : The board is spending these days finding----- OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT THING ?

*Zaid jumps back from Andi, happily trying to climb up on his Shoes.*

Andi : .......  
Aman : Aw, I think andi likes, You!  
Dr. Zaid : The feeling is not mutual. As i was saying...... the board is spending these days finding witnessed, But you can call your onw. And you'll need them to defend you.  
Aman : Reall ? In that case, I should recruit Senior Physicians!  
Dr. Zaid : No, You need --- Oh. You were right. Sorry. just so used to correcting you.  
Ayan : You're saying Aman needs to rope, Like, Attendings into testifying for him ?   
Aman : Only one problem. None of those doctors know me well.  
Dr. Zaid : Then you gotta make them think they do.  
Dr. Ines : Lucky for you, it's sunday....... and great golfing weather. The doctors you'll want to talk to will be at the king charles country club. We've gotta get back to MediCity but g.... goodluck.  
Aman : Wait.... why ..... why are you helping me ?  
Dr. Zaid : Why do you think ? You getting kicked out of the program looks bad for us.

*Zaid stalks out of the apartment without so much as a goodbye.* 

Dr. Ines : He's been worried about you all week. We both have. Right now you're our intern, Aman. But one day, we want you to be our colleague.

*She follows Zaid out, closing the door behind her. Aman and his roommates look at each other, startled.*

Devika : What the hell are we supposed to do at a country club ?   
Champa : Do any of us even know how to golf ?  
Rahul : I've played a little. They have these motorized standing carts for disabled players. I'm also incredibly bad at it, though.  
Ayan : Who cares ? Those doctors probably all suck at golf too. The point is looking good While you do it. So the question is, Aman...... what are you gonna wear ? 

*Aman Emerges from his bedroom in his new look.*

Aman : So ? Do i look the part ?  
Ayan : Suddenly. I feel like i should be trying to impress you.  
Aman : Well, Get on it then.

*That afternoon,, They drive over to the sprawling king Charles country club.*

Rahul : Mm...... I love the smell of money in the morning.  
Devika : Can we get this over with ? This place creeps me out.

*All of them follow cobbled paths across the immaculately kept lawn.*

Champa : Okay..... If i were a very important doctor, where would i be ?   
Rahul : Hey, Look! The heads of oncology and cardiology!  
Ayan : And that guy with them leads cardiothoracic surgery. Jackpot!

*Aman watches as the three department heads emerge from the main building with their caddies. Before he can protest, Devika and champa charge towards the group.*

Champa : Dr. Myles! Dr. Calais! Dr. Yannick! Wait up!

*Champa pushes Aman forward and the doctors smile pleasantly at Aman.*

Dr. Calais : Ah. i recognize these young doctors.  
Dr. Myles : You look like a member here, But i haven't seen you on the links before.  
Ayan : That's because Dr. Tripathi here usually plays with the pros. Single-digit handicaps only.  
Dr. Vannick : Incredible! We were just about to play a round. Would you all like to join us ?

*Aman flashes an anxious look at Ayan, but he calms him down with a little wink.*

Dr. Vannick : Hmmm....... Attendings versus interns. Could be fun. what do you say.....losers cover the winners clinic hours for a week ?

*Knowing He's suspended, Aman glances around at his friends.*

Rahul : You're on.

*Aman borrow clubs and a cart for rahul and follows the attendings through the grounds to the first tee. As he goes, Ayan gives him the lowdown.*

Ayan : Okay, so from what i've heard around the hospital, Myles is all about trial by fire. Giving young doctors really tough cases. Yannick's oncology. He cares about evidence and data.  
Aman : What about calais ?  
Ayan : Honestly, The guy talks about nothing but golf.  
Dr. Myles : And how are you all finding life at MediCity, interns ?

*Champa nudges Aman, urging him to speak up.*

Aman : Well, Dr. Myles, It's been Brutally challenging.  
Dr. Myles : I see. How so ?   
Aman : I've encountered problems that they never prepared me for in med school. Things that make me question my morals and ethics.  
Dr. Myles : Go on.  
Aman : How do i help patients who need urgent medical care, But don't have insurance ? Or help a frightened pregnant woman choose between losing her baby or her own life ? What do i do when i know a patient is suffering and i'm not allowed to help ?  
Dr. Myles : Very thoughtful of you. The interns year is a very steep learning curve, but being thrown in the deep end right away is critical to your development.

*Myles beams at Aman. behind her, Ayan gives him a thumbs-up.*

*Yannick and calais nod, sharing stories about their own intern years as they tee off in turn.*

Dr. Calais : And now for the interns.

*First, Ayan swings hard, hitting the ball far down the fairway...... but his ball slices away from the green.*

Ayan : Uh..... Heh. Don't know my own strength i guess.  
Champa : Okay...... Just like mini golf. Just like mini golf......

*Champa squares up..... and sends her ball sailing down the fairway. she leaps with delight.*

*Next, Rahul concentrates and hits a solid shot. Devika swings and whiffs. She blushes bright red.*

Devika : That was ........ a practice swing.

*Finally, Aman tee's up and focuses. Dr. Calais watches him closely.*

*His swing is clean and true! The ball arcs through the air and comes to a gentle stop halfway down the fairway.*

Champa : Nice!  
Rahul : No fair! Is there anything you're not good at ?  
Dr. Calais : Bravo! Splendid shot! We should play together more often, Dr........... ?  
Aman : Dr. Tripathi.

*The attendings fall silent, Their eyes widening with recognition.*

Dr. Myles : You're the intern under investigation in the death of Sunaina Thapa ?  
Aman : I am....  
Dr. Myles : Well......... You don't look like a malicious killer. Or a negligent one.  
Champa : He's not.  
Dr. Calais : Let me guess........ You didn't come here to play golf or win your way onto our services.  
Rahul : No, Dr. Calais. We came to ask for your help.  
Devika : Aman is a great doctor. He's worth supporting.

*The senior physicians share a knowing look.*

Dr. Yannick : What makes you think you've earned our support ?  
Dr. Calais : Surely you see it's very difficult to ask us to stand up for you to the board without knowing you. Dr. Tripathi.  
Dr. Myles : Especially with Declan Nash in their ears.  
Dr. Yannick : I consider myself a friend of Thapa's. As i do many of my long-term patients. So this is personal for me as well. Tell me. Why did you do it ? Why give her that dangerous medication ?  
Aman : I did it because I had evidence it could work. I found leaked data from a panacea labs employee showing their results. I brought that information to Mrs Suanian, she decided to take the informed risk.  
Dr. Yannick : You had their data ? I see...... would you send that to me ?  
Aman : Of course.  
Dr. Yannick : Interesting....... very interesting.

*Yannick paces around, lost in thought. Aman looks over at Devika, who shrugs.*

Devika : I think that worked ?  
Dr. Myles : I think that settles it. All three of us will speak on your behalf at the panel.  
Aman : You will ?  
Dr. Yannick : We consider it out obligation as doctors. And for what it's worth...... we're not alone.  
Dr. Myles : Everyone at the hospital knows you violated the rules, but when it comes to your punishment...... There have been quite a few shall we say "friendly disputes" at leadership meeting.  
Champa : You mean ...... Other doctors are rooting for Aman ?  
Dr. Calais : Half of them. The other half want to see his privileges revoked. The entire hospital is at war over this.

*The doctors bid Aman and his friends a farewell and continue their rounds.*

Ayan : To me, That sounds like you've still got a fighting chance.  
Rahul : Especially with Kartik Singh on your side.  
Aman : But he's not. I haven't heard from him since he quit.  
Devika : WHAT the heel, Aman ? You need to reach out to him! He might not work at the hospital anymore, but he still has major clout.  
Champa : Seriously. Text him. Right now.

*Aman takes his phone out and types........*

Aman : Hold on! He's responding says.... he says....."i hate texting".  
Devika : That checks out.  
Aman : He says if i want to talk. I'll have to do it in person........

*The sun is setting by the time Aman rings the buzzer to Kartik's apartment building.*

*There's no response. Aman's about to turn back when the door clicks to let him in......*

*Kartik opens the door and snorts at Aman's outfit. He look like he hasn't slept.*

Kartik : Did you join a cult ?  
Aman : A country club.  
Kartik : same thing.  
Aman : So how have you been ?

*Kartik laughs bitterly at the questions as Aman follows him to the living room.*

Kartik : You mean how has early retirement been ? Not what all those investment ads make it out to be.

*Kartik grabs a half empty bottle of scotch and pours two glasses.*

Aman : That looks expensive. Sure you want to share ?  
Kartik : It sounds like you need one. I heard your preliminary hearing didn't go too well.

*He holds out the glass*

Aman : Thanks.  
Kartik : *smiles* That's what i thought.

*He hands Aman the glass then offers his up for a toast.*

Kartik : To early retirement........Likely for us both.

*Aman rolls his eyes and clinks his glass.*

Aman : So you already knew about the hearing ?  
Kartik : Obviously.  
Aman : Then You'll testify for me ?  
Kartik : You have friends for that.  
Aman : But....... they're not my mentor.  
Kartik : I'm not your mentor, either.  
Aman : How can you say that after everything we've been through together ?  
Kartik : Because it's true. Tripathi. You were my intern. One of many. That's all.  
Aman : Tripathi ? Not Rookie ? or Aman ? Why are you being so cold ?

*Kartik takes a drink and looks away.*

Aman : You know i'm a good doctor! You know you could help me.  
Kartik : I can't  
Aman : What's happened to you ? I came to MediCity to learn from the Kartik Singh.  
Kartik : This is the Kartik Singh. The man who can save anyone except the people he gives a damn about. Not Dolores. Not Shanker. And not ........ You.

*Aman stabs a finger in Kartik's chest and gets in his face, feeling his frustration and hurt building up.*

Aman : Maybe you quit. But you taught me not to. So I'm fighting back with or without you.

*Kartik grabs His hand, Pulling it away from his chest. He holds Aman there, gently restrained against the kitchen island.*

Kartik : Don't you think i'd help you if i could ?  
Aman : Then....... Why ?  
Kartik : I already told Emery i wanted to testify for you and she refused. She says, i'm too biased, And you know what ? She's goddamn right! So stop asking. I don't work there, and soon neither will you.  
Aman : Kartik....... What are you saying ?  
Kartik : I'm saying I'm not your boss anymore and that means........... That means........

*They stare at each other as the meaning dawns on the both of them.*

Kartik : Will you just....... stay tonight ? Please ?  
Aman : Awww....... You're lonely aren't you ?  
Kartik : You joing me or not ?  
Aman : Yes...... Lead the way. 

*He takes Aman in his bedroom and lies down on the bed.*

Aman : You're bed is queen sized ?  
Kartik : So ?  
Aman : You stay alone......  
Kartik : Well let's say that i always knew we would watch movies together some night. *smiles*  
Aman : Wow..... yes very believable  
Kartik : Oh wait here....... I have something you might like. You can select the movie tonight the remotes on your side.  
Aman : Okay..... But maybe not do it late..... I don't wait when it's movie you know. *Laughs*  
Kartik : You're all talk aman. *Laughs*

*Soon kartik returns with a bag of chips and some soda.*

*Few hours later.* 

*Kartik seems lost in his own thought*

Aman : Whats wrong ? Do you think this was a mistake ?  
Kartik : What ? No..... I just feel like.  
Aman : Feel like ?  
Kartik : Feel like i've failed you.  
Aman : What do you mean ?  
Kartik : When i first read your application to MediCity, I saw the most incredible potential. and then when i met you..... I knew i'd be right. I knew you had it in you to be a brilliant doctor, If you just had someone to push you and challenge you. The way shanker did for me. But i let you down. I tried not to let myself fall for you....  
Aman : You didn't let me down.  
Kartik : I did. I wanted to make you the best doctor you could be......

*Aman silences Kartik with a tender kiss.*

Aman : You did. No matter what happens..... You did.

*They lay quietly, wrapped in each other.*

Kartik : Are you ready for the hearing ?  
Aman : I have no idea. Will you be there ? Even if you can't testify ?  
Kartik : Do you want me there ?  
Aman : Yes.  
Kartik : Then i'll be there. Just ..... don't give up. Don't you dare give up.

*The next morning, Aman enters his empty apartment juggling a takeaway coffee cup and a textbook on medical laws.*

Aman : Everyone's back at work, so today i guess it's just m-- Aaaah !  
Keshav : Aaah!

*Aman drops his textbooks in surprise as Aman comes face to face with keshav, A stack of folded cardboard boxes in his arms. The floor is covered with piles of Keshav's stuffs.*

Aman : Snake. What are you doing here ?  
Keshav : Getting the rest of my things. I .... said i'd pack up today while everyone else was working! In my email! I ...... didn't think anyone would be here.  
Aman : Yeah, Well , thanks to you i don't have anywhere else to be.  
Keshav : I see you don't think any of this was your fault.  
Aman : My fault was ever trusting a scumbag like you.  
Keshav : I........

*Keshav stammers, then falls silent and turns away.*

Keshav : I'll be out of here as fast as i can.  
Aman : Give me a box.  
Keshav : You want to help ?  
Aman : I want you gone. If helping you makes that happen sooner, Be it.

*Aman tapes a box together and starts throwing things into it. Keshav winces at the lack of care Aman's taking, but says nothing.*

*Aman works in strained silence, Neither one of them looking at each other as he packs up boxes and makes a stack by the door.*

Keshav : Hrgh.... Come on. It doesn't ....... fit......

*He rocks back on his heels and sighs, frustrated. Aman sighs and joins him on the floor.*

Aman : Not like that, It won't . Here......

*Aman takes a box full of textbooks and reposition them like a jigsaw to fit.*

Keshav : Oh, Of course. But then the weight distribution....  
Aman : Right. we should spread out the books. Maybe use them around the walls for extra support...

*They work together, taking turns puzzling all of keshav's things into the boxes. Finally, They successfully tape the last one shut together.*

Aman : That's it ?  
Keshav : ........ That's it. Thanks.

*Aman sits in silence for a minute.*

Aman : Hey. Remember when i wasn't even going to enter the diagnostic competition ?  
Keshav : Yeah. I thought Rajni was a threat, But should've realized it was always going to come down to the two of us.  
Aman : It didn't have to ruin our friendship. We could have helped each other.  
Keshav : I wish that were the case. I do but we both have the exact same career goal. There was ever only going to be room for one of us at MediCity And until one of us won, It was always going to turn out like this. It was always going to tear everything apart.

*Keshav's words sink in, The tragic truth of it cutting Aman to the core.*

Aman : ( The same goal.......until one of us won..... )

*Aman jumps to his feet, eyes wide as realization hits Him like a slap in the face. Keshav recoils, alarmed.*

Aman : Oh my god. Keshav..... You scum bag you're a genius!  
Keshav : What's that supposed to mean ?  
Aman : You just helped me figure out what's killing Dr. Banerji!

Swaansh : Aman may have just had a breakthrough on Dr. Shanker Banerji's case! But is it too late ? And can he save him while being suspended ? Stay tuned to find out more. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 16.


	17. The curious case of Dr  Shanker benerji

Previously On My SuperNova.

Aman : Oh my god. Keshav..... You scum bag you're a genius!  
Keshav : What's that supposed to mean ?  
Aman : You just helped me figure out what's killing Dr. Banerji!

Swaansh : Aman may have just had a breakthrough on Dr. Shanker Banerji's case! But is it too late ? And can he save him while being suspended ? Stay tuned to find out more. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````

*Hours later, Aman's still in the library, poring over medical textbooks.*

Champa : Aman ? Where are you ?  
Aman : Over here.  
Kyra : We brought you coffee and donuts  
Rahul : But i have a confession. I already ate the pink sprinkled----

*They round the corner and see Keshav sitting besides Aman. Their smiles instantly fade.*

Keshav : ........ Um....... Hi.  
Ayan : You've got some nerve, man.  
Devika : What the hell's he doing here ? We thought you were working on your defense !  
Aman : It's okay ....... I still hate his guts.  
Keshav : Ah......  
Aman : Nothing's changed but for now. I'm putting that aside for my patient.  
Kyra : Your patient ? You told me you were suspended.  
Aman : Dr. Shanker. We figured out what's wrong with him.  
Keshav : We ? You're the one who did.  
Aman : I had an idea. Barely a spark.

*Aman gestures at the massive pile of open textbooks.*

Aman : I hate to admit it, but i couldn't have turned that into a working theory without you.  
Rahul : You're gonna need to expand on that. You figured out Dr. Shanker's case ?  
Aman : We know that he's dying of septic shock, right ? His organs are failing. An immune system overreaction to an infection.  
Keshav : But nobody's been able to find the source of the infection.....  
Aman : But what if we've been unable to find the infection.........because it's not attacking him ?  
Keshav : We think Dr. Shanker has a bacterial infection......... and a bacteriophage.  
Kyra : Can someone translate all of this doctor into English for me ?   
Champa : A bacteriophage is a virus that specifically infects and replicates in bacterial cells.  
Ayan : So you're saying that the infection and the phage are attacking ..... each other ? Why hasn't one won out yet ?  
Keshav : Theoretically, If both had strong defenses and large enough populations......  
Aman : They could keep the fight even. Both sides growing.  
Keshav : If we're right , this is a full-on war...... with Dr. Shanker's entire body acting as the battleground.\  
Devika : You mean like Fortnight ? The phage could've even gotten past the blood-brain barrier.  
Rahul : Which explains his headaches....... it's encephalitis.  
Champa : And a bacterial infection could have caused his chest pains and his bloody cough.  
Keshav : But none of these symptoms are as strong as you'd expect. They're secondary to the virus and the phage's war against each other.  
Kyra : Whoa.  
Ayan : So you're saying Dr. Banerji is dying of what ? Collateral damage ?  
Keshav : Exactly. The sepsis is just his immune system's reaction to what's going on.  
Aman : We need to run tests on Dr. Shanker and find out what strain of bacteria he has. That way we can wipe it out before his own immune system kills him trying to expel both of them.  
Champa : How are you gonna get the equipment to test him ? You're suspended!  
Rahul : And chief Emery's been watching Zaid and ines like a hawk after the Mrs Sunaina thing. They won't be able to help us too.  
Keshav : I can get it. I'll get the equipment. no one will think i'm helping you, not now.  
Devika : Sure. And you'll tell the chief while you're at it.  
Keshav : Dr. Banerji's life depends on this. I wouldn't do anything to endanger him.  
Aman : Okay. Get the gear, and meet me at the apartment. We'll drive to Banerji's place from there. We gotta act fast. We may not have much time left to save him....

*Aman climbs into Keshav's car, The testing equipments piled in the backseat.*

Aman : Any problems stealing this stuff ?  
Keshav : Nope. Apparently i have an honest face.  
Aman : Yeah.

*An awkward silence falls.*

Keshav : So where are we going ?  
Aman : Danny found his address in the personal files for me. Get on the highway..... we're heading for the mountains.

*They drive in silence, Impatiently watching the city falls away to beautiful countryside.*

Keshav : He drove this far every day ?  
Aman : I think he bought his dream home and then never had a chance to spend any time in it.

*Aman directs Keshav through winding forest roads until he pulls up to a beautiful riverside cabin.*

*He gets out of the car and flies up the stairs to the front door.*

Aman : Dr. Banerji!

*Aman raps his knuckles on the door again and again, but nobody answers. Keshav follows Aman to the door with the testing equipment in his arms.*

Keshav : Do you think ....... are we too late ?  
Aman : We can't be........

*Aman tries to think of what he said to Him before he left the hospital*

Aman : He said he wanted to spend his last days painting and fishing...... We should look besides the river! Come on now.

*They race through the woods, following the sound of babbling water.*

*They find Dr. Banerji in a comfortable chair beside the water, a canvas of the view resting on an easel.*  
*They're shocked by how think and frail he looks. But despite his obvious pain, he greets them with a blissful smile.*

Dr. Shanker : Dr. Tripathi. How very nice to see you again.  
Aman : i wasn't sure i would get to. How are you feeling ?  
Dr. Shanker : Peaceful. Who is your friend ?  
Aman : This is. Dr. Keshav. he's my assistant.  
Dr. Shanker : I see. You're smart to hitch your horse to Dr. Tripathi here, Dr. Keshav. He's one of the brightest intern i've seen in quite some time. Take good care of him  
Keshav : I, UH....... I'll try.  
Dr. Shanker : And what brings two young doctors to a dying man's side ? Was it the promise of the stunning view ?  
Aman : No, B ut we may have found a way to help you enjoy it for much longer.........

*Aman quickly explains his theory. Dr. Shanker nods slowly as he listens.*

Dr. Shaker : Very clever, You two. I have to admit, i never considered it. Though we'll never know without tests........ and i have neither the time nor the inclination to admit myself back into the hospital.  
Keshav : We've brought the equipment we need.  
Aman : We have a few theories on which infections you may have and want to test for those. We just need your permission.  
Dr. Shanker : Well. It's not like i had planes this afternoon.

*Shanker shuffles into his cabin with difficulty, resting on the couch. Aman draws a sample, feeding it into the molecular analysis system. Aman waits anxiously as it reads the sample, barely listening as Keshav quizzes Dr. Shanker's on his career until....... The machine beeps with a result.*

Aman : We've got a hit! We were right! There's both a bacteria and a phage in your system. The phage is C2...... and the bacteria is Acinetobacter baumannii.  
Dr. Shanker : Ha! How fitting.  
Keshav : Huh ?   
Dr. Shanker : A. Baumannii is a superbug found only in hospitals, resistant to any anti biotic. I have, quite literal, worked myself to death.

*He laughs harder, wiping his eyes.*

Dr. Shanker : I always feared i missed out on life by spending all my time at the hospital. It appears i have in ways i never foresaw. I thank you for finding the truth, but there is nothing we can do. There is no antibiotic that works on that infection.  
Aman : Maybe not....... but what if we tipped the scales ?  
Keshav : You mean....... In favor of the phage ?  
Aman : SO far, their war has been an even fight, neither side able to wipe the other out. But if we inject you with a massive dose of the phage......  
Dr. Shanker : Theoretically, The phage would wipe out the bacteria.  
Keshav : You're talking about pumping him full of a potentially lethal virus! The one causing the encephalitis! His brain will swell. By the time the phage kills the bacteria, It'll have killed him too!  
Dr. Shanker : At this point, Dr. Keshav, I'm going to die of something. And very soon.  
Aman : If we get the dosage wrong, It's lethal. But if we get it right, then we should have just enough time to cure the phage before it kills him.  
Keshav : Phage therapy is extremely risky! Getting the dosage right would be a pure gamble. I'm no expert and, I'm sorry, Dr. Shanker, but neither are you.  
Dr. Shanker : No...... But i know somebody who is.

*Later, At kartik's apartment.* 

*Aman hammers his knuckles against Kartik's door.*

Aman : Dr. Kartik! Kartik, it's Aman, let me in!

*There's no answer. Impatient Aman tries the knob and finds it unlocked.*

*Aman charges through his house, Calling his name through his empty rooms to no avail.*

Aman : Kartik ? Oh nooo please be here......

*A lump in the bed moves and grunts.*

*Aman pulls back the covers to find Kartik asleep and smelling faintly of scotch.*

Aman : Kartik ? Wake up! It's the middle of the day./

*Kartik doesn't move, unbothered by the sound of Aman's voice.*

Aman : ( I can't believe this. ) 

*Aman climbs into the bed, straddling Kartik over the sheets. Aman touches his cheeks.*

Kartik : Mmmmmmmm

*He opens his eyes, Confused, But clearly pleased to see Aman.*

Kartik : Aman ? What are you......  
Aman : I need you to come with me right now. Get dressed, I'll explain everything in the car.

*He winces in pain as a hangover washes over him.*

Aman : Wait, Are you hungover right now ?  
Kartik : Perhaps a little. You kept me up very late last night and my tolerance isn't what it was in med school.  
Aman : Come on! Dr. Shanker needs you.  
Kartik : Shanker ? I can't face him again, Aman. I failed him. I told you, it's over---  
Aman : I solved it.

*Aman explains everything. Kartik's eyes go wide with realization.*

Kartik : My God. You're right.  
Aman : And we need you to perform the phage therapy. You're the only one who can.  
Kartik : Alright, Let me get dressed.....

*Kartik stands up, Pulling on his pants. But then he shuts his eyes and rubs his brow.*

Aman : You don't look so good.  
Kartik : I'll admit I've felt better. Give me a minute. I'll be fine....... I have to be.  
Aman : We need to get rid of this hanover. we need you at your best.  
Kartik : I don't need you to take care of me, Aman.  
Aman : *laughs* Oh really, Because it sure looks like you do.

*He smiles slightly through the pain.*

Kartik : Well....... If it's the doctor's orders.

*Aman runs a hand through Kartik's hair. Kartik leans into his touch letting his eyes close.*

Aman : Now.......

*Aman pulls kartik's hair as hard as he can and drags him till the kitchen.*

Aman : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Kartik : Ouch...... Ouch......... Hey......... Ouch..........

*Aman leads kartik till the kitchen.*

Kartik : What in hell was that ? Ouch . it still hurts.  
Aman : Don't worry it will be fine. Now.......  
Kartik : Now.... nothing please. You're scaring me. I just need fluids. We could drive across town to the hospital and grab some banana bags for the I.V.  
Aman : I've got something better. Dr. Tripathi's Miracle Hangover Cure.   
Kartik : Wait....... when did you learn witchcraft and wizardry ?  
Aman : I invented it for my friends at college. It might not taste great, but it works like a charm.  
Kartik : Now I'm even more scared. On second though, I prefer the hangover.

*Kartik leans heavily against the counter as Aman rifles through his kitchen.*

Aman : This, And this tooo and ....... Perfect. You have everything for my recipe.  
Kartik : Dare i ask what's in it ?  
Aman : I'm glad you did! It starts with a base of Fruit juice.  
Kartik : That stuff is maybe 10% Juice at best.  
Aman : It'll have to do!

*Aman pours it in the blender.*

Kartik : Why do i fear i'll regret this ?  
Aman : Just wait until you see the piece de resistance!

*Aman rummages through the kitchen and take..... Chocolates.*   
*Aman finds a tray of chocolates in the pantry and dumps half of them into the blender.*

Kartik : What ? Juice and Chocolate ?  
Aman : Trust me. I know what i'm doing. Almost done. Just need some spice to round it out.

*Aman dumps the red salsa into the blender.*

Aman : Ahhhhhh.......smells delicious.  
Kartik : You don't really mean that do you ?  
Aman : Yeah...... But ........ argh wait till i finish.

*After blending at full power, He pours his hangover cure into a glass for Kartik. He grimaces.*

Kartik : This looks horrific. You're sure this will help ?  
Aman : Positive! Stop stalling and drink already.  
Kartik : Not so fast.

*He grabs a second glass and pours a little in, Pushing it over to Aman.*

Kartik : You're going on this journey with me. And Bottoms up.

*Both of them take a sip, The bizarre drink confusing his tongue. Aman waits with bated breath, watching Kartik......*

Kartik : MY LORD, Rookie. That's abomination.  
Aman : I told you it didn't taste good. But you gotta finish it.

*Kartik shuts his eyes and downs the rest.*

Aman : Well ?  
Kartik : Well, what ? It's not like my hangover is going to evaporate right aw---- OH MY GOD WHAT ? it worked, I ....... Can't believe this.

*Aman folds his arms with a smug smile.*

Aman : My work here is done. Now what do you say we get you back to Dr. Shanker ?

*Aman turns to go, but realizes Kartik isn't moving. He's standing by a wall-mounted photo of him and Shanker receiving an award.*

Aman : You can do this. We have an answer.  
Kartik : I know i can do it. I know. That's not what i'm afraid of. I just don't know if i can face him again......... after i gave up on him. How could i ever forgive myself for that ?

*Aman steps close to him, resting a hand on his bare arm.*

Aman : Kartik , You have a chance to fix it. What would you have done, What would you have given up to get this second chance ?  
Kartik : Anything. Everything.  
Aman : Forgive yourself...... or don't. it doesn't matter. What matters is that your friend needs you. Forgiveness can wait.  
Kartik : ........ Forgiveness can wait.

*He gently strokes Amans cheek, Bringing him closer.*

Aman : You forgot this.

*Aman grabs a shirt hanging from a nearby chair and tosses it at Kartik. He catches it.*

Kartik : What would i do without you ?  
Aman : Honestly i have no idea.

*After a tense hour, Aman returns to Dr. Banerji with the crucial viral cocktail.*

Keshav : Thank god you're back. I was getting worried.  
Aman : Keshav, Is Dr. Banerji okay ?  
Keshav : He fell asleep mid-sentence earlier...... i was so scared we'd run out of time. I woke him up and have tried to keep him talking.  
Aman : Do we have enough time ?  
Keshav : I think so.

*Kartik stops at the threshold of the room.*

Dr. Shanker : Hello, Kartik.  
Kartik : Shanker. You look........  
Dr. Shanker : In almost as bad shape as you.

*Kartik averts his eyes. He carefully extracts the prepared serum from a cooler.*

Kartik : This should be the exact amount of C2 Bacteriophage to overwhelm the A. Baumannii...... While still giving us time to eradicate the phage before it kills you....... If my calculations are correct  
Dr. Shanker : They are.

*Aman backs away as Kartik approaches Shanker with the syringe and sits by his side on the couch.*  
*As kartik prepares Shanker's arm, The older man looks up at his protege.*

Dr. Shanker : I'm sorry. old friend.  
Kartik : You ? What do you have to do for ? I'm the one who failed.  
Dr. Shanker : No. I failed you. when i thought i was incurable, I pulled away from you. i thought i was doing both of us a favor.  
Kartik : How ?  
Dr. Shanker : I wanted you to stop seeing me as a mentor. I didn't want you to repeat my mistakes.  
Kartik : What mistakes ? Being great at what you do ?  
Dr. Shanker : Obsessing over great Neglected Friendships. Missed chances. I was so singularly focused that I never even stopped to have a family..... or a life.  
Kartik : Shanker---  
Dr. Shanker : But maybe i was wrong after all. Maybe i didn't miss out on life. When you're slowly dying, you have so much time to think. But i haven't been thinking about anything i thought i'd missed. I've been remembering all the joy I've experienced. All the brilliant young doctors I've had the privilege of watching grow. The bravery of my patients. The love and loss of their families....... I've experienced more of life than anyone could hope to in a hundred years.

*Shanker rests his other hand atop Kartik's.*

Dr. Shanker : And i realized....... I did have a family after all.

*Kartik's eyes shimmers with tears. He coughs awkwardly.*

Kartik : I'm going to inject the phage now. And i need you to fight it. I need you to live. got it ?  
Dr. Shanker : Yes, Dr. Kartik.

*Holding Shanker's hand, Kartik injects the virus.*

*Aman, Keshav and Kartik monitor Dr. Baneji for a couple hours until he slips into unconsciousness.*

Aman : He's unresponsive.  
Kartik : I was expecting this. I'll need to run further tests, but this is the encephalitis getting worse.  
Keshav : That means the phage is winning! Our plan is working!  
Kartik : Now things get dangerous. I'm going to have to carefully monitor him overnight. You two should head home.  
Aman : Are you sure ?  
Kartik : I'm sure. You have a hearing to prepare for you know ? And, Rookie...... Good work. Thanks to you. Shanker has a chance.

*As Aman opens his mouth to respond, He briefly meets Keshav's gaze.*

Aman : Thanks, Dr. Kartik Glad i could help .

*Keshav lowers his eyes and shuffles out of the room.*

*Aman steps up beside Kartik, concerned by the lines of worry etched into his face.*

Kartik : Go on common.

*Aman wraps his arms around kartik from behind, holding him tight.*

*Kartik stiffens at first on instinct....... But then reaches up and touches Aman's arm in return.*

Aman : You'll save him. I know you will.  
Kartik : How can you be so sure ? I already failed him once.  
Aman : Because you're Kartik Freaking Singh.

*Aman starts to leave.*

Kartik : Johan.  
Aman : What ?  
Kartik : My middle name which i wanted to keep but it would be too long so i didn't. But i guess i like FREAKING a little too much.

*Later, Aman walks into his apartment and collapses on the couch, feeling spent but still filled with nervous energy.*  
*Andi climbs up onto his stomach and nuzzles against him.*

Aman : I missed you too, Andi...... ( Can't stop thinking about the hearing tomorrow. Wish i could just relax for a bit...... )

*Aman's phone flashes as he receives texts from his friends.*

```````````````````````( Messages. ) ```````````````````````````````

Devika : Aman, No.......  
Ayan : Matter what.........  
Rahul : We...........  
Champa : Always there..........  
Chaman : For you...........

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

*He replies with a star and rainbow with crying emoji.*

Champa : Go  
Ayan : To  
Devika : Bed  
Rahul : Now  
Chaman : Aman

*Feeling a little free from the tension he goes to his room and goes to bed.*

*The next morning, Aman's already awake before his alarm goes off. Aman lies still, enjoying this last moment of peace before.........*

Alarm : Beep Beep! Beep Beep ! Beep Beep!

*His rooms door opens, His friends piling inside.*

Champa : Time to get up! We have to get you dressed, Prepped and fed.  
Aman : Hey, Listen.....  
Devika : And make sure you look good. Impressions count.  
Rahul : I looked up all the words juries find the most sympathetic, so let's find out how to fit them into your testimony. Repeat after me : Butterfly. Rainbow. Cupcake. Grandma.  
Aman : *Laughs* Wait, Hold on---  
Ayan : And let's get you standing with confidence. There's an art to it, and i still have time to teach it to you.  
Aman : Will you people listen for a second ?

*They all fall silent. Aman looks at each of them, touched by how much they care about him.*

Aman : Thank you. No matter what happens today..... I couldn't do it without you. All of you.

*Champa's eyes brim with tears.*

Champa : Get dressed okay, We have a lot to do.

*They all filter out, Leaving Aman alone. He pulls open his closet, Taking a deep breath.*

Aman : ( Okay. Time to get dressed for the most important...... and maybe last...... day of my career.. )

*He gets his ootd of the day. And fixes his collar, checking himself over in the mirror. His friends look in.*

Ayan : Nice. I'd totally vote to save you.  
Devika : I like it. You make corporate look way less evil.  
Aman : Thanks  
Rahul : C'mon. Everyone's waiting for you.

*Aman enters the hospital with his friends at his side.*

Aman : I think i'm starting to get nervous......  
Ayan : Don't let them see it.  
Rahul : You've got this, Aman.

*Aman tries to breathe, crossing the atrium.*

Devika : Ugh, Here comes princess Nepotism.

*Aman spots Rajni loitering by the notice board. He meets her gaze for a split-second then walks away.*

Rajni : Hey. Aman.

*He steps, surprised as she steps toward him.*

Rajni : Good luck in there.  
Aman : Oh, Uh...... Thanks Rajni.

*She marches away before Aman can say anything else.*

Champa : The heck was that about ?

*They continue across the atrium and spots a familiar face just outside the lecture hall.*

Aman : Kartik ! I mean, Dr. Kartik! What are you doing here ? Is Dr. Banerji ---  
Kartik : He hasn't woken up...... But he's still alive. Still fighting the phage. I have Dr. Keshav keeping an eye on him.  
Aman : Shouldn't you be with him ?  
Kartik : I've done all i can for him. And i think he'd want me here, Supporting you. I know he would be, If he could.  
Aman : Thanks  
Kartik : Hey, Stand tall. You haven't lost your license yet.  
Aman : Yet being the operative word.  
Kartik : Nothing's set in stone. I might not be able to testify for you....... But believe me, I'm not out of tricks, either.  
Aman : *surprised* What do you---  
Champa : Aman ? It's time. You'd better go inside.

*Aman swallows hard as he enters the hall. the rows are packed with onlookers from all over the hospital.*

Ayan : Good luck!

*Aman's friends peel away from him to find seats. He nervously walks to the front of the room, Trying not to notice as Declan Nash smirks at him.*

Declan : Ha!.............

*The crowd goes silent as they notice Aman's arrival. Aman takes his place at the podium, facing the panel.*

Chief Emery : Goodmorning, Dr. Tripathi.

*Emery bangs a gavel.*

Emery : Let us begin.

Swaansh : The hearing to decide Aman's fate is underway! Will he still be a doctor by the time it's over ? Read the next final chapter to find it out.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 17.


	18. My SuperNova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sad that this is ending. But thank you so so so much for all the love and support you have given to this Fic. I am really honored and happy to read all your positive feedbacks and hey i apologize if i wasn't able to satisfy you enough.

Previously On My SuperNova.

Chief Emery : Goodmorning, Dr. Tripathi.

*Emery bangs a gavel.*

Emery : Let us begin.

Swaansh : The hearing to decide Aman's fate is underway! Will he still be a doctor by the time it's over ? Read the next final chapter to find it out.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Cheif Emery : Good Morning, Dr. Tripathi. Let us begin.

*Emery Bangs a gavel to open the ethics committee hearing.*

*As the panel of seven senior physicians get settled, Declan Nash leans forward from the front row, taunting Aman under his breath.*

Declan : You're finished, Aman. And once you're booted out of your residency, I'll make sure the state board revokes your license.*  
Aman : I'll answer to my colleagues, Not you.  
Declan : Fun fact, your colleagues are my colleagues too. I'd even call us friends. Dr. Cyrus and Dr. Wen just had dinner at my penthouse last night. And boy, did we ever talk about you......

*Aman's Confidence wavers as Declan leans back. He looks for his friends amidst the large crowd of hospital staff in the lecture hall seats. They give Aman thumbs-ups from their spots near the front.*

Champa : *Lip syncs* You got this ......

*..... And in the far back row, Kartik sits alone. He gives a near-imperceptible nod.*

Kartik : I love you. ( Hope this boost his confidence. )

*The seven senior physicians who will decide Aman's fate look at him expectantly.*

Dr. Lozoya : You look very professional today, Dr. Tripathi. I see you're taking this as seriously as we are.  
Aman : Thank you Miss Lozoya, I do take this seriously.  
Dr. Cyrus : You damn well better. A patient is dead. Sunaina Thapa. By your own admission, You stole a sample of a drug and administered it without hospital approval.  
Aman : I had Mrs Sunaina's approval, and she understood the risks.  
Dr. Tanaka : Before we vote on whether to rescind your privileges and terminate your residency, you have the opportunity to defend your actions.  
Emery : Now, Dr. Tripathi, I understand you brought witnesses to testify on your behalf, Including former patients.  
Aman : ( I just hope I've chosen patients who have good things to say about me... ) I would like to call Willow Twins first..........

*Willow seems nervous in front of everyone as she tells her story of how Aman got her into a government-funded study to pay for her medication.*

Willow : Every other hospital kicked us out, Or was going to stick us with a bill that would bankrupt me and my brother but Dr. Tripathi stuck his neck out for us. He didn't give up. He's the reason i think MediCity is the best hospital there is.

*A couple of the panel members nod sagely, taking notes. Willow smiles nervously at Aman.*

Emery : Thank you so much willow, Please take your seat. Dr. Tripathi. who do you call next ?  
Aman : I would like to call Remy ( The surfer with a genetic condition. )

````````````````````

Dr. Wen : Hang on, Remy, You're telling us Dr. Tripathi wasted precious time and resources on genetic tests, when you were here for a respiratory infection ?  
Remy : Yeah, BUT BUT BUT he was right. I'm gonna develop distal muscular dystrophy one day.  
Dr. Cyrus : I see. That news must have been devastating, especially since you didn't want the test. It sounds to me like Dr. Tripathi ruined your life.  
Remy : Nah, Bro, You don't get it. Dr. Tripathi saved me. All the moments i would've wasted......... I know what they mean now. I make them count.

*As Remy leaves the stand, he fistbumps Aman.*

Aman : Okay, Next i'd like to call...... Sharon

*Sharon, The mother of the boy whose intestinal bacteria had turned on him, Looks anxious as she steps up.*

Dr. Tanaka : Mrs. Sharon, Your son Tommy was Treated by Dr Tripathi around the time the investigation began. Did you notice anything strange at the time ?  
Sharon : Well........ Dr. Aman did seem distracted.........  
Dr. Cyrus : I see.......  
Sharon : But he didn't let it affect his performance. He double-checked everything with me and cured my little boy. You should be thanking your lucky stars you have doctors like Dr. Aman.  
Dr. Lozoya : That's good to hear.

*It's finally time for Aman's last patient to testify for him.*

Emery : Okay, So who's next Dr. Tripathi ?   
Aman : I would like to bring Annie, My very first patient up here.  
Annie : Dr. Aman was awesome! I can't believe i was his very first patient. He even emailed me a few times after i was discharged to make sure i was settling in to Delhi Okay.  
Dr. Cyrus : That's all well and good, But Dr. Aman administered antibiotics you were allergic to. It nearly killed you. Dr. Devika had to rescue you.  
Devika : Hey, Keep my name out of your mouth, Pal---  
Rahul : Oh my god, Devika. Shh! You'll just make everything worse.  
Annie : *Rages* That may be, but it was Dr. Aman who realized what was happening and stabilized me. How many of you could've done that on your first day ?  
Dr. Lozoya : She makes a good point.......

*Aman Notices Declan giving an angry look at Dr. Cyrus, making a slashing motion at his neck.*

Dr. Cyrus : Enough of this! These patients can't possibly know enough about Dr. Tripathi for us to make a decision.  
Dr. Wen : Cyrus is right! The panel should begin calling our own Witnesses. Doctors who are familiar with the profession.  
Aman : ( This must be going great if Declan, Cyrus and Wen are freaking out. )

*Aman glances back at his friends, who mouth words of encouragement.*

Dr. Ayan : You're kicking serious ass out there, Aman!  
Kyra : Yeah, You got this.

*He looks to the back row, hoping to see some sign of hope from Kartik but......*

Aman : ( He's ...... Gone ? Oh no. I hope that doesn't mean something bad is happening with Dr. Banerji..... )  
Emery : Dr. Mirani. Please come forward.

*Zaid steps to the front, Avoiding eye contact with Aman.*

Dr. Rosario : You've been overheard saying that Dr. Aman is, quote, a colossal pain in your ass. is that accurate ?  
Dr. Zaid : Yeah, But which intern isn't ?  
Dr. Rosario : Your report after the subway crash noted that Dr. Aman was able to handle the situation and the patients really well. Is that not accurate ?  
Dr. Zaid : Yes, He is indeed a really good situational handler. A lot of other doctors failed but not Dr. Aman.   
Dr. Emery : That is true but i feel like i have to mention this. Dr. Tripathi stepped up and assisted me with an emergency surgery that day, with no Training. Up next is......... Ines Delarosa.  
Dr. Ines : That's me!  
Aman : (Yess. Awesome! Ines loves me. So glad they're calling her up. )   
Dr. Wen : Dr. Delarosa, Dr. Aman is one of your interns, correct ?  
Dr. Ines : More than my intern........ He's my friend!  
Dr. Wen : You still say that, even though he administered an unapproved drug on one of your patients without your knowledge.  
Dr. Lozoya : *Angry* That doesn't sound like a "F.R.I.E.N.D* To me.  
Dr. Ines : I........   
Aman : ( Not good! Ines is so sweet, It makes it look like i took advantage of her....... And maybe i did )  
Emery : Lastly, would any senior staff like to make a statement on Dr. Tripathi's behalf ? Current staff only, Please.

*He hears footsteps coming down the stairs behind Aman.......... It's the doctors He managed to convince at the country club!*

Dr. Myles : A Doctor's intern year is a baptism by fire. And i've never seen anyone rise to that challenge better than Dr. Aman Tripathi.  
Dr. Yannick : Frankly, Given the sample size, It's irresponsible to consider Dr. Aman's mistake to be statistically significant......  
Dr. Calais : We've all heard plenty about Dr. Aman today, but nothing speaks more to a person's character than the way they golf.......  
Emery : Now then, I think it's time for a recess--  
??????? : Don't i get to speak ?

*Everyone turns to the forlorn middle-aged man slowly coming down the stairs. Reading Aman's confusion, Declan whispers to Aman.*

Declan : That's Aviskar Thapa. The son of the woman you got killed. The one suing the hospital. You're so toast it's making me crave breakfast.  
Aman : Oh no! This looks bad.........

*Aman watches, tensed, as Avishkar approaches the stand. He pauses as he passes by Aman's seat, looking at Aman with Dark, Troubled eyes.*

Avishkar : You..... Are you the one who did it ?  
Aman : I....... I am.

*Aman winces as he moves towards him, bracing for whatever's coming........*

*And Suddenly, He hugs Aman, His eyes wet with tears.*

Avishkar : Thank you.   
Declan : *Shocked*What in the ..........  
Dr. Cyrus : Mr. Avishkar! This doctor ...... he's why your mother is dead.  
Avishkar : And he's why my mother lived.  
Aman : You're not...... You're not upset with me ?  
Avishkar : I was, At first. Furious. My mother...... she meant everything to me. I was against my mother going to abroad at all. I thought it was too dangerous.

*He looks over at the panel.*

Mr Avishkar : But when someone showed me that photo of her in paris...... That smile on her face I hadn't seen since i was a boy............ I........ I now understand why Dr. Aman did it.  
Aman : Your mom meant a lot to me too. She meant a lot to everyone in this room. Over the last nine years, she helped all of us find our way, somehow.  
Avishkar : She had that effect on people. And you were the one to show her the way in the end. That's why I'm dropping my lawsuit.

*The room explodes in fervent whispers as Mr. Avishkar returns to his seat in the back of the room.......... sitting next to Kartik.*

Dr. Kartik : ....... *Smiles*..........  
Aman : ( He....... Kartik ........ what in the world is happening ?........ Is kartik the one who changed Mr Avishkar's mind! Oh right........ He did say he wasn't out of tricks. )  
Dr. Cyrus : Yes, That's all wonderful, but it has no bearing on the matter at hand.  
Dr. Emery : Dr. Cyrus is right. As much as this is good news, Dr. Aman still breached hospital Ethics. With testimony concluded, We'll take a short recess. Then Dr. Harper will make one last statement before the vote.

*Out in the atrium with his friends, Aman paces back and forth nervously.*

Aman : I've got one last chance to save my skin. What do i even say ?  
Ayan : Relax! You're doing great in there! Hell, i'd vote for you.   
Aman : That's not as comforting as you think it is Ayan.  
Devika : I'd just tell them all to kiss my ass....... but that probably wouldn't go over great.  
Rahul : Stick to your guns, and say what you mean.  
Chaman : You confessed so you could have the truth on your side. Let it fight for you.

*Across the atrium, Aman overhears Rajni and Emery arguing.*

Rajni : Everyone else is watching the hearing why can't i ?   
Emery : Because Rajni, This is the perfect chance for you to pick up some extra cases.  
Rajni : But.........  
Emery : Report to Dr. iyer, then Dr. Sharma. Tell them i sent you---  
Rajni : God, Aunt Harper, would you just stop ? You don't listen to me! Ever since i got here, You've used me to feel like you've used me to feel like you're still practicing.  
Emery : That's...... That's not true.  
Rajni : No ? Tell me how much you love being chief, then. Tell me how you don't miss being a surgeon. How much you love paperwork and kissing up to scumbags like Declan Nash! How you didn't care about getting back in the O.R. The other day!  
Emery : Rajni, You can't talk to me that way.  
Rajni : You know what the hilarious thing is ? Aman is exactly who you've always wanted me to be........ and you're letting Nash railroad him out of a fair hearing.

*Upset, Rajni storms off. Emery watches her, shellshocked.*

Devika : Whoa. Did that just happen ? 

*Rajni passes by their group, blinking back tears. she stops and glares.*

Rajni : What ?  
Aman : Rajni, Thanks for standing up for me.  
Rajni : That wasn't for you Aman, That was for me. But you're welcome anyway.

*Minutes later, Aman returns to the lectern for the final time.*

Dr. Wen : Dr. Aman, You stand accused of not just breaking MediCity's policies, but the Hippocratic Oath.  
Dr. Cyrus : First, do no harm. You broke your vow as a doctor.  
Aman : I don't believe i did.  
Dr. Tanaka : I see. Might i ask, what you think it means to be a doctor then ?   
Aman : What it means to be a doctor ? It means fighting the inevitable. They say that, as doctors we're just buying time. We all die eventually. But time isn't always what we need. Mrs Sunaina would've rather spent ten days doing what she loved than ten more years cooped up here. Since we all lose the fight eventually....... I'm gonna make sure my patients fight on their own terms.

*There's a burst of applause from the audience. Cyrus looks angrily at Emery, who looks distracted.* 

Dr. Cyrus : Chief Emery, do something about this !  
Emery : Hrm ? Er, Settle down, everyone please.  
Dr. Chandra : One last question, Dr. Aman. Do you regret what you've done ?  
Aman : I regret the pain that i've caused and nothing more.

*Aman turns towards Mr. Avishkar who's sitting in the back row with kartik.*

Aman : I regret all the pain i caused to Thapa Family. I regret causing problems for my colleagues and mentors. But i do not regret what i was able to do for Mrs Sunaina. To me, That's worth everything. Maybe even my career.  
Dr. Cyrus : And there we have it. Dr. Aman knowingly broke the rules and would do it again. I move that we stop wasting time and call a vote.  
Emery : Seconded. The seven panelists will now vote whether to revoke Dr. Aman's privileges at MediCity.  
Kyra : Uh-Oh...... here we go.  
Familiar voice : You weren't going to start without me, were you ?

*The crowd gasps. Aman turns around to see Shanker hobbling in on a cane. Keshav helps him down the stairs.*

Aman : Dr. Banerji ?  
Keshav : Sorry for the wait. Once he woke up, I got him here as fast as i could.

*The audience is abuzz with murmuring. Shanker pauses near Kartik. They shake hands Firmly.*

Cheif Emery : Shanker, What are you doing here ? You said you were retiring.  
Dr. Shanker : I should've said i was expiring until yesterday, I was on the verge of death. sepsis of unknown origin. Unknown, that is, Until Dr. Aman gave up his last day to prepare for this hearing by solving my case. Now then. I believe that seat still has my name on it.  
Declan : Cyrus! Stop This!  
Dr. Cyrus : That's uh, fantastic news, Dr. Banerji, but i'm afraid It's too late for you to vote. Procedure and all.....  
Shanker Banerji : You never were a good liar, Cyrus.

*Shanker takes his place in the eighth panel seat and smiles gently at Aman.*

Shanker : Now then. Given the circumstances of my resurrection, I think we all know what i'm about to say. That's going to be a "nay" From me.  
Dr Lozoya : Nay.  
Dr. Tanaka : Nay for me as well. Dr. Emery ?  
Rahul : Come on, baby just one more vote to keep Aman safe!

*Emery hesitates before her vote. She gives Aman a long, level stare, then looks into the audience. Aman follows her gaze to Rajni.*

Declan : Emery, Think about this...... Argh....  
Emery : Dr. Aman, You've proven you're someone who focuses as much on what a patient wants as what their body needs...... But we're not here to save bodies. we're here to save lives. I VOTE NAY.  
Aman : Oh My God. I get to stay!  
Dr. Rosario : I suppose i concur. Nay.  
Dr. Wen : Nay. No point dissenting now.  
Dr. Cyrus : Ugh, what's the use ?....... Nay.  
Ayan : HELLA YEAH! Unanimous MVP!

*The crowd explodes in applause! Everyone's clapping except Kartik. He just sits in the back row, arms folded, a small smile at the corner of his lips.*

Kartik : *Grins*

*Aman walks up and shakes everyone's hand, from Cheif Emery to Dr. Wen to Dr. Cyrus.*

Aman : No hard feelings. I hope to grow from this and learn from you in the future.  
Dr. Wen : Uh.... I hope so .... to....... err........  
Declan : Wen....... What are you........ Stop it!  
Emery : This hearing is officially adjourned.  
Declan : This is unacceptable, Emery. Aman will be punished, or my company will---  
Kartik : *Steps in* Dare you do a single thing to him. Your company won't do a damn thing. Or I'll make my next keynote speech about how you burried research on a cure for Rhodes.  
Emery : You'd better get started on F.D.A. Approval for that cure by the way.

*Emery marches out. Declan grits his teeth as Kartik joins you.*

Declan : This isn't over. I still have that deal you signed, Kartik. You'll be seeing a lot of me around here.  
Kartik : We'll burn that bridge when we get to ir, Nash. Get your ass outta here now.  
Declan : And if i don't ? What are you gonna do, Punch me again ?  
Aman : No, Not Kartik this time. But Me.

*Aman and Kartik walk away without another word, Leaving Declan simmering.*

Declan : Enough ? I haven't been embarrassed enough yet! Not by a long shot! I can take way more embarrassment!

*That night. All of them arrive at Moonlight's to a deafening cheer. The bar is packed with Aman's friens and colleagues.*

Farley : Speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!  
Rahul : Yeah...... Speach Speach Speach.  
Aman : Oh, Okay...... Let's drink like it's our first day of residency!

*Everyone cheers again*

Devika : That's what I'm talking about.

*Aman, Devika and Champa head to the bar as the revelry rages around him.*

Champa : This year was insane. How do we have two more years of this ?  
Devika : And with both Banerji and Kartik coming back, There's still no spot on the diagnostics team. We're back to square one. But for what it's worth, Aman........ You wouldn't won. probably.  
Aman : That must've been really painful for you to say.  
Devika : It was. Now i need a drink to wash the taste out of my mouth.  
Champa : Oh crap, Don't let the bartender see. I think they're not allowed in here.  
Aman : See who ? 

*Aman Looks down to see..... Andi and Furball scurrying around the floor!*

*Aman picks up Furball, who perches on His shoulder, tongue wagging out.*

Furball : .........  
Aman : I'm Happy tooo, Furball. Hey, where's Mitch ?  
Champa : Oh no!

*Mitch's made his way down the bar to an unattended tequila shot. He sniffs it curiously and starts lapping it.*

Mitch : Mrrp..  
Aman : Oh no.....  
Devika : Haha, Mitch's getting trashed!

*Ayan, Chaman and Kyra join Aman at the bar.*

Ayan : Hey, big guy, you're looking better.  
Chaman : I'm feeling better. I even tried to show up for my shift today, but my supervisor insisted i take another month off.  
Aman : You gotta enjoy your free time while you can !  
Kyra : Well, If you need company, you can hang out with me. Sitting around the hospital hooked up to my chemo IV is super boring.  
Champa : how's it going by the way ?  
Kyra : It absolutely sucks. But ....... I'm not quitting just yet.

*Suddenly Ines wraps Aman in a tight hug! Zaid waits nearby, rolling his eyes.*

Dr. Ines : I'm so so so so glad you get to stay!  
Zaid : I have to admit, I'd be very sad if you didn't make it to your second year as a senior resident......  
Aman : Awww... Thanks zaid.  
Dr. Zaid : ....... And never had your own interns annoying the crap out of you. This was, You'll finally have a chance to know my pain.  
Aman : Well .......Thanks for being with me. I wouldn't be the doctor i am today if not for you.  
Dr. Zaid : Yeah, You wouldn't be a doctor at all.  
Ines : I'll translate that from Zaid speak.

*Ines Squishes Zaid's cheeks as she moves his lips like a ventriloquist dummy.*

Dr. Ines : You're quite welcome Aman!

*Later on, Aman spots a few familiar faces in the crowd.*

Aman : ( I should thank them all personally. ) 

*Aman approaches Rajni first*

*Rajni's sitting alone in the corner with a beer, flipping through her phone. Aman walks up.*

Aman : You came ?  
Rajni : You always did like stating the obvious. You don't have to check on me, by the way. I'm used to being alone.

*Aman can see listings for one-bedroom apartments on her screen.*

Aman : Moving ?  
Rajni : Yeah, I've been staying at my aunt's place all year, but we both think it'll be good to have some space.  
Aman : You know....... We have a room opening up.  
Rajni : *Shocked* Are you saying what i think you're saying ?  
Aman : Yeah. I mean, I have to ask my roommates but...... It's not like we can afford the place on our own. Think about it.  
Rajni : I will.

*Aman walks away from Rajni to sit near Keshav, Arms folded defiantly.*

Aman : You look like you wanted to say something to me. Is it sorry ?  
Keshav : No...... You wouldn't believe it anyway. I wanted to say, You don't have to worry about seeing me again. I'm transferring to Mass Kenmore.  
Aman : You're transferring ? Now i really have something to celebrate.  
Keshav : Okay, I deserve that.  
Aman : No, Keshav. You deserve a hell of a lot worse.

*He bites his lip, Unsure what to say.......*

Keshav : I'll, Um...... I'll get outta here.

*He picks up his coat and heads out into the night.*

*Champa's carving up the dance floor.*

Aman : You look like you're having fun.  
Champa : Come on, Aman! Dance with me!  
Aman : You seem a lot happier than you were when...... You know..........  
Champa : When i wanted to quit ? Yeah. Today was a good day though. There are still gonna be bad days, but if i make the good ones count, I can get through them. I can do anything! I really didn't think i could live without Wayne! We'd been together for so long......  
Aman : But....... Look at you now.  
Champa : Right ? Now i have my friends. People i care about, who support me no matter what.  
Aman : And who always will, Champa.  
Champa : Besides....... It's nice to have a crush again.

*Champa looks past him. Aman turns and see's Danny glancing over awkwardly.*

Aman : Hey, Don't let me keep you. *Laughs*  
Champa : I'm not rushing into anything just yet. I think i need to get comfortable with myself again first.

*Aman sees around and spots Rahul and phoebe. Rahul has phoebe sitting in his lap,her arms around him.*

Rahul : We can't watch Escape from New York after They live. We gotta put the thing in between!  
Phoebe : Why don't you stay here and think about how wrong you are, while i get us another round ? 

*She heads to the bar as Aman approaches.*

Aman : How's that going ?  
Rahul : Harder than you think to come up with the perfect John Carpenter movie marathon.  
Aman : I meant you and Phoebe.  
Rahul : Well, You know ....... i'M not trying myself down or anything. A player's gotta play.  
Aman : Oh, So you're a player now ?

*Rahul Grins and wheels himself over to the jukebox, slotting in a five.*

Rahul : Man, Can you believe we're gonna be senior residents next year ?  
Aman : Are you nervous ? I'm kinda nervous about it.  
Rahul : No way. Soon I'll get to join research projects. I told you, That's the whole reason i'm in this. To pay it forward. Besides, What do you have to worry about ? You were the best intern. Ohhhhhhhhhh, I know..... you're afraid you're gonna get someone just like you.  
Aman : Well, I wasn't before, but now i am!

*Soon, Aman's grabbing another round at the bar with Devika and Champa. Devika cracks open a beer and takes a swig.*

Devika : Honestly, Aman. I don't even know what you're still doing here. If I'd survived an existential threat to my livelihood, I'd be going home with the hottest person i could find.   
Aman : There's plenty of time for that.

*As Aman hangs out with them, He finds his eyes keep flicking back to the front door of the bar.*

Champa : Who are you looking for ?   
Aman : Me ? No one. I'm not looking for---

*Just then, The door opens, and in walks.........Kartik.* 

Champa : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh I see it now. Oh lala *Grins*  
Aman : Oh ? What's "oh" ? There's no "Oh" here---

*Champa grabs his hands and looks Aman in the eye.*

Champa : You know he's coming back right ? I heard Chief Emery offered him his old job back. Soon, Your suspension is over. You'll be an intern at MediCity, and he'll be an attending. But tonight, You're not an intern. And he's not an attending. You both just......... People. Catch my drift ?  
Aman : I think i do.

*Kartik's barely gotten inside the bar when Aman walks up to him.*

Kartik : Hey, Sorry. I'm late. I had some business to attend to----  
Aman : You're coming back to MediCity. I know. But tonight, we're both just people.

*Kartik raises an eyebrow.*

Kartik : I'll pretend I understand what you mean by that.  
Aman : Why are you so smartly dumb , Kartik ?  
Kartik : O.........K......... And what do you want me to do about that ?  
Aman : You've known me for quite a long time now.  
Kartik : So ?  
Aman : What do i like the most ?  
Kartik : Me ......... Right ?  
Aman : Is that even a question...... But except from you.  
Kartik : Salary.  
Aman : OH My God i can't believe you can't even answer this.  
Kartik : Sorry ? Eh ?>  
Aman : Star ....... ?  
Kartik : Oh, Right Star gazing.  
Aman : So ?......... *Excited*  
Kartik : So........ ? Um....... Congrats ?  
Aman : I want a divorce.  
Kartik : *Laughs* We aren't married yet.  
Aman : Yeah but i still want a divorce.  
Kartik : I'll meet you in my car in 5 minutes.  
Aman : Are you asking me out ?  
Kartik : Yeah....... Kind of......  
Aman : Okay.

*Aman goes back to his friends while Kartik goes out.*

Champa : Ohhhh.  
Ayan : Awww. Man i though i had a chance. *Laughs*   
Devika : You mean a chance on Aman right ?  
Ayan : Ofc......  
Devika : Common meathead. Aman's a cutie pie.  
Rahul : So..... what happened there ?  
Aman : He's asked me to meet him in his car in 5 minutes.  
Champa : OMG, IT'S A STRAIGHT DATE. Get going now why are you with us.  
Chaman : Exactly..... Common, run along now.  
Aman : Ya'll seem more excited than i'll ever be. *Laughs*  
Devika : *Pushes Aman away* Go onnnnnnnn. Kartik Freaking singh is waiting........

*Aman's back at the parking lot where he spots Kartik checking his phone.*

Aman : Hey.........  
Kartik : Rookie.... You're still late. 5 more seconds and i would have gone without you.   
Aman : You would go on a solo date ?  
Kartik : Um..... Er. I..-  
Aman : Once again, Kartik. You're all talk *Smiles*  
Kartik : Hop on now.   
Aman : Yes, sir.  
Kartik : Wait...... Before you hop on. I want you to wear this.

*He pulls out a red piece of long cloth from his pocket and ties it around Aman's eyes.*

Aman : Please tell me you're not gonna kill me after this.  
Kartik : Um. I don't exactly know but one more word and i'll kill you for sure.   
Aman : Fine, My lips are sealed.

*Kartik places Aman on the car seat and starts driving looking at the Map of his smart phone.*

Kartik : 5 More minutes and we'll be there.  
Aman : Where ?  
Kartik : Where's my knife again.  
Aman : Oh.... Sorry Sorry.  
Kartik : Good boy.

*After five minutes, They reach on a beautiful hill top viewing tower.* 

Kartik : Come on out.   
Aman : Ummmmmm  
Kartik : What ?  
Aman : Um Um Ummm UM ummm.  
Kartik : What are you talking about ?  
Aman : You said i would die if i started talking.  
Kartik : Ah.... that play is over.  
Aman : Okay, so now i come out right ?  
Kartik : Was i speaking spanish before ?  
Aman : No......... I get it.

*Aman gets out of the car and Kartik Helps him get out and goes to check his backseat.*

Kartik : Thank god i have this.

*He brings out a blanket and gently places it on his car's front.*

Kartik : Done. How's it ?  
Aman : You mean the darkness ?  
Kartik : Take it off now.  
Aman : Okay, Hope it's not a spider cave............... And............Holy Moly...........

*As Aman opens his eyes, There's a huge lash of city lights below them and the beautiful stars creating different constilations above them along with the full bright and beautiful moon, The wind gently shags their hair making the place even more magnificent than it already is.*

Aman : This......... Is beautiful...........  
Kartik : Join me will you ?

*Kartik lays down on the blanket on his car, Aman joins him.*

Kartik : I am dumb but not as dumb as you think.  
Aman : You're an idiot.  
Kartik : That was rude you know......  
Aman : No i hadn't completed that yet. I mean. You are an idiot but...... My idiot.  
Kartik : Ohhh. Romantic ......  
Aman : Some thing you should really learn how to be.  
Kartik : Okay.... I was your mentor in medicine, You can be my mentor in love from now.  
Aman : I accept this. *Laughs*  
Kartik : This year was ...... *sighs*  
Aman : How was it ?  
Kartik : Scary, Exciting, Constantly boring and kind of annoying .  
Aman : You're not happy you met me ?  
Kartik : I am. Of course i am.   
Aman : Took you long enough to say it.  
Kartik : I didn't wanna rush it all.  
Aman : I understand. It was complicated but now everything looks just fine.  
Kartik : I was the one to make the first move if you remember.  
Aman : And i was the one who didn't stop you even when i could if you remember.  
Kartik : Dang. That was a good one.  
Aman : Next year is gonna start soon but. we do have a month off.   
Kartik : Yeah. Any plans ?  
Aman : Gonna visit home once. You ?  
Kartik : Have a full trip planned with Shanker. I thought i had lost him but all thanks to you.   
Aman : No need to thank me. I couldn't do it all without any of you. I am equally thankful.  
Kartik : Will you miss me ?  
Aman : Is that even a question ? Of course i will.  
Kartik : SAME.  
Aman : OHHH...... Look...... A shooting star.

*A shooting star falls, shooting the the sky.*

Aman : Wow, That was so fast i couldn't wish for anything.  
Kartik : You still have any wishes ?  
Aman : What do you mean ?  
Kartik : I am already here, what else do you need.  
Aman : Oh. Started already ?  
Kartik : Yup, A good teacher can always teach amazingly quick you know. This place is beautiful. I haven't been here for decades.   
Aman : That star is so bright.  
Kartik : What ? No. That's nothing compared to the star I've seen.  
Aman : Where ?  
Kartik : Besides me, My One And Only SuperNova...........

*Later the next morning.*

Ines : Welcome back, Doctor.

*Ines slides him hospital ID across the desk. Aman takes it, Breaming.* 

Aman : *smiles* Thanks Ines, I can't wait to---

*Aman's about to respond when he's cut short by a cry of alarm behind him. He turns in time to see a man collapse out of his seat.*

*Aman clips his ID badge to his pocket and winks at ines.*

Aman : Don't worry. I've got this.

*Later, Aman jogs across the atrium and joins a crowd of doctors and nurses at the foot of the stairs.*

Cheif Emery : Thank you all for coming. I just have a few short announcements.......

*Aman passes by Kartik, who hesitates before acknowledging him.*

Kartik : Dr. Tripathi.......  
Aman : Dr. Singh.

*And just like that, Aman is an intern ....... and Kartik is his attending.*

*And spots his friends on the crowd and approaches near them*

Devika : Are you seriously late on your first day back ?  
Aman : Sorry, Had to resuscitate a guy in the waiting room.  
Ayan : You get to have all the fun don't you.  
Emery : I'd like to thank you all for your support and service during my year as hospital chief.......... But after much deliberation, i have decided to step down, to return to my previous post as head of neurosurgery.

*The crowd rumbles with shocked chatter and a smattering of applause. Rajni smiles, bigger than They've ever seen before.*

Ayan : Damn, Are you kidding me ? I get to do surgeries with Harper Emery all the time now ? I am blessed.  
Emery : Thank you all. I'm eager to get back in my scrubs and i couldn't do it without someone very qualified to hand the reins to. Please welcome our new chief of medicine, Shanker Banerji.

*The crowd cheers and claps as Shanker joins Harper, his cane still in hand. Aman notices Kartik standing by the wall, looking stunned.*

Shanker : As many of you know, My health has taken a recent turn. It has required me to step away from the busy caseload of my diagnostics team. But i'm leaving it in the very capable hands of Dr. Kartik Singh.

*Everyone turns to applaud Kartik.*

Kartik : Wait, what ? What the hell is happening ?

*As the crowd disperses, He marches up to shanker and harper. Aman lingers nearby.*

Kartik : Administration, Shanker ? Really ? You hate administrators.  
Shnaker : No, My friend. You do. But now that i am one, I'm sure you and i can strike a balance.  
Emery : Ha. Goodluck with that one, Shanker.

*Kartik stands there, Shellshocked, as they turn to go........then Shanker looks back.*

Shanker :*Smiles* Oh, And kartik........ This will leave an open spot on the team after all. And i think i know who i want to take it.

*He gestures at Aman.*

Aman : Me ? OHMYGOD. You serious ? It's .................. it's such an honor!  
Shanker : It's not an honor, Dr. Aman. It's an opportunity. One i think you'll shine in.  
Kartik : Aman ?.......... But shanker.........  
Shanker : You don't think he's proven himself worthy to train with the team ?  
Kartik : Of course he has, But we----  
Shanker : Excellent. It's settled. Dr. Tripathi will spend his second year as the junior fellow on the diagnostics team..... with you as his direct supervisor. Congratulations, Aman. You've earned it.

*Shanker smiles and walks away, leaving aman with kartik.*

Aman : So, Um.... how do we deal with this ?  
Kartik : We make it work. What matters is us. Right ?  
Aman : Right.....

*He hesitates, Scratching the back of his neck.*

Kartik : Well, Then........ Get to work, Rookie.  
Aman : *Grins* Yes, doctor.

*Aman walks through the once-confusing halls with his head held high, unable to wipe the smile from his face. Finally he reaches his first patient's door. He remembers the nerves he felt on his first day with amusement.*

Aman : ( If only i'd realized what i was capable of. )

*Aman checks the patient's chart, familiarizing himself with the details beofre opening the door, poised and confident.*

Aman : Hi there. I'm Aman Tripathi. And i'll be your doctor today.............................

`````````````````````````````````

The End of year 1.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter : 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, that you've reached the end. I think you get it that............. YES, MY SUPERNOVA is gonna get another year too. If you remember in the very beginning i had said that there are three years to spend on MediCity and here we go. Only the first year is over. You really though i would leave it like this ? Noooo. Be prepared for more of Karman, Aman's life struggles and a whole lot more. ( Not from tomorrow but i'll start the second year soon and it will be updated on this same fic. Love ya'll . Have a great day : ).


	19. Welcome Back To MediCity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus told me y'all missed me.No ? Ummmm That's sad, But I AM BACK : )

( Previously on My SuperNova Year 1 )

Aman : My first day as a real doctor! Am i dreaming ?  
Ines : Your three years of residency will be the toughest years of your life!  
Kartik : She's stable. Get her into surgery...... She's gonna make it.  
Aman : Doctor..... That was..... absolutely amazing!  
Kartik : You're right. It's pretty amazing you didn't get her killed.  
Danny : Don't worry about it, Dr. Kartik is like that to everybody.

`````````````````````

Ayan : Go easy on him, Devika. It's the first day for all of us.  
Devika : Hey, I can be friendly..... If you stay out of my way.

`````````````````````

Champa : Hey guys..... Maybe I'm just saying this because I'm drunk but..... what if we all got a place together ?  
Keshav : What.... The five of us interns ?  
Rahul : Champa, That's a kickass idea! To Craigslist!

`````````````````````

Dr. Emery : As you've all undoubtedly heard by now, Dr. Banerji has retired...... Which means the diagnostics team now has one open position. Interns, one of you will be the newest member of Medicity's diagnostic team under Dr. Kartik.  
Kartik : Keyword. One. We will be ranking you daily. The best performing intern at the end of your first year will be selected.

``````````````````````

Aman : But..... Didn't Dr. Banerji resign ? What is he doing here ?  
Kartik : Aman, You cannot tell anyone what you've seen here. Do you understand ? He's dying, Dr. Banerji is dying.

`````````````````````

Kartik : I'm not here for a fight. I just need to ask you a couple of questions.  
Declan : You and banerji have been denying me that deal for years. It must be some hell of a patient to make you this desperate. We've seen some early promises with a new treatment. consider it..... A token of our new arrangement.

`````````````````````

Aman : But you were right, Kartik. Your risk paid off.  
Kartik : It did..... and I'm beginning to realize ....... There are some things that are worth any risk.

```````````````````

Aman : Why'd you come down here, Mrs Sunaina ? You must have seen the waring signs.  
Mrs Sunaina : I always liked exploring. I never had the chance to travel when i was young....... but just as i retired, they told me i had Rhodes Disease.  
Aman : So you didn't get to go anywhere ?  
Mrs Sunaina : To have even a 1% Chance of exploring the world...... of finally standing on the steps of Scare-Coeur....... I would give everything.

````````````````````

Nurse : Dr. Tripathi, We got a response regarding Mrs Sunaina.  
Aman : Denied ? They're refusing because it hasn't been fully tested, even for an experimental use.  
Ayan : That's not why they're doing it, Tough. Think about it. Panacea labs makes the symptoms management drug for Rhodes disease too. So do you think it's more lucrative to treat something forever, or to cure it once ?

```````````````````

Keshav : You want to steal from pharma exec ? But you can't ! If you're caught, you'll risk your entire career! You said yourself, there's a 40% Chance, Mrs Sunaina could die.  
Aman : She knows..... And she still wants to try it.

``````````````````

Emery : Somehow, Her family is under the impression that a doctor here used an unapproved medication on Mrs Sunaina without hospital permission. And they say that doctor was you.

``````````````````

Aman : It was you. You told Mrs Sunaina's family.  
Keshav : .......Of course i did.

```````````````````

Emery : You're ....... confessing ? You understand what you're saying to me, don't you ? Dr. Tripathi.  
Aman : Yes. But i want the chance to defend my choice......and my future........at an ethics hearing.  
Emery : I admire the courage. But, if you lose........and you probably will...... You'll never practice medicine again.

````````````````````

Kartik : Don't you think i'd help you if i could ?  
Aman : Kartik...... what are you saying ?  
Kartik : I'm saying I'm not your boss anymore and that means...... That means........

````````````````````

Devika : What the hell's he doing here ?  
Keshav : Um, Hi.  
Aman : It's Dr. Banerji. We figured out what's wrong with him.....

````````````````````

Emery : The panel will now vote whether to revoke Dr. Tripathi's privileges at MediCity.  
Shanker : You weren't going to start without me, were you ? That's going to be a "Nay" from me.

``````````````````  
`

Emery : But after much deliberation, i have decided to step down, to return to my previous post as head of neurosurgery. Please Welcome our new chief of medicine, Shanker Banerji.  
Shanker : Oh, And kartik ..... this will leave an open spot on the team after all. All i think i know who i want to take it. It's settled. Dr. Aman will spend his second year as the junior fellow on the diagnostics team.....with you as his direct supervisor.  
Kartik : Well, then...... get to work Rookie.

``````````````````````( Recap Ends ) ````````````` ( Welcome back, I heard you missed me and my fic am i wrong ? )`````````````

Chapter one : Prognosis.

*The rain begs to fall. The clouds darken and swell, as if they're about to burst, but still they hold back. Gazing up, Aman pleads with them to break, to wash him away. But they continue on their lonely drift overhead.*

Voice : Dr. Tripathi ?.......... Dr. Tripathi ?

*He looks down. He's sitting in the front row of folding chairs on a patch of grass in the cemetery.*

Priest : Did you want to say a few words ?

*Everyone's eyes are on him, All of them wet with tears. All except Aman's. With the wind whistling, He stands up and steps in front of the crowd.*

Aman : I.........

*He pulls out a scrap of paper where he tried to write down how he felt..... to find words to describe this hollowness. All it says is, "They say that the people you love are never really gone. But as He glances over at the casket besides him, he finally see's they were wrong......*

*Several months earlier.......*

*The clock ticks, time draining away. Aman narrows his eyes, brow furrowed with focus. The second hand sweeps up...... counting down the precious last moments until.......*

Aman : MidNight!  
Rahul : We did it! Intern year is officially over!  
Devika : Good riddance.  
Champa : Woooooooooooooohhhhhhoooooooooo!  
Ayan : Once again, It looks like i have perfect timing.

*Ayan sets a fresh round of beers on the outdoor table behind Moonlight's, the local dive. He raises one to the group.*

Ayan : To kicking ass and running MediCity.......as second year residents.

*Aman and the others take a beer each and clank them together.*

Aman : I'll always look back fondly on our first year. After all, It gave me The amazing people sitting here with me!  
Champa : Awwwwww!  
Rahul : Back at you, Aman.  
Devika : How many of those have you had ?  
Aman : Just enough to spill my emotions all over this table.  
Ayan : Which means one more and we'll get him dancing.  
Champa : I can't Believe it's only been a year since we met. It feels like we've known each other a lifetime! So much has changed already.  
Rahul : You got that right.

*Rahul can't help glancing at the seat Keshav, Their ex-roommate used to occupy. Aman gives him a comforting smile.*

Aman : I'm so proud of us for making it this far. Together.  
Devika : And with our medical licenses intact.  
Champa : Don't tease him, Devika! I still have nightmares about that ethics hearing! If Aman had left MediCity, I don't know what we'd have done.  
Devika : Stolen his spot on the diagnostics team ?  
Rahul : Speaking of the diagnostics team..........

*Rahuol Nods towards the door. Aman looks behind him.*

Champa : He's back!

*Dr. Kartik Singh strolls into the beer garden.*

Champa : ..... He looks so....... Different.  
Devika : Fighting an outbreak in the Amazon for a whole month with the W.H.O. Will do that to a guy.

*He passes by Aman's table and for the first time in forever, Their eyes meet.*

Kartik : ......Rookie.  
Aman : It's so good to have you back Dr. Kartik.

*A torn expression flits across his face.*

Kartik : Yeah...... Good to be back.

*He hesitates for a split second, eyes locked with Aman's, before gathering himself.*

Kartik : Doctors. Enjoy your night.

*With that, He keeps walking.*

Rahul : I gotta grow a beard like that, Maybe then my patients won't think I'm fifteen anymore.

*Aman watches as Kartik disappears into the main bar, Then turns back to his friends.*

Champa : So ? Are you nervous ?  
Aman : Me ? What do i have to be nervous about ?  
Champa : Tomorrow's your first day as the junior fellow on diagnostics team! I'd be totally freaking out!  
Devika : Thanks, Champa. I he wasn't before, he is now. *Laughs*  
Aman : It will definitely be a chapter of pace, Juggling my normal load with these harder cases. I've worked with Kartik a lot, But i was always an intern. Now..... I'm his colleague.  
Rahul : Yeah, But he's still your baby and your boss. He can still make your life Fun or hell.  
Devika : At least this year, we're getting our own interns to torture.  
Champa : Devika! We can't torture our interns! It's our responsibility to teach them!  
Devika : Exactly. And i'm gonna teach mine the meaning of fear.  
Rahul : Geez, I'm the one who's afraid. It's like the first day of school all over. i'm gonna have nightmares about getting relegated to the nerdy kids table.  
Champa : Well, I'm excited! I can't believe you guys are already so down on the interns. until a few minutes ago, We were them!  
Aman : I, for one...... Can't wait to be a mentor. I'm actually excited to have someone to teach, the way i wish i'd been taught.  
Champa : Exactly!  
Ayan : Man, I'm glad surgical second years don't have to deal with this. I'm gonna kick back while you wrangle mini versions of yourselves.  
Aman : I'm a colossal pain in the ass! I don't want to be responsible for another me!  
Devika : Now that I've gotta see.

*Soon it's Aman's turn to get the next round. He heads inside, waiting patiently as the bartender serves some patrons nearby.........*

Man : What's a pretty little thing like you doing all on your lonesome ? I could fix that.

*Aman recognizes Dr. Thorne, A plastic surgeon at MediCity. He's looming over a young woman.*

Aman : ( Ughhhh......... I never realized he was such a creep..... )

*The girl seems unfazed, though, sipping her beer calmly as she responds.*

Girl : Pass.  
Dr. Throne : Wow, You're uptight. Maybe another drink would loosen you up---

*Thorne rests a hand against her back........*  
*And in a flash, the girl wrenches his hand and slams it hard into the bar! All of them hear a crack.*

Dr. Thorne : Arghh! You broke my ....... hand! You little---

*He shoves her, and she falls back hard, a few bottles shattering around her. The shards gash her leg as she topples.*

Girl : nNh.......

*As thorne advances on the fallen girl, Aman grabs his coat and yanks him back.*

Aman : What the hell do you think you're doing ?  
Thorne : This brat broke my hand! I'm a plastic surgeon! Do you have any idea how valuable my hands are ? I'm pressing charges! And by the time my lawyers are through with her----  
Kartik : Thorne. That's enough.

*They both turn to see Kartik approaching.*

Kartik : You still got one hand, don't you ? Put it to use and call yourself a cab.

*As kartik Argues with the plastic surgeon, Aman turns back to the girl.*

Aman : Hey, Are you---

*.......But she's gone. Aman looks around the bar in time to see the back door swinging closed.*

*Aman grabs a clean rag and a bottle of grain alcohol and darts out back. He finds the girl sitting on the curb, Delicately pulling shards of glass out of her skin.*

Aman : hey. Are you okay ?  
Girl : Never better.  
Aman : Let me help you.  
Girl : Why ?  
Aman : Because I'm a trained doctor and you need help. You could cut your posterior tibial artery.

*The dark-eyed girl purses her lips......then offers her leg to Aman.*

*Aman sits on the curb besides her, wetting the cloth with the grain alcohol and sterilizing the area. She doesn't wince.*

Girl : I didn't need saving you know.  
Aman : Of course not. But someone ought to speak up.  
Girl : I messed that guy pretty bad huh ?  
Aman : He got what he deserved. No one has a right to put hands on you or anyone like that.

*The girl just nods quietly, but He senses her keg relax a little in his hands.*  
*He gently removes the last of the glass shards from the girl's ankle, then wraps it in the cloth.*

Aman : I'm a doctor at MediCity a couple blocks away. I can properly bandage you there.  
Girl : I'll be fine. Thanks.

*She walks out of the alley without looking back.*

*Aman heads inside. Through the front windows, He see's Kartik pushing throne into a rideshare before coming back in.*

Rahul : Whoa, Aman, What went down in here ?

*His friends have come in from the patio, and are watching reggie the bartender sweep the glass.*

Aman : You know Dr. Thorne, the plastic surgeon ? He wouldn't leave this girl alone. It got intense.  
Devika : I always knew that guy was gross.

*Nearby, Reggie dumps out the trash and checks the clock.*

Reggie : Alright, People, last call. You ain't gotta go home, But you can't stay here.  
Aman : Already ? I'm not even close to ready for tomorrow to start.  
Ayan : Like reggie said, last call doesn't have to mean "go home" We can stay out and explore.  
Devika : Screw that, I'm starving. Let's get something to eat.  
Rahul : You guys are nuts, I'm twenty minutes away from falling asleep on my wheels.  
Xhampa : Good thing we can get you home in fifteen then. You coming, Aman ?

*As Moonlight's empties out, Aman glances over at kartik. he hasn't moved from his usual seat at the bar, where Reggie's topping off his drink.*

Aman : What ? Last call doesn't apply for you ?  
Kartik : Reggie and i go way back. We have an arrangement.  
Aman : An arrangement ? IS that what you call a friendship ?  
Kartik : I don't have friends. But ........ I wouldn't mind you joining me if you were so inclined.  
Aman : You guys go on ahead. I want to check in about tomorrow with Dr. Kartik.  
Chmapa : Yeah...... Ohhhhh Dr. Kartik.......... Just don't stay out too late....... Rajni's dropping off the rest of her stuffs before work tomorrow.

*Aman bids his friends goodnight and joins Kartik at the bar.*

Kartik : Rook-----er, Aman. Sorry. Force of habit.

8Aman nods towards his rugged jacket.*

Aman : We've got ourselves a brand new kartik Singh  
Kartik : Ah you're talking about the hairstyle ? How's it ?  
Aman : It suits you.  
Kartik : Duly noted. And the beard ?  
Aman : Well I will miss your famous jawline.  
Kartik : My famous what ?  
Aman : As if you don't know *Laughs*

*He glances around. the last of the patrons file out, Leaving just Aman and kartik as reggie tidies up.*

Kartik : Why don't we move outside ? It'll be winter before we know it. Might as well enjoy the weather while we can. You want something to drink ?  
Aman : What ever you're having.

*He reaches over the bar and grabs a half-drunk bottle of nice scotch.*

Kartik : Hey, Reggie, We're borrowing this.

*Reggie waves him on.*

*The two of them head out to the beer garden, now wmpty and tranquil.*

*Kartik takes a seat besides a small fire pit, And Aman scoots in besides him.*

Aman : I can see why you like it here.  
Kartik : Because nobody's annoying me ?  
Aman : More or less. It's peaceful.

*He stares into the fire quietly for a moment.*

Aman : So. This Dr. Thorne guy. should i be worried about him ?  
Kartik : He has some influence. Just stay out of his way for a couple weeks, and he'll entirely forget who you are.  
Aman : But not who you are. should you be worried ?  
Kartik : I've worked too hard to get where i am to give a damn what someone like him thinks. Don't think twice about that asshole. What you did back there, helping that girl ? You did the right thing. That's all that matters.  
Aman : Yeah, you're right.  
Kartik : Of course. I'm always right. *Smiles*  
Aman : Good to see your ego's intact.  
Kartik : What you did just now was brave. You've always been brave in the face of disaster and death, of course.... But it's different when you're facing down a superior. To stand yp to them for what's right.  
Aman : It's not as brave as venturing into the depths of the Amazon to fight an epidemic, that's for sure.

*A somber look falls over Kartik's face. He looks back at his drink.*

Kartik : ...... That wasn't bravery.

*The world is quiet and still, except for a country tune playing softly from the jukebox inside.*

Aman : Kartik, Why didn't you keep in touch ? No word from you at all for one whole month ? After everything that happened between us ?  
Kartik : Everything that happened between us is exactly why i didn't contact you. Aman, If we're going to work together on the diagnostics team, we need a fresh start. Your professional development is too important to jeopardize it with whatever...... whatever it was that we had.  
Aman : "Had ?" Past tense ?  
Kartik : Yes. And the past is where it has to remain.

*He meets Amans eyes. A s always Aman feels like he sees straight through him.*

*The moment lingers, until....*

*Without thinking, Aman leans forward, His lips pressing softly to Kartik's, He tenses noticeably but doesn't pull back, letting the kiss last.*

*Finally, Aman leans back, staring into Kartik's eyes from inches away. A storm of desire and pain plays out on his face.*

Kartik : *Sad expressions.* Dammit, Aman.  
Aman : If you don't want to kiss me again, then just tell me---  
Kartik : It has nothing to do with "want" I can't. And if i give a damn about you. i will. How am i supposed to push you to be everything you can be if i......

*Kartik trails off.*

Aman : If you what ?

*He bites the corner of his lip, at first unable to look away from Aman...... But finally manages. He turns back to his drink.*

Aman : Okay, I get it. I'll see you tomorrow, DR. KARTIK SINGH.

*He watches Aman go. He grits his teeth, clearly willing himself not to follow.*

Kartik : Goodnight, Dr. Tripathi.

*Early the next morning, Aman and his roommates help Rajni carry the last of her things into Keshav's old room.*

Rajni : That's everything.  
Devika : Took you long enough.  
Aman : I can't believe it all fit! You have.....a lot of stuff!  
Rajni : It all serves a purpose.  
Champa : You're in luck too. It's the quietest room in the apartment.  
Rajni : Quiet's good--- AUGH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ?

*Mitch's scaly head slowly emerges from between two boxes.*

Mitch : ..........  
Champa : That's mitch! He's our box turtle.  
Aman : Did we forget to mention that ?  
Rajni : Yes, You failed to mention that you have a free range box turtle.  
Champa : We have a fennec fox and a chinchilla, too. They're probably cuddled up in someone's bed.  
Aman : You'll get used to it.

*Rajni peers skeptically at Mitch.*

Rajni : I sincerly doubt that.  
Mitch : Mrrm......  
Champa : It's gonna be so nice having someone in this room again! The apartment has felt kinda incomplete, ever since lan--  
Rahul : You mean. He who shall not be named. But we have more important things to talk about than him. I made breakfast.

*Rahul shepherds them all into the kitchen, where he's laid out a spread for everyone.*

Rajni : .......I Don't know how to react to this.  
Devika : Step one, sit your ass down. Step two , dig in. *Laughs*

*Rajni sits besides Aman. she gives a tentative smile as Champa sets a cup of fresh coffee in front of her.*

Rajni : I know we weren't exactly on good terms last year, so i want to thank you all for agreeing to let me move in. And for keeping the room open while i worked things out with my aunt.  
Rahul : I mean..... You were paying rent the whole time.!  
Aman : As for being on good terms........ It's a new year. Perfect opportunity to start fresh.  
Rajni9 : On that note....... Let's eat.

*A little while later, Aman and his friends get dressed up for the first day of their second year. Champa pops her head in.*

Champa : What do you think ?

*She twirls in her crisp new white coat.*

Aman : I think second-year looks good on you.  
Rahul : Check it out, T.L.C. in the building! I don't want no scrubs!  
Rajni : You guys.......actually look professional.  
Devika : Wow, what a skill! You can make a compliment sound like an insult *Laughs*  
Rajni : Right back at you. *Grins*  
Champa : Hurry up and get dressed Aman, I want a roomie photo before we go!  
Aman : I'm gonna be meeting the rest of Kartik's diagnostics team today...... I'd better dress to impress.

*Aman looks through his nicer clothes, and something catches his eye.*

Aman : Perfect.

*He slides his OOTD and returns to his people.*

Aman : What do you think of this ?  
Rajni : Very sophisticated.  
Devika : That's one word for it.  
Champa : I don't think Dr. Kartik could find something to complain about with that outfit.

*He pulls on his white coat and joins his roommates in the living room.*

Rahul : C'mon, we don't wanna be late.  
Champa : Wait! I need a photo. You too Rajni!

*Aman bunches in around Champa and smiles at the camera.*

Champa : Say "Sphenopalatine Ganglioneuralgia!"  
Aman : Sphenopalatine Ganglioneuralgia............

*Later, Aman and his friends get off the T and find themselves staring up at the beautiful glass façade of MediCity Hospital. It's the same as everyday...... but different somehow, too.*

*They enter through the main doors and almost immediately run into someone.*

Aman : Oh!  
Dr. Thorne : ........

*Thorne Sneers coldly, his right hand locked in an orthosis brace. He glances down at Aman's badge.*

Thorne : Dr. Tripathi, is it ?  
Aman : That hand of yours, Looks like it hurts.  
Thorne : Believe me, Doctor, it's only just begun to hurt.

*He brushes past Him.*

Rajni : Did you do something to piss off Fr. Thorne ? Watch out for him. Aunt harper always hated that guy.  
Rahul : Really ?  
Rajni : Er, I mean........ That's not........ You didn't hear it from me.

*They find their fellow residents gathering around the atrium stairs.......*

Shanker : It is my deepest pleasure as Chief of medicine to welcome you all to another year at MediCity hospital.

*Aman can't help but smiles at Dr. Banerji. His recovery is complete, and he looks stronger than He's ever him*

*At his side stands Harper Emery, Former chief and Rajni's aunt. She watches over Shanker with a protective eye.*

Shanker : But that's not why i've called you here. Medicity is hosting a very special guest today.---  
Rahul : Please be John Patel, Please be John patel.  
Shanker : The governor of Massachusetts will be touring the hospital ahead of a state budget meting.  
Rajni : The governor ? Huh..... she's never come here before.  
Shanker : It's important we show her the excellent work we do here in funding and our non-profit status for the future.  
Emery : In short, people, we need everyone working at the top of their game today. No mistakes. Now go and do what you do best.

*The crowd disperses.*

Rahul : We should find ines and zaid and get our new assignments.  
Champa : Oh! And our interns!  
Aman : And i guess i should go find the diagnostics team.  
Devika : Good luck in the big pond, Little fish.

*Aman waves to his friends, then takes a deep breath.*

Aman : Time to join the big leagues........

*Aman steps inside a sleek office. The sounds of the bustling hospital outside are completely snuffed out by the thick glass walls.*

*Aman walks through the serene room, grazing his hand against the whiteboard.*

Aman : I'm here. I'm really here.  
???? : Hey, me too.

*Aman jumps, startled. He didn't notice the man reclining on the couch behind the pages of a medical journal.*

Aman : Zaid ? Are you on the diagnostics team too ?  
Dr. Zaid Mirani ???? : Ah, i take it you're one of my twin brother's residents.

*He extends his hand to Aman. He takes it, letting him engulf his hand in a warm enthusiastic handshake.*

Dr. Baz Mirani : Baz Mirani's the name, Immunology's the game. Game-slash-specialty.  
Aman : I'm sorry, I didn't know zaid had a twin.  
Dr. Baz : He doesn't like to talk about me. He always went out of his way to prove we were different. He actually tried to be a teacher for a few years out of college. Third graders! Can you imagine ?  
Aman : Actually.........No.  
Dr. Baz : But he couldn't resist his love of medicine for long. That's why i'm a few years ahead of him, career-wise. And why I transferred here to MediCity to be with him.  
Aman : I bet he loved that.  
Dr. Baz : He did not! Oh, were you being sarcastic ? I'm not great with tone. June's more of the perceptive type.

*Baz gestures behind Aman to where an intense-looking woman is entering. She speaks with a lovely British accent.*

Dr. June : Dr. Tripathi, I presume. I'm june Hirata, neurologist and behavioral psychologist. Welcome aboard.  
Aman : Pleasure to meet you.  
Dr. June : *Smiles* Pleasure's all mine.  
Aman : I'm really excited to work with you, Dr. Hirata.  
Dr. June : Please. June. we're all friends here. And if you ask me, Our rapport as a team is crucial to our success. wouldn't you agree ?  
Aman : *Smiles* I would.  
June : Fantastic. I look forward to getting to know each other. I'm sure we'll be fast friends.  
Dr. Kartik : Introductions done ? Great. we've got work to do.  
Aman : You shaved ?  
Dr. Kartik : Yeah, You said you would miss the jawline.   
Aman : O........K....... Ummmm let's start.

*Kartik enters briskly, Glass door hissing shut behind him automatically.*

Kartik : We have an incoming patient from Manhattan prebyterian.

*He pins abdominal CT scans on the wall as he speaks. Aman, June, and Baz take seats at the circular table.*

Dr. Baz : Describe the patient ?  
Kartik : Male, Aged 45. Asian-American.  
June : Symptoms ?  
Kartik : He presented with a fever, vomiting and diarrhea, and was treated for the flu. He returned several days later with enlarged lymph nodes, abdominal pain, and a rash on his shoulder.

*Kartik moves to the whiteboard, writing notes as he speaks.*

Baz : What did his former doctors think it was ?  
Kartik : Hodgkin lymphoma.  
June : Amateurs. And his blood ?

*The conversation speeds up, The three senior doctors blazing through questions and theories.*

Aman : ( Oh my god, They're doing a differential already ? The patient isn't even here yet! They're thinking so fast. How am i supposed to keep up with this ? Am i totally out of my league here ? )

*Aman tries to stop worring about being left behind and just focuses on their conversation.*

Kartik : Six months ago, however, he was admitted for flu-like symptoms and a rash on his arm.  
Baz : That could be the key. Did they biopsy it ?  
Kartik : They didn't.  
June : Any history of dermatitis ?  
Baz : Was he on any medication prior to being admitted ?  
Kartik : No and No.  
June : It could be cutaneous kikuchi disease.  
Baz : The symptoms do add up.  
Kartik : I agree.

*There's a knock at the door.*

Danny : Doctors, Your patient has arrived.  
Kartik : Excellent. Dr. Bas, run a biopsy on the patient's rash. If we're correct, we'll begin the patient on a treatment plan of nonsteroidal anti-inflammatories and prednisone.  
Aman : And if we're wrong ?  
Kartik : We'll re-evaluate.  
June : But we won't need to.  
Kartik : Team dismissed. I'll page you if i need you again today.

*Aman blinks, overwhelmed by how quickly the three doctors diagnosed an unseen patient. Baz lays a kind hand on his shoulder.*

Baz : I made the same face my first few days on the team. You'll get used to it.

*He follows June out, leaving Aman alone with kartik. He crosses to his desk and puts on his glasses.*

Kartik : After You're done with our patient, You can see Ines and Zaid for further assignments. You'll be balancing your work here with your usual resident duties. Now that you're a second-year, that will include rotations at the free clinic.  
Aman : Yes, Dr. Singh.

*Aman can't pull his eyes away from kartik, wishing he'd look at Him like he used to.*

Aman : Will we always diagnose patients without seeing them ?  
Kartik : No, But we're often asked for help by hospitals all over the country, so it's a good habit to keep our blind diagnosis skills sharp.

*Finally, He looks at Aman, His Ocean eyes piercing, seeming to sense Aman's hesitation. It's like he can see straight to Aman's core.*

Kartik : Is everything alright, Aman ?  
Aman : ( i felt so out of my depth. I could really use Kartik's advice right now. Maybe he could help me get my bearings for next time. After all, He does always tell me to ask questions...... ) Actually....... could we talk ?

*Kartik regards Aman thoughtfully.*

Kartik : About the job ? Or about us ?  
Aman : The job. Strictly professional just like you want.

*Kartik crosses the room, Taking a seat besides Aman, and adjusts his glasses.*

Aman : Dr. Singh, How are you sure you made the right diagnosis?

*He turns his desk monitor to Aman and points out information.*

Kartik : In medicine, The most logical answer is usually the correct one. In this case, the most obvious answer was Hodgkin lymphoma.  
Aman : But the other hospital had already eliminated Hodgkin Lymphoma.  
Kartik : Correct. Which allowed us to take it off the board and consider the next most logical answer. The patient had a persistent rash. Paired with the symptoms presented, the most logical answer is kikuchi disease. But as to how i'm so sure, I'm not. Which is why you'll be running a biopsy. We need to trust in our diagnostic instincts, but the second we let our arrogance overrule the result, we fail as doctors.  
Aman : So..... I should use logic and be humble ?  
Kartik : *Smiles* And read journals. I want you to turn yourself into a walking disease encyclopedia. You can't diagnose if you don't study up. If the patients we saw had more common diseases..... they'd never have been referred to us in the first place. SO, what did you think of the team ? It was the three of us working under Shanker last year, before he put himself out to pasture.  
Aman :*Smiles* You mean, "Became chief of medicine' ?  
Kartik : Yeah.... something like that.  
Aman : Well, we just met, but i think i liked baz more.  
Kartik : I'm not surprised.  
Aman : How come ?  
Kartik : Baz is very good at making people like her.  
Aman : When did he join the team ?  
Kartik : A few years ago. he was the youngest ever on the team, before you of course. he won his place by ruthlessly stalking Shanker all over the hospital.  
Aman : He stalked him ?  
Kartik : In a manner of speaking. She was reprimanded more than once for stealing his charts, but he always returned them solved with a detailed treatment plan. Shanker never would admit if he granted him the place because he was impressed by him, or because he was afraid of him. Baz likes to find out what makes people tick. So don't take it personally if he gets nosy.  
Aman : Has he found out what makes you tick ?  
Kartik : *Laughs* I certainly hope not.  
Aman : I thought i was ready for this year. How do i feel like a clueless intern all over again ?  
Kartik : No way, It's because you are clueless, comparatively speaking.  
Aman : Geez, Thanks.  
Kartik : It wasn't an insult. You get to spend the second year of your residency in a small room with over three decades of collective medical knowledge and experience. Learn from it. Be inspired to be a better doctor from it.

*Aman looks at him, Captivated by the passion that takes over him when he talks about medicine...... when he talks about Aman's future in medicine.....*

*He notices Aman staring.*

Kartik : What is it ?  
Aman : Your glasses...... They make it harder to see your eyes.  
Kartik : If you insist. 

*He takes his glasses off.*

Kartik : Happy now ?  
Aman : A lot.

*The two of them laugh, leaning closer in the empty office.*

*Kartik rests his hand on Aman's. he stares at it.......... Gently rubbing the back of Aman's hand with his thumb.*

Aman : Kartik ......  
Kartik : I know.

*The two of them let the moment linger, knowing it will have to end.*

Kartik : We'll be okay, We'll make it work.  
Aman : ......Hope so.

*Aman watches him stroke his hand, ever so slightly, not daring to do more.....*

*Just then, Baz strides in.*

Baz : Whooops! Forgot my pager! That could've been very bad!

*Kartik and Aman bolt up from their chairs, pulling apart.*

Kartik : Hrm. Yes. It's right over there on the table.

*As baz retrieves his pager and exits, Aman heads towards the door, turing back with a longing look. Kartik gazes back, Silently.*

Aman : I'll get those tests run.  
Kartik : Okay.....

*Aman nods, Pained, then follows baz out through the glass doors.*

*Later that day, A page calls aman to the nurses station. He finds his roommates and fellow residents clustered around Ines and Zaid. A group of fresh-faced interns wait behind them.*

*Aman stares awkwardly at Zaid, Still disoriented from meeting his twin.*

Zaid : What ? Why are you making that face ?  
Aman : *smiles* No reason.  
Ines : Welcome back, second-years! You've all heard by now about our new intern mentorship program. Each of you will be paired with one intern over the course of the year!  
Zaid : So, while the likely outcome is unmitigated disaster, we're gonna shoot for the stars here and aim for mitigated disaster.  
Ines : I know you're all excited to get acquainted bu remember to keep extra careful watch over your interns, especially today!  
Ziad : If your intern so much as sneezes in front of the Governor, I'll personally write a ten-page recommendation transfering both of you to a Hospital in Antartica.  
Rahul : That actually sounds dope.  
Ines : And now, Our newly elected chief resident, Dr. Mirani, will introduce you to your interns!

*Zaid reads off names, pairing their colleagues with their new interns.......until..... Finally.........*

Zaid : Dr. Tripathi ?  
Aman : Here.  
Zaid : Your intern will be...... Dr. Kusum , step forward.

*A young woman emrges from the crowd, and Aman recognizes her immediately.*

Aman : *Surprised* You.............. You're my intern ?  
Kusum : Guess so. Hi, there. Dr. Tripathi.

Swaansh : Hey there, It's me again. Hope you liked the first chapter, As per usual. This is the same girl who broke hands of the guy who touched her yesterday. Can Aman keep his new intern out of trouble during the governor's visit ? Stay tuned to find out more.

``````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter 1. ( Year Two. )

So good to be back : )))).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, it had been really loong. But i am finally back and it feels so good. How was it ?


	20. The Interns.

( Previously on My SuperNova , Year two.)

*A young woman emerges from the crowd, and Aman recognizes her immediately.*

Aman : *Surprised* You.............. You're my intern ?  
Kusum : Guess so. Hi, there. Dr. Tripathi.

Swaansh : Hey there, It's me again. Hope you liked the first chapter, As per usual. This is the same girl who broke hands of the guy who touched her yesterday. Can Aman keep his new intern out of trouble during the governor's visit ? Stay tuned to find out more.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

( Aman stares dumbfounded at the young woman before him. )

Aman : You...... You're my intern ?  
Kusum : Guess so. Hi, There, Dr. Tripathi.

( Just last night, He watched her smash the hand of one of MediCity's most powerful surgeon after he put his hands on her. )  
( As Ines and Zaid assign out the other interns, Aman weight's what to say to her. )

Aman : Dr. Kusum, Let's stay out of trouble, shall we ?

( Kusum shifts uncomfortably but her face doesn't betray any emotions. )

Kusum : Will do, Dr. Tripathi.  
Zaid : What trouble ? Hang on, do you know each other ?

( Kusum watches his eyes waiting for Aman's move. )

Aman : Kusum, And i met last night at Donahue's. She told me about a scrape on her leg.  
Zaid : Wow, Guess you two are well on your way to being besties. Just try to save some lives on your road to friendship ?  
Kusum : Yes, Dr. Mirani.

( As Ines and Zaid return to their task, Kusum folds her arms. )

Kusum : I suppose you want me to thank you for covering for me ?  
Aman : Nope. We're partners here. We're gonna have to cover for each other a lot.  
Kusum : Hm. Okay then *smiles*  
Ines : Let's see, Who's next ? Dr. Rahul, Your intern will be..... Dr. Sothy Yoeun.  
Rahul : Please be nice, Please be nice, Please be nice......

( He wheels himself forward to meet...... )

Dr. Sothy : Yo, Dr. rahul. i am so stoked to work with you! We're gonna be like batman and oracle! Er, that wasn't a wheelchair joke! I meant, like partners in crimefighting!

( A slow smile spreads over Rahul's face. )

Rahul : I love oracle.  
Devika : Oh god, Rahul has a clone.  
Zaid : Dr. Champa...... Meet Dr. Mitch keller.

( A strapping, stong-jawed intern steps forward. )

Dr. Mitch : Who am i with ?  
Champa : Hi! I'm champa! Can't wait to get started.

( Mitch absolutely towers over Champa. He smirks. )

Dr. Mitch : You're my boss ? Seriously ?  
Champa : Yup! And i'm seriously thrilled to meet you!

( One by one, the doctors and interns are paired off until there's only one oblivious-looking intern left. )

???? : .......  
Devika : *Shocked* There is absolutely no way........  
Ines : Dr. Devika! Dr. Garrison is all yours.  
Dr. Garrison : Oh ! Hello there. I'm gary.  
Devika : Time out. Your parents named you gary garrison ?  
Dr. Gary : They did indeed. they said it was easy to remember.

( Devika's face morphs from a stunned gape to a mischievous grin. )

Devika : Oh, man. I'm Gonna have fun with you.  
Gary : And i will also have fun with you! Look at us, having fun together already.

( Aman leans and whispers to Devika. )

Aman : Devika ..... Wanna trade ?  
Devika : Nope, I just hit the jackpot.  
Ines : Residents, you're being entrusted with the training of MediCity's next generation of doctors. It won't be easy. You'll be required to examine your own strengths and weaknesses as a medical professional.  
Zaid : Remember, You are responsible for your interns' Actions. Their skills, abilities successes...... and most of all, their failures reflect on you.  
Ines : Good luck, doctors!

*Gary breaks into spontaneous applause.*

Devika : We're not doing that.  
Zaid : Don't forget, we've got the Governor coming to visit for a meeting with the brass. so let's try to keep the interns under contro--

( They hear a clatter as sothy trips over a wire, Yanking out a ventilator's plug. A patient's monitors bleats in panic. )

Sothy : Whoa! Where'd that come from ?

( As the others scramble to plug the ventilator back in, Zaid hangs his head. )

Zaid : ........ Under control.........

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

( Soon, Aman's walking Kusum towards her first patients. The halls are more chaotic than they've seen, as new residents try to wrangle their interns. )

Aman : Okay, so this way is the lab. The I.C.U is down the hall to the right. are you getting all this ?  
Kusum : All up here.

( She taps her temple. )

Aman : ( I should quiz her. ) Oh yeah ? Then where's the radiology department ?  
Kusum : Two floors down, Make a left.  
Aman : Okay...... I guess you were paying attention. Now over here is your first patient. I'll sit in and ---

*Just then, Aman's pager beeps. The lab results for the diagnostics team's patient are in.*

Aman : ( Crap. I need to get on that A.S.A.P. if i'm gonna salvage my first impression with Kartik's team. But i can't bail on Kusum right away. how would i have felt if that were me on my first day. What do i do ? )   
Kusum : Anything wrong doc ?  
Aman : I have an idea. Follow me.

*Aman tracks down Ines.*

Ines : Has something gone wrong already ?  
Aman : No, Nothing like that. But ...... i do need a favor. I have to check in with a patient for the diagnostics team, and i'd like to take Dr. Kusum with me, as a learning opportunity.  
Kusum : Wait, Are you messing with me ?  
Aman : Can i ask you to cover her first patient in the meantime ?  
Dr. Ines : I think that sounds like a great idea! And don't worry. i won't tell Zaid.

*She puts a finger across her lips and winks at Aman*

Aman : You're the best, Ines. C'mon Kusum! We're on a deadline !

*Aman leads Kusum upstairs. They're about to head inside the patient's room when she stops Aman.*

Kusum : Any advice ?  
Aman : The most important thing is to Listen to the patient. Patients can't always tell you exactly what's wrong with them, but every single thing they say is a potential clue. When you take the time to listen to your patients, you do your job better.\  
Kusum : Right.

*His patient lies in bed, His eyes closed. A rash peeks out from the neck of his hospital gown. After checking his chart, Aman touches his arm gently.*

Aman : Eric ? Are you up for a little consult ?  
Eric : Nnf..... I'm awake. I'm.......

*He yawns and blinks at Aman tiredly, his eyes struggling to stay open.*

Aman : I'm Dr. Tripathi, I'm with the diagnostic team. this is my intern, Dr. kusum. she'll be observing our consult.  
Eric : H-hey. Please tell me we're done with the tests. I've been stuck with so many needles by so many doctors since i first came down with this.  
Aman : Well, I have a good news. Your biopsy confirmed histiocytic necrotizing lymphadenitis, better known as kikuchi disease.  
Eric : Wait...... We have an answer ? And..... that's the one that will go away pn its own, right ?  
Aman : That's right, and we'll be able to alleviate your symptoms with corticosteroids until it does.

*Eric grins around a long yawn.*

Eric : When i get outta here, first thing i'm gonna do is eat a sixteen-ounce steak..... with a whole plate of mashed potatoes and gravy! Can't wait to be able to chow down again/.  
Aman : Ragging on hospital food, eric ?  
Eric : I mean, obviously it's not great..... but i'm mainly looking forward to being able to eat a big meal without pain anymore.  
Aman : (Hm. That sign isn't associated with kikuchi disease..... but the biopsy did confirm the diagnosis..... )

*Eric's happy as a clam, flipping through sports in the TV. Aman glances back at Kusum. she's trying to read his expressions.*

Aman : I'm sorry, eric. we're not done with the tests after all.  
Eric : Ha! Good one, doc. I.... Wait, are you for real ? Haven't i been through enough ? You just said you confirmed it!  
Aman : I know. But there's a chance something else is at [lay here. we need to be sure.  
Eric : You people have been saying that again and again and again! And you're never sure!

*He throws his remote angrily. It smashes into the wall. he turns away from aman.*

Kusum : Whoa.  
Aman : The nurses will be in shortly. we'll make it as quick as we can.

*Kusum follows him out of the room.*

Kusum : Real rollercoaster of emotion you put him on there.  
Aman : That's one thing you'll learn, Kusum. One minute, you've got all the answers. Next, you're back to square one. I could've passed the buck to someone else and let them deal with patient's anger, but that's selfish. we can't afford to waste the pateint's time, or the hospital's even if that means getting on a patient's bad side temporarily.  
Kusum : I'm usually on people's bad side, so i don't think I'll mind that too much. How did you know something else was wrong ? You were listening ?  
Aman : Exactly. his chart didn't say he'd complained of abdominal pain specifically after eating. He thought it was just part of kikuchi disease symptoms, but it's something else entirely. If i had to guess, i'd say---   
Kusum : Cholecystitis.  
Aman : ........ Right. Inflammation of the gallbladder. fairly routine, but life-threatening if left untreated. And it would have been. he would've assumed the symptoms were just the remnants of the kikuchi disease. symptoms can take months to disappear entirely, after all.....

*Soon, he's presenting his findings to the rest of the team, Kusum at his side.*

June : I have to say, I'm not sure i would've spotted that.  
Baz : Nice catch, Aman.  
Kartik : Indeed. especially since we had been diagnosing based on reports, not our own face-to-face interviews. well done.  
Aman : It wasn't just me. Dr. Kusum assisted.  
Kusum : Hey.  
Kartik : So this is your intern ? Well, dr. Kusum. Dr. Aman is one of our best. consider yourself lucky.  
Kusum : I do, Dr. singh.

*The rest of the team files out, leaving Aman and Kusum.*

Kusum : So i guess you're pretty good at this.  
Aman : I learned from the best. MediCity has some of the best doctors in Delhi, and you'll learn from them all. Not just the attendings, but your fellow interns too/. I wouldn't have made it through without my friends.  
Kusum : You telling me to what .... be more social ?  
Aman : It can't hurt.  
Kusum : It definitely can.  
Aman : Now let's get you back to your patients.  
Kusum : Right..... hey, Dr. Tripathi ? Thanks for not bailing on me. Gotta say, that's a new one.  
Aman : Sure thing, Kusum.

*Later, Aman heads downstairs to Medicity's free community clinic.*  
*As usual, The beds of the free clinic are full, with the waiting room nearly overflowing. Harried doctors move between patients, trying to get through them as quickly and efficiently as possible.*

Aman : ( I can see why they don't make the interns work here..... this place is even busier than the E.R. )

*Aman slips into the office and takes a photo of his assigned hours for the week.*

??? : Excuse me, Doctor, do you know which doctors are on duty ?

*Aman turns to find an older man. He looks around the clinic hesitantly.*

Aman : Do you need medical attention sir ? I can help you.  
???? : No, No, nothing like that..... i.... shouldn't have come. I'm sorry to bother you.  
Aman : Sir ?

*The man walks off briskly. Aman steps into the hall to follow but immediately runs into Champa.*

Champa : Aman! Ohmygosh, there you are. Thank god. I need you. We need you. EVERYONE NEEDS YOU!

*Aman helplessly watches the man disappear into the crush of the waiting room as Champa grabs Him.*

Champa : Are you listening to me, Aman ? We're in a code brown.  
Aman : Huh ? What the hell is code..... Brown ?

*Champa drags him upstairs, where he finds an explosion of....*

Aman : Is that........ What i think it is ?  
Devika : Yes. Poop.

*A wide streak of putrid excrement cuts through the corridor. Gary stands in the center of it. His scrubs soaked and reeking. Mitch is doubled over with laughter nearby.*

Gary : This is unpleasant.  
Mitch : Dude, someone get the defibrillator because I'm about to die of laughter!  
Aman : I really wanna ask how did this even happen but first we gotta get this cleaned! The govenor will be here any minute. If zaid finds out about this, we're gonna e the ones smeared on the floor.  
Devika : How much time do we have, Champa ? Please give me a good answer.  
Champa : Is "none" A good answer ?

*Champa points down from the railing. below, in the atrium, a large entourage enters, accompanied by some reporters and cameramen.*

Gov. Rivera : .............  
Aman : Oh, Crap!  
Gary : Crap indeed.  
Aman : First, we need to get gary out of here and into fresh scrubs.

*Gary nods and starts off down the hall..... leaving a trail of brown shoeprints.*

Devika : Mother of gof. He's tracking it everywhere.  
Aman : Gary! Take off your shoes.  
Gary : On it.

*Gary struggles to pull of his shoes, teetering back and forth. but he gets them off and hurries onward in his socks.*

Devika : FASTER.  
Gary : Yes, Dr. Devika.  
Champa : How are we going to clean all this up in time ?  
Aman : We should....... Grab cleaning supplies! There's cleaning closets on every floor, right ?  
Champa : Right! I'll go grab what we need.

*She races up the corridor and returns a few moments later with a cleaning cart.*

Aman : Great. You and Devika work on this. I'll take care of the governor....

*Aman sprints down the stairs, intercepting the governor's entourage just before Shanker gets them in the elevator.*

Aman : Dr. Shanker. Thank goodness i found you!  
Shanker : Is there a problem, Dr. Tripathi ?  
Aman : It's just that..... You need to sign Dr. Emery's birthday card!  
Shanker : Dr. Emery ? But her birthday isn't until.......

*Shanker notes the panic in Aman's eyes.*

Shanker : Today! Her birthday isn't until today, of course! My apologies Governor. Harper Emery is our chief of neurosurgery, and she does so love her birthday.  
Gov Rivera : What a lovely gesture. it's nice to see a hospital that values its staff.   
Shanker : Dr. Tripathi, The card ?  
Aman : Right!

*Aman darts into the gift shop and steals a card out of the display as the cashier shouts after him.*

*Aman hands it to Shanker. he plucks a pen from his pocket and signs it, Taking his sweet time.*

Shanker : You know, Governor, Dr. emery is a big fan of yours. she'd love to have your well wishes too.  
Gov Rivera : Of course!

*Gov starts to sign the card, but hesitates.*

Gov Rivera : Is she sick ?  
Aman : Huh ?  
Gov : This is a " Get Well Soon" card.  
Shanker : Ha! Ha Ha! it's just a little doctors humor!  
Gov : I see. Morbid, is she ?  
Aman : That's it exactly.

*As the governor signs the card, Aman gets a text from champa.*

````````````````````( Text ) ```````````````

Champa : *Poop emoji* *Thumbs up emoji*

```````````````````````````````````````````

*Aman mouths a thank you to Dr. Shanker. he leans in and speaks quietly.*

Shanker : I look forward to the story behind this one. Now where were we ? Yes. we were discussing the free clinic. it holds a very dear place in our hearts. It is the ethos of MediCity hospital that everyone deserves healthcare, regardless of their insurance status.....

*As they continue on, Aman notices the teenage boy following behind, texting on his phone.*

??? : .....  
Aman : Wait.... what's your name ?  
Shanker : Is something wrong, Dr. Triptahi ?

*He steaps close to the boy, who looks up, confused.*

Gov. Rivera : This is Jaime.  
Aman : Jamie..... When did you first notice that tic ?  
Gov : What is he talking about ?  
Jamie : About four or five months ago ? Around the time everyone started getting on our case at school about M.C.A.S.  
Aman : So you've been stressed ?  
Jaime : Yeah, I guess. Mom's pretty hardcore about wanting me to go to an Ivy Eventually....  
Aman : Do you mind if i give your neck a quick feel ?

*Aman steps closer. The Governor's security guards close in, But the governor holds them back with a gesture. Aman gently moves his fingers over Jaime's neck. His muscles are tight, straining against each other.*

Kartik : Dr. Tripathi ? What do you suspect ?

*Aman turns to see Kartik approaching.*

Aman : Cervical dystonia, Dr. Kartik. With the governor's permission, i think we should run an E.M.G.

*Governor looks at her young son, not as a powerful leader but with the anxious gaze of a mother.*

Gov : Please take care of him.

*Later, Aman returns with Jaime to the atrium, where governor rivera is waiting with Shanker and Kartik. She hugs her son.*

Gov : Well, doctor ? What's the news ?  
Aman : We confirmed my suspicion.

*Aman hands over a small package of low-dose pain medication to the governor.*

Aman : We can treat Jaime's symptoms with a simple injection every three months and some pain management medication.  
Jaime : And then my head will stop doing the thing ?  
Kartik : Yes. In time. The condition will go away on its own.  
Gov : Oh, Jaime. I'm so sorry i didn't get you help sooner...... I thought you were just stressed !  
Jaime : SO did i, so let's call it even.  
Gov : Thank you so much Tripathi! This hospital is lucky to have you!  
Kartik : We certainly are.

*The governor offers her hand to Aman. He shakes it, pride spreading warmly through his chest.*

Gov : I was going to have dinner tonight with Kartik and Shanker along with Harper. why don't you join us ?  
Shanker : I'd take her up on the offer, Aman. the governor is taking us to a very nice restaurant.

*Aman glances at Kartik. he leans close, lowering his voice.*

Kartik : I could really use your help with the governor. You know I'm no good at this political stuff.  
Aman : Ummm........ Okay, How can i say no to the Governor after all.  
Gov : Excellent. I'll see you all at chez pierre at 7:30.  
Aman : Isn't that all the way across town ?  
Kartik : I can drive you. Meet me here after your shift.

*A few hours later, Aman's shift finally grinds to an end. He heads to the locker room.*

Aman : ( I guess i should change into something nicer. )

*He checks his reflection in the mirror and combs his fingers through his hair.*

Aman : ( I suppose that'll have to do! )

*He finds kartik waiting for him by the door..... with Emery at his side.*

Kartik : Dr. Tripathi. Nice of you to finally join us.  
Emery : Aman. I was so intrigued when i heard you'd be joining us. Kartik said you made quite the impression on the governor.  
Aman : Just doing my job.  
Emery : Then consider impressing governor rivera your full time job for the rest of the night. If she's taken a particular shine to you, we should use that.  
Aman : Wait.... How much is at stake here ?  
Emery : MediCity is a non-profit. we rely on a significant amount of annual subsidies for research, education, and community service.  
Kartik : The state budget's up for review now. We need to make sure the governor sees the value of what the voters are paying for.  
Aman : I'll do my best, Anything for MediCity. This place is special. I've learned so much here already. we need to protect it.  
Emery : My thoughts exactly. Game faces on team. let's secure that funding.

*A waiter escorts Them through a softly lit, Beautiful restaurant. Governor Rivera and some of her staff wait with Shanker at a secluded table.*

Dr. Shanker : Ah, here they are.  
Gov : It's so nice to see you again, and to meet you, Doctor Emery. Oh and happy birthday!  
Emery : Uh.... Thank you ?  
Gov : Please, sit. I've already taken the liberty of ordering for the table.  
Dr. Shanker : Trust me, her taste is excellent.

*Aman takes a seat across from Governor. Kartik slides in besides Aman.*

Gov : I'm very glad to have a chance to speak with you further, Aman.  
Aman : The pleasure's all mine, Governor.  
Gov : Are you happy working at MediCity ?  
Aman : There's nowhere in the world I'd rather work.  
Gov : I expect that's just one of many reasons Dr. Kartik referred to you as the 'bright future of MediCity' earlier.  
Dr. Shanker : And he was right to do so.

*The governor doesn't break her gaze.*

Gov : What does MediCity's bright future look like to you Aman ?

*Aman swallows, Glancing at the senior doctors around the table. Emery nods at him, her eyes determined.*

Aman : I think it lies..... In our bond.  
Gov : *Shocked* Your...... Bond ?  
Aman : No doctor is an island. None of us can solve everything on our won. Right now, you and i are sitting with three of the greatest doctors of their generations. And they would agree with me.  
Kartik : I.... won't begrudge you your point.  
Aman : MediCity's as good as it is because it fasters this bond. we're a family there. we have each other's back.  
Gov : If there's one thing i care about, it's family. As you've seen today firsthand.

*A waiter sets a series of seafood platters on the table.*

Aman : wow.  
Gov : This is the first of eight courses. I suggest we leave any further shop talk until at least the seventh.  
Shanker : You'll find no argument from me!

*He meets Aman's eyes across the table, nodding slightly in approval. Aman smiles back.*

*Kartik's knee touches his under the table. He glances at Kartik, but he doesn't meet Aman's eye. His knee retreats, as if it was an innocent mistake.*

Kartik : Erm...  
Gov Rivera : Bon Appetit!

*Seven courses and several hours later, Kartik drops Emery at home and turns back towards Aman's apartment. Once it's just the two of them, Aman cradles his stomach and groans.*

Aman : I've never felt so full in my life.  
Kartik : You should have taken my advice and skipped the fifth course.  
Aman : No way. When the Governor of Massachusetts pays for eight amazing courses, You eat eight amazing courses. *Laughs* I had no idea rich people food tasted so much better than what they serve to us plebes.  
Kartik : We do live disgustingly well, yes.

*Aman glances at Kartik. The street lights cast sliding shadows off his sharp cheekbones. He looks at Aman, Catching Him staring.*

Kartik : What is it ?  
Aman : Do you think we convinced her ?  
Kartik : Thanks to you, Yes. I think we did.

*Aman leans over, letting his head fall into the crook of Kartik's shoulder. It's comfortable and warm.*

*in the rearview mirror, He catches sight of him smiling at Aman.*

*They drive in a peaceful silence, Not wanting the moment of privacy to end.*

*Soon, he pulls up outside Aman's Apartment.*

Aman : I'm guessing you don't want to come up for a nightcap.

*He lets his eyes roam yearningly over Aman. he reaches over and caresses Aman's cheek....*  
*Then he shakes his head with a rueful smile.*

Kartik : Goodnight, Aman. *Smiles*  
Aman : Goodnight, Kartik. *Grins.*

*Several days later, Aman's snoring with his face in a medical journal. A shout awakens him.*

Dr. Rajni : You piece of---- GAH!

*The smell of smoke curls through the gap beneath Aman's room door.*

Aman : Huh ?

*Outside*

Rajni : Stupid, oddamn pig! 

*Aman and his friends pour out of their bedrooms, groggy and alarmed.*

Champa : What's burning ?  
Rahul : Out of the way, I have the fire extinguisher!  
Rajni : Calm down, everyone. I just burned breakfast.

*She tips a mass of shriveled, black bacon strips into the trash.*

Aman : Rajni, Aww, You wanted to surprise us with breakfast!  
Rajni : Wanted Being the keyword. I don't even know how i managed to screw it up!  
Devika : *Laughs* My money's on the part where it caught fire.  
Rahul : You know you don't have to do stuff like this for us, right ? *Smiles.*  
Rajni : I know, But you've all been so nice to me. I just wanted to do something nice back.  
Champa : Why don't we start over ? I'll teach you how to achieve prime bacon crispiness.  
Rajni : Really ? That would be ...... cool. That'd be really cool. * Smiles*  
Rahul : I'll put on some coffee.  
Devika : And i'll stay out of the way. Care to join me, Aman ?   
Aman : I wish, I could but since I'm already up. I'm just gonna head to work.  
Rahul : Your new workload's really kicking your butt, huh ?  
Aman : Yeah, But It'll all pay off one day!  
Champa : Yeah, You can treat us all a proper breakfast when you pay off your student loans years before the rest of us.  
Aman : You have a deal.  
Rajni : *smiles* Go on now, Get your thing done, Aman.

*He looks back at his friends with a wistful smile as he heads for the shower.*

*Half an hour later, Aman steps off the subway and crosses the MediCity parking lot. The hospital is blissfully quiet in the early morning.*  
*Aman hears his name and turns to see chaman getting out of a car with his bag.*

Chaman : Hey, You're here earlier than usual.  
Aman : Same to you.  
Chaman : Sora was just giving me a ride on his way to work.  
Sora : Aman! So good to see you again.

*Sora, Chaman's childhood sweetheart, gets out of the driver's seat to greet Aman.*

Aman : Hey, Sora..... How are you adjusting back to life in Delhi ?  
Sora : Can't believe I've already been back in town two whole months..... but time flies when you're having fun.

*He pulls Chaman in for a peck on the lips.*  
*Aman notices Chaman's hand wrapped in a bandage.*

Aman : Whoa! What happened ?  
Sora : Someone fell onto the tracks at A T station when the train was coming. He jumped in after them. Can you believe this guy ?  
Aman : Chaman ?  
Chaman : I got him out in time, Don't worry! He's fine.  
Aman : That's not what I'm "Chaman"-ing about......  
Sora : Okay, I'm off! Have a great day, Babe. Miss you already.

*Chaman blushes as he gets back in his car and drives off. He turns back to Aman, scratching the back of his head, Awkwardly.*

Aman : You two look cute together.  
Chaman : You really think so ?  
Aman : Of course. It's especially cute to see a big, tough guy like you turning red.  
Chaman : Oh god.... is it that bad ?  
Aman : Oh yeah. So what are you doing here this early ?  
Chaman : Actually....  
Ayan : Aman! Please tell me you're joining us today.  
Aman : Huh ? For what ?  
Ayan : Tuesdays, I hit the hospital gym with the boys before work.  
Aman : So you two are gym buddies now ?  
Chaman : Well, It's really the three of us.

*He nods past Aman.... to where Kartik is taking a gym bag out of his car's trunk.*

Kartik : Morning.  
Aman : *Smiles* You can't be serious.  
Kartik : If you haven't noticed, Tripathi, health is fairly important to me.  
Aman : It's the three of you ?  
Ayan : Yeah. We're the boys!  
Kartik : Care to join ? There's nothing more refreshing than a morning workout.  
Ayan : I'd be happy to fill in as your personal trainer if you want.  
Aman : I get enough exercise chasing around my intern.  
Ayan : Fair enough. Catch you later ?  
Aman : Sure.  
Kartik : See you upstairs, Aman.

*Aman waves and heads for the hospital entrance.*

*Later that morning, Aman carries some test results to Kartik's office. He's standing at the window, Arms folded, his back to Aman.*

Aman : Dr. Singh, can i get you to look at something ?

*He doesn't move, eyes trained on the middle distance.*

Aman : Kartik ?  
Kartik : ......  
Aman : Are you okay ?

*Finally, he looks at Aman, his eyes stormy and serious.*

Kartik : Me ? I'll be fine. You will too, Probably.... But ..... But they won't.  
Aman : What does that mean ?

*Aman inches closer to the window, He follows Kartik's gaze.*

*He's staring down a few floors to the emergency drop-off loop, where sick people hobble towards the entrance, assisted by their families.*

Kartik : I just got off the phone with Governor Rivera.  
Aman : Was she unimpressed with the hospital ?  
Kartik : No, In fact, she was so impressed that she called me to give me a warning...... The state budget was finalized before se ever set foot in the hospital.  
Aman : Oh no. Does that mean ......  
Kartik : Yes. MediCity's in trouble.

Swaansh : MediCity's funding is in jeopardy! What will this mean for Aman's career..... and his patients ?

``````````````````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter 2 ( Year Two. )


	21. What's Done Is Done.

(Previously on My SuperNova, Year two. )

Kartik : I just got off the phone with Governor Rivera.  
Aman : Was she unimpressed with the hospital ?  
Kartik : No, In fact, she was so impressed that she called me to give me a warning...... The state budget was finalized before se ever set foot in the hospital.  
Aman : Oh no. Does that mean ......  
Kartik : Yes. MediCity's in trouble.

Swaansh : MediCity's funding is in jeopardy! What will this mean for Aman's career..... and his patients ?

``````````````````````````````````````````````````

*Aman stands beside Kartik in his office, Gazing from the window at the patients heading inside.*

Kartik : We've always counted on state funding to keep our doors open. The free clinic, More nurses, even this team .... and now....  
Aman : How long do we have ?  
Kartik : I'd wager a year. Maybe less. If you're worried about your job, don't be. You're an outstanding resident. You'll land on your feet.  
Aman : Well, It's not me I'm worried about. What about the people here who are counting on us ?  
Kartik : Your heart's in the right place. We're not the ones who will suffer most. They will.

*He nods down towards the people in the parking lot.*

Kartik : The budget cuts are statewide. We'll be far from the only casualty. The hospitals that survive will be overcrowded and understaffed. Soon, the state budget office's proposal will go to the legislature. There will be debate, but it's unlikely we'll be bailed out. Too much money can be saved by cutting us loose.  
Aman : So what do we do ?  
Kartik : The only thing we can do..... we help people for as long as we can.  
Aman : You're right. I can't let myself get into a panic. I have to focus on the people who need me.  
Kartik : Then you understand why you can't tell anyone else.  
Aman : You..... want me to keep this a secret ?  
Kartik : Think about how the medical staff, all your friends, would take it. Think about how the stress might affect their work. MediCity already has the whole administration working on solving this. How would it help to make all the physicians and nurses anxious too ?  
Aman : I don't know about this, Kartik.... it seems wrong.  
Kartik : Aman, you're a doctor now. You have to come to terms with the fact that there are some things bigger than us..... Some things we can't control. this is one of those things.  
Aman : You're asking me to hide this from my friends.  
Kartik : No, I'm asking you to control what you can control. And right now, That's information. The news will get out eventually. But if we can keep our colleagues focused on what matters, for a month , a day, an hour... Isn't that the right thing to do ?  
Aman : If it matters so much to keep this quiet..... Then why did you even tell me ?  
Kartik : I........ I don't know. For some reason, I felt like i needed to.  
Aman : That's exactly how i feel now. Don't you see ?  
Kartik : I understand. You do what you think is right. I trust you. Just..... please think about what i've said--

*Aman reaches over and takes Kartik's hand in his, Giving it a squeeze.*

Aman : Thank you for telling me, Kartik.  
Kartik : I knew you could handle it.

*He gives Aman's hand a squeeze back.*

*Just then, the door swings open, and baz and june come in.*  
*Aman quickly drops Kartik's hand before they notice.*

Baz : Allow me to introduce you to lamar stevenson. or rather, is brain.

*Baz sticks a set of C.T scan images to the film iluminator.*

Aman : I don't see anything wrong..... No necrosis, No tumors, No calcification. What am i looking at ?  
Baz : Exactly. What are we not looking at ?  
Kartik : No time for games, mirani. Spit it out.  
Baz : Lamar originally came to the E.R. at the urging of his wife several weeks of severe headaches. Pins and needles.....  
June : And more recently, The loss of his peripheral vision. But the admitting doctor couldn't figure it out. He sent him up to us.  
Aman : What else do we know ?  
June : Blood tests came back with the markers for meningitis.  
Aman : Okay, but that could be caused by anything. Viral, fungal, a parasite, a cyst.....  
June : We've already got him on a full spectrum of antibiotics to manage it, But no improvement yet. It's the best we can do right now.

*The team runs through more and more possibilities.*

Aman : Hmm. Field of vision..... what about glaucoma ? It can be mistaken for a migraine if it's left untreated. I'll run a test and report back. I'd like a chance to speak with lamar face to face anyway.  
Kartik : Very well. Get back to us.

*As Aman leaves the office and heads towards Lamar's room, The full weight of Kartik's revelation begins to hit him.*

Aman : (Is this the end of MediCity as we know it ? )

*Aman passes through the halls. Every doctor, nurse, and patient he sees is going about business as usual.*

Aman : ( How do i keep it together, knowing what i know ? But can i really burden everyone else with the same knowledge ? )

*Soon, Aman's running on eye-pressure test on lamar. He checks the results.*

Aman : Well within the normal range. So it' not glaucoma.  
Liz : So we're back to the drawing board ?  
Lamar : It's fine, Liz! We're with the best doctors in the world! I'll be good as new any day now.  
Liz : How are you not worried about this ? You worry about everything!

*Lamar's wife liz gently strokes her husbands forehead, doting on him.*

Liz : I do hear that your team is supposed to be really great, but ..... i just don't know how we'll be able to afford all these tests.  
Aman : You can relax, The diagnostics team only charges what the patient can afford based on their financial situation.

*Lamar suddenly winces in pain.*

Lmar : It feels like my stomach..... Urgh....  
Aman : I'm going to increase your morphine and see if that--  
Lamar : Please don't. I'm a little wary of the drugs. I'd rather bear the pain.  
Aman : It's your choice. But if you're feeling up to iy. I'd like to dig into your history.  
Lamar : My answer won't be very interesting. Liz and i have lived a quiet life here in Delhi for twenty years now.  
Liz : Thirty years, Lamar.  
Aman : May i ask when were you last sick ?  
Lamar : Can't remember. I barely even get cold's. Always had a tough immune system.  
Liz : Even when he was in the green corps, he never got sick. his mother was so worried about him catching some unknown disease.  
Aman : You were in the green corps ? That's pretty cool.  
Liz : Before we met. He's such a homebody it's hard to imagine him globetrotting, righting wrongs, fighting for justice.....  
Lamar : You make it sound more noble than it was. Besides, it was..... a lifetime ago.

*He reaches for his glass of water..... and knocks it over, spilling it all over liz!*

Lamar : Ah, hell. sorry, darling. butterfingers.  
Liz : It's okay. I know your peripheral vision has been worse lately.  
Aman : ( Huh. we knew his peripheral vision was worse.... but he was looking right at the glass just now......) Lamar, do me a favor. Try to grab this pen from me.

*Lamar reaches for a pen Aman's holding up, but misses. Aman then presses two pens a short distance apart against his arm.*

Aman : Look away. Do you feel my pen ?  
Lamar : Yeah, I feel it.  
Aman : ( He didn't notice two separate points. his discriminative touch is failing. But that doesn't narrow this down just yet..... )  
Liz : Doctor..... what's wrong ? Oh god..... is it getting worse ?  
Aman : It's his discriminative touch. The ability to distinguish between multiple points of contact on the skin.  
Liz : Oh no..... Oh no..... Lamar....  
Lamar : That doesn't sound great, doc. what does it mean ?  
Aman : It means we have one more piece of the puzzle. The more we know, The quicker we can solve this. That's what matters.

*Lamar and liz nod, But Aman's not sure they believe Him.*

*Later, Aman overhears Zaid chewing someone out.*

Zaid : Okay, watch me closely because it's a very complicated procedure..... First you open the chart. Then you flip the page. Then you flip the page again.  
Kusum : I got it, Dr. Mirani.  
Zaid : Do you ? Because "Reading a patients chart" Isn't the thing i thought an intern would screw up today.  
Aman : hey! What's going on here ?  
Zaid : Your intern ordered nitrofurantoin for a U.T.I. Patient..... with a history of jaundice. Luckily our nurses can read which saved kusum here a court date.  
Kusum : I said I got it. *Storms.*  
Aman : Dr. Mirani, Sorry, I'll handle this. she's my intern. this is my responsibility. let me clean up the mess.

*Zaid calms down, folding his arms. he nods.*

Zaid : By all means.

*Zaid stomps off, Muttering to himself.*

Kusum : That guy could use an X-ray. so we can figure out what he's got lodged up his ass.  
Aman : Kusum, You have to be more careful. You could've gotten in deep trouble. Next time, ask for help.  
Kusum : You were gone. I thought his kidneys were gonna fail. I had to act. What was i supposed to do ? Just wait ?  
Aman : Yes. You have to always think about how you'll explain yourself if something goes wrong. okay ?  
Kusum : .....Fine. Got it.

*After a long shift, Aman and devika are heading towards the lockers when Aman spots an excited crowd of doctors gathering around.....*

Declan : No need to push, There's more than enough for everybody!  
Devika : What the hell is this ?

*Aman's old enemy declan nash is handing out nice panacea labs-branded swag to the young doctors.*

Declan : You need a new stethoscope ? Here you go. And you, young man, You'd look good with one of these.  
Sothy : A leather briefcase ? This is actually legit! But i thought pharma companies couldn't give out swag anymore.  
Declan : It's fine if it's "educational". And i think you're gonna educate a lot of folks on how to class up this joint.  
Aman : Nah...... Can we help you ? *Anger*  
Declan : You didn't forget already did you ? Dr. Singh's little deal with the devil ? We have a partnership.  
Aman : Yeah. Your company can run clinical trials here for new meds. I asked what you're doing here ?  
Declan : I'm going to be personally overseeing those trials. while I'm at it, I thought i'd give a hand to the next generation of great doctors.

*He hands out more swag to His eager colleagues.*

Declan : If any of you are interested in speaking engagements or consulting arrangements, panacea labs is more than happy to pay your fees. Tell all your friends!  
Aman : Our ..... "Fees" ?

*Declan smirks at Devika, looking her up and down.*

Declan : What about you, Sugar ? I bet you could hold an audience's attention.  
Devika : You're not gonna get us to prescribe more of your overpriced crap just beacuse you come in here acting like a pill-pushing santa claus.  
Declan : Dr. Varma, Is it ? Look, I'm a good guy once you get to know me. I'm taking an office upstairs.  
Devika : Screw this, Let's get outta here, Aman.

*Declan calls after Aman as they go.*

Declan : Swing by anytime...... I'm just here to help.

*Soon, Aman and devika are having a drink with Champa at Moonlight, which is as crowded as ever.*  
*Aman spots Rahul practicing a complicated handshake routine with his intern sothy.*

Rahul : Fist-bump...... reverse spirit fingers...... and explosion.!  
Sothy : Dude, This is the greatest handshake of all time!  
Devika : Crap, The interns are here. I was hoping to avoi---  
Gary : Hello, Dr. Varma!  
Devika : Gary, I told you. Outside the hospital, i don't know you, and you don't know me.  
Gary : Oh, in that case, Let me introduce myself. My name is gary garrison, and i......

*As devika tries to shoo gary away, Aman turns to champa.*

Aman : How's your intern ? Mitch, right ?  
Champa : Mitch ? He's wonderful! He has so much...... potential! I can tell How's Esme ?

*Aman glances over at the bar where once again, Just like that first night They met.*

Aman : Esme ? She's Talented. She's good at this. I think she's gonna help a lot of people.  
Champa : That's all that really counts.

*Rajni walks in and slumps down at their table, Looking dejected*

Aman : Oh no. Tell us what happened ?  
Rajni : You know how Dr. Rosario picked me to assist on that presentation ?  
Champa : Yeah! That's a big opportunity for you!  
Rajni : One i thought I'd earned. But it turns out, she was just trying to get in my aunt's good graces. Ever feel like there's something you can't escape ? Like you're stuck with the consequences of something you never had any control over ?

*Aman thinks back to Kartik's revelation this morning.*

Aman : Yeah....... Sometimes.....  
Champa : That attitude doesn't get you anywhere. you always have a say over what you do with this moment, right now. And right now, I think you should choose to have a drink with your roommates.  
Rajni : Point taken.

*The following morning*  
*Aman's working through theories with Kartik and june when Baz hurries in.*

Baz : Lamar just had a seizure.  
Aman : What's his status ?  
Baz : It was under five minutes. i assigned a nurse to monitor him for the next hour.  
Kartik : Dammit, It's getting worse. There has to be something we're missing.  
June : What is there to miss ? They're proud to say they're boring homebodies. Quiet, Healthy lives.  
Aman : That's what they say.  
Kartik : You think they're lying ?  
Aman : I think people hide things...... for better or worse.

*Kartik pauses at that, sensing Aman's meaning.*

Kartik : Okay, then we start digging. I'll get their consent for a home visit, and we can search their place.  
Aman : You're going to their home ?  
Kartik : We do these somewhat frequently. It helps us get a clear picture of the patient's life in context, and it's often the key to solving the puzzle. Care to join me, Tripathi ?  
Aman : Okay....  
Kartik : Meet me in the parking lot in 10 minutes.

*10 mins later.*  
*Aman's riding shotgun in Kartik's car as They head towards the Stevensons house just outside town.*

Aman : So how often do you end up digging through patients homes ?  
Kartik : Only when necessary. And only with permission.  
Aman : I think it sounds Fascinating. I've never done anything like this before. Trying to piece together someone's illness from their actual life....  
Kartik : You sound excited.  
Aman : I am! It's such a challenge. there's so much information. how do you find the clue that matters ? Sorry. I guess that sounded a bit self-centered.  
Kartik : You enjoy the challenge. There's nothing wrong with that. It's what makes you a good diagnostician, like me.  
Aman : Thanks for inviting me along.  
Kartik : It's a good learning opportunity for a young doctor.  
Aman : True...... But is that really all this is ? *Smiles* be honest. You didn't want to spend some alone time with me ?  
Kartik : A.M.A.N.  
Aman : Relax, I'm just messing with you.  
Kartik : Well..... for what's it's worth, if i had to be accompanied by someone on this task...... I could do significantly worse than you.  
Aman : Slow down, Kartik. With compliments like that I'm liable to lose my head!

*A small smile quirks his mouth.*

*A short time later, Kartik parks outside the stevensons, A quaint, lonely home overlooking the bay.*

Aman : So, any advice on how to approach this ?  
Kartik : You can't try to cover every inch of the place. It's impossible, and it will take forever. To be efficient, I find the best approach is to put yourself in the shoes of the patient. With what you know about them, Imagine You're them and go about your day. See where that takes you, and collect samples.  
Aman : Roleplay, huh ? I'll give it a shot.

*Inside*

*Kartik uses liz's keys to unlock the front door, and the two of them step inside.*  
*The living room is clean and plain. But the thing Aman notices most is the broad windows gazing out onto the placid bay.*

Aman : Wow...... It's so peaceful. i can see why those tw like it here. If i lived here, I would...... Love curling up with a book. This would e the perfect place to escape form everything.  
Kartik : Agreed. I wonder if that's what they're doing here.  
Aman : What ?  
Kartik : ...... Escaping.  
Aman : Would you want to live here ?

*Kartik stares out of the window, Contemplating...... as if Aman's question carried a deep meaning.*

Kartik : I..... want to want this. If that makes sense.  
Aman : ..... Not exactly, but okay.  
Kartik : What i mean is, I wish i could be the kind of person who would want this. The kind of person who would retire here and be at peace. But at the same time, I don't think i'll ever be rid of a certain..... restlessness.

*Kartik seems entranced by the bay for a moment before shaking himself out of it.*

Kartik : Okay, let's start searching.  
Aman : By........Imagining we're lamar and liz.

*Aman takes a deep breath, trying to imagine himself in the headspace of people he's just met.*

*He moves from the couch to the kitchen, checking the fridge and pantry.*

*To the bathroom, were he explores the medicine cabinet.*

Aman : ( Nothing of interest yet. They're exactly as unremarkable as they said they were. )

*Next, Aman and kartik check the green house, looking for pesticides or chemicals.*

Aman : Potting mix has been known to breed bacteria. If it accidentally got ingested, it could lead to legionnaires disease. It would explain his headaches, though not his other symptoms.  
Kartik : Good thinking. If there's even a chance, grab a sample.

*Later, In the master bedroom.*

Aman : Kartik, could you give me a hand here ? I can't reach.

*Kartik enters to find Aman trying to grab a photo album from the top of an armoire near the bed.*

Kartik : I'll hold the chair.

*He braces Aman as he climbs up the furniture, straining to reach the album....*

Aman : Got it- Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

*Aman looses balance, Falling backward!*

Aman : Oh CRAPPPPPPPPPP.  
Kartik : Careful!

*As Aman slips, Kartik reacts quickly and catches Aman in his arms.*

Aman : Whoa. Nice catch.  
Kartik : Normally theses home visits aren't supposed to end up with us requiring medical attention. *Smiles.*

*Aman shares a laugh and looks into Kartik's eye, Letting the moment linger. Aman can see him fighting to hold himself back.*

Aman : You know, You don't need to show off how long you can lift me. *Laughs*  
Kartik : Oh. Right.... sorry.

*Kartik finally puts Aman down and straightens his coat.*

Kartik : Ahem. Now then, Where were we ?

*Together, They sit on the side of the bed and peruse the photos....*

Kartik : Interesting.  
Aman : What'd you find ?  
Kartik : Look here. Childhood pictures of Liz. Baby pictures. A few from college, her early twenties.  
Aman : What's so special about them ?  
Kartik : There aren't any of lamar. In fact, there don't seem to be any pictures of lamar from before they met.  
Aman : There's plenty of explanations for that, but.....  
Kartik : Something tells me we're not getting the full picture.  
Amana : My thoughts exactly.  
Kartik : I think we're done here. let's take these samples back to MediCity. we've got tests to run.

*The next morning, Aman's with Rajni ordering breakfast from a neighborhood deli....*

Aman : Wow, I don't know what to get! Everything looks so good, And my eyes are definitely bigger than my stomach.  
Rajni : If you were talking literally, now that would make for an interesting case.

*Suddenly, the man in line behind Aman clutches his chest and crumples to the ground, Unconscious.!*

Aman : Rajni! I think he's having a heart attack!

*Aman feels his wrist for a pulse while the other patrons stare in horror. Rajni whips around and points directly at a nearby man*

Rajni : Sir, I need you to call 9-1-1.  
Man : I'm dialing now!  
Aman : I'll start compressions---  
Rajni : Aman, Stop! Look ! His fingernails....

*Rajni holds up the man's hand. The tips of his fingers are turning blue.*

Aman : His lips are turning blue, too. which means....  
Rajni : This isn't a heart attack. It's a pulmonary embolism. Chest compressions could stress the lungs or dislodge the embolism and kill him.  
Aman : Good thing you stopped me!

*Minutes later, the door to the deli flies open.*

Chaman : Clear the way!

*Chaman and his fellow paramedic roll a stretcher towards Them.*

Chaman : What've we got, Doctors ?  
Rajni : Male, 40s. We think he's had a pulmonary embolism. Get him on anticoagulants right away.  
Chaman : Will do, Doctor. Amazing save.

*Chaman's team load the man into the ambulance as Aman and Rajni walk back towards the apartment.*

Aman : Rajni, That was Awesome!  
Rajni : It was, Wasn't it ? It felt like something out of a T.V. show.  
Aman : I just wish the server had shouted 'Is there a doctor in the house ?'  
Rajni : That would have been so cheesy.  
Aman : I like cheese. I live for cheese. *Laughs*  
Man : Doctors! Wait! You forgot your breakfast!

*Aman looks back and finds the man who dialed 9-1-1 running towards them with a huge bag of takeout.*

Rajni : Oh, Thanks.  
Man : You were really something back there.  
Aman : She's one of the best doctors at MediCity.  
Man : I don't doubt it. It takes a very cool head under pressure to catch a detail like cyanosis.  
Rajni : Cyanosis ? Are you a doctor too ?  
Man : As a matter of fact, I am. Over at Star hospital. Our trauma always needs cool, motivated doctors.

*He takes a business card from his pocket and hands it to Rajni.*

Man : Lemme know if you're ever looking for a change of pace.

*The man smiles again and jogs back to the deli. Rajni watches him go, her jaw hanging open.*

Aman : Rajni, Look at you, getting recruited off the street!  
Rajni : That...... That wasn't a real job offer, was it ?  
Aman : I think so. That's crazy!  
Rajni : That's not the craziest thing.......

*She stares at the man's business card, stamped with the name 'Dr. Tobias.*

Rajni : .... He didn't even know my name.

*Later, Aman's alone in the diagnostics office, reviewing Lamar's case, when he notices someone wandering the hall beyond the glass walls of the office.*

??? :............  
Aman : ( Oh, I've seen him before. He came to the clinic asking about our staff and then ran off..... )

*Aman steps out into the corridor.*

Aman : Excuse me, Sir ? Can i help you ?  
???? : I'm, Uh...... all turned around. Never been on this level before. They said he moved offices. Dr. Kartik Singh. Know him ?  
Aman : ( Duh, He's literally my boyfriend. ) This is his office right here, But he's not in. Are you a patient of his ?  
??? : Frequently, but not today. I'm his dad.  
Aman : His dad ? *Shocked*  
Alan : Alan singh. Nice to meet you.  
Aman : I'm ....... I'm Dr. Aman Tripathi. I work with your son.  
Alan : Ah! Morningstar! The rookie! He's talked about you a lot.  
Aman : Nothing too bad, I hope.  
Alan : Kartik doesn't tell me everything, But from the sound of it, You've gotten under his skin a few times. I'd take it as a compliment.  
Aman : I will. if you want to wait here for him to et back, I'm sure that'd be fine.  
Alan : I, Uh..... I'm in a bit of a rush. I have to get back to providence soon, But i've got something i really need to talk to him about. Do you ..... think you could elp me track him down ?  
Aman : ( I wonder what this could be about... I've been stuck on this case for a while and could use a break. ) Yeah sure.  
Alan : So you'll help me ? Great!

*The two of them set off down the winding MediCity's halls.*

Aman : I don't suppose you know any tricks Kartik has when he's stuck on a case ?  
Alan : I wish i could tell you something, but my son's work has always been a black box to me. He's like a dog with a one, though. Once he gets hold of one, he never let's go.  
Aman : Did he get that stubbornness from you ? *Haha*  
Alan : When it comes to dedication to my job ? My bosses would tell you no. my son and i are as different as different gets.  
Aman : What about his mom ? Is he more like her ?  
Alan : I think so. But she hasn't been in the picture a while.  
Aman : What do you do for work ?  
Alan : Cable repairman. Going on thirty-five years. Doesn't matter how fancy their technology gets, they all still need cables for it. I suppose the same way they'll always need doctors, now that i think about it. Gotta be grateful for the job security.  
Aman : Most of our work is diagnosing where the problem is, and it's often an issue with how something in the body is getting transmitted to other parts. So i think your work and your son's are more similar than you know.  
Alan : Ha! You should tell him that. He'll get a kick out of it.  
Aman : Did he always Act so tough on people ?  
Alan : Ah, I suppose you've had to deal with his prickly side. I'm sorry about that. I didn't exactly give him the best life.  
Aman : Don't apologize. He turned out just fine. I'm just curious if he was always like that.  
Alan : Kartik..... see, he holds himself to a certain standard, and he holds everyone else to it too. I don't think that's always fair to other people...... or to himself.

*Soon, They reach the nurses station.*

Aman : Hey Danny, do you know where Dr. Ramsey is ?  
Danny : He said he was going for a walk outside to think about the stevenson case.  
Alan : Darn. Who knows where he is now ?  
Aman : I have an idea, Follow me......

*Aman leads Alan outside and stroll down the block.*

Alan : Thanks for this. I don't come out here too often. Usually he comes to see me in providence. But i do like to see first-hand what he's up to.  
Aman : You must be very proud of him. He's the best diagnostician of his generation.  
Alan : Of course. But i'm a parent. I'd be proud of him even if he were making pancakes and not particularly good at it..... Which, for the record, he's not.  
Aman : Ah, so he does have a weakness. So, What was he like as a teenager ? I have a feeling he was a handful.  
Alan : You couldn't ask for a better son, Especially as a single parent. He studied hard, did his homework, did his chores, found summer jobs. I never had to motivate him for anything. That a;l came from within.

*Aman approaches Kartik's favorite coffee shop.*

Aman : He likes to come here to think on a tough case. I bet he's in there.  
Alan : Great. you seem to know him well.  
Aman : I suppose. Sometimes he's a bit of a closed book. do you have any advice for working with him ?  
Alan : Hmmm..... Here's the thing about the way Kartik thinks. To him, Everything, and i mean EVERYTHING, follows a set of rules. Life is about figuring out the world's rules..... and figuring out your own. And then you stay true to both, no matter what. Did that make any sense ?  
Aman : Yeah. I think it did.

*They enter the cafe together and see Kartik sitting with an empty mug of coffee and a book, staring pensively out at the street.*

Kartik : .......  
Alan : Kartik.......

*Kartik snaps to attention, as if waking from a dream.*

Kartik : Dad ? What are you------ Aman ?  
Alan : He helped me find you. he was really a huge help.  
Kartik : He always is.  
Aman : It was nothing.  
Kartik : Dad, Why didn't you tell me you were coming ?  
Alan : I did. i left a couple messages. i figured you were busy.  
Kartik : I'm sorry i've been out of touch. Things have been...... complicated. But i'm still coming down to providence next month.  
Alan : This is something i thought you should hear in person..... it's....... It's your mother, Kartik. she gave me a call.

*A chill crosses Kartik's face, but he remains poised.*

Kartik : ..... I;m not interested.  
Alan : She said she wants to see you----  
Kartik : I said i'm not interested, Dad.  
Aman : I'm sorry, I should get back. And you two should talk alone.  
Alan : Thank you for giving me a hand, Dr. Tripathi. Let me at least get you a coffee for your time. I think Kartik and i will be here a while.

*Aman protests, but Alan heads to the cashier. Aman sits down across from Kartik.*

Kartik : I'm sorry about him. he shouldn't have brought you into this.  
Aman : It's really okay. But are you okay ? I mean, if your mom hasn't been around---  
Kartik : It's no different than a stranger walking into the clinic asking to see me.  
Aman : A stranger ?  
Kartik : Yes. i haven't seen my mother since she walked out on us twenty-five years ago.

*Aman reaches across the table and presses his hand to Kartik's. he doesn't resist, Instead gently stroking His hand with his thumb.*

Aman : I'm here for you, okay ?  
Kartik : I mean it, Aman. This means nothing. I don't even know why my father came all the way here to tell me. But, nevertheless...... I appreciate your being here.

*Alan returns with the fresh to-go coffee. Aman takes it.*

Alan : Thanks Again, Aman.  
Aman : Sure thing.  
Kartik : I'll see you back at the office, Dr. Tripathi..... This won't last long.

*Aman heads for the door, Glancing back at their table.*  
*Alan's talking, hunched over and quiet..... and Kartik's once again staring out the window, is eyes cold and harsh.....*

*Later, Aman and Kartik head into Lamar's room to check on him. and find his bed empty.*

kartik : Where the hell is my patient ?  
Aman : Kartik....... in his condition, lamar's a danger to himself. We've gotta find him.

*The two of them sprint through the halls as Kartik calls securty ..... but soon, a scream draws Their attention.*

Sarah : Up there !

*They peer up. On the fourth floor, someone is climbing over the railing overlooking the atrium!*

Lamar : .....  
Kartik : That fall will kill him! Dammit, Come on!

*Aman and Kartik race up the stairs towards Lamar, who's clinging to the railing with a broad grin on his face.*

Liz : Lamar please..... what are you doing ? You'll get hurt!  
Lamar : What are you talking about ? We've done this a thousand times!

*He notices Aman and Kartik.*

Lamar : Alex! Tommy! Come on, You're not chicken, are you ?

*Aman lunges for lamar!*

Kartik : Aman *Shocked.*

*Aman grabs lamar's wrist just as he slides off the railing! He dangles over the atrium as patients and staff watch in horror below.!*

Liz : Oh My God!

*Kartik rushes to Aman's aid together, they haul him back over to safety, pinning him to the floor.*

Liz : Lamar...... Lamar, What is happening to you ?

*Lamar finally looks at his wife.*

Lamar : Damn, fiona. You always look so good in that swimsuit.  
Liz : What ? Oh god..... Doctors, You have to understand, this isn't him. this isn't my lamar.  
Aman : Liz, who's fiona ? Who are alex and tommy ?  
Liz : I have no idea.  
Kartik : Where do you think we are right now, Lamar ?  
Lamar : On the same river we've been diving into all month. did you knock your head or something tommy ? C'moooooon, let me go and we can all jump together. Fiona, I'll even hold your hand.  
Aman : I..... Think i might know what's wrong with him.

*Soon, Lamar is unconscious on his side as Aman does a lumbar puncture to collect his cerebrospinal fluid.....*

*And then they're in the lab, where the technician peers through the microscope and gives Aman and Kartik a solemn nod.*

Kartik : You were right, Tripathi.  
Aman : I guess what you don't know can still hurt you.....  
Kartik : Not jus you, wither. The past never stays buried forever.

*The two of them find liz sitting alone in the waiting room, eyes reddened with tears. she stands up as They approach.*

Liz : Do you have any answers for me ? Please.....  
Aman : On a hunch, I looked up Lamar's green corps record. some of his colleagues there were named Alex, Tommy, And fiona. We then collected cerebrospinal fluid for a V.D.R.L. test and........ Mrs. Liz, I want you to remember that this isn't a reflection of who lamar is, or how much he loves you.  
Liz : I know that...... But please, just tell me what's going on. I can't stand not knowing any longer.  
Aman L We confirmed that lamar has tertiary syphilis.  
Liz : Wha--- Syphilis ? He has an S.T.I ? That Can't be true. Lamar would never cheat on me.  
Kartik : We don't think he did. Syphilis can be latent for decades before returning for its tertiary phase. It's not even infectious anymore.  
Aman : It's most likely he caught it long before he met you. Most of his physical symptoms are a result of the bacteria infecting his central nervous system.  
Liz : And the ...... The memories ? The hallucinations ?  
Aman : The disease has atrophied parts of his brain.  
Liz : You can stop it, right ?  
Aman : Yes. With several days of I.V. penicillin, we can halt further progression.  
Kartik : But, I'm sorry to say the damage that's already occurred is irreversible.  
Liz : You mean..... he won't remember me ?  
Aman : He will some days. Most days even. But it's possible he'll have similar episodes again.

*Liz suddenly collapses int Aman's arms. Aman gently pats her back as her body is wracked with sobs.*

Liz : I would've still loved him. Why didn't he tell me ?  
Aman : He may have not realized what it was ack then--  
Liz : Not the syphilis. He..... he never told me what he was like before. who he was. All this time...... why did he hide that from me ?  
Aman : I don't know. But maybe because he was Afraid. He was a different person when he met you. Or because of you. If he told you about his past you might've seen him differently. perhaps he thought he would lose you entirely.  
Liz : And now..... I'm the one losing him.  
Aman : Liz.... when we visited your house, we couldn't find a single photo of lamar from his youth. It was like his life began when he met you.....because, to him..... it did.  
Liz : ..... SO did mine.

*She quakes, Shuddering against Aman until her tears are spent.....*

*Aman's not sure how long she'll hold on him, but he later finds himself walking the halls, trying to re-focus on his next case.*  
*Just then, Rahul wheels by, Grinning from ear to ear.*

Rahul : Hey, Aman, come on! You gotta see this!  
Aman : Huh ?

*He beckons excitedly. Still in a haze, Aman follows Rahul down the halls into......*

Rahul : Ta-Da! Welcome to the all-new doctors lounge!  
Devika : They just finished the remodel. This must've been expensive.

*His friends are already in there, Marveling. Ayan kicks back on a nice armchair.*

Ayan : Okay, This is pretty nice.  
Champa : They have two refrigerators! Two! Have you ever seen such luxury ?  
Aman : ( They seem so ...... Happy. )

*But he can't help thinking about the ticking clock..... the looming budget crisis...... MediCity's uncertain fate.....*

Rahul : And don't forget the best part..... Boom! Foosball table!  
Ayan : Oh, hell yeah. Two on two, Let's do this. Aman, you in ?  
Aman : ( Kartik asked me to keep this info under control for their sake..... but can i really keep hiding this from them ? I cannot ruin their mood, that would be selfish of me. ) Yeah. Let's play.  
Rahul : Just warning you, i was foosball champ in my freshman dorm, So.......i apologize in advance for the whooping.

*Rahul drops in the ball, and Aman plays, His friends finding a rare moment of peace amid the daily frenzy of desperate patients and horrible sickness.*  
*Aman knows his secret will come to light eventually...... But for now at least...... Aman will bear this burden alone.*

Swaansh : Aman's kept MediCity's secret to himself, But how much time has he bought ? Will the hospital chart a new course in time to save itself ?

````````````````````````````````````

End of chapter 3 ( Year two )


	22. Blind Spot

(Previously on My SuperNova, Year two. )

*Rahul drops in the ball, and Aman plays, His friends finding a rare moment of peace amid the daily frenzy of desperate patients and horrible sickness.*  
*Aman knows his secret will come to light eventually...... But for now at least...... Aman will bear this burden alone.*

Swaansh : Aman's kept MediCity's secret to himself, But how much time has he bought ? Will the hospital chart a new course in time to save itself ?

````````````````````````````````````

*A week after deciding to keep the news of the budget crisis to Himself....*

*Aman's summoned to an all-hands staff meeting in the lecture hall. He finds seats with Ayan and Devika.*

Ayan : Any idea what this is about ?  
Devika : They're basically leaving a skeleton crew running things ti get everyone in here. Must be pretty important.  
Aman : Must be...... ( And i think i have an idea what it is..... )

*The hall is packed to the brim, dozens of doctors, Nurses, and technicians standing in the aisles to fit.*  
*Shanker solemnly walks to the podium in the spotlight and reads a prepared statement.*

Shanker : Recently, Governor Rivera visited MediCity ahead of annual state budgeting. However, despite her glowing remarks about our facility..... This coming year's budget will eliminate much of the government subsidies upon which we rely.

*Immediately, Nervous whispers pass through the crowd.*

Shanker : The board and administration have been examining our financial situation. Rest assured that we will do everything in our power to keep MediCity open. In the meantime, we will need to make certain changes in order to stave off the worst effects....

*Shanker continues, reading off a list of changes to staffing schedules, vacation policies, insurance payments, and....*

Shanker : Among the changes to payroll, new residents will temporarily stay at their intern-year salaries.  
Ayan : That's not good.  
Devika : *Shocked* We're not getting our raises ? They can't do that!  
Aman : We have to do our part, Devika.  
Devika : Our part ? Aman, we do our part. We work 80 hour weeks saving people's lives, and they don't pay us enough to live in this city.  
Ayan : It won't last long, Devika. they'll figure it out, And we'll get back to normal.  
Devika : Not in the mood for the sunny optimisim right now, Ayan.

*Aman glances around, watching the anxiousness ripple through the room.*

Devika : I can't believe this crap. How long have they been sitting on this bombshell ?  
Ayan : You talked to the governor personally didn't you, Aman ? Did you know anything about this ?  
Aman : I.... ( Better not tell them, They'll eat me. ) Didn't have a clue.  
Devika : Unbelievable. They didn't even give their precious diagnostics team a heads-up.

*Aman stares straight ahead, careful not to let his face betray his lie.*  
*As shanker fields anxious questions, Aman ducks out to start his shift, but finds Kartik leaning by the rear doors.*

Kartik : .....Thank you, Tripathi. I know it was difficult to keep this to yourself.  
Aman : Well, i figured you were right. it wouldn't do any good to rile everyone up sooner than necessary. Not when patients are counting on us. Like you said, it was out of our hands. we have to focus on what we can control.  
Kartik : Precisely. And that starts with our next patient. come with me.

*Aman accompanies Kartik to the diagnostic examination room, Where Baz and june are chatting with the patient.*

Aman : Good morning.  
Evelyn : Who said that ?

*The woman's eyes search the area where his voice came from, but never meets his.*

June : Evelyn, please meet doctors Singh and Tripathi. Doctors, this is evelyn de la vega. she's suffering from a sudden onset a total vision loss.  
Kartik : When did this start ? Did you notice any signs beforehand ? Any trauma ?  
Evelyn : Nope, not at all. Two days ago, poof! I woke up and throught it was still the dead of night. If it doesn't clear up soon, i'm going to miss my very first gallery exhibition.  
Baz : Evelyn here is a painter.  
Aman : Oh! You'll be painting again before you know it.  
Evelyn : You sound so confident, Dr. Tripathi.  
Aman : Because i am. you couldn't be in better hands.

*Evelyn relaxes a little, sinking into the pillows of the hospital bed.*

Evelyn : I'm convinced.  
Kartik : Dr. Tripathi, why don't you take a closer look ?  
Aman : Okay. Evelyn, stay still now, and keep your eyes open for a moment.

Aman : I can see the red reflex. No opacification.  
June : Rules and vitreous hemorrhage and Endophthalmitis.  
Kartik : Evelyn, any chronic conditions not on your chart ?  
Evelyn : 'm pretty healthy for a sixty-year old. If you don't count the leg cramps i get from standing all day long at a canvas.  
Baz : Could it be a clot ?  
June : In both eyes at the same time ? Unlikely..... But we should run an A.B.I. to be sure.  
Kartik : Chart shows blood pressure's a little high. But not enough for malignant hypertension.  
Aman : Evelyn, did you ever have chickenpox as a kid ?  
Evelyn : Who didn't ?  
Aman : Could be V.Z.V. Coming back after dormancy in the nerves.  
Kartik : Good idea. Let's run a test for that, and do the A.B.I. as well. Evelyn, We'll be back soon.

*As the team files out, Evelyn touches Aman's hand, looking blankly into the space near him.*

Evelyn : Thank you, doctor. I owe you a portrait when i get better.

*After ordering the tests for Evelyn, Aman assigns His intern some new cases.*

Aman : .....And then Mr. Daniels in Room 904, Presenting with difficulty breathing and edema. So it's probably--  
Kusum : Heart failure exacerbation, got it.  
Aman : Are you all set ? I gotta run and put in five hours at the clinic.  
Kusum : That sounds awful.  
Aman : Well, It'll be you next year, so enjoy your intern year while it lasts!

*Aman leaves Kusum and hurries down for his weekly hours at MediCity's free community clinic.*  
*He squeezes through the narrow halls, where patients crowd by the dozens, waiting all day in hopes of being treated.*

Aman : ( There's no way this clinic stays open, even if the hospital survives the crisis..... What will happen to all these people ? )

*One by one, Aman takes patients from the packed waiting room into a small treatment room.*

Aman : What seems to be the trouble ?  
Boy : Id's stuck!  
Mother : Will put a lego guy's head up his nose and i can't get the damn thing out.  
Aman : Will, Do you feel any pain ?  
Boy : Dope!

*Aman delicately shines a penlight up the boy's sinuses.*

Mother : Can you get it out ?  
Aman : My trusty sucker hasn't let me down yet.

*Aman see's as many patients as he can manage during his shift, then heads up to the cafeteria to recharge. A familiar voice rings out.*

Kyra : Aman!  
Aman : Oh my god, Kyra! Hey! I didn't know you had treatment scheduled for today. do you want some company ?  
Kyra : Yes to the company, But no to the treatment. I'm here for a good reason for a change. I have a job interview. MediCity's looking for a new administrative assistant.  
Aman : Ohhhh. From the sound of it, They could definitely use help in that department.  
Kyra : It's just a temp job but i do have an accounting degree and a whole lot of medical bills. Two birds, one stone!  
Aman : Kyra are you sure you're up to working in your condition ?  
Kyra : The chemo isn't leaving me as wrecked as it used to, and my oncologist thinks it'll be okay. I'm actually putting her down as one of my references. Now i just have to ace the interview.  
Aman : Are you nervous ?  
Kyra : Oh hell yes. I really want this job, Aman. I'm so sick of being cancer girl.  
Aman : Nobody sees you as cancer girl.  
Kyra : Tell that to my family and all of my other friends. all they want to talk about is how i am, how i'm feeling , am i scared, am i coping, how am i so brave. And i don't even have anything else going on in my life to change the subject to . All i do is get treatment and recover from it. It's boring and exhausting and awful and scary and.....  
Aman : Oh, Kyra. I'm so sorry.  
Kyra : Don't be. I'm done wallowing in it. I'm ready to be a real person again. I want to complain about my job and gossip with my coworkers and not think about the thing growing in my lungs. Now all i have to do is make sure i don't let my nerves screw up the interview.  
Aman : Relax, Kyra. You've totally got this.  
Kyra : Thanks, Aman. I'd better go. Cross your fingers for me!  
Aman : Done.

*She gives him an anxious wave and heads off.*

Aman : Good luck.

*Later that night at Donahue's.....*

*Aman and his friends carry their drinks to their booth..... where Champa has fallen fast asleep. She startles as he returns.*

Champa : H-H- hemochromatosis!  
Devika : Bad dreams ?  
Aman : You've seemed so exhausted lately, Champa.  
Champa : I'm fine, Inters are just ..... a lot of work!

*Kyra enters the bar and comes over.*

Rahul : Kyra! Aman was telling us about your big interview.  
Ayan : Don't leaver us in suspense. How'd it go ?  
Kyra : Oh, it was a complete disaster.  
Aman : Oh, No! Who was interviewing you ?  
Kyra : Dr. Phillips and Dr. Wilcock...... but i was so nervous i called them Willips and philcock. But they were pretty desperate for help..... and i guitared them with the whole cancer thing, so they still hired me.  
Champa : Way to go!  
Kyra : Not exactly my proudest moment.  
Devika : Hey, You gotta use what you got, right ?  
Ayan : So what do you start ?  
Kyra : Technically it was supposed to be tomorrow, but they were kinda in a big rush. They threw me right into the books to try to start shuffling money around.....  
Aman : It's that bad huh ?  
Kyra : Pretty much everything is on the chopping block. the clinic and the diagnostics team are expensive to run.  
Rahul : The diagnostics team ? They have a national profile! They probably bring tons of patients to MediCity.  
Aman : Yeah, but we take cases based on merit. Our patients pay what they can. that means half of the cases end up pro bono.  
Ayan : Sounds like you guys need to start paying for some billionaires to get seriously sick.  
Devika : Way ahead of you.  
Aman : Actually...... Kyra, would taking on more wealthy patients offset the cost of our pro-bono patients ?  
Kyra : Huh ? Sure, i guess.  
Champa : Oah, like gwyneth Monroe !  
Ayan : Who ?

*Champa taps at her phone and slides it over to Aman. the profile of a beautiful young woman fills the screen.*

Champa : She's an influencer. She started out doing makeup tutorial videos, and she's really good. But she's also really positive and sweet. Now she has two self-help books, a reality show, fifteen million followers..... and a mystery illness.

*Champa reaches over to Aman to hit play on Gwyneth's most recent post. Gwyneth's lovely face fills the screen, tears streaming artfully over her cheeks.*

( On the phone screen> ) 

Gwyneth : I'm so scared, you guys. No matter what i do, No matter how much i eat, I keep losing weight. The doctors won't take me seriously. They send me to psychiatrists, give me pamphlets for eating disorders...... They think i'm doing it to myself. I'm so tired all the time. I've thrown up three times today. I just want to know what's wrong with me. Even if..... even if it's terrible news.

( Back to the booth. )

Aman : Wow, Gwyneth definitely seems, very very rich and like she could use some help. Nobody deserves to be dismissed by their doctors.  
Devika : That's true. Even if she does sound like kind of an airhead.  
Kyra : If you got people like her to come to MediCity, that might just keep your team off the chopping block and let you keep treating the people who can't pay for it.  
Aman : There's just one problem..... The diagnostic team's never sought out patients. They come to us, we don't come to them. How on earth am i gonna get Dr. Kartik to agree to this ?

*That night, Aman's studding on the couch when a loud knock rouses him. He answers it to find his landlord.*

Aman : Farley ? What's going on ?  
Farley : Your check bounced! If this is some tenants' rights crap, i swear.....  
Aman : My check hasn't bounced. What are you talking about ?  
Farley : Yours is fine. It's the hot head that's the problem. The girl with all the leather.  
Aman : *Shocked* Devika's check bounced ?

*After Farley storms off, Aman turns to see devika emerge from her room.*

Devika : Hey. Sorry about that.  
Aman : Devika ? Are you in trouble ?  
Devika : Huh ? No. Course not.

*She folds her arms defiantly but she looks embarrassed her eyes are red.*

Aman : Devika, Were you crying ?  
Devika : What ? No. I was..... watching a movie. the one with the animals being friends.  
Aman : Devika......... You hate those movies..........

*Devika sighs and looks at the ceiling in exasperation.*

Devika : I'm broke, Aman.  
Aman : Since when ? *Shocked*  
Devika : I'm neck deep in med school debt. I've been paying off nothing but interest. I thought i could skate by until our raises this year. But now.....  
Aman : You don't have anyone you can ask for help ?  
Devika : My family isn't exactly in a position to bail me out. Not that I'd ask them anyway. I dug this hole, I'm gonna dig myself out.  
Aman : Why didn't you ask one of us for help ?  
Devika : Because you're all poor too ? Except Rajni, I guess.

*She wipes her eyes with a ry laugh. The tqo of him collapse on the couch. She leans her head on Aman's shoulder with a heavy sigh.*

Devika : What am i gonna do. Aman ? Gotta start making some extra money.

*Aman flips open his laptop and starts searching short-term jobs in their area.*

Aman : Hey, Look. A babysitting job here in our building! That's not too bad. You could even get some studying done while making extra cash.  
Devika : I'm not exactly great with kids.  
Aman : But you've got practice with interns, And that's gotta be harder. trust me. I've babysat before. It's a piece of cake.  
Devika : Well. I dunno if i'm cut out for this but..... maybe if you could show me the ropes ?  
Aman : Well. Baby sitting's easy money. You turn up, feed the kid, put a movie and then wait for them to fall asleep.

*Devika grimaces.*

Aman : A teenager can do this, Devika. And you're way smarter and more capable than a sixteen-year old.  
Devika : I guess it would fit into my schedule better than an actual second job.

*A few minutes later, Devika is dialing the number on the job posting.*

Devika : Uh, Hi...... My name is Dr. Devika Varma--- No, No, everything's fine. I live in your building and saw that you were looking for a babysitter. I'd love to offer you my services somet--- Right now ? Uh, Sure! I'm free! I'll be right over.

*She hangs up and blinks at Aman.*

Devika : I guess I'm starting tonight.  
Aman : Want some company ?  
Devika : OhmyFreakingGod, yes. Please. Teach me how to do this.

*Ten minutes later, Aman and Devika are standing inside a cozy apartment on the fifth floor.*

Lulu's mom : OH my goodness, we can't tell you how grateful we are for this.  
Lulu's Dad : My work's been planning this event for month, but we've had so much trouble finding a sitter....  
Lulu's mom : We were so sure we wouldn't be able to go. You're a pair of lifesavers. Or career savers.  
Devika : Uh, You're welcome. where is the little Brat, erm......-  
Lulu's mom : Huh ? What ?  
Aman : ANGEL ? Where's our little angle Lulu ?  
Lulu's Dad : Oh , yeah, she's playing in her room. she hates to come out and say goodbye to us.  
Lulu's Mom : All you have to do is feed lulu and get her to bed. Don't try to do anything too complicated.  
Aman : Complicated ? She's nine, how complicated can she be ?  
Lulu's dad : Oh, she's not! Lulu's a wonderful kid.  
Lulu's mom : She's just going through a little phase. You'll be fine. I'm sure you're stoic people.  
Aman : Stoic ?  
Lulu's Dad : Our numbers are on the fridge. If there's an emergency.... well, you're both doctors, right ?  
Devika : Right. We'll handle it.  
Lulu's Mom : Good luck! Remember, You're the grown-ups here! She has no power over you!

*The door closes behind them.*

Devika : Did that sound ominous to you ? Or do all parents talk about their kids like that ?  
Aman : No, that was definitely weird.  
Devika : Well, I guess we'd better go and meet her.

*Devika lightly taps on the bedroom door, then opens it. A sweet-faced girl sits on the floor, coloring a picture.*

Devika : Hi, Lulu. I'm devika and this is---  
Lulu : Why does your face look like that ?  
Devika : Like ..... what ?  
Lulu : You look sad. And old. Are you sad and old ?  
Devika : No, I'm annoyed and young. Got a problem with that ?

*The kid turns her attention to Aman.*

Lulu : What's your excuse ?  
Aman : For what ?  
Lulu : Your eyes. You've got bags bigger than my backpack underneath them. And darker. You look like you've been punched in the face. Like, a lot.  
Aman : Um..... Let's get you something to eat.  
Lulu : I don't wanna eat. I want to color.  
Aman : Well, You need to eat. Kids who don't eat get nasty stomach cramps.  
Lulu : I want to color.   
Devika : Ugh, Aman, This sucks. let's go.  
Aman : What ? We can't go.  
Lulu : Um, yeah, you can't leave me. That's child abandonment. You'll go to jail.  
Devika : It's abandonment if your parents leave you. We're just two Randoms your parents let inside because they couldn't find anyone else to put up with you. The only consequence of us leaving you here alone is your parents throwing a fit. And i have noise canceling headphones, so they can scream outside our apartment door all they like.

*Lulu blinks at Devika, Awed.*

Lulu : ..... What's for dinner ?  
Devika : Let's see what your parents have.

*They make three bowls of macaroni and cheese as Devika sits at the kitchen table with Lulu.*

Lulu : So you've seen a dead person ?  
Devika : I've seen like a hundred dead people. we used to cut them open for our surgical rotation in med school.  
Lulu : Seriously ? Did you see their organs ?  
Devika : Yeah. That's what surgery is.  
Lulu : What's the grossest thing you've ever seen ?  
Devika : I saw a liver that had fully rotted inside a guy once. it was super slimy and disgusting.  
Lulu : Cooooool! You must be, Like a thousand times smarter than you look.

*Aman looks from Lulu's delighted face to the macaroni and cheese. A brilliant idea comes to Aman.*

Aman : ( I should make it look like . Brains! ) 

* Aman finds lulu's mom's stash of baking supplies and shakes a few drops of pink food coloring into the cheese sauce.*

Aman : Come and get your hot brains!  
Lulu : Did you say....... Brains ?  
Aman : Yep.

*She races over to stare at the bowl of goopy pink mash.*

Devika : I hope you picked a smart cadaver. we don't want to eat any moron brains.  
Aman : Luckily, This cadaver was sent to the morgue with all his S.A.T. Records. he was a bonafide genius.  
Lulu : Cool!

*She snatches up the bowl and grabs Devika's hand, dragging her back to the table.*

Lulu : Tell me more about med school!  
Devika : Okay. On one condition.  
Lulu : What ?  
Devika : You eat that, shower, then get into ed. And then i'll tell you about the lady who died from flesh eating bacteria.  
Lulu : Deal!

*She starts, wolfing down her macaroni, barely stopping to breathe. Aman and devika grin at each other.*

*A few hours later, Lulu's parents return to a silent, clean house.*

Lulu's mom : Where's lulu ?  
Aman : She's in bed. she fell asleep about an hour ago.  
Lulu's mom : You got her to sleep ?  
Lulu's dad : You don't look upset. How do you not look upset ? Was she nice to you ?  
Devika : We've got thick skins.  
Lulu's Mom : Can we call you again ? Please say we can call you again.  
Devika : My schedule can be tight with work, but as long as i'm free i'm all yours. And lulu's. She's a pretty cool kid.

*Lulu's mom squawks and wraps devika in a tight hug.*

Lulu's Mom ; We can never find anyone willing to come back! Thank you!

*She pulls $500 pout of her purse and presses it into devika's hands.*

Devika : This is way too much!  
Lulu's dad : Consider it a down payment. It's been so long since we've been able to go out together.  
Lulu's mom : We'll call you in a few days to talk schedules.

*Aman and devika flop heavily onto the couch. she hands Aman some of the bills.*

Devika : Here. Your cut.  
Aman : No way. You charmed that scary litttle kid all by yourself. You earned that.  
Devika : But that's not fair.  
Aman : You can pay me back with a beer. *Haha*

*She goes to the fridge and retrieves a pair of cans. she passes one to aman, then holds up hers.*

Devika : To taming demons.  
Aman : To lucrative side hustles.

*Aman taps on their cans together and drinks.*

Devika : Seriously though, Aman. thanks for helping me out tonight.  
Aman : Is that money enough to cover your overdraft fees ?  
Devika : Yeah. And if i can score a few more of these a week, it should just make up my lost pay at work. It's not exactly a long term solution, but at least it gives me room to breathe.  
Aman : Just promise me one thing ?  
Devika : What ?  
Aman : If you ever get that stuck for money again, you'll let me know.  
Devika : I promise.

*The next morning, Aman finds Kartik alone in his office, reviewing evelyn's reports.*

Aman : ( Okay, time to make my big pitch.... )

*Aman sits down across from him. He speaks without looking up from his papers.*

Kartik : ..... You want something.  
Aman : I like to think of it like more as a proposition. I know how we can save MediCity..  
Kartik : ..... Okay. You have my attention.  
Aman : We solicit for high-profile wealthy patients who can offset our costs.

*Karti holds Aman's gaze for a moment.*

Kartik : ..... No  
Aman : Hear me out. If we--  
Kartik : Aman. Shanker founded this team with the express mission of helping those with nowhere left to go. I can't abandon that mission. I won't neglect the people who need us. Especially not in order to chase people who already have a vast array of health care options available to them.  
Aman : But, Kartik we don't have the luxury of thinking like that right now. If the hospital closes, you won't get to choose at all.  
Kartik : Don't you think i know that ? But i won't do it. I won't throw this team to the wolves. not now, not ever. We'll find another way.  
Aman : What if we don't ? What if time runs out ? Are we supposed to just keep doing out work until it's all over ?  
Kartik : ..... Yes, I can live with that.  
Aman : Well, i can't.

*June knocks and pokes her head in.*

June : Kartik. Aman. got some more results.  
Kartik : Let's go share the update with Evelyn.

Evelyn : Morning, doctors! Or ...... Evening, Doctor singular ? I can't really tell.  
Aman : It's all of us, Evelyn. we have some updates.  
June : The chickenpox test came back negative, which is good news.  
Baz : And while the A.B.I. detected some peripheral artery disease, it's only in the limbs. A clot didn't cause you sudden vision loss.

*Evelyn hangs her head. Aman sits besides her and rests a hand on hers.*

Aman : We're not done fighting this. There are plenty of other causes that could still explain this.  
Evelyn : That's not it. It's silly. My exhibition is tonight. I would've loved to be there, you know ? I've been painting my whole life Barely scraping by. No one ever thought much of it. I'm sixty now, and people finally...... cared. People finally wanted to see the world the way i saw it...... and now i can't see it at all.  
Aman : Evelyn they're going to love your exhibition. And when they write about it in the paper, i'll read the story aloud to you.  
Evelyn : I would like that very much.  
Kartik : Evelyn, I'd like to test for a range of demyelinating diseases which could be affecting your optic nerves.  
Baz : The high blood pressure could also be a sign of an A.C.T.H. secreting tumor in the pituitary gland. Even a small one might be compressing the optic nerve.  
Aman : See, Evelyn ? We're not done yet. Focus on getting better.  
Evelyn : I'll try. There's not much else i can do, after all.

*As June and Baz leave, Aman notices Kartik lingering behind in the hall.*

Kartik : ..... "The world the way i saw it"  
Aman : Kartik ? What are you thinking ?  
Kartik : That's what she said about her exhibition tonight. It's "The world the way i saw it."  
Aman : You think something in her paintings might reveal something in her vision ?  
Kartik : It's worth a shot at least. What do you say, Tripathi ? We have to wait on tests anyway..... shall we swing by the gallery tonight ?  
Aman : Damn.... Let's go.

*30 minutes later*

*Aman and kartik find the gallery tucked away on a side street in the north end. A sign invites them to the local artist spotlight: Introducing the work of evelyn de la vega*

Aman : Wow, a full house.  
Kartik : Evelyn would be so proud.

*Well-dressed connoisseurs peruse the selection while waiters serve wine and cheese.*

Aman : So..... what exactly are we looking for ?  
Kartik : I'm not entirely sure. My hope is that there's something in her art over the last few months that might suggest a preceding symptom. Color, saturation.... through i'm a little outside my wheelhouse here. that's why i'm glad you could come along.

*Immediately, They're drawn to....*

Aman : A landscape of a farm, Kartik, Over here.

*Kartik follows Aman, standing by his side as Aman examines the work: A rolling hill teeming with crops that glimmer in the sunrise, the scene surveyed by a towering barn.*

Aman : Wow, Evelyn's pretty good, huh ?  
Kartik : As far as i can tell. She captures the light well.  
Aman : What do you think about the painting ?  
Kartik : I think..... It doesn't help our case.  
Aman : That's all ?  
Kartik : To be frank, I've never totally understood the real "Purpose of art"  
Aman : Well, To me, Art helps you explore your own feeling. It's not art you're examining. it's yourself. Challenging your own values, your own history, through its lens. You learn about yourself.  
Kartik : I'm sure that's useful for some, but i don't need something to trick me into self-reflection.

*Waiters bring by trays of cheese and wine glasses, and Aman helps himself while exploring the other pieces.*

Kartik : I understand, Of course, that art aims to be the search for truth...... but it's not. Truth is objective. There are facts. The cause and the effect. Art is subjective. It's in the eye of the beholder.  
Aman : But you love opera.  
Kartik : Of course, I'm a human after all. *Smiles* I admire the skill, the craft. I even admire the beauty. But to me that's all it is. It's not...... The "Truth" The way others make it out to be. I don't begrudge anyone their search. But i think i'll stick to my history books.  
Aman : Kartik, I feel the same way.  
Kartik : Wait, really ?  
Aman : Yeah, Honestly, I mostly use art as an escape from the truth. We get enough of the truth at MediCity everyday.  
Kartik : I certainly understand that sentiment. It's just that..... art, That search for meaning in the mundane...... it's fruitless. Many of our patients, Evelyn included, try to find meaning or poetry in their predicament. Some greater educational force.... but there's nothing behind it beyond the mechanical cause.  
Aman : Sometimes, Kartik, no matter what you solve, you can't have all the answers someone needs....  
Kartik : I don't Entirely blame them. When something is so coincidental, Like Evelyn's condition, it seems...... Personal. It's so punishing, You think there has to be some message to it.  
Aman : Punishing ?  
Kartik : To want to do something more than anything.....and know it's the one thing you can never do again.

*Theirs eyes meet for a long. Moment.*

Aman : Kartik.... I...

*Aman trails off, Distracted suddenly by a painting behind Kartik. He turns to follow Aman's gaze..... to a landscape of a lighthouse on a rocky shore.*

Kartik : What is it ?  
Aman : I've seen this before somewhere ...... and something's missing. That's it! There were pieces of an old shipwreck on the wocks over in this corner! I saw it on our drive up to the country club last year. I remember thinking; Either that lighthouse is bad at it's job, or it's why they build the thing.  
Kartik : Hm..... a missing detail. is it a stylistic choice ?

*Aman gets his phone out and pulls up photos of the other landscapes mentioned in the paintings names.*

Aman : And here, the farm one...... Shouldn't there be a small stable here ?  
Kartik : .... In the same corner as the missing wreck.

*Aman compares more and more photos to the landscapes, putting together a pattern of small missing details in each one, Organinzing them chronologically.*

Kartik : ..... And the areas that are missing details have grown larger over the past year.  
Aman : It's a ...... scotoma. A blind spot.  
Kartik : We had been testing for causes of sudden vision loss...... But it wasn't sudden at all.  
Aman : It was gradual, And she didn't notice. Her mind was filling in the gaps.  
Kartik : But what could've--- Agh, she told us. The leg cramps. From standing all day. What did people frequently take for nightly leg cramps something that can easily reach toxic levels ?  
Aman : Quinine! Quinine toxcity could've caused scotoma, leading to total loss of vision.  
Kartik : It stopped being recommended for that purpose ten years ago..... but old habits die hard. Let's get back to the hospital to confirm.  
Aman : Kartik, Wait..... If we're right.... that's not reversible.  
Kartik : Yes. I'm afraid Evelyn won't be regaining her vision, but, Aman--  
Aman : I know, I know. "Control what we can control."

*Kartik gives Aman a meaningful nod and heads for the door. Aman glances back at Evelyn's paintings one last time.... then follows him out into the night.*

*The next day., at the end of his shift, Aman pauses by Evelyn's room, Where she's hooked up to the hemoperfusion machine for her treatment.*

*She's staring out at the sunset through the window as if she can see it. Aman enters.*

Aman : Hi, Evelyn. it's---  
Evelyn : Dr. Tripathi. I'm getting better at hearing. I was hoping to see you again. Er, poor choice of words peraps.

*Aman sits at her bedside*

Aman : How are you feeling ?  
Evelyn : This whole time, I thought that if i regained my sight, i would be blessed with a whole new perspective. It seems i got that anyway. My daughter will be taking me home after my treatment. She's staying for a few weeks until we figure out..... everything, i guess.  
Aman : I just wanted to say...... I went to your exhibition  
Evelyn : You did ? Dare i ask how was it ? For some reason. I'm far more nervous about its reception than my own situation.  
Aman : Everyone.... loved how you saw the world.

*Evelyn smiles, Tears of joy welling in her shining eyes.*

Evelyn : Thank you, Dr. Tripathi. There's actually another reason i hoped you'd stop by. i have a present. it should be over there.

*She nods to a chair across the room, where something rectangular sits under a blanket.*

Evelyn : I told you i owed you a portrait when i got better. And this machine takes forever, so i had my daughter bring my supplies.  
Aman : You painted me a portrait ? But how----  
Evelyn : My daughter's very patient. she pointed out the colors on my palette. I know i've never seen you..... But it's how you appear to me. How your spirit looks at me.

*He removes the blanket and sees a small canvas blossoming with radiant colors.*

Evelyn : What can i say ? I'm stubborn. Stubborn people find a way, Even if they're blind as a bat.  
Aman : Well, Like you said..... there's more than one way to see.

*Aman's carrying his portrait home on the subway when Aman gets a text from Rajni requesting a roommate meeting. By the time he's back, everyone's already gathered, sitting in a circle.*

Aman : Is everything okay ?  
Devika : Look, if this is about the bounced check, It's just "cause my paycheck was later. I'm good on rent now."  
Rajni : That's not it.  
Rahul : It's gonna be a chore chart, isn't it ? I was reading this day!  
Rajni : That's not it either, Rahul. Though it's a good reminder. We should do that.

*Rajni tries to play it cool but can hardly contain her smile.*

Rajni : I've been offered a chance to transfer my residency to Star Hospital....... and i've accepted.  
Champa : Ooooooohmygod.  
Rahul : Is this a prank ?  
Aman : Where's the camera ?  
Rajni : NO, lol. It's not.  
Aman : Rajni.... You called that guy from the deli!  
Champa : Oho.... What guy ?

*Rajni blushes as Aman fills his friends in on her heroic diagnosis in the deli.*

Rahil : Whoa, Rajni. That sounds badass.  
Devika : SO who was this guy exactly ?  
Rajni : Tobias Carrick. He's an attending at Star Hospital. he set up a meeting with their chief of medicine yesterday, and they offered me the position this morning.  
Aman : Have you told your aunt yet ?  
Rajni : Not yet.... But she's just gonna have to deal with it. My mind's made up. And i'm not planning to move out if you're wondering.  
Devika : I mean, you do you. But i don't get why you'd want it to go there. Star hospital's great, but it's not MediCity.  
Rajni : That's exactly why i want to go. At MediCity, I'll always be Harper Emery's niece. But Dr. Carrick didn't know who i was when he gave me that card. I want somewhere to make it on my own. It's time for me to carve a new path....

*Later that night, Aman's on his phone as he falls asleep. His mind drifts back to the conversation at Moonlight's with Champa.*  
*He pulls up Gwyneth Monroe's profile. She updates several times a day, With six live video streams available from within the last 24 hours.*

Aman : ( This girl really puts it all out there. )

*He scrolls through her recent posts. She's made seven in total about her sudden weight loss. He checks the comments and winces at all the unqualified advices.*

A Comment : Yo my aunt had this right before she croaked. it's defiantly cancer sorry.  
Another comment : OMG your sooo lucky. wish i'd suddenly drop 20 lbs.

Aman : ( No wonder this poor girl is freaking out. She's got nowhere to turn, just like all our other patients..... )

*His eyes drift to the message button.*

Aman : ( Control what we can control. We still have options left. And Rajni's right.... it's no time to carve a new path. )

*He hits the button and starts typing....*

Swaansh : The diagnostics team may be on the chopping block. will Aman be able to turn things around in time to save it ?

`````````````````````````````

End of chapter - 4. ( Year two )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super busy with my assignments, Sorry for the late update. Even now when i was gonna upload this i got another notification saying, Assignment Mentioned, All i wanna do right now is stab my teacher : ).

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it ? Wait noo, the real question is did you smile today ? i am really looking forward to what i come up with next.  
> Have a great day. oh and it's update is gonna come real soon. take care beautiful souls. bye.


End file.
